Life Scales
by Gghoist
Summary: ¿Es hora? Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos. Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando. ¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra! ¿Estas listo, para empezar?
1. Episodio 1

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Empezamos de una vez por todas?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Primero que nada, me tendrán que disculpar las faltas de ortografía de esta lectura.

2.- Abran personajes de diferentes animes, juegos, libros y demás.

3.- Tendrá muchas referencias a la cultura popular, a las películas, a otros Fanfics y a diferentes artistas tanto de música, libros, como también de películas.

4.- Y el más importante. NO, absolutamente NO quiero a ninguna mujer de High School DxD para Issei. Algunas (como Grayfia) solo están de personajes secundarios, nada más.

5.- Bien, ahora si... empecemos.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uso. Una simple palabra para describir a algo, a alguien, que termino su ciclo de vitalidad, su ciclo de uso, ahora, ya era el momento de desechar lo que ya no servía.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Cerro los ojos por un momento.

—¡Por favor, no me hagan esto! —Suplicas que no eran escuchadas y solamente eran ignoradas. —¡No me dejen solo! —Miro a aquella pelirroja, miro a aquella rubia, miro a todas aquellas mujeres que aun amaba con toda su alma. —¡No me cambien! —Miro a una niña pelinegra desnuda.

Miro a todos pidiendo un poco de compasión, pidiendo que le extiendan la mano para poder levantarse, pero, nadie se acerco a darle una mano.

Así, simplemente abrió los ojos y termino lanzándose desde aquel precipicio, el precipicio que lo llevaría a su muerte más que segura y; anhelada.

Nuevamente cerro los ojos, esperando no volverlos a abrir; nunca más.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Issei estaba sentado en el sofá, en aquella habitación en la cual estaba toda a oscuras. El lugar en donde estaba era la oficina de Minaka.

El joven allí presente estaba mirando de muy mala manera al hombre mayor que estaba en frente, el cual al recibir esa mirada, estaba un poco nervioso, ya que no sabía del porque le estaba dando aquella mirada, ya que solo lo había llamado porque unas personas de lo sobrenatural lo querían ver, no sabía el porqué, pero algo le decía al hombre albino que Issei, tenía sus historias con las tres Facciones del mundo sobrenatural.

—¿Se puede saber para que los has llamado, Minaka? —Pregunto Issei al hombre, el cual se tensó más al escuchar la voz monótona que le estaba dando el chico a su persona.

—Bu-Bueno Issei-kun, Sirzechs-sama me dijo que te llamara ya que…—Minaka trago duro al ver los ojos del chico, esos orbes eran más fríos que el mismo hielo. —Ya que necesitaban ha-hablar contigo—Termino el hombre.

—(Suspiro)… —Issei solamente se levantó de su sofá y fue a donde estaba Minaka, para segundos después. —¡Eres un cabrón hijo de tu madre, pendejo de mierda, el que la tiene chiquita…! —Los insultos que Issei le estaba dando a un chibi Minaka era muy curioso de ver, además de que el hombre albino estaba soltando lagrimas estilo anime al escuchar las crueles palabras que le estaba dando su Hacker favorito de Alias: Add. —Por Dios, esto me va a matar algún día—Minaka estaba expulsando espuma de su boca luego de la sesión de palabras para adultos por parte de Issei. —Y bien…—Issei dejo a Minaka en el sofá, para luego voltearse a ver a los líderes de las Facciones, además de sus demás acompañantes y personas que no quería ver ni en pintura. —¿Qué necesitan? —Pregunto el albino joven, mirando de forma monótona a todos en el lugar.

Una pelirroja paso al frente, seguida de una pelinegra, una rubia y una peliazul, detrás las seguían otras mujeres más. —Isse…—Pronuncia la pelirroja de forma muy feliz. —Es bueno volver a verte, mi lindo Isse—La pelirroja paro a unos 30cm en frente del albino. —Mira, mira, nuestro hijo está pateando mi vientre, está feliz de tenerte en frente—La pelirroja tomo la mano enguantada del albino, posando aquella mano en su vientre abultado por unos 6 meses de embarazo. —¿No es genial esto? —Pregunto la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa.

Las demás mujeres estaban sumamente molestas, ya que el albino solo le daba su atención a la pelirroja.

Pero nadie se esperó lo siguiente, excepto por una mujer de cabello plateado.

 **Paaaffff…**

La pelirroja tenía el rostro ladeado hacia su derecha, con una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, algo que le estaba doliendo no solo físicamente, sino también psicológicamente.

—Que hipócrita eres, Rias—Issei bajo su mano derecha del aire, ya que, con aquella mano, había terminado de darle una cachetada a la pelirroja de nombre Rias. —Todas ustedes son unas hipócritas—El albino miro a las demás mujeres que estaban detrás de la pelirroja. —¿Crees que esos bebes son míos? Pues si creen en eso, están muy mal de la cabeza—Issei miro de forma muy seria a las chicas, las cuales empezaron a derramar lágrimas por lo cruel que estaba siendo el albino con ellas.

—Te recomiendo que no toques a mi hija, Hyōdō—Un pelirrojo, con unas ropas blancas y muy finas, paso al frente. El rostro del hombre mostraba molestia en contra del albino que había osado en golpear a su hija que llevaba a su nieto en su interior. —No permitiré que vuelvas a golpear a mi hija, ¿¡quedo claro!? —Zeoticus Gremory, padre de Rias Gremory, hablo con una seriedad enorme, además de que su cuerpo era envuelto, en un aura azulada muy poderosa.

El albino solamente se hizo a un lado, pasando por unas muy llorosas mujeres, y pasando por un muy enojado pelirrojo, quedando a su lado y sin mirando al rostro. —Entonces para la próxima, no se aparezcan en frente de mi—Respondió el albino de forma seria. —Todos los seres sobrenaturales, no se me vuelvan a acercar por el resto de sus vidas—Termino de hablar el albino, mirando a todos con seriedad.

Con todos, era a todos.

—Es-Escucha Isse-kun—El Lucifer actual tomo la palabra, antes de que el albino decida irse. —Queríamos hablar sobre algo que nos ha estado pasando últimamente—Issei no parecía tan curioso, pero ya sabía de qué se trataría el tema principal. —Unas extrañas y poderosas criaturas nos han estado atacando últimamente, no podemos defendernos, incluso Vali perdió en contra de ellos—Un peliplata poso su mirada en el albino, el cual le regreso la mirada y vio que el chico estaba un poco herido y vendado. —Nos atacaron por sorpresa, cuando estábamos haciendo un Rating Game, nosot-…—Sirzechs dejo de hablar, ya que Issei hizo una seña con su mano de que parara su habla.

—Se llaman "Protótypa" —Dijo el chico albino, a lo que todos los seres sobrenaturales, prestaron atención. —Su "hogar" se alberga en una dimensión similar a las que se crea cuando es un Rating Game, por esa razón ustedes fueron atacados por ellos—Dijo el chico de forma seria. —Ellos no los atacaron, solo que ustedes estaban en su camino y, para no tener estorbos, terminaron por atacarlos y…—Issei paro un momento, mirando su mano derecha que estaba cubierta por un guante azulado. —Extraerles su diminuto poder—Termino de hablar el chico de forma muerta.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Isse-kun? —Pregunto una rubia de ojos azules, piel de porcelana, facciones delicadas y hermosas. Ella estaba vistiendo un traje típico de Miko, de una sacerdotisa de un templo. Lo más resaltante de ella era que, tenía unas orejas y nueve colas de color naranja, colas de un zorro.

—…—Issei la miro un poco, dándole una mirada monótona, algo que hizo a la rubia bajar la mirada un poco dolida. —Son criaturas que sobrepasan sus poderes por mucho, haciéndolos a ustedes, simples bacterias en comparación a ellos—Explico Issei de forma un poco más seria.

—¿Y que con eso? —Otra rubia tomo la palabra esta vez, su cabello era un rubio más pálido, su piel también era un poco pálida, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y dos colmillos pequeños, sobresalían de su boca. —¿Acaso tu eres más poderoso que ellos? —Pregunto con arrogancia.

—Karnstein—Nombro el albino de forma un tanto más fría que antes. —Respondiendo a tu pregunta…—Issei alzo su mano derecha a la altura de su frente, abriendo su palma e intentando tomar algo en el aire, cerrando su mano y abriéndola segundos después, mostrando una pequeña esfera de luz blanquecina. —Si, estoy a la par de ellos, soy como un: Ídia—Issei abrió los ojos de forma rápida, mostrando los dos ojos que estaban ahora como si fueran unos platos.

—Tenle más respeto a mi novia, estúpido clase baja—Un chico de cabello rubio, ojos rojos y dientes sobresalientes, como las de un vampiro, hablo de forma seria al albino que ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo. —¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! —El chico parecía que no le había gustado que el chico albino lo ignorase.

— _Está aquí, kajajaja_ —Issei susurro aquello.

El chico rubio estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a donde estaba el peliblanco, pero en ese preciso momento, el techo de la torre de Minaka, termino por ser destruida de forma muy brusca, llevándose todo el techo y haciendo que unos pocos escombros cayeran al suelo en donde estaban los demás personajes.

Una pequeña roca cayo en la cabeza de Minaka, haciendo que este gritara de dolor. —¡No, me duele la cabeza como aquella vez que me fui de farra con unos amigos! —Todos tuvieron una gota estilo anime en sus nucas al escuchar aquello, Issei por su parte estaba murmurando algo que: "No se quita la seriedad en escenas como estas", o algo por el estilo.

— **¡Ídia!** —Una voz gruesa y escalofriante resonó desde los cielos, para segundos después ver una enorme cabeza de lo que parecía ser un pulpo gigante o alguna de sus variantes. Sus ojos amarillos y sus tentáculos daban un poco de miedo, pero su voz y su altura, eran las que daban aún más miedo. — **Sas vríka kai tóra, tha apostrangíso káthe stagóna tis exousías sas** —Hablo la extraña criatura que estaba mirando solamente al albino que lo estaba mirando, por encima de su hombro derecho.

Issei se dio vuelta de forma lenta, sus ojos rojos empezaron a brillar un poco, haciendo que una presión de poder se pueda sentir, una presión de poder que igualaba un poco a la de aquella criatura que estaba en lo que antes era el techo de la torre.

—Tha to metaniósete—El cabello de Issei empezó a levitar y a mecerse de lado a lado, dando un ambiente de lindura, para las mujeres y también para las "esposas" del chico. —Todos retrocedan—Issei camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba Minaka, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo llevo a donde estaban los seres sobrenaturales. —Protéjanse con un escudo mágico—Issei miro de forma seria a Sirzechs. —Sino quieren morir, háganlo—Issei solamente se giró para atrás, pero Rias, termino abrazándolo y pegando todo su cuerpo al chico albino.

—Por favor Isse, no vayas a pelear—Pidió la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos. —No nos abandones de nuevo, no abandones al hijo que me diste—Rogó ahora la pelirroja Gremory.

—Patético—Rias abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos de color negros y con aquellos puntos rojos que transmitían mucha maldad. Ella por inercia termino alejándose rápidamente del albino que ahora estaba vistiendo una armadura negra con líneas rojas que brillaban de vez en cuando. —Yo no soy nada tuyo y tú, no eres nada mío—Unos objetos negros con líneas azules aparecieron en la espalda del peliblanco. —Todas ustedes tomaron su camino, ahora, síganlo con sus respectivas reglas—Issei termino su dialogo con ellas.

Múltiples cristales transparentes aparecieron en frente de las mujeres, luego, de esos cristales, más cristales aparecieron y empezaron a brillar en un morado intenso. Por unos segundos, el tiempo se había distorsionado y ahora las mujeres, estaban en el medio de las demás personas de la sala.

 **[DiE]**

— **Nai. Aftí i fórma tha eínai to fagitó mou** —Los ojos de la criatura empezaron a brillar en un amarillo intenso, además de que unas enormes alas, aparecieron en su espalda. — **Xekináme?** —De un momento para el otro, toda la torre y unos tres kilómetros a la redonda, fueron destruidos y reemplazados por un enorme cráter que ni fondo tenía.

Luego de otros segundos más, otro cráter se creó a otros kilómetros a la redonda, destruyendo esta vez, a toda la ciudad de Tokyo, todo termino siendo destruido en tan solo unos segundos y lo peor de todo, era que en lo que antes era la ciudad de Tokyo, estaba un enorme cráter del cual estaba cayendo lava hacia el interior de la tierra, ya que aquel hueco era muy, muy enorme y tenía kilómetros de distancia.

Ondas de choque se sentían en el aire, ondas de choque que despedazaban cada volcán, cada kilómetro de tierra, cada extensión de tierra terminaba siendo destruido por esa expansión de sonido.

—Den eínai kakó Eíste oi prótoi pou échoun aftó to epípedo dýnamis kai dýnamis—En el espacio, en la termosfera, estaba aquel albino, con 6 de sus 8 [Dinamo] en su espalda.

El chico miraba a su oponente que estaba en frente, ya sin un brazo y con un agujero enorme en el costado de su pecho izquierdo. — **Gamóto!** —La criatura estaba sangrando una sustancia celeste, sustancia que iba convirtiéndose en partículas de luz blancas. — **An den boró na páro ti dýnamí sas. Tóte tha me frontíso na sas metaféro ston állo kósmo mazí mou** —Los ojos de la criatura, empezaron a brillar y cada uno de sus rasgos de su piel, empezaban a brillar en un rojo intenso.

—Cthulhu—Nombro Issei a aquella criatura. —Éla, deíxe tin katastrofí sou—Issei bajo sus manos y se las puso en su cintura, para luego colocar una sonrisa claramente muy, muy; arrogante.

— **Exáleipsi** —Cthulhu cerró los ojos, para segundos después, todo su cuerpo, brillara en una luz blanquecina muy segadora.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Grayfia Lucifuge abrió los ojos luego de que esa enorme luz cegadora se dejara presenciar en donde ellos estaban. Ella abrió los ojos poco a poco, una vez termino de abrir los ojos, le parecía muy raro el hecho de ver las estrellas y el cielo oscurecido, apenas hace unos momentos era de día en aquella parte de Japón, en donde su patético ex-esposo y su patética ex-cuñada estaban tratando de hacer que el nuevo Issei, regresara a la Facción de los Demonios.

Le molestaba un poco aquello, ya que Sirzechs le ocultaba a Issei sobre como la mimada Rias, le era infiel con un hombre humano que al final la dejo embarazada y termino largándose a quien carajos sabe quién, lo bueno era que su estúpido ex-suegro termino matando a ese hombre de una vez por todas, lo mismo iba para las demás ex-esposas del antes castaño Issei.

Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidō, Rossweisse, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Tōjō, Rias Gremory, Ravel Phoenix, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Yasaka, Kunō, Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon, y más que todo; Ophis Ouroboros.

Por culpa de todas ellas, Issei termino muriendo.

Unas lo engañaban, otras lo usaron, la última, lo obligo a ver del como tenía sexo con otro Dragón, del como ese Dragón marcaba a Ophis como suya, todo con el patético pretexto de "aprender" a como satisfacer a su pareja amada.

—Menuda mierda—Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de la bella mujer peliplata. —Ophis siempre fue una perra desgraciada—Ella estaba murmurando aquello, ya que, Ophis al ser una Dragona, especialmente la Diosa Dragona del Infinito, pues tenía que saber mucho o algo sobre no engañar a tu futura pareja, pero parecía que esa perra Dragona, no sabía de eso. —… Jodida mierda—Grayfia abrió los ojos como platos al girar a sus espaldas, solo para encontrarse con una cuarta parte; de lo que antes fue el planeta tierra.

Y no era la única en ese estado, todos los que giraron hacia atrás, estaban muy impresionados y en completo shock. Algunos estaban temblando de miedo, otros estaban intentando no desmayarse por ver a "su" mundo, completamente destruido.

—Ahora—Inmediatamente, todos los que estaban en aquella esfera de protección siendo respaldada por dos de los [Dinamo] del albino, giraron a ver al frente, en donde estaba un sonriente Issei Hyōdō. —¿Esta pequeña muestra de poder es suficiente para ti, Karnstein? —La nombrada solo estaba en shock e intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, por otro lado, el tipo rubio, se había orinado en los pantalones por ver aquella demostración de poder; muy superior a todo y todos.

 **[Epanaforá]**

Como si se tratase de un retroceso de película, todos los seres sobrenaturales y un inconsciente Minaka, estaban presenciado del cómo, el planeta tierra, estaba regresando a la normalidad a una rapidez increíble.

Segundos después, se pudo ver del como todos los seres sobrenaturales y Minaka, estaban nuevamente en la sala que anteriormente estaba destruida al igual que su torre.

Las miradas que estaban posadas en Issei, no se movían para nada de él, solamente presenciando del como aquella armadura y [Dinamo], estaban desapareciendo en partículas celestes que se esparcían por el aire.

—¿Q-Q-Que… eres? —La mirada del albino se posó en una loli rubia que vestía de bruja, una bruja muy traicionera para Issei.

—Ídia—Comento Issei. —Ddraig, muéstrales que soy ahora—Issei nombro a un ser, a un Dragón, que estaba sellado en su interior.

— **[Pues empecemos, seres inmundos]** —Todos escucharon la voz gruesa del "Sekiryūtei". — **[Dioses]** —Todos se sumergieron en un plano totalmente oscuro, pero que de repente se mostró a un ser similar a un humano, solo que, este estaba brillando completamente. — **[Los verdaderos Dioses]** —Ddraig hablo muy seriamente, ya que ese ser que estaba en aquel plano, no era una copia barata de "Dios". — **[Ellos pueden destruir universos, crearlos, modificarlos, despedazarlos]** —Se muestra del como con un simple chasquido de dedos de ese ser, todo un multiverso era destruido. — **[Sus contrapartes, los Ídia]** —Se muestra a un ser de la misma categoría, solo que este; simplemente se mantenía sereno mientras los Protótypa, destruían y peleaban. — **[Son antepasados del bien y a la vez del mal. Los Protótypa se fueron consumiendo poco a poco, llegando a un ser muy superior a todos, los Ídia pelearon con él y ganaron, el precio a pagar por ambos bandos fue… la extinción completa]** —Se muestras del como ocurrió la pelea y del cómo, todos ellos provocaron el denominado por los humanos como; Big Bang. — **[De la energía Protótypa esparcida, nacieron estos nuevos seres que son de igual muy poderosos, solo que no buscan destruir, solo, consumir a ultimo Ídia]** —Se muestra a todas las criaturas que son los "Protótypa", con cada jerarquía, poder, forma y tamaño, uno mucho más fuerte que el otro. En el último "Ídia", se muestra a un albino ya conocido, mostrando una expresión de sorpresa y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. — **[Una vez completado todo, si los Protótypa ganan, todo se reconstruye a su imagen. Si el Ídia gana, no pasara nada ya que…]** —Ddraig paro de hablar por unos 10 segundos, para luego escuchar un leve suspiro de parte del ser sellado. — **[El Ídia es solo uno y eliminar a todos los Protótypa, consumiría su cuerpo completo, dando así, como finalizada su existencia, tanto de los Protótypa y del ultima Ídia]** —Se mostró del como Issei, tendría su última pelea y; sería algo neutro ya que cuando estaba a tan solo unos segundos de pelear, todo el ambiente regreso a ser la misma oficina del albino mayor que estaba ya despertando de su sueño merecido.

Una pequeña esfera blanca con rasgos azulados apareció en frente de Issei. La esfera estaba levitando en el aire.

—El destino uno lo escribe, Ddraig—Issei miro a la esfera de en frente, la cual se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba su compañero.

— **[Lo sé muy bien, compañero]** —La esfera se abrió de golpe y se mostró a una figura parecida a un Dragón. Sus dos ojos eran rojos, posee un cuerno azul en su frente, sus dos patas eran pequeñas y sus garras azules, y sus dos pequeñas alas se movían un poco, como si estuviera aleteando. — **[Hemos vivido muchas simulaciones en el pasado, simulaciones que se cumplieron al pie de la letra, no puedo hacer nada y eso me preocupa mucho]** —El pequeño Dragón hablaba y sus ojos rojos parpadeaban. — **[Pero bueno, nosotros mismos, construiremos nuestro fututo]** —El Dragón asintió con la cabeza e Issei de igual manera.

Segundos después el pequeño Dragón termino encerrándose y formando una esfera, para después desaparecer en partículas de luz celestes.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿un Dragón? —Minaka ya estaba en frente de Issei y molestándolo con sus preguntas, pero Issei le dio un golpe en la cabeza y el hombre termino en el suelo. —Yo preguntaba no más—Murmuro el adolorido hombre, sobándose su chichón que tenía en su cabeza.

—Bien Minaka, estoy dentro de tu juego—Y como por arte de magia, Minaka ya estaba en su sillón, cruzado de piernas, con sus dedos entrelazados y con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Sabia decisión, Add-kun—Issei solamente ladeo un poco la cabeza ante el nombramiento de su Alias. —Por ahora asegúrate de conseguir algunas Sekirei. Tú deber como Ashikabi es obtener las Sekirei que puedas, los Ashikabi pueden tener más de una Sekirei—Explicaba los detalles el hombre. —Una vez que consigas las suficientes, además de que los otros Ashikabi estén listos, empezaremos con la fase dos de mi…—Minaka coloco una sonrisa mucho más grande. —¡Plan maestro, hahahahahahaha! —El hombre albino se reía como un super-villano de las películas de super-héroes.

Issei solamente se mantuvo neutro ante la clara carcajada maligna de aquel hombre.

— _No te creas Dios_ —Susurro Issei, para luego darse vuelta e irse caminando hacia la salida. — _Nadie es Dios aquí_ —Issei miro por unos segundos a los aun shockeados seres sobrenaturales.

No dijo nada más y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola y delante de Issei estaba: Ophis.

—…—Issei abrió un poco los ojos, pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada.

La loli pelinegra simplemente paso por un lado del peliblanco, ignorándolo por completo, ya que estaba buscando a un castaño para amarlo y también: violarlo.

Issei simplemente siguió su camino, paso por la puerta y vio a las tres mujeres que seguían incrustadas en los lugares que quedaron, coloco una pequeña sonrisa por eso, algo que la peliplata del suelo miro y se enfureció mucho, pero como aquella presión no la dejaba levantarse, simplemente miraba con ira y enojo al albino que, de nueva cuenta, coloco un rostro monótono y siguió su camino hacia su hogar.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En estos momentos Issei estaba sirviendo la comida a sus dos invitados que tenía en casa.

—Wooooooo~, se ve delicioso—Aquella castaña, Sekirei de su "amigo" Minato, estaba feliz de ver la comida. —¡Itadakemasu! —Y como si no hubiera fin, la castaña empezó a devorar la comida de forma rápida.

—Musubi-chan, de-deberías comer con ca-calma—El pelinegro trataba de hacer entrar en razón a la castaña que comía como una bestia, pero viendo de que ella no le hacia ni caso, solamente se dedico a bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota.

—Deberías dejar que coma—Minato miro a Issei. —Prepare mucha comida y ella se esta acabando todo, ambos lados salen ganando—El peliblanco coloco una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

Minato por otro lado solamente puso una sonrisa nerviosa. —Mu-Muchas gracias Issei-san—Agradeció el joven pelinegro, por la comida, por ayudarlo a escapar de la policía y por ayudarlo con esas dos mujeres que se encontraron por el camino.

—¡Esta bueno, bueno! —Ambos jóvenes tuvieron una gotita estilo anime, al ver del como Musubi termino toda la comida en menos de 3 minutos. —¡MÁS! —La castaña miro al albino, el cual solamente puso una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de esta niña.

—Ok, ok. No te desesperes Musubi—Issei le dio otro plato de arroz lleno, otro plato de pescado, un poco de caldo de este mismo, y el jugo de naranja que se estaban sirviendo los tres. Apenas e Issei termino de servirle la comida, la castaña de nueva cuenta empezó a comer como loca. — _"Los niños de ahora"_ —Issei solo negó y Minato solamente sonreía nerviosamente.

—D-De nuevo, gracias—El pelinegro agradeció de nuevo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, ya que compraron la comida, así que solo descuida y disfruta de la comida—Opino Issei.

Minato solamente agradeció de nuevo y siguió comiendo.

Los dos hombres se reían de las ocurrencias que hacia la castaña, en verdad parecía una niña que estaba en su etapa de crecimiento, pero como Issei ya tenia la idea principal de lo que Musubi era en realidad, no se preocupaba mucho. Lo único que le disgustaba era el hecho de que Minaka se hacia pasar por Dios al crear este estúpido juego, pero también estaba molesto porque los seres sobrenaturales lo habían localizado, pero el sabia ocultarse bien.

Ya no quería ser el juguete de todos.

Ahora el, era el juguetero de todos.

—Uffff, estoy llena—Musubi se sobaba su estómago, ya que había comido lo suficiente para saciar toda su hambre. —¡Gracias por la comida! —La castaña agradeció por la buena comida que había consumido hoy en día.

—De nada, Musubi—Issei sonrió con carisma, algo que la castaña devolvió de igual manera. El albino estaba lavando los trastes con la ayuda de Minato. —Gracias por ayudarme con esto—Comento el albino por la ayuda que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

—No hay de que Issei-san, al menos ayudar en esto es bueno luego de que cocinaras y nos sirvieras la comida—Minato secaba los platos y los colocaba en sus respectivos lugares.

Siendo ya las 7 de la noche. Con todos los platos secos y limpios, Minato y Musubi se estaban despidiendo de Issei, ya que Minato tenia que ir a su departamento y ver como ocultaba por un tiempo a Musubi, ya que su casero pues, no creía que lo dejara tener a una mujer en su habitación.

Solo con pensar en aquello se sonrojo mucho, Musubi era completamente hermosa, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tener, mejor dejo esos pensamientos de lado y se despidió de Issei.

Una vez terminado las despedidas, los dos jóvenes marcharon al departamento del pelinegro.

— **[¿Crees que se meta en problemas?]** —El Dragón apareció en el hombro del albino, el cual miraba a los dos jóvenes irse caminando y hablando de quien sabe qué.

—No lo sé, Minaka ha creado un juego en el cual ahora el, también esta involucrado—Issei solo cerro la puerta de su casa y fue a su habitación luego de haber apagado todos los focos de la sala y demás.

Ddraig empezó a levitar y seguía a Issei mientras subía por las escaleras. — **[¿Y ahora qué? Ellos nos buscaran por todo el lugar]** —Opino Ddraig, refiriéndose a las Gremory y a los demás seres.

—No hare nada—Comento Issei sin más. —Pero…—Una actitud fría se apodero de su ser. —Si se meten en mi camino…—Los ojos del chico brillaron en la oscuridad. —Morirán junto con los Protótypa—Los ojos de Issei irradiaban maldad.

Los ojos de Ddraig también brillaron en aquel color rojo, ahora ambos ya no peleaban para proteger a los demás, ahora ellos: peleaban para sobrevivir.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

— **¿Por qué mejor no lo dejas en paz, Ophis?** —Un enorme Dragón rojo estaba en aquel plano de puros colores; la Brecha Dimensional. — **Es mejor que siga con su vida, tu tomaste la tuya hace mucho tiempo** —El Dragón solo miraba a la niña que estaba sentada en su hocico.

—No lo entiendes—Ella estaba soltando lagrimas y mostraba una expresión de tristeza absoluta. —Se que cometí un error, pero quiero repararlo—Ella solamente miraba al vacío infinito, pero en su mente estaba Issei, pero ya no el castaño Issei, sino aquel joven albino que anteriormente, tuvo en frente.

— **Lo entiendo más que tu** —Comento con claro enojo en su voz aquel ser rojo. — **Te lo advertí un sinfín de veces, pero no me hiciste caso** —El Dragón estaba muy enojado con la Dragona del Infinito. — **A el no le importaba que tan buena eras en un aspecto, puede que él sea un pervertido, pero "aprender" con otro sobre aquello, pues perdiste mucho el juicio y también perdiste a Issei** —El Dragón solamente sacudió su hocico, obligando a la niña a levantarse de allí. — **Solo déjalo vivir en paz y, deja que todo siga su curso** —Una rasgadura apareció en la Brecha, por donde el enorme Dragón rojo atravesó y termino perdiéndose por la vasta dimensión.

—No—Murmuro la Diosa Dragona. —¡No lo acepto ni lo aceptare nunca! —La niña grito a todo pulmón. —¡Arreglare mi error e Issei me perdonara! ¡y luego lo amare por el resto de la eternidad! —Al final de aquello, la niña pelinegra tomo su forma Dragón y... — **¡GGGGGRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!** —El rugido de la determinación, había salido de sus fauces.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Episodio 1 – Redención (Exagorá)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Los idiomas utilizados serán el: Español, Griego, Japones y el Ingles.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio.**


	2. Episodio 2

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Empezamos de una vez por todas?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- En este episodio habrá una escena de Hentai Netorare (NTR).

2-. Espero y sepan respetar mi narración, ya que no soy bueno en escenas de sexo como la de ahora.

3.- Al final, Issei liberara una milésima parte de su poder.

4.- Hay referencias a algunos FF y especialmente; a una película del 2017.

5.- La excusa del NTR será muy mala, pero si han leído algún manga NTR, se darán la idea de que los NTR, tienen escusas muy baratas, así como la mía, ya que mis auspiciantes no me pagaron mucho :V

6.- Bien… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Empezó a cerrar los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño que se merecía luego de muchos encuentros indeseados que vivió en aquel cansado día. Además de todo, las clases de la universidad empezaban la próxima semana, siendo en aquella noche un domingo, pues tenía toda una semana para ver que hacía o para quien hackeaba; era su trabajo aquello.

Al final termino por cerrar los ojos, pero antes de caer dormido, a su mente le llego aquella loli pelinegra con la que se encontró en la torre.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¿Pero qué paso? —Un murmuro un tanto cansado, aquella voz salió de los labios de un castaño de nombre Issei.

Solo recordaba el hecho de estarse lamentando sobre la perdida de sus chicas, ya que en esos días que pasaron, descubrió que ellas andaban con otros chicos más atractivos y musculosos que él, no sabía por qué ellas estaban haciendo aquello, pero el dolor de ver eso, de ver como ellas, SUS mujeres, besaban a esos tipos, le causaba un dolor muy fuerte en su corazón y alma.

Lo estaba matando por dentro.

Pero cuando estaba en su casa, en su cama y soltando algunas lágrimas por la traición y abandono de sus amores, una grieta lo termino por absorber y de allí; ya no recordaba nada de nada.

— **Parece que has despertado** —Issei miro al frente, en donde estaban un par ojos enormes y de color violeta, su pupila rasgada se fijó en él.

Issei por inercia intento activar su [Boosted Gear], pero esta no aparecía por nada del mundo, intento contactar a Ddraig para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero no escuchaba nada de nada en el lugar en donde estaba su compañero de peleas.

—¿¡Quién eres!? —Pregunto con un tono serio el muchacho castaño, intento moverse para hacerle frente, pero no se podía mover, ya que unas cadenas empezaron a brillar desde sus muñecas, su cuello, su cintura y sus dos pies, miro hacia aquellas direcciones y vio a esas cadenas que lo mantenían quieto, como si fuera un perro. —¡Maldición! —Por más que intentaba liberarse, no podía hacerlo. —¿¡Que es lo que quieres de mí!? —Pregunto con ira el joven castaño.

— **¿Yo? La verdad yo no quiero nada de ti** —Respondió aquel ser de ojos enormes. Issei iba a reclamarle que lo soltara, pero el de los ojos enormes hablo de nueva cuenta. — **Yo no quiero nada tuyo, pero ella…** —Los ojos giraron hacia otra dirección, hacia su derecha, en donde se encendió una luz blanca y se dejó ver a alguien muy conocida para Issei. — **Ella quiere que veas algo** —Las pupilas de aquellos ojos se achicaron más, además de mostrar unos filosos dientes en lo que parecía ser su enorme boca. Ese ser coloco una sonrisa espeluznante.

Issei giro hacia su izquierda, en donde se encontró a…—¿Ophis? —Pregunto un confundido Issei. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué necesitas de mí? —La actitud asustada y seria de Issei iba desapareciendo al ver a aquella loli pelinegra que estaba en frente de sus ojos, lo aliviaba el hecho de ver a la última mujer que lo amaba, era cálido el tenerla en frente.

—No pasa nada malo, Isse—La loli hablo de forma inexpresiva, pero una pequeña sonrisa se apodero de los labios de la pelinegra por lo siguiente... —Solo quería que vieras lo que tu obtendrás cuando estemos los dos juntos—Issei se extrañó por eso, ya que el solo quería que alguien lo amara luego de las muchas tragedias que lo han atormentado desde hacía tiempo.

—¿A qué te re-…? —Issei iba a preguntarle a la loli, pero una luz blanquecina apareció a su lado derecho, solo para segundos después revelar a un hombre pelinegro, de músculos marcados, piel algo bronceada y ojos que irradian arrogancia hasta el más vasto germen.

Pero eso no sorprendió a Issei, sino lo sorprendió el hecho de ver a aquel hombre; desnudo.

—Mira bien Isse, esto será lo que haremos cuando estemos solos—Issei abrió los ojos de poco a poco, además de ver del como la loli pelinegra se quitaba su vestido negro y quedaba desnuda, además de que la niña, se sacó sus pegatinas de sus pechos, revelando unos pezones rosados y erectos.

— _"¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!"_ —Issei miraba del como Ophis se acercaba al pene enorme y erecto de aquel pelinegro que estaba mirando a la niña con mucha lujuria.

—Vamos Ophis, empecemos—El hombre se cruzó de brazos y la niña pelinegra miro el miembro enorme de aquel pelinegro, luego sin más que decir, Ophis empezó a lamer suavemente el pene de aquel hombre. —¿Eso es todo? —Pregunto con claro fastidio. —Tu Issei no se sentirá satisfecho con eso…—Comento el hombre, colocando una sonrisa malévola y mirando al castaño que estaba con los ojos abierto y mirando aquella escena como si fuera un muerto. —Abre la boca—Ordeno el hombre, Ophis así lo hizo, todo con tal de complacer a su Isse. —Luego…—El hombre tomo de la pequeña cabeza de Ophis y la obligo a tragar la mitad de su enorme pene. —Ahora chúpalo y hazme terminar—Ordeno de nueva cuenta el hombre.

Ophis no dijo nada y empezó a hacerle una felación a aquel hombre.

La niña lamia todo el tronco del pene, ella también estaba deseosa, así que metía cada vez más en su garganta aquel pene que estaba degustando con toda y lujuria. De la pequeña y rosada vagina de Ophis, estaba cayendo su jugo de amor, su vagina estaba mojándose y lubricándose sola, ya que esto era, para estar lista para la acción principal.

—Eshta, bu-bueshno—Ophis comentaba aquello mientras chupaba casi todo el pene de aquel hombre, el cual estaba soltando gemidos al ver que la Diosa del Infinito, era muy buena en este ámbito.

Sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de Ophis fue elevando desde sus pies hasta quedar elevada de forma vertical. —Quiero probar tus jugos, Ophis—El hombre pelinegro empezó a lamer la mojada vagina de la niña, haciendo que ella gimiera como una loca. —Ahhh, está muy bueno—Y el hombre siguió lamiendo la húmeda vagina de aquella niña pelinegra.

—¡Ahh, ahh, ahhh! —Gemía la loli con todo el placer del mundo, sentir esto por primera vez le estaba gustando mucho, por esa misma razón estaba aprendiendo para complacer mucho mejor a su amado Issei.

Aquel joven castaño estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, con la mirada gacha, con cataratas de lágrimas cayendo de sus globos oculares bien abiertos. — _Esto no puede estar pasando_ —Issei alzo la mirada, solo para ver del como la única chica por la cual aún seguía cuerdo, le estaba chupando el enorme pene a aquel pelinegro. — _¿Acaso esto es lo que me merezco?_ —Se pregunto, de nueva cuenta regreso la mirada al suelo, quería taparse sus oídos, pero esas cadenas lo tenían completamente inmóvil y no podía moverse para nada.

No quería mirar, no quería escuchar, no quería sentir ese fuerte dolor en su alma, en su corazón, en todo su ser. Se estaba quemando por dentro, le dolía mucho todo esto. Tal vez si se lo merecía, por ser un pervertido, por ser alguien que no cambiaba con solo palabras, por ser alguien bueno con todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, por no cambiar en todo y ser alguien; completamente diferente.

—¡Estoy a punto de correrme, Ophis! —Gruño el pelinegro con ansias de soltar toda su carga en la boca de la pelinegra. —¡Así que trágalo todo! —Ordeno el hombre, sacando y metiendo su enorme pene en la garganta de la niña pelinegra, la cual chupaba cada vez más fuerte que antes, ella; estaba deseosa por beber toda esa carga de semen.

—Y-Yo tamshbiens me venshgo—Podía articular la pelinegra, ya que su garganta estaba completamente taponada por el enorme pene de aquel hombre. —Losh shagare toso—Las palabras no podían salir muy bien de la garganta de la niña.

— _"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg!"_ —Issei soltó un grito mental, el ya no podía articular palabra alguna por qué; de su boca estaba saliendo sangre.

—¡ME CORROOOOOO! —La garganta de Ophis se ensancho un poco más de lo normal, los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos, además de que, de su nariz, estaba saliendo un líquido blanco ya muy conocido por muchos.

Ophis trataba de tragar todo lo que el hombre le estaba dando por su garganta, era una carga de semen muy abismal para su pequeño cuerpo, así que, para acostumbrarse mejor, su cuerpo empezó a brillar por unos momentos, eso no impidió al hombre de seguir lamiendo la vagina de la niña.

Segundos después de aquel brillo, se revelo a una Ophis mucho más madura. Con sus piernas más grandes y carnosas, con su vagina más madura y con una mata de bello negro, además de que sus pechos se volvieron mucho más grandes. En fin, todo su cuerpo había pasado a aquella transformación de milf que ella poseía.

El pelinegro se sorprendió por aquella transformación que la pelinegra sufrió, pero eso no le disgustaba para nada, todo lo contrario; le gustaba mucho.

El hombre dejo de lamer la vagina de Ophis por unos momentos, algo que a ella la molesto un poco. —Joooo, así que esto ocultabas…—El hombre retiro su pene aun erecto de la garganta de la milf pelinegra, ella se disgustó por eso y trato de meter de nuevo aquel miembro en su garganta, pero su cuerpo fue tirado al suelo de forma brusca y luego empezó a gemir como una loca al momento de que aquel pelinegro, empezara a amasar su pecho izquierdo y chupar su pecho derecho, específicamente sus rosados y duros pezones. —Ophis—Pronuncio el hombre que estaba encima de la pelinegra, ella gimiendo y el chupando y mordiendo uno de sus pechos.

— _"¿Qué hice yo, que hice yo, que hice yo, que hice yo, que hice yo, que hice yo?"_ —Se preguntaba Issei, alzando la mirada y mirando del como aquella pelinegra gemía como loca al toqueteo que le estaba dando aquel pelinegro desconocido para el castaño. — _Para, Ophis, por favor para esto_ —Susurraba Issei, esperando a que la pelinegra lograra escucharlo y parara de hacerle esto, de dañar su ya destrozado corazón.

El pelinegro regreso a mirar al castaño, dándole una mirada y sonrisa de superioridad que no causaron nada en Issei, ya que él estaba concentrado en susurrar y mirar a Ophis, esperando a que ella lo mirara y parara esta locura.

El hombre dejo de amasar el pecho izquierdo de la pelinegra y llevo su mano a la húmeda vagina de la milf, tocando su clítoris y haciendo que inmediatamente…—¡ME CORRRROOOOOOOO! —La pelinegra soltara el orgasmo que se estaba guardando.

La lengua para afuera, saliva saliendo de sus labios, sus ojos un tanto desorbitados y una expresión completamente ahegao, estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento aquella pelinegra; aquel Diosa del Infinito.

—Ahora…—El pelinegro puso una sonrisa por completo malvada, tomando de los brazos a la pelinegra y cargándola de forma vertical. —Vamos…—El hombre llevo a la pelinegra cargada hasta donde estaba un Issei con la mirada muerta y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. —A empezar—El hombre tomo de las muñecas de la pelinegra, y su pene muy erecto por debajo de la entrepierna de la mujer.

La mujer con la poca fuerza que tenía podía mantenerse en pie. Alzo su mirada y se encontró con los ojos muerto de Issei, además de ver sus lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos como cataratas. —N-No te pr-preocupes m-m-mi a-a-amor, pr-pronto m-m-me entre-entregare a t-t-t-ti—Comento como pudo la pelinegra.

— _Ophis, pa-para por favor_ —Susurro Issei con suplica, esperando que la pelinegra reaccionara y no le hiciera esto a su pobre ser. — _Te lo pido, te lo suplico_ —Issei miro a Ophis.

—Es-Esto lo ha-hago por ti—Como pudo, la pelinegra se liberó del agarre de sus muñecas y llevo sus dos manos al mentó de Issei, sosteniéndolo con sus dos manos para que no dejara caer su mirada de ella. —Lo hago porque te-…—Ophis paro un momento de hablar. —¡HHHHHYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Soltó un fuerte grito al momento de que aquel enorme pene, entraba de un solo tajo; en el interior de su vagina.

—¡AHHHHHGGGGGGGGTTTTTTT! —Issei soltó un grito desgarrador. —¡OPHIS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRGGGGGG! —El rostro de Issei se había transformado en una de horror, miedo, temor, ira y demás.

—Hahahahaha, se siente bien el romper tu himen, Ophis—El pelinegro miraba del como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían de la vagina de la pelinegra, la cual estaba con los brazos en los hombros del destrozado Issei, la mujer estaba con los ojos cerrados y tratando de acostumbrarse al fuerte dolor que le causo aquel miembro que entro de golpe en su interior. —Empecemos—Sin piedad alguna, el pelinegro empezó a darle unas fuertes estocadas a Ophis.

Issei no sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, parecía como si cuerpo…

Estuviera muerto en vida.

Luego de 5 minutos, Ophis dejo de sentir dolor en su zona baja, para luego empezar a soltar gemidos como una perra en celo, dejar que de su boca saliera saliva y que sus brazos se envolvieran en el cuello de Issei, golpeando con sus pechos el rostro del castaño, el cual ya estaba más que muerto desde un principio.

—Ahh, se siente bien tomarte y marcarte como mía—Comentaba aquel hombre, metiendo y sacando fuertemente su pene del interior de la vagina de la pelinegra, incluso podía sentir lo apretada que estaba y del como la punta de su miembro, tocaba y pasaba con creces; el útero de la mujer. —Vamos Ophis…—El hombre tomo fuertemente de los cabellos negros a la mujer, obligándola a soltar el abrazo de la cabeza del castaño, para luego alzarla hacia él y tomarla del cuello y obligarla a besando en su boca. —Mmm, que exquisito sabor—El hilo de saliva que los unía se rompió cuando el hombre tomo de las bien formadas piernas de la pelinegra, la alzo y abrió sus piernas, mostrándole a un ido Issei, del como la vagina de Ophis, se abría y cerraba al momento de que aquel pene ingresase y saliese de su interior.

— _¿Por qué?_ —Issei dejo caer su cabeza hacia su derecha, sus ojos estaban sin brillo alguno, de sus ojos estaba saliendo sangre, al igual que de sus odios, nariz y boca, hilos de sangre iban cayendo al suelo por ya no soportar estar en el cuerpo muerto del castaño. — _¿Ophis?_ —El castaño miraba del como Ophis era penetrada y ella no se resistía, es más, se notaba a leguas que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

—Ophis… dime…—El hombre paro sus fuertes estocadas, dejando respirar un poco a la pelinegra. —¿A quien prefieres…? —Tomando de la cara de la mujer, la obligo a ver la cara ensangrentada de Issei y luego su cara. —¿A mí? —Él le dio un beso lujurioso y morboso. —O…—Luego la separo del beso y le señalo al moribundo Issei. —¿A él? —Ophis no estaba pensando bien en las cosas, pero seguía un poco cuerda.

—Y-Yo pr-pre-prefiero a I-... ahh—Cerro su habla al momento de que aquel pelinegro le empezara a sacar su pene de su vagina suavemente, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se; asustara.

—Si respondes mal…—El pene del hombre seguía saliendo suavemente de la vagina de la mujer. —No recibirás tu premio—Faltaba poco para que el enorme pene del pelinegro saliera hacia afuera.

Ophis estaba en un dilema, no sabía que pensar o que decir.

Sus instintos y lujuria le decían claramente a quien elegir y no dejar que sacara aquel miembro que la hacía sentir en las nubes, no debía dejarlo salir, ya que aquel pene le sacaba orgasmos a cada minuto que pasaba, con cada estocada que le daba, su útero aclamaba por más, por mucho más.

Por otro lado, su mente un poco cuerda, le decía que dejara de hacer eso, que estaba lastimando al único hombre que no la veía como alguien que se merecía respeto, no la miraba como un monstruo, sino que la miraba como alguien linda, que necesitaba ser ayudada y que necesitaba ser amada en todo momento.

Pero la respuesta a eso ya estaba más que dictada.

Cuando la punta del pene del pelinegro estaba a tan solo centímetros por salir, Ophis, con sus piernas que se sujetaron poco sea a las piernas del hombre, dejo que aquel miembro, de nueva cuenta ingresara de forma brusca y muy placentera, en su útero.

—¡TE ELIJO A TI! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas la pelinegra, cabalgando ella misma en aquel enorme pene que le había gustado mucho. —¡NO LA SAQUES Y HAZME TODA TUYA! —Grito como una loca, dejando escapar saliva de su boca y gimiendo como puta. —¡MARCAME COMO TUYA, LLENA MI VIENTRE CON TU LECHE, CÓRRETE DENTRO DE MI! —Ahora, su cuerpo y mente estaban más que perdidas en el placer y la lujuria.

—Esa respuesta me gusta—El hombre empezó a masajear los pechos de la pelinegra, lamiéndolos y haciendo que la vagina de Ophis, convulsione en orgasmo a cada momento. —¡TOMA LO QUE MÁS QUIERES! —El hombre empezó a empujar más a fondo su enorme pene en la húmeda y estrecha vagina de Ophis.

Issei Hyōdō.

Las cadenas desde hace minutos, horas, milenios, siglos, quien sabe, el ya no sabía la respuesta. Las cadenas ya habían desaparecido. No sabía cuánto había pasado o cuanto faltaba por pasar, solo sabía que estaba completamente destrozados, completamente muerto, completamente; traicionado.

El solo miraba del como Ophis gemía como una puta, del como gritaba que la penetrara, del como quería que se corriera en su interior, del como quería ser llenada y del como quería ser embarazada por aquel hombre que no era él. Miraba del como ella tenía orgasmos a cada momento, a cada segundo.

—¡ME CORRRROOOOOOO! —EL hombre termino soltando su enorme carga en el interior de la pelinegra, haciendo que ella también tuviese un fuerte orgasmo muy placentero.

—¡HHHHHYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Su expresión ahegao decía todo el placer que estaba sintiendo el de ser llenada por la espesa y abundante esperma que aquel pelinegro le estaba proporcionando en aquel preciso momento.

El vientre de la pelinegra se hinchaba a cada momento, demostrando que el hombre estaba soltando una cantidad desorbitante de esperma en el vientre de la pelinegra, además de estarla marcando como suya y que nunca en la vida; Ophis seria de nadie más.

El hombre dejo caer a la pelinegra de costado al suelo, ella con una expresión de placer que no se le quitaba por nada de su rostro. De su vagina salía el semen que estaba dentro, como si fuese una cascada, de esa forma estaba saliendo aquel liquido blanco del interior de la mujer pelinegra.

—Ufff, eso sí fue genial—El pelinegro ya tenía su pene muy flácido, ya no daba para más por lo poco que se podía notar a leguas. —Tomar y marcar a la Diosa Dragona como mía, fue una travesía muy grandiosa—Comento el hombre, brillante de nueva cuenta y tomando una forma de un Dragón color violeta muy enorme. — **Nos vemos en otra ocasión, mi querida hembra** —Un simple Dragón, le había ganado al Sekiryūtei, un simple Dragón había tomado la primera vez de la Diosa Dragona, un simple Dragón: la había hecho suya.

Sin más que hacer, el Dragón solamente desapareció de la sala oscura, que ahora solamente las luces, estaban alumbrando a una feliz Ophis y a un; muerto Issei.

—I-I-Is-Isse…—Pudo pronunciar la milf pelinegra, mirando a un Issei con el rostro ensangrentado, con una expresión muerta y sin vida. —Te amo, mi Isse—Con eso dicho y con una enorme expresión de placer y felicidad, Ophis cayo rendida al mundo de los sueños.

Issei solamente cayo de forma brusca al suelo, dejando que la sangre escurra de todo su cuerpo.

Así que solamente cerro los ojos y…

Deseó nunca más abrirlos.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Ah… ah… ah… ah…—Issei termino de abrir los ojos de golpe y de levantarse de su cama todo sudoroso y jadeante. Cerro los ojos y apretó sus puños. — _Otra vez… ese sueño_ —Estaba cansado, harto de estar soñando ese mismo escenario todo un mes completo, no sabía del como eliminar ese recuerdo de su mente, tal vez matando a Ophis y a ese Dragón, puede que consiga conciliar el sueño nuevamente. — _Matando, ¿eh?_ —Los ojos rojos de Issei brillaron y tomaron un color amarillo muy aterrador, además de formarse una sonrisa en sus labios, sonrisa que se agrando mucho y dejo ver unos dientes que parecían picos muy filosos.

Respiro profundamente para poder calmarse, estaba con hambre, con mucha hambre.

— **[De nuevo ese sueño, ¿verdad?]** —Issei escucho las palabras de su compañero.

Issei miro a sus piernas, en donde estaba aquella forma de Dragón que era su compañero Ddraig. —Así es Ddraig, así es—Ddraig podía saber eso, ya que el también vio aquella escena en uno de los muchos sueños de Issei, él también tenía unas ansias enormes de matar a Ophis y a ese Dragón, el poder actual de Ddraig, le permitía superar por mucho, al Infinito, Sueño y Apocalipsis, por eso; quería matarla.

— **[Cálmate un poco]** —Ordeno el Dragón, Issei solamente hizo caso y empezó a calmarse poco a poco. — **[Tenemos problemas en la Brecha, los Protótypa están por acabar con los seres que mantienen equilibrado el Multiverso]** —Explico Ddraig a Issei, claramente refiriéndose a los Dioses Dragones como "seres".

—Vamos entonces, no quiero que Great muera, no aun—Comento Issei, quitándose su cobija de encima y parándose en el suelo.

 **[Time Tracer]**

Múltiples cristales se formaron alrededor del peliblanco, para segundos después, todos esos cristales se juntarán y se fueron formando en el atuendo definitivo de "Add". Su atuendo negro con su chaqueta blanca hizo aparición en todo su cuerpo, sus [Dinamo] estaban levitando en su espalda, los 6 [Dinamo] estaba soltando una electricidad azulada y violeta.

— **[** Vamos a salvar al sueño y al infinito **]** —Los ojos de Ddraig e Issei brillaron en un rojo muy intenso, para segundos después, todo el espacio en donde estaba el peliblanco, se termine destruyendo en múltiples cristales que se abrieron y de nueva cuenta se juntaron para formar: la Brecha Dimensional.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En estos momentos Issei estaba "cayendo" por la Brecha. Este lugar no tenia ni izquierda, derecha, arriba o abajo al ser una dimensión muy aparte de las existentes, por esa razón de este decir, Issei podía estar en cualquier dirección del todo.

Más "abajo" de Issei, estaban dos Dragones peleando con lo que parecía ser un ser diminuto, pero el ser diminuto acababa de arrancar el enorme brazo de aquel Dragón Rojo que estaba junto a otro Dragón de color negro.

— **¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!** —Aquel rugido se pudo escuchar muy bien por todo el lugar, la expresión de Issei no cambio para nada, así que solamente siguió "cayendo" para poder llegar a donde están el Sueño e Infinito.

— **Eínai óla aftá?** —Pregunto con simpleza aquel ser que acaba de arrancarle un brazo al Dragón "más" poderoso de "todos". — **Den chrisimévoun kan gia na gemísoun to stomáchi mou** —Un sinfín de dientes aparecieron cuando aquel ser de color café abriera su boca, devorando por completo el enorme brazo de aquel Dragón Rojo que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la perdida de su brazo. — _ **Aftó to synaísthima eínai polý oikeío**_ —Susurro la criatura.

Miro hacia "arriba" y vio a alguien muy conocido para él y sus demás camaradas. Allí estaba, su presa, la fuente de poder que muchos de los suyos estaban buscando con ansias de devorarlo, antes de que el mismo; decida devorarlos a ellos.

— **¡Fear!** —Los ojos de Issei se tornaron naranja de un momento para el otro, además de abrir su boca y revelar que esta; estaba llena de dientes parecidas a púas. — **¡Fear, kajajajaja!** —El ser de color café empezó a temblar un poco al ver esa forma que usaba el Idía, así era como el los devoraba a ellos.

Por medio del miedo.

— **Den tha cháso enántia se sas!** —La criatura monstruosa salió disparada hacia la dirección en donde estaba "cayendo" el peliblanco.

Los dos Dragones espectadores estaban con los ojos abiertos al momento de ver esa forma que tomo el antes castaño Issei.

Ophis más que todo se puso un tanto triste al saber que ella afecto mucho al peliblanco, había hecho que cambiara mucho de su anterior ser cálido, amable, pervertido, cariñoso, valiente, etc. Ella podía pasar toda su vida diciendo todas las anteriores cualidades de SU Issei, pero este nuevo Issei, no era ni la más mínima parte de su anterior ser.

Este nuevo Issei, era más parecido a un; monstruo.

Volviendo con la pelea, una vez ambos seres estuvieron cerca del uno del otro, el choque de ambos cuerpos provoco una ola de impacto muy enorme, distorsionando por completo la Brecha que de su color violeta/rosado y demás, que paso a ser completamente naranja oscuro.

Los guantes de Issei se rompieron en la punta de sus dedos, de donde salieron unas garras filosas y su mano ya no era humana, sino una mano de color negro muy espantoso y espeluznante.

Con esa nueva mano, el peliblanco termino clavando sus garras en el cuello de aquella criatura, la cual, al sentir aquel dolor en su cuello, soltó un grito de dolor. Pero se recompuso y con su enorme mano también con garras, pero pequeñas, aplasto el brazo libre del albino, prácticamente arrancando el brazo del muchacho que no mostró señales de queja alguna, en su lugar, la boca del muchacho se abrió de forma descomunal, revelando un sinfín de dientes que llegaban hasta su garganta.

El peliblanco encajo todos sus dientes en el hombro derecho de aquella criatura, para posteriormente arrancárselo de un solo tajo y haciendo que, de nueva cuenta, la criatura gritara de dolor y obligado por su instinto y miedo, se separo como pudo del albino, para tomar una distancia muy considerable y ver su parte afectada que estaba chorreando aquel liquido carmesí oscuro que era su sangre.

— **[Es un buen espectáculo, ¿no es así…?]** —Un enorme Dragón Blanco termino apareciendo de improvisto en frente de los Dioses Dragones, el tamaño de ese de ese Dragón era un poco mayor que el de Great Red. — **[¿Sueño e Infinito?]** —El Dragón, que estaba de espaldas, giro su cabeza por sobre su hombro, mirando a un serio Great y a una preocupada Ophis, la última tratando de mirar a Issei.

— **¿Quién eres?** —Pregunto con mucha hostilidad el enorme Dragón Rojo. El poder de este Dragón era por mucho; superior al de él.

— **[Yo soy Ddraig]** —Contesto el Dragón de forma monótona, para luego dejar de prestar atención a esos Dragones y mirar a su compañero devorar la mano de aquel Protótypa. — **[Ver esa escena para ustedes, ¿Qué les transmite?]** —Pregunto Ddraig, haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver mejor a ambos Dragones del como aquel peliblanco, terminaba de devorar el brazo de aquel monstruo que se miraba temeroso.

El cuerpo Dragónico de Ophis empezó a brillar y segundos después se revelo a ella misma en su forma humana, en su forma de niña.

Ahora ese rostro sin emociones era reemplazado por una de preocupación y miedo al ver lo que estaba haciendo o lo que ya termino de hacer aquel albino que era Issei.

Ese no era para nada el Issei que una vez conoció y al que aun, con toda su alma y ser, amaba incondicionalmente. Pero no le importaba que Issei fuera de este modo, ella se encargaría de arreglar todo su corazón y regresarlo al que una vez fue; el verdadero Hyōdō Issei.

Lastima que solo eran palabras.

— **Es repugnante** —Respondió Great mirando de forma asqueada del como Issei terminaba de masticar el brazo de aquella criatura que de igual forma; se comió su brazo.

—A mi no me importa que Isse haga eso, el nos salvo y estoy agradecida por eso…—Comento Ophis de forma seria, mirando a Ddraig directamente a los ojos. —Además…—Las mejillas de Ophis se sonrojaron y en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa que expresaba mucho amor. —Yo me encargare de hacer que Isse, se porte bien, ya que yo me casare con el—Dijo sin más, soñando un poco y dejando que su imaginación vuele hacia una utopía muy hipócrita.

— **[Je, trágico]** —Comento Ddraig con gracia, dejando a la imbécil Dragona, viajar por sus sueño que nunca se iban a cumplir.

Volviendo con los dos peleadores.

Los ojos de Issei y su misma expresión, mostraban satisfacción. —Subarashi~—Murmuró Issei luego de terminar de devorar el brazo completo de aquel monstruo que lo miraba con miedo e ira. —Aftó den me trofodoteí kathólou, échete akóma ischý, étsi den eínai? —El monstruo no se inmuto ante esa pregunta, es más, ahora parecía un poco más confiado que antes. —Apeleftheróste ta pánta! —Issei grito fuertemente, haciendo que, de nueva cuenta, una ola de poder apareciera y que la Brecha naranja, se volviera por completo roja esta vez.

— **Símera, i exousía sas tha eínai dikó mou** —El brazo perdido de aquel monstruo se regenero de golpe, su cuerpo se agrando un poco más de lo que ya estaba, unas espinas negras aparecieron encima de su nuca acorazada, sus dientes se volvieron más gruesos y grotescos y, por último, su cuerpo brillaba un poco por el nuevo cambio de poder que sufrió. — **THA KATOTHEITE!** —De un parpadeo, el monstruo había terminado de incrustar su enorme puño, en la mejilla izquierda del albino.

El enorme golpe hizo que la Brecha se desequilibre, dando como resultado un desperfecto en un universo alterno, en donde un joven castaño, tenía de control de todo lo que el desease.

Issei salió disparado hacia "atrás", pero de nueva cuenta el monstruo apareció a su lado, ahora dándole un golpe con sus puños unidos, en la boca del chico, haciendo que sus dientes se rompan por completo y su mandíbula se quiebre.

Ese fuerte y mortal golpe, causo que, en un universo aparte, un pequeño rubio fuera abandonado por sus padres por creer; que él era la reencarnación de un demonio.

Ddraig, viendo de que el cuerpo de Issei venia hacia él y sus acompañantes, elevo su garra y abrió su palma, para que el cuerpo de Issei, regresara nuevamente hacia donde lo estaba esperando aquel Protótypa que termino por clavar sus enormes garras en todo el pecho de Issei, el cual escupió mucha sangre al momento de eso.

— **¿¡Porque hiciste eso, Ddraig!?** —Pregunto/exclamo por puro enojo la pelinegra Diosa, ya que si Issei venia hacia ellos, ella podría sanarlo y alejarlo de aquel monstruo que lo estaba haciendo daño a su futuro esposo y padre de sus crías.

Ddraig por su parte no presta ninguna atención a las quejas de la pelinegra, solamente le dio una mirada fría y liberó un poco de su poder, lo cual le vasto para que ella y a Great Red, se sientan muy, muy aterrados.

Dejo de hacer eso y mejor regreso a ver la pelea de su compañero.

Se vio caer una sangre azulada del cuerpo de Issei, sangre que empezó a caer al vacío, perdiéndose en el infinito y cayendo por una brecha que llevo aquel liquido a una cueva, en donde con el tiempo, iba a ser encontrada por unos científicos mágicos y crearían a un denominado; Dios Dragón de la Destrucción.

Ddraig cerró los ojos por un momento. — _ **"[Lo harás, no es así, ¿Issei?]"**_ —Los ojos del Dragón se abrieron y brillaron en un rojo intenso, parecían un par de luces brillando en ese rojo intenso de fondo, incluso los dos puntos rojos eran más intensos que el mismo rojo. — **[Prepárense para la liberación del…]** —La voz de Ddraig hizo que los dos Dragones restantes lo escucharan sin refutar nada y sin dejar de ver del como Issei era masacrado. — **[1% de poder]** —Ambos Dragones abrieron los ojos de forma enorme al momento de escuchar aquello.

Por lo poco que podían procesar, Issei; liberaría su 1% de poder total.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio 2 – Poder (Ischýs)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Perdonen las faltas de ortografía.

2.- Si encontraste alguna referencia, comenta en ella y yo te diré si fue acertada o no. Buena suerte.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	3. Episodio 3

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- No se mostrara una pelea sumamente épica.

2.- Issei le dará sus alas a dos Sekirei.

3.- Issei tomara una nueva forma… una forma para ganar más poder.

4.- Las referencias a los memes están más que incluidas aquí.

5.- El FF se extenderá más de lo previsto, combinando ideas de los FF One-Shot que publique.

6.- Bien… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Se dice que, con el tiempo, toda herida, tanto física como psicológicamente; se sanan.**

Un fuerte puñetazo termino destruyendo por completo la parte izquierda del estómago de Issei, haciendo que sus intestinos cayeran de aquel agujero como cuerdas lanzadas al vacío, además de que su sangre azulada/celeste, era bebida por la criatura.

 **Se ha dicho muchas cosas.**

La sangre celeste era como un sustento para obtener más poder, para ganar en una pelea al ultimo Ídia, para matarlo con su propio poder y hacer que nunca más interfiriera en el camino de los Protótypa, para que ellos puedan crear un nuevo mundo en donde solo gobiernen los fuertes y los débiles sean erradicados de una vez por todas.

 **No importa si hay seres débiles, seres inútiles… después de todo; todos merecían vivir, ya sean malos o buenos.**

La pierna derecha de Issei fue arrancada de forma grotesca, la sangre salía como cataratas de aquella horrible herida. La criatura masticaba la carne y trituraba el hueso, mientras bebía la sangre como si fuera el elixir de la vida, pero en este caso, la sangre del Ídia; era el elixir del poder.

 **Sino existe alguien para dar esperanza, entonces no es necesario que la vida existiese… es mejor que sea erradicada, para ya no causar más problemas y conflictos.**

La segunda pierna fue destrozada y estaba siendo devorada por el Protótypa, era un espectáculo digno de un psicópata, asesino, monstruo, animal y demás seres con ansias de ver sangre, de ver miembros destrozados, de ver la sangre salpicar y ser lamida por el ser monstruoso que lo devoraba con ansias.

 **Pero para eso estaba el, el Ídia no dejaría ganar al Protótypa, no le importaba en lo más mínimo su existencia, solo quería que todo esté en paz; con todo ser vivo.**

Una enorme garra del Protótypa, termino incrustada en el ojo derecho de Issei, haciendo que la garra extraiga con facilidad; el ojo del muchacho. El monstruo se degustaba con el ojo, saboreándolo con su lengua y masticándolo de forma suave, extasiándose con su jugosidad y textura.

 **Por eso él… él sería la esperanza para todo ser vivo.**

— **[Por fin ha llegado el momento]** —Ddraig abrió sus brazos de forma horizontal, colocando una enorme sonrisa afilada en su hocico, sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, además de estar brillando fuertemente; en un color azul tenebroso. — **[La liberación de una nueva fase…]** —Los Dioses Dragones estaban más que aterrados por ver el estado actual de Issei, era totalmente traumánte ver toda esa escena. — **[¡Hahahahahahaha!]** —La risa maniática de Ddraig aterró un poco más a los Dioses Dragones. — **[¡Prepárense para ver el modo…]** —Ddraig callo un momento, para después gritar…— **[… EL MODO DOOM BRINGER!]** —Grito con euforia el enorme Dragón Blanco.

Un fuerte brillo apareció en todo el cuerpo de Issei, obligando al Protótypa a alejarse y a cubrirse los ojos por el fuerte brillo que lo estaba segando completamente.

La forma completa del Ídia, se estaba volviendo a reconstruir, sus brazos regresaron, sus piernas regresaron, su sangre regreso, su ojo regreso. Todo su cuerpo estaba regresando al estado natural de antes, pero la forma del cabello, su atuendo, era muy diferente que antes.

Todo eso no podía ser visto porque todo el cuerpo de Issei, era tapado por toda esa capa de luz violeta que lo cubría, solo dejando ver a Ddraig la forma del actual Issei, al cual había nombrado como…

—Doom Bringer—Una voz seria surgió de los labios de aquel ser que estaba cubierto por esa capa de luz violeta, capa que se iba deshaciendo desde los pies de forma lenta. —Una nueva fase se ha abierto ante mis ojos y alma—La capa de luz iba revelando unos zapatos negros, con líneas blancas abajo y violetas arriba, luego un pantalón negro, unas cuerdas y la parte final de una gabardina color negro con acolchado blanco. —Un nuevo poder, una nueva forma—Unos accesorios que colgaban de su cintura, unos guantes negros con violeta, además de los brazos de la gabardina terminaron de aparecer, su camisa morada y un colgante con tres "picos", aparecieron en el cuerpo y cuello del muchacho. —Nuevos [Dinamo] —Los [Dinamo] aparecieron a las espaldas de Issei, los 6 objetos, levitando detrás del muchacho. —Ahora…—Toda la gabardina de Issei termino de aparecer, además de revelar su rostro con una sonrisa fina, un ojo izquierdo mirando todo de forma divertida y su cabello en su nueva forma y aspecto, todo del nuevo Issei, se había revelado por completo. —Es momento de demostrar lo fatal que soy—Una sonrisa psicópata se apodero de sus labios.

El Protótypa miraba esto con enojo y algo de miedo, claramente pensaba que ya tenia ganada esta pelea. El nuevo poder que se apodero de el al momento de devorar al Ídia, le hacía pensar que ganaría con mucha facilidad, pero tenia que aparecer este nuevo aspecto y nuevo poder del Ídia, estaba muy enojado con todos estos sucesos.

—Me ekplíssei entelós (Me has sorprendido por completo) —Comento con seriedad la criatura. —Poté den skéftika na vlépo mia néa morfí mazí me mia néa dýnami (Nunca pensé en ver una nueva forma, junto con un nuevo poder) —Una actitud agria se apodero del rostro de la criatura, pero luego sonrió con mucha confianza, ya que estaba sintiendo un desequilibrio en el interior del chico, claramente un desequilibrio de poder por acceder a una nueva forma. —Allá tha eínai éfkolo na exágete ti dýnamí sas kai na kánete to dikó mou plíros (Pero será sencillo extraer tu poder y hacerlo mío por completo) —Una actitud arrogante se apodero de la criatura.

—¿Enserio? —Pregunto Issei, ya no era necesario el hablar el idioma de los Protótypa, ya que los entendía bien y ellos, lo entendían muy bien a él. —Entonces averigüémoslo; Berserker—Issei dio un nombre a la criatura con la cual se enfrentaría en estos precisos momentos.

—Éla! (¡Vamos!) —El Protótypa se impulsó con sus pies, yendo a una velocidad mayor a la de la luz o incluso mucho más.

Issei hizo a un lado su cabeza, pasando la garra de la criatura a milímetros de cortar su cuello, pero Issei no perdió la sonrisa tranquila de su rostro, estaba ansioso de probar esta nueva forma que había optado por tomar de forma imprevista, con esta nueva forma podía llegar hasta el 20% de poder total, pero necesitaría tiempo para poder acostumbrarse y sacar el mayor provecho de su poder sin límites.

El Protótypa gruño con enojo al ver del como el Ídia pudo esquivarlo como si nada, pero aprovechando que el albino le daba la espalda, el Berserker reapareció a las espaldas del muchacho, pero Issei dio una voltereta en su eje y con el talón de su zapato, termino dándole un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo al Berserker.

Ese golpe termino lanzando al Berserker a una buena dirección.

Ddraig alzo su garra, haciendo que el Protótypa regresase para atrás, ya que la criatura estaba viniendo en dirección a el y a los Dragones restantes, Ddraig negó un poco con la cabeza ante este pequeño Deju vu que estaba viviendo, pero eran cosas de la vida y no le interesaba mucho que digamos.

El Berserker regresaba de forma fuerte hacia atrás, en donde lo estaban esperando unas runas mágicas de color blanco/violetas, las runas estaban unidas al puño contraído de Issei, cuando el Berserker ya estaba por llegar, las runas reaccionaron y se contrajeron, llegando hasta los dedos de Issei.

El albino empujo su puño hacia delante, dándole de lleno en pleno rostro al Berserker.

El golpe fue en cámara lenta, haciendo que el Berserker, por poco, perdiera el conocimiento con tan solo ese golpe, pero el golpe no era para nada simple y para nada débil, ya que una vez el puño conecto con el rostro del Berserker, una ola de poder de color violeta se dejo ver, además de que el Berserker salió disparado hacia atrás.

—Wow—Issei reapareció en frente de Ddraig, solo que el chico estaba "de cabeza" hacia "abajo", una falla de no poder acostumbrarse a su nuevo poder, pero se recompuso rápidamente y cuando tenia al Protótypa en frente, el albino conecto su rodilla en el mentón del monstruo, haciendo que los dientes del Berserker se rompieses y algunos fragmentos, se incrustasen en su carne. Issei miro en la dirección que fue el Berserker, "volando" muy rápido. —Waaaaaauuu—Issei estaba un poco maravillado por eso. —Esta nueva forma me limita demasiado—Issei apretó los puños un poco.

— **[Es un pago muy bajo, ya que tu cuerpo necesitaba una nueva forma]** —Comento Ddraig, Issei solo regreso a verlo por un momento por sobre su hombro. — **[También por ser muy confiado con tu poder]** —Ddraig parecía que estaba regañando a Issei.

Great Red estaba asombrado por el nuevo aspecto y poder de Issei, de cierta forma; se sentía orgulloso de él.

Ophis por otra parte estaba maravillada y más enamorada del nuevo Issei.

—Lo siento—Issei cerró los ojos y coloco una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. —Creo que ya me he divertido lo suficiente—Una actitud fría se apodero de su nuevo ser. —Ya cumplí con mi objetivo—Issei extendió su mano derecha hacia el Dragón Rojo, el cual se tenso un momento, pero al ver del como su brazo cortado era regenerado, no podía ni creerlo. —El Sueño e Infinito están a salvo, es hora…—Issei empezó a alejarse de donde estaba Ddraig. —De demostrar el verdadero poder—Un aura azulada empezó a cubrir el cuerpo completo de Issei.

Dos [Dinamo] del albino cubrieron a Ddraig y a los dos Dragones más, esto era por protección a ser borrados, Ddraig quedaría con muchas secuelas y los otros dos Dragones, pues simplemente se harían historia pasada.

— _"Isse"_ —Pensó Ophis aun sonrojada, admirando el nuevo aspecto de Issei, estaba completamente maravillada y excitada por ver esta nueva forma de Issei, puede que el poder no la atraiga a ella, pero el aspecto y los rasgos de SU Issei, la atraían más de la cuenta.

—Acabemos con esto de una vez—Issei ya estaba más que listo para acabar con el Protótypa, estaba cansado por el sobrecargo que su nuevo modo le estaba haciendo cargar. — **¡Blood Boil!** —Los 4 [Dinamo] restantes del albino se juntaron alrededor de su mano.

Una vez los cuatro [Dinamo] estuvieran alrededor de la muñeca del albino, los cuatro se juntaron y crearon alrededor de la mano, algo parecido a unas púas que estaban irradiando una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Se vio "bajar" al Protótypa totalmente inconsciente y con la mandíbula inferior colgando y chorreando su sangre carmesí, cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar a su destino final, este abrió un poco los ojos, pero no se pudo mover ni nada, solamente vio del como esas púas negras, se incrustaban en su cabeza, matándolo en el acto.

Issei tenia al Protótypa ya muerto incrustado en sus [Dinamo], sonrió un poco por ver la sangre caer a sus labios, lamió un poco de aquel liquido y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y miro fijamente al Protótypa, para segundos después, extender su brazo al frente y…

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Una enorme explosión termino por consumir el cuerpo completo de Issei, también los cuerpos de los tres Dragones que estaban de expectantes, ni siquiera la Brecha Dimensional se salvo de ser consumida por esa enorme, enorme explosión que provoco Issei al momento de matar al Protótypa.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

El escenario que se estaba viendo ahora, era simplemente catastrófico.

Múltiples relámpagos viajaban a una velocidad sorprendente por el "cielo" de aquel lugar oscuro y siendo iluminado por las luces que se creaban gracias a los relámpagos.

En medio de toda esa oscuridad, estaba una silueta completamente roja, más a las espaldas de aquel ser, estaban tres Dragones, dos de los tres en un profundo shock y en un estado de miedo absoluto.

—Este es el vacío infinito—La figura roja alzo su mano derecha hacia el frente, en donde empezó a formarse una esfera de color rojo, la esfera se iba formando gracias al liquido rojo que cubría todo su cuerpo; sangre, era lo que estaba incorporándose en aquella esfera. —Este es mi premio—La esfera roja ya estaba formada, la mandíbula de aquel chico se abrió de forma descomunal, dejando ver sus dientes similares a púas. Su boca se abrió más, para luego tragar la esfera y que su boca, vuelva a su estado normal de antes. —Subarashi~—Dijo con éxtasis en su habla, su premio, al menos lo alimento un poco.

— **[Te pasaste un poco]** —El chico regreso a ver a sus espaldas, en donde estaban los Dragones mirándolo, dos en shock y uno de forma monótona. — **[Mejor arregla todo esto, ya muchos universos han sido destruidos por tus juegos]** —Los ojos azules del Dragón regresaron a ser rojos, ojos que miraron todo el páramo de desolación y alumbrante de lo que antes fue la Brecha.

—Lo siento—Se disculpo monótonamente en muchacho. —[Retroceso] —Issei murmuro y chasqueo los dedos.

Poco a poco la luz de la Brecha se iba regenerando, los rayos y relámpagos del lugar estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver lo que antes fue y ahora es; la Brecha Dimensional. Tardo un poco más de lo esperado, ya que con su nueva forma no estaba tan acostumbrado y no tenia el control de todo su poder, pero de su anterior parte sí que tenía el completo control, solo ese poder bastaba para hacer que la Brecha regresase a sus orígenes primarios, todo arreglado y listo.

— **[Bien…]** —El cuerpo del Dragón Blanco brillo y se redujo a una pequeña esfera blanca con líneas azuladas, la esfera luego desapareció y reapareció en un lugar con múltiples cristales flotantes. El interior de Issei; su mente. — **[Ahora vámonos a casa]** —Ddraig solo cerro los ojos, activar la nueva fase del albino no era solamente trabajo del "humano", sino también del "Dragón".

Ambas partes trabajan como un solo ser.

—Vamos entonces—El sueño e Infinito estaban a salvo, el Protótypa estaba exterminado, la Brecha arreglada, así que ya no tenia asuntos en este lugar. —…—Issei extendió su mano derecha al frente y unos metros delante de él, el espacio se rompió en muchos cristales.

Issei simplemente paso hacia el frente de forma tranquila, miro atrás por sobre su hombro, en donde estaba acercándose velozmente, un Dragón negro con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Issei sonrió un poco con burla, para que luego, su cuerpo ingresase en la rasgadura y esta al final, se cierre rápidamente, dejando a una Dragona totalmente ida, triste y sola.

— **¡Isseeeeee~!** —Grito la Dragona de forma triste. Ella quería darle un abrazo y muchos besos a su "esposo", pero este término marchándose sin siquiera mirarla, solo despreciándola. — **No me dejes sola** —Solamente estaba levitando allí, con su cuerpo envuelto en una esfera y soltando lágrimas de sus ojos.

—…—Great Red solo miraba a Ophis llorar en su soledad. Dejo de prestarle atención para irse a revisar toda la Brecha, a ver si no encontraba fallas o alguna irregularidad en el espacio, ese era su trabajo como él; Sueño. — **…** —Miro su brazo regenerado, se sentía muy diferente, como si fuese un mejor brazo que antes.

Miro por ultima vez a Ophis, para luego abrir un portal e irse de donde estaba anteriormente, tenia mucho trabajo que hacer gracias al muchacho albino, pero sonrió un poco, al menos, de cierta forma; seguía siendo el antiguo Issei Hyōdō.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En estos momentos Issei estaba presenciando una pelea entre dos Sekirei, mirando desde las espaldas de las Sekirei de un pelinegro, suponía que el era el Ashikabi de aquellas dos mujeres que había encontrado la vez anterior y que casi; mata a una de ellas.

—Vaya—El pelinegro y las dos mujeres regresaron a ver a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un peliblanco desconocido para los tres, pero un tanto familiar para las dos mujeres con vestimenta S&M. —¿Este es el poder de una Sekirei? —Se pregunto para si mismo, un tanto curioso por ver la pelea que se estaba efectuando con una pelimarrón sedienta de sangre y una castaña; semidesnuda.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto el pelinegro de forma seria, sus Sekirei estaban ya listas para atacar y defender a su Ashikabi de este invasor.

—Me llamo Issei, un Ashikabi sin ninguna Sekirei—Informo Issei de forma carismática. —Vengo en son de paz—Alzo sus manos en señal de rendición o de no hostilidad alguna, eso tranquilizo a los tres personajes, pero las dos mujeres seguían con sus dudas y el albino les parecía muy familiar.

—Ya veo—El pelinegro se tranquilizo un poco, pero las ropas que el albino cargaba eran muy; cosplayer. —Me llamo Kaoru Seo—Se presento el chico. —Ellas son mis dos Sekirei, Hikari…—Para luego presentar a las dos mujeres restantes, siendo la primera la mujer de ropas color lila. —Eh Hibiki—Señalando a la otra mujer de vestimenta color morado y rosado.

—Mucho gusto—Saludaron las dos mujeres haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto contra el albino.

—El gusto es mío—Sonrió el muchacho de forma simple.

Dejo de prestar su atención hacia ellos, para presenciar la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo entre aquellas dos Sekirei. No le importaba en lo más mínimo esta pelea, solo que era para matar el tiempo que se va volando como las hojas de los árboles, pero no se podía hacer nada de nada, podía controlar el tiempo, pero era un tanto flojo en esos términos de control, especialmente ahora que estaba con su poder un poco descontrolado por su nueva forma del cuerpo.

No era para reclamar o algo por el estilo, pero la forma de pelea de Musubi era muy; tonta. Atacaba solamente con puños, a fuerza bruta y sin ninguna estrategia, solamente dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera conforme lo hacían sus puños, era interesante aquello, pero en peleas contra armas punzocortantes, no era la mejor opción si no eras rápido, Musubi lo compensaba un poco con su velocidad, pero aun estaba muy por debajo de una pelea digna de ver.

Por otro lado, de la pelimarrón, pues ella solamente era la misma historia que la de Musubi, solamente intentaba cortar con su guadaña lo que estuviera en frente, solo atacando por atacar.

Al final de todo, Musubi termino ganando y haciendo algo extraño con el símbolo de la nuca de la mujer pelimarrón, se puede decir que la desarmo con recitar esas palabras y que el símbolo se desvaneciera de aquella parte del cuerpo.

—¡Aaaahhhh! —El grito del dúo de mujeres relámpago llamo la atención de los otros tres que estaban alejados del resto, Minato y Musubi reconocieron a medias a Issei, ya que su nuevo estilo era muy diferente a la anterior vez que se encontraron. —¡Tu eres el que nos ataco la vez anterior! —Gritaron ambas, sus cuerpos estaban siendo cubiertos por electricidad y estaban más que listas para atacar al muchacho albino.

—Jum—Issei sonrió un poco. —Se ha vuelto muy aburrido este día, sin ideas, sin palabras, sin creatividad del autor—Murmura Issei de forma monótona, así que solamente se iba dando la vuelta para atrás y se iba ir para su casa.

—¿Onii-chan? —Issei paro de golpe y abrió los ojos un poco por esas palabras, por un momento viajo por su pasado, con su familia especialmente. —¿Tu eres mi Onii-chan? —Kusano, nombre de la Sekirei Nº 108.

Ella estaba mirando la espalda de Issei, el cual estaba perdido en un dilema familiar.

—¿Con Onii-chan te referías a Issei-san? —Pregunto Minato, estaba sorprendido por saber que Issei, también era un Ashikabi, pero más lo sorprendió el hecho de saber que Kuu-chan, como el la llamaba, todo este tiempo estaba hablando de Issei.

—No soy tu Onii-chan—Dijo de forma seca el albino, así que solamente siguió caminando dándole la espalda a todos los reunidos allí. Miro hacia el frente, hacia arriba a una distancia larga, en donde estaban dos personas, Issei sonrió un poco al verlos a ellos, los cuales sintieron temor al momento de saber que el albino, les sonreía como un depredador.

Luego solamente miro al frente y siguió caminando.

—¡Issei-san! —El llamado por parte de un enojado Minato, hizo que pare su caminar para darse la vuelta por completo, mirando a un serio Minato y en sus brazos, a una llorosa Kusano. —¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? —Pregunto de forma enojada. —¡Kuu-chan ha sufrido mucho, lo eh visto con mis ojos, ella no se merece que la traten así, ella te eligió a ti como su Ashikabi, no la dejes sola! —Issei tenía el rostro monótono y Minato un rostro serio y un tanto temeroso. —¡KUU-CHAN NO MERECE ESTO DE TU PARTE! —Grito fuertemente el pelinegro.

No quería ver llorar a Kusano, ya vio que ella sufrió mucho, lo vio y se preocupo mucho por ella, por esa razón no quería verla llorar, no quería verla sufrir. Solo quería que viviera feliz, que tuviera una vida tranquila y que tuviera a alguien para que la proteja.

—…—Issei miro los ojos verdes de la niña, mirarla no le provoco nada de emociones en su ser, es más, le recordó el color de ojos de Asia y de su hermana mayor, eso, hacia que la despreciara mucho. —(Suspiro) —Por primera vez, Issei había suspirado. —Que molesto—Issei solo extendió sus brazos, que rápidamente fueron sujetados por los pequeños brazos de la Sekirei, la cual se aferro al pecho del chico y se acurruco en él.

Minato sonrió por eso, estaba feliz de ver a Kusano con una sonrisa en sus labios, ver lo tranquila que estaba, lo calmaba.

—Ahhh, me siento feliz—Comento Minato de forma alegre.

—Cuidado—Issei hablo de forma seria. —Tengo el numero del FBI y no dudare ni un momento en llamarlos—Amenazo Issei mirado seriamente a un nervioso Minato.

—Pe-Pero yo no tengo a la loli, ¡sino tú! —Acuso rápidamente el pelinegro, apuntando con su dedo al albino y haciendo que la mirada desaprobatoria de los demás se hiciera notar rápidamente en Issei.

—…—Issei se quedo mudo por eso. —When nos vamos a la verga—Y como alma que lleva el diablo o, en este caso, como alma que es acechada por la ONU, el albino salió corriendo rápidamente de allí, con la niña aferrada a su pecho y sin señales de querer soltarlo.

—¿¡Que está pasando Doctor García!? —Seo estaba como loco, zarandeando a Minato y haciendo que los ojos del pelinegro se volvieran remolinos ante tanto movimiento.

—Hombres—Murmuraron las dos hermanas gemelas y Musubi por su parte, estaba con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

Esto era una locura que pasarían debes en cuando.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En estos momentos Issei corría como un loco, la verdad no sabía del porque estaba haciendo esto, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero lo que aún no entendía era porque esta Sekirei lo había elegido a él, claramente sentía la conexión directa entre Minato y Kusano, pero que se cambien los circuitos era muy irreal, pero no era para preocuparse, ya que aunque haya sentido una conexión entre los dos, la verdad era que esa conexión nunca se iba a dar.

— _"¿Por qué actué de ese modo tan infantil?"_ —Se preguntó Issei de forma mental, ya que la actitud que coloco cuando estaba hablando con Minato, no era algo que el hacía, nunca desde que su nueva forma tomo lugar, había salido a flote. — _"¿Aún sigo siendo humano?"_ —Se preguntó, corriendo de forma más lenta conforme iba.

Issei desde hace mucho que dejo de ser humano, solo un Ídia, era un eso, un aquello, una existencia que nunca debió aparecer y traer consigo a los Protótypa, de cierta manera se sentía culpable, por esa razón se afirmaba a el mismo como un Ídia, para apaciguar su culpa e intentar salvarse de ser acusado o de ser asesinado y devorado.

Era miedo de el mismo.

—¡Ahhh! —Issei paro de golpe al momento de escuchar aquel grito, dejo de estar en sus pensamientos y presto atención al muchacho de cabello castaño claro y vestimenta de color blanco, parecida a la de un príncipe. —¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil! —Recrimino el chico de forma seria, pero cuando vio a aquella niña pegada al pecho del albino, una sonrisa de por más arrogante se apodero de sus labios. —Joo~, así que tú eres el Ashikabi de la Chica Verde—Comento el chico, procediendo a levantarse y limpiándose su saco.

Issei miro al chico, luego vio que estaba acompañado por 5 personas, todas ellas con esencia de Sekirei. —Aun no soy el Ashikabi de esta niña—Comento de forma casual el muchacho, tomando una actitud seria y monótona a la vez.

—Ya veo—Murmuro el chico de cabello castaño claro. —¿Por qué mejor no me das a la Sekirei? Así no tendré que matarte y yo por mi parte, podre ingresar a dos Sekirei más a mis filas—Comento el chico, mirando de forma arrogante al chico albino que lo miraba como si nada.

Issei miro a su izquierda, en donde estaba sentada una mujer de cabello castaño claro, ojos sin luz, expresión melancólica y lleva un atuendo de color blanco con un cinturón negro en su cintura. El albino vio que ella lo estaba mirando a él, una breve vibración fue lo que Issei sintió en ese momento, algo que el rápidamente desecho, pero la mujer la conservo como una muestra de que había encontrado a su Ashikabi y no era un error.

Eso la puso feliz.

—¿Por qué mejor no me dejas ir y ya? Así me libro de romperte tu linda carita de niño bonito—Los ojos rojos de Issei cambiaron a un color naranja muy amenazante, algo que las Sekirei captaron como una amenaza y el Ashikabi solamente se sorprendió por ese cambio. —En este mundo existen muchas cosas a las cuales no queras conocer—De un momento para el otro, Issei estaba aplastando con su mano al chico de ropa blanca.

El joven castaño estaba aterrado completamente, ya que estaba viendo al albino muy cerca de él. No sabía en qué momento apareció enfrente y termino por tomarlo del cuello de su ropa y luego lo azotara contra el suelo.

Lo aterraba más esa mirada y esos; dientes.

¿Dientes?

El joven abrió los ojos de forma muy enorme, ya que estaba mirando del como la boca del albino se abría de poco a poco y dejaba ver un sinfín de dientes filosos, unos dientes que estaban por llegar a su rostro y por lo poco que podía procesar, esos dientes y boca; terminarían devorándolo.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! —Grito el chico, cayendo al suelo de trasero y mirando a los ojos naranjas de Issei, el cual estaba sonriendo al ver que su ilusión, había funcionado más que bien. —¡Aaaahhhhh! —El castaño solamente se levantó y salió corriendo para su limusina que lo estaba esperando, una vez estuvo allí, su chófer rápidamente acelero de golpe.

Las 5 Sekirei del joven castaño, siendo un hombre de Sekirei, miraban confundidos el hecho de que su amo saliera corriendo de esa forma solo con tan solo mirar los ojos o al mismo albino, no sabían que era lo que el chico le había hecho a su amo, pero como tenían la prohibición de dañar humanos, solamente procedieron a retirarse rápidamente.

—Nos vamos—Ordeno un chico de cabello plateado al resto de Sekirei. —Nos volveremos a ver—Con eso dicho y con la advertencia dirigida a Issei, los 5 Sekirei emprendieron su retirada rápidamente, para poder atender a su amo y ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Los ojos rojos regresaron y su actitud monótona de igual manera, todo estaba tranquilo por el momento.

—Oye—Issei sacudió a Kusano, la cual prestó atención a Issei, el cual se arrodillo en el suelo y coloco a la niña en él. —¿En verdad estas segura de que yo soy tu Ashikabi? —Pregunto, quería saber un poco más de ella misma, para no tener que lavarle el cerebro y hacerla una "normal".

—¡Estoy completamente segura! —Dijo rápidamente la niña. —Cuando trate de encontrar a mi Ashikabi, no pude contactarlo o hacerlo soñar con mi localización—Empezaba a explicar un poco la niña. —Pero una esencia muy similar la capte en el otro chico—Comento refiriéndose a Minato. —Esa era tu esencia, solo que la confundí con él, pero cuando llegaste, supe inmediatamente que tú eras mi Ashikabi que eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo—Termino su explicación con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

—Mmm…—Issei se puso un poco pensativo. — _"Puede que cuando reapareciera en el mundo real, mi aura se manifestase y que de alguna forma Kusano lograse encontrarme"_ —Concluyo en lo más obvio, pero él no quería una Sekirei, sino destruir el sistema de Minaka, era más divertido cuando solo jugabas. —Hay que ver con esto—Issei solamente se sentó en el suelo, estaba muy cansando de todo este enrollamiento.

—¿Estas bien, Onii-chan? —Kusano se sentó encima de la cintura de Issei y alzo la mirada para ver si su amo estaba bien, no quería que su amo se sienta mal.

—En esta pose creerán que soy un lolicon—No era para mucho aquello, ya que la niña estaba sentada un poco más abajo de su cintura, incomodándolo un poco.

—Yo no creo eso…—Los dos personajes regresaron a ver a la voz que hablo, encontrándose con aquella mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento público, pero que ahora estaba frente a frente con Issei, mirándolo directamente, rojos con azules se encontraban mirándose fijamente. —Mi Ashikabi—Akitsu, Sekirei Nº 07, procedió a besar a su amo.

Pero cuando estaba a tan solo milímetros de tocar los labios del chico, este rápidamente alzo su cabeza y término besando la frente de la Sekirei, en donde estaba aquella marca de Sekirei desechada.

Un fuerte brillo cubrió el cuerpo de la castaña, para segundos después, de su espalda surjan sus alas, unas hermosas alas que eran de hielo, unas hermosas alas transparentes que tenían un nuevo brillo en ellos.

La marca en su frente termino pasándose a su nuca, en donde siempre debió estar. Issei había terminado de "reparar" la falla que tenía esta Sekirei, dándole una nueva oportunidad de ser alada correctamente, además de aumentarle un poco el poder para que se defienda y no sea usada como una herramienta.

Pero no predijo que sus alas surgieran, quedando entendido que ella ya era su Sekirei y él; su Ashikabi.

—Mooou~—Se quejaba Kusano, ya que ella tenía que ser la primera Sekirei de Issei, pero ahora sería la segunda y eso la molestaba un poco. Se calmó y solo sonrió con felicidad. —Eh encontrado a mi Ashikabi—Kusano se lanzó a los labios de Issei.

Pero de nueva cuenta el albino esquivo el beso y termino besándola en la frente, algo que funciono de igual forma que a Akitsu, mejorándola un poco, aumentado su poder y finalmente; dándole sus alas a su nueva Sekirei.

— _"Esto no estaba en mis planes"_ —Pensó Issei, aun con sus labios en la pequeña frente de Kusano, la cual estaba feliz de ser alada al igual que Akitsu.

—Desde ahora…—Ambas Sekirei se alejaron un poco de Issei, para luego mirarlo a él con mucho amor. —Somos tus Sekirei, cuida bien de nosotras; Ashikabi-sama—Ambas colocaron unas hermosas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Issei finalmente estaba completamente en el juego de Minaka, aquel que se creía Dios de ese juego.

Pero veremos quién gana; el Dios o el Monstruo.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio 3 – Entrelazados (Synyfasménes)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Muchas fallas se encontrarán y muchas de ellas vosotros ignorarán.

2.- Issei no es humano, no es alien, no es algo conocido… es un… eso.

3.- Los respectivos OoC de los personajes de Sekirei ya han sido aplicados.

4.- Como ya dije, habrá más cosas combinadas en este FF, este FF será la combinación final de todo.

5.- Mi éra como escritor, ya está por acabar.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	4. Episodio 4

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Muchos no se conforman con un simple NTR, por eso, en este episodio habrá un poco más de explicaciones.

2.- Aparecerá un personaje femenino de FGO.

3.- Issei se reunirá con su familia, pero no será para nada bonito.

4.- Hay pocas referencias a unas cosas y memes, si lo encuentras, pues coméntalo.

5.- Aquí hay un Crossover con uno de mis Fanfic, Fanfic que está en Fanfiction pero no en Wattpad.

6.- Sin más que decir… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Una pelinegra, que responde al nombre de Ophis Ouroboros, estaba mirando por una grieta; a las chicas Gremory.

Las escuchaba hablar sobre sus novios humanos y del como se la pasaban bien con ellos. Miraba con algo de celos aquello, ya que las Gremory podían hacer lo que ella no podía; lo cual era amar.

Dejo esa grieta y fue a parar a otra grieta para ver a los humanos y ver si aprendía algo de ellos, quería ser alguien preparada para Issei, ya que, al no tener experiencia en nada de nada, ella podría terminar aburriendo a Issei y él, posteriormente terminaría dejándola a su suerte, eso no quería que ella pasara, por esa razón estaba viendo a los humanos y a diferentes criaturas más, para ver si aprendía algo de ellos o no.

Abrió una nueva grieta, en donde se miraba la imagen de una chica de unos 17 años, cuerpo no tan curvilíneo, pero lo compensaba con las pocas curvas y con su adorable y hermoso rostro.

La otra era una mujer un tanto más mayor, quizás de unos 59 años a por lo menos, pero la mujer se miraba de unos 27 con ese bien formado cuerpo, incluso su cabello rubio seguía brillante ante toda esa lluvia que estaba cayendo por las calles de aquella ciudad.

—(Suspiro) Como quisiera ver a Sasuke-kun—Suspiró la mujer de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos jade. —Desde que fue con Naruto a Hong Kong me eh sentido muy sola la verdad—Comento con un semblante un tanto triste la chica pelirosa.

—No te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke lo hace por que es su trabajo, además de que ayuda a las personas y también ayuda a Naruto a que no se descontrole—Explicaba la mujer rubia de pecho voluptuoso. Ella con su respectivo paraguas para no mojarse con la fuerte lluvia que caía en New York. —Pero no por eso significa que te deja de lado, el siempre se comunica contigo y te envía flores cada semana, ese es un buen detalle de su parte—La nombrada Sakura se sonrojo ante las ultimas palabras, Sasuke era muy detallista, incluso aunque no estuviera a su lado.

Cada semana un enorme ramo de flores de Sakura llegaban a su departamento, ella ya sabia de quien se trataba y eso; la enamoraba aun más de aquel pelinegro.

La rubia vio aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios, ver a los jóvenes seguir adelante, incluso en esta era de guerra contra esos monstruos, era muy bueno que los jóvenes no perdieran la fe y que siguieran adelante en sus vidas, siempre sin decaer en ningún momento.

La observadora de la grieta miraba todo eso con algo de felicidad, ya que eso era lo que ella quería tener en su ser; el don de amar. Por eso sonrió un poco sin que ella se diera cuenta. Dejo volar su imaginación y se imagino a ella junto con Issei, ella aun no lo sabía, pero se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel joven castaño, por esa de su razón de aprender rápido, no importaba el modo de aprendizaje, solo quería hacer sentir bien a Issei, ya que las Gremory no lo estaban haciendo para nada bien, además de que todas las Facciones le habían dado la espalda y eso, la molestaba y necesitaba hacer algo rápido.

Cuanto antes.

—Pero, aun así, me siento sola en otro ámbito…—Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero como estaba con su casera, a la cual ya le tenia una confianza similar a la de su madre, por esa de su razón de expresarse con ella y no con su madre que estaba en Japón. —Aun sigo siendo virgen y Sasuke-kun no ha mencionado nada sobre tener sexo—Explico un poco la pelirosa, ya que su pelinegro no la reclamaba aun y pensaba que ella poseía un cuerpo para nada atrayente hacia su actual, primer y único novio.

— _¿Tener sexo es una muestra de amor?_ —Se pregunto la pelinegra Ophis, escuchando atentamente las palabras de las mujeres y ver si podía hacer algo con Issei, ya estaba ideando un plan en donde ella se entregaba a Issei de forma completa.

—Puede que este buscando el momento indicado, no todos los hombres se la pasan buscando a mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades—Comento la mujer, ya que ella era muy consiente que había muchos tipos de hombre, buenos, malos, románticos, machistas, racistas, en fin, muchas clases de hombres y también de mujeres. —Por lo poco que conozco a Sasuke, puedo deducir que el no busca tener sexo contigo, ya qu-…—La rubia comentaba aquello con algo de seriedad, pero su habla se vio interrumpida por la pelirosa.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad! —Comento la pelirosa de golpe, soltando su paraguas y dejando que el viento se la lleve, además de que su cuerpo se empezó a mojar gracias a la espesa lluvia que estaba cayendo. —¡Se que no tengo el cuerpo perfecto, pero se que puedo complacer a Sasuke-kun! —Sakura estaba soltando lagrimas de sus ojos al saber que no podría satisfacer sexualmente a su novio, era virgen y se justificaba un poco su desesperación. —¡Tal vez necesite tener experiencia! —Comento la pelirosa. La pelinegra observadora escucho mejor aquella parte, quería saber que tenia que hacer para ser mejor mujer para Issei. —¡Se que no tengo la mejor experiencia en el sexo, pero puedo aprender, puedo hacerlo primero con alguien más, quizás así pueda obtener más experiencia! —Ella aun no sabia mucho de aquel ámbito, no estaba muy interesada tampoco, eso fue antes de que Sasuke llegara a su vida, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, pero estaba perdida en el hecho de estar enamorada que ni siquiera pudo aprender algo del como complacer a un hombre.

— _¿Ganar experiencia con otro?_ —Se pregunto Ophis. — _Puede que ella tenga razón, ya que, si alguien quiere hacer mejor una cosa, tiene que ganar experiencia con alguien que ya sabe mucho del tema_ —Ophis pensó bien en aquello, ya que cuando era inexpresiva totalmente, Issei la ayudo a comprender más sobre los sentimientos y aquello. — _Bien, entonces, tengo que buscar a alguien que sepa tener sexo y que lo quiera hacer conmigo para poder complacer mucho mejor a Issei_ —Con ese pensamiento inocente en mente, la pelinegra cerró la grieta y dejo a aquel universo en paz.

—¡No Sakura! —El grito aquel hizo que la pelirosa regresara en sí. Ella regreso a ver a su casera, la cual le estaba dando una mirada muy desaprobatoria, algo que la hizo sentir triste. —¡Eso jamás tienes que hacerlo, incluso la que no tiene experiencia en el sexo, sabría que aquello que tu quieres hacer, es traición! —Dijo la mujer de forma seria. —Se que a Sasuke no le interesa que tan voluptuoso tienes tu cuerpo—Sakura iba regresando en si poco a poco. —A el solo le gustas tú, le gustan tus ojos, tu rostro, tu cabello—La pelirosa recordaba el como el pelinegro le decía que le gustaba todo aquello de ella, además de su actitud fuerte. —A el no le interesa cuanto de experiencia posees en la cama, el es un caballero y alguien que te ama de verdad, el aceptaría todo por ti—La rubia estaba en frente a la pelirosa, tapándola de la lluvia con su paraguas. —Por eso no tienes que pensar en eso, a Sasuke le dolería el enterarse de eso—Comento la mujer de forma decaída, algo que afecto también a la pelirosa. —¡Mejor lee el Icha-Icha Paradise para que ganes experiencia, a tan solo 9,99 se puede llevar el libro completo! —Sakura termino yéndose de espaldas al suelo al ver que el ambiente de tristeza se iba al carajo por un anuncio comercial.

—(Suspiro) Ya, ya, basta de comerciales televisivos—Sakura se levanto del suelo. —Nunca engañaría a Sasuke-kun, sabe bien que mis nervios explotan cuando no se dé un tema completo—Ella sufría de ataques nerviosos a cada momento, por eso de su anterior actuar. —Déjeme ver ese librito que usted creó, tal vez si aprenda algo—Su actitud era totalmente seria, era un efecto secundario de cuando sufría sus ataques de nervios.

—Veras que mi creación te hará aprender en un santiamén—La rubia era la creadora de aquel libro de nombre Icha-Icha Paradise. —Tengo que tener buenos comentarios de tu parte para poder publicarlo—Decía la rubia mientras iba caminando junto con la pelirosa que iba mirando aquel libro de portada naranja.

—Ya, ya, Tsunade, no te desesperes—Calmo la pelirosa a la mujer de nombre Tsunade. —Si tengo buenos resultados, mi comentario será el más productivo para ti y tus libros—Dijo la pelirosa de forma seria, pero coloco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver lo feliz que estaba su casera, verla así le hacía mucha gracia.

Estas ultimas partes, era lo que Ophis debería haber escuchado más que todo, pero por su afán de aprender rápido, no termino de ver toda la conversación de esas dos mujeres que iban caminando por las calles algo transitadas y lluviosas de la ciudad de New York.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Ophis apareció en el territorio de los Dragones, intentando buscar a alguien de su "raza" para que la ayudaran a entender y a ganar experiencia en lo que se trata del sexo.

— **¿Quién eres tú, niña?** —Ophis giro hacia atrás, en donde se encontró a un Dragón de color violeta que la estaba mirando a ella con arrogancia. — **Este no es sitio para humanos** —Parecía que el Dragón no tenia ni reverenda idea de quien era la "niña" que tenía en frente.

—¿Acaso has vivido debajo de una piedra todo este tiempo? —Pregunto de forma monótona la niña pelinegra, haciendo que el Dragón se enojase y quisiera atacar a la niña, pero Ophis rápidamente dejo salir su aura, asustando y dejando inmóvil al Dragón, ya que estaba siendo envuelto por un manto violeta/blanquecino que no le permitía moverse para nada. —Yo soy Ophis Ouroboros—Se presento la niña, aquello hizo asustar al Dragón, ya que había tenido la osadía de hablarle arrogantemente a la hembra Dragón más poderosa de todas.

— **Pe-Perdóneme Ophis-sama, n-n-n-no tenía i-idea de que era usted** —Dijo rápida y nerviosamente el Dragón violeta, sudando copiosamente. — **¡P-P-P-Por favor no me mate!** —Rogó el Dragón por su vida, aún tenía muchas cosas que disfrutar, especialmente de las hembras, ya sean humanos, demonios, ángeles, caídos, Yōkai y también Dragonas.

—Me has insultado—Comento ella, empezando a apretar su mano derecha y con ese hecho, también estaba aplastando el cuerpo del Dragón que estaba intentando no gritar ante este fuerte dolor. —Por esa misma razón…—Ophis apretó mucho más el agarre, haciendo que el Dragón ruja con mucho dolor. —Te matare—Su expresión monótona no cambio para nada.

Pero cuando la pelinegra estaba por matar al Dragón, este rápidamente hablo: — **¡Puedo ayudarla en su problema!** —Dijo rápidamente, haciendo que la pelinegra dejara de apretar su mano, ya que había captado su atención aquella parte dicha por el Dragón.

—¿Enserio crees que puedes ayudarme en mis asuntos? —Pregunto monótonamente la niña.

— **¡Si!** —Respondió con desesperación el Dragón violeta. — **¡Soy un experto en resolver problemas de Dragones!** —Dijo el Dragón.

La verdad no sabía que problemas tenía que resolver, pero si quería salir con vida de las manos de la Diosa Dragona, pues tenía que sacar una excusa de donde fuese para no morir y dejar atrás a sus muchas hembras que pasaba conquistando y sacándose con ellas el calor que un ser como el guardaba en su interior.

—Bien—El aura que rodeaba al Dragón violeta desapareció, el Dragón aleteo un poco sus alas y suspiro de alivio. —¿Tienes experiencia en el apareamiento? —Pregunto la niña, mirando seriamente al Dragón que estaba un poco distraído.

— **¿Eh?** —El Dragón parecía confundido, pero al ver el rostro serio de la pelinegra comprendió que esa pregunta iba muy enserio. — **Por supuesto que tengo mucha experiencia en el apareamiento** —Respondió el Dragón de forma orgullosa. — **Tengo la capacidad de dejar completamente satisfecha a cualquier Dragona; es mi don** —Exclamo con orgullo, solo esperaba que eso no hiciera enojar a la Diosa Dragona, ya que un Dragón solo es para una o para algunas, pero eso era el vivir siempre amándolas a ellas y no ir a buscar más y dejarlas a su suerte.

Ophis coloco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, algo que, al Dragón cautivo por unos momentos, pero como era un Dragón casanova, no era muy afectivo para esas cosas del amor, el solo buscaba diversión en el sexo y ya.

—Pues entonces, necesito que me ayudes para ganar experiencia—Dijo la niña, haciendo que el Dragón macho se confundiese un poco, ya que no importaba la experiencia, eso se ganaba solo en el acto con alguien amado o deseado. —Quiero ser lo suficientemente buena para mi amado—Dijo ella con una felicidad que no se notaba gracias a su rostro monótono.

— _" **¿Es muy inocente o muy tonta?"**_ —Se pregunto el Dragón de forma confusa, pero luego coloco una sonrisa mental, ya que, si jugaba bien sus papales, podría marcar y quitarle lo puro a la Diosa del Infinito, algo que nunca nadie había hecho. — **Por supuesto mi Diosa, yo la ayudare a ganar una experiencia inolvidable** —Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus fauces, pero Ophis no pudo ver eso ya que estaba ocupada pensando las formas del como ganaría experiencia y lo aplicaría con su amado Issei.

Con eso dicho, el Dragón procedió a tener una conversación con la Diosa Dragona, explicándole los métodos para satisfacer bien a un hombre, además de que también si era con forma humana o con forma Dragón. El Dragón macho se aguantaba las ganas de marcar a la hembra, ya que, si lo hacía a la fuerza, pues solamente sería eliminado y punto final.

Le explico que la felación y el que la hembra se deje correr dentro era una experiencia mucho más placentera y que ambas partes saldrían ganando una gran satisfacción, algo que Ophis acato de forma inocente, a ella solo le interesaba aprender del como satisfacer a su Issei, por eso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a engañar a Issei de la forma más cruel de todas.

El Dragón desconocido movía sus cartas muy profesionalmente, introduciendo ideas para nada buenas en la pequeña e inocente mente de la niña, haciéndole saber que ella tendría que tener sexo con él, en frente de Issei, para que el muchacho viera lo que "iba" a "recibir" después de la muestra que ambos Dragones le iban a dar al humano, eso haría "amar" mucho más al chico hacia su Dragona.

Una completa y vil mentira por parte de aquel Dragón hacia la inocente Ophis.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo—Comento Ophis, ahora era algo "experta" en el ámbito del apareamiento, pero antes de consumar su amor con Issei, tenía que hacerlo con este Dragón, ya que así, Issei la "amaría" mucho más y "quera" tener sexo con ella mucho más rápido. —En dos horas nos reuniremos en una brecha aparte, traeré a Issei y lo retendré para que no interrumpa lo que el luego obtendrá—Una actitud inocente y un tanto ingenua era lo que tenía la niña en este momento.

— **Me parece bien, mi Diosa** —Dijo de forma sería el Dragón violeta, pero en sus adentros estaba sonriendo como un maniático. — **Nos reuniremos en ese momento** —La Diosa solo asintió con la cabeza, abrió una brecha y solamente paso por allí y fue a preparar todo para lo que iba hacer el acto del apareamiento y al mismo tiempo; el engaño más cruel hacia una persona. — **Ha, ¡hahahahahahahaha!** —El Dragón empezó a carcajearse de lo lindo por su gran jugada; por la jugada maestra del siglo. — **Hahahaha, uffff, esto si me va a gustar mucho** —Comento el Dragón, calmándose un poco por su risa. — **Quien lo diría, vine buscando a una Dragona cualquiera, pero me encontré con una Diosa Dragona. Hahahaha, es mejor de lo que esperaba** —Con eso dicho y con su plan ya manifestado, el Dragón procedió a marcharse y a divertirse un rato antes de la diversión más grande de su vida.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Je—Issei coloco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver esta pequeña información que estaba pasando por las redes sociales. —Youtube fue hackedo, yare-yare—Issei solamente negó con la cabeza ante este pequeño juego que estaban haciendo estos hackers. —En fin, fue muy entretenido participar con ellos—Comento el albino con sinceridad.

No todos los días "Add" se juntaba con otros Hackers para hacer siquiera una pequeña travesura y dar unos buenos sustos a las grandes empresas y demás.

Issei estaba sentado en un asiento publico de aquel pequeño parque cerca de donde estaba localizado su casa.

El albino estaba sentado con un pequeño celular en mano, mirando una que otra noticia y demás cosas que ofrecía Internet en estos tiempos.

Sus dos Sekirei se quedaron en casa dormidas, ya que como aun eran las 6 de la mañana, ellas seguían en su cama. Kusano y Akitsu durmieron junto a él, fue un tanto incomodo para el dormir entre los pronunciados pechos de la pelimarrón, pero se acostumbro a aquello, además de que la pequeña Kusano durmió encima de su pecho.

Solamente dejo pasar aquello sin mayores problemas, ya que las demás habitaciones no tenían recamara ni otros muebles, así que ya pensaría del como arreglar ese pequeño asunto más tarde.

— **[Es divertido ver del como los humanos se desesperan por un simple vídeo]** —Ddraig, en su modo esfera, apareció en frente del muchacho albino, el cual lo miro y coloco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver al pequeño Dragón.

—Los humanos aún son una especie que esta aprendiendo—Comento el muchacho. —Aunque a una velocidad muy baja—Una sonrisa burlona adorno sus labios luego de decir aquello.

— **[Tienes razón]** —Comento Ddraig, pero luego de un momento miro todo el cielo, el cual era de un color purpura ya muy conocido para ambos seres reunidos allí. — **[Vaya, vaya, esto es repentino]** —Murmuro Ddraig.

Issei abrió la palma de su mano derecha, en donde Ddraig en su modo esfera, se poso en ella. —Ddraig—Pronuncio el joven albino de forma divertida. —¡Surge! —El albino lanzo la esfera hacia el frente, en donde Ddraig rodó por el suelo, para luego abrirse de golpe y brillar un poco, revelando luego de unos segundos, a un Dragón de unos 10 metros de altura y que irradiaba un poder muy grande.

Ddraig abrió sus ojos, revelando que estos ya no eran de un color rojo, sino de un color azul muy profundo.

Aquel color de ojos irradiaba mucha frialdad y poder unidos.

Aleteo un poco con sus 5 alas que estaban unidas a aquel halo que poseía en su espalda. Dio un salto y se mantuvo levitando en el aire, para luego de unos segundos…

— **[¡GGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!]** —Soltar un fuerte rugido que quebró por completo el campo de protección que había sido colocado anteriormente, pero con un chasquido de dedos por parte de Issei, la barrera de nueva cuenta se levantó, pero ahora la barrera era de un color azul, mostrando unos patrones de cubos.

—Van a salir de una vez ustedes dos—Issei exclamo de forma seria, mientras Ddraig se posaba detrás de él. —O…—Los ojos de Issei cambiaron de color, pasando a ser naranjas de un solo parpadeo. —¿Quieren que vaya por sus cabezas? —Issei extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo, con aquella acción apareció de la nada, una espada de color negro/azulado, con unas líneas celestes y dos gemas rojas en lo que es el gatillo de aquella espada cañón.

Luego de aquello, detrás de los arboles salieron dos personas muy conocidas para Issei y para Ddraig.

Siendo aquellas dos personas: Azazel y Vali.

—Vaya, no sabia que Ddraig fuera blanco—Comento Azazel con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver a aquel magnifico ser que se posaba detrás del joven albino. —¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora, eh Ddraig? —Pregunto de forma divertida el pelinegro.

— **[…]** —Ddraig solamente abrió sus fauces y estaba ya preparando una esfera celeste en frente de su hocico, esfera que estaba irradiando un poder por lo mucho; muy poderoso.

Más que todo lo que haya conocido el pelinegro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Pregunto de forma sería el albino, posando su enorme espada en su hombro izquierdo y a la vez mirando de forma neutra a aquellos dos. —Y que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer—Los ojos naranjas de Issei miraron hacia arriba, hacia Ddraig, el cual dejo de cargar aquella esfera para mantenerse tranquilo y no eliminar a esos dos de una vez por todas.

—¿Acaso no podemos venir a visitar a mi rival eterno? —Pregunto Vali de forma seria, pero una pequeña sonrisa estaba adornando sus labios, ya que estaba extasiado por la pequeña muestra de poder que estaba soltando su "rival".

—…—Issei no dijo nada, pero poco a poco, en sus labios se iba formando una sonrisa que iba creciendo y creciendo, además de estar mostrando un sinfín de dientes parecido a púas en el interior de aquella enorme boca. — **Al parecer buscan morir más rápido de lo que creí** —La sonrisa aterradora de Issei bajo un poco, solo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que, de igual manera, estaba mostrando todos aquellos dientes filosos.

Los dos seres sobrenaturales estaban más que aterrados por ver esa nueva forma por parte del nuevo Issei, Azazel estaba asustando al igual que Vali, pero al peliplata le recorría un poco de adrenalina y ansias de luchar por ver aquello, pero esa pequeña sonrisa y esos ojos naranjas estaban haciendo que poco a poco, su valor se marchara de su ser.

—Ve-Ve-Veras I-I-I-Issei…—Empezaba Azazel, pero el miedo y el temblar de su cuerpo estaban haciendo que sudase mucho. —T-Tus pa-pa-padres t-t-t-t-te qu-quieren v-v-v-ver—Termino su habla el pelinegro, sus piernas le fallaron al momento de termino de hablar y solamente fue al suelo de rodillas e intentando conseguir algo de oxigeno por el terror que estaba pasando.

La sonrisa de Issei se marcho de sus labios al momento de que Azazel terminase de decir esas palabras.

Ddraig dejo de estar levitando y retomo a su modo esfera y se poso en el hombro derecho del muchacho albino.

Vali estaba luchando por mantenerse en pie, pero el miedo estaba más que marcado en su rostro.

—Ya veo—La expresión monótona retomo a sus facciones, pero sus ojos naranjas permanecían allí mismos, irradiando una frialdad y poder muy macabros a la vista de los otros dos "humanos". —Llévame con ellos en este momento, hay cosas que tengo que dejar muy en claro—Issei hizo desaparecer su espada y se acercó a ellos de forma lenta, una vez llego donde estaban los dos seres, ellos ni siquiera podían mantenerse ya de pie. —Arriba imbéciles—Issei tomo con sus dos manos de la cabellera del pelinegro y del peliplata, Issei no estaba siendo para nada amable con ellos dos.

—Tran-Tranquilo Issei—Comento con dolor el pelinegro, aguantándose el dolor y el miedo, se puso de pie e Issei dejo de estarle agarrando de su cabello, lo mismo fue para Vali, el cual estaba molesto por esa acción, pero una sola mirada de Azazel basto para que se quedase callado, ahora no estaban en frente del antiguo Issei. —Vamos entonces—Un circulo mágico se formo debajo de ellos, para luego llevárselos a la dirección predestinada de los cuatro, con Ddraig.

— **[Y dinos Azazel, ¿para que quieren ver a Issei los del Clan Hyōdō?]** —Pregunto Ddraig con curiosidad, ya que Issei no pertenecía a los Hyōdō desde antes de que se convirtiera en Demonio y [Peón] de la pelirroja Gremory.

—La verdad no lo se con claridad—Comento Azazel, al menos agradecía un poco que Ddraig fuera un poco calmado, todo lo contrario de Issei, según él. —Pero un poco de lo que se, es que hay una celebración y un compromiso que arreglar—Comento Azazel, el no se llevaba muy bien con los Hyōdō, ya que solo pasaba en sus experimentos y esas cosas, pero tampoco llevaba una mala relación con ellos, eran como camaradas, especialmente con el padre del peliblanco.

—…—Azazel miro a Issei, el cual lo miraba con cuidado. —No te preocupes Azazel, no te voy a matar—Comento Issei con calma.

—Al menos eso creo que me alivia un poco—Azazel coloco una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios por lo dicho por el albino.

—¿Y cuándo tendremos nuestra batalla destinada? —Esa pregunta la hizo Vali, claramente siendo dirigida hacia Issei, el cual no lo regreso a ver, pero un par de alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda del peliplata, alas que estabas expulsando mucho poder.

— **[Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Ddraig]** —La voz de Albion resonó por aquellas alas. — **[Veo que has cambiado mucho, no solo en aspecto, sino también en poder]** —Comento con calma el Dragón celestial que estaba en el interior de Vali.

— **[…]** —Ddraig por su parte no dijo nada y ni siquiera regreso a verlo, solamente abrió sus pequeñas alas y aleteo un poco, aquel aleteo desestabilizo el sello de transporte e hizo que las alas de Vali terminaran por desaparecer. — **[Mantente callado, Dragón Celestial Blanco]** —Dijo Ddraig de forma seria, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; hablar con alguien muy débil, como lo es Albión.

Luego de todo eso, nadie más dijo nada, ya que dos de ellos estaban nerviosos de hablar. Comprendieron que Issei no era el único ser poderoso, Ddraig mostró un poco de su poder, ya que, con solo un pequeño aleteo, el sello mágico casi termina siendo destruido.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

El sello de transporte llego al patio de una mansión japonesa tradicional, pero dicha mansión era enorme y abarcaba unos cuantos terrenos a la redonda.

Las luces del interior de la mansión estaban encendidas, además de escuchar el habla de muchas personas en el interior, sin contar con el hecho de estar sintiendo energías sobrenaturales en el interior, tanto de Ángeles, los Caídos, los Yōkai, los Vampiros, algunos Dioses, los Demonios, unos Dragones y demás razas que existen en lo sobrenatural, mencionando también a los humanos que tenían un increíble poder, asemejándose a un Demonio de Clase Suprema.

—Vaya, no recordaba a la mansión Hyōdō de este tamaño—Murmuro Issei, apreciando las enormes estructuras que el Clan Hyōdō poseía. —En fin, pasemos adentro—Comento Issei sin más.

Los otros dos empezaron a seguir al muchacho albino.

Azazel apreciando el modo de caminar del muchacho, ahora parecía más un Rey adulto caminando hacia su trono, siendo acompañado de un Dragón Blanco que siempre lo estaría apoyando en las incontables guerras que se avecinaban.

Vali solamente iba pensativo, ya que no se podía contactar con Albión luego de que Ddraig moviese sus alas, eso lo preocupaba un poco, pero se mantenía un tanto sereno, su cuerpo aun no estaba sanado del todo, su pelea con los denominado "Protótypa", lo habían dejado muy dañado y estaba recuperándose poco a poco.

Algunos mayordomos y algunas Maid's iban haciendo reverencias a los invitados que habían llegado, especialmente porque allí estaban el antiguo líder de los Ángeles Caídos y el tan respetado y adorado Hakuryūkō, aquel joven que posee al Vanishing Dragon en su interior, aquel que pudo pelear al lado del Sekiryūtei y vencer al Trihexa.

Pero desconocían de quien era el joven albino que iba en frente de ellos, por lo que podían notar todos ellos, el chico era un humano común y corriente, no sabían de quien se trataba, pero suponían que era un invitado más a esta celebración de cumpleaños de una de las dos hijas de los señores Hyōdō.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, escucharon un fuerte grito de múltiples voces femeninas en el interior.

—¡Nosotras no nos casaremos con Hyōdō Issei! —Se escucho aquel grito del interior de la enorme sala en donde se estaba llevado a cabo la celebración que era el cumpleaños de unas de las dos hijas de los señores Hyōdō.

—¿Puedo saber las razones del no quererse casar con mi hijo? —Pregunto de forma seria un hombre castaño, de ojos marrones/dorados, el hombre tenía una que otra cicatriz en su ceja, mostraba una expresión de seriedad y que exigía respeto. El hombre lleva un traje formal de color negro, además de estar acentuando sus marcados músculos.

—Simple mi señor Hyōdō—Una rubia de ojos azules paso al frente, ella llevaba una vestimenta un tanto escolar. —Sin ofender ni a su clan ni ofenderlo a ustedes, Hyōdō Issei no cumple para nada nuestros requisitos para ser nuestro prometido—Comento la rubia de forma seria. —Puede que sea el Sekiryūtei, pero de igual forma sigue siendo débil y fue un cobarde el que se marchara de su clan, en lugar de afrontar las consecuencias y luchar—Siguió la rubia con voz seria, siendo apoyada por las demás mujeres que estaban siendo obligadas a comprometerse con Issei. —Además…—La rubia miro a cierto grupo de mujeres Demonio. —Es más cobarde e inútil, que dejo embarazada a esas mujeres y no se hizo cargo, todo como el cobarde que es—Dijo seriamente la rubia. Issei escuchaba y se estaba divirtiendo un poco por eso. —Por esa razón no lo queremos para nada—Todas las demás asintieron con la cabeza ante lo último dicho por la rubia.

— **[Si que te odian con fervor]** —Todos escucharon aquellas gruesas palabras, palabras que eran aun más serias que la del patriarca Hyōdō. Todos los presentes fijaron sus miradas en la persona que hablo, topándose en la entrada a un peliblanco de ojos naranjas y al antiguo gobernador de Grigori y el Hakuryūkō. — **[¿Qué?]** —Pregunto Ddraig, ya que todos estaban mirándolos a ellos.

Nadie de los reunidos allí sabia de quien era aquel joven albino, claro, algunos ya tenían el conocimiento de quien era aquel chico que estaba parado en la entrada al salón de fiestas del Clan Hyōdō.

—¡Isse! —Rias pronuncio el nombre de aquel joven, haciendo que muchos que conocían ese nombre se sorprendieran mucho al ver el nuevo aspecto de aquel desterrado. —Que bueno que estas aquí—La pelirroja estaba feliz de ver a Issei, ella junto con el resto del "harén" de Issei, se estaban encaminando hacia el chico.

—Ustedes tienen una rara forma de reconocerme—Comento Issei, pero ladeo la cabeza un poco a su derecha y coloco una sonrisa desquiciada. —Un paso más y serán calcinadas—Los [Dinamo] del albino aparecieron a sus costados derecho e izquierdo, tres divididos en cada sección y los 6 objetos estaban cargando una pequeña esfera violeta en la punta principal de los [Dinamo].

Las Gremory pararon de golpe al ver que Issei no estaba jugando para nada, esto era muy enserio. —Pe-Pero Isse-san-…—Asia trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Issei, pero el pequeño zumbido en su costado izquierdo la obligo a callarse de golpe, ya que uno de aquellos objetos que Issei poseía; estaba a la derecha de ella y listo para disparar.

—Es mejor que todos se queden callados—Issei se encamino de forma lenta hacia el frente, en donde estaba aquel hombre castaño con una mirada seria, pero Issei apreciaba sorpresa en el fondo de sus ojos. Una vez Issei estuvo a unos 2 metros en frente del hombre que media alrededor de 2.10 metros de alto, el albino procedió a hablar. —Hyōdō Kato, un gusto el volver a verlo de nuevo, soy Hyōdō Issei, aunque como me quitaron el derecho de tomar su apellido, solo dígame Issei—Una pequeña reverencia fue lo que hizo el albino ante aquel hombre que una vez fue su padre.

El hombre examinaba con la mirada seria al albino, con cada segundo se iba decepcionando más y más de su único hijo varón. La madre del albino, Hyōdō Tsunami, estaba un poco sorprendida y decepcionada del estado rebelde que ha tomado su hijo.

—Decepcionante—Kato alzo su mano derecha y rápidamente la hizo bajar hacia la mejilla izquierda del chico, pero Issei tomo la mano del hombre castaño de forma fácil. —…—El hombre estaba un poco sorprendido por eso.

—Tu no me puedes golpear—Issei iba apretando la muñeca del hombre, haciendo que este se ponga serio e intentase golpearlo con su mano libre, pero Issei también lo tomo de aquella extremidad con su brazo izquierdo. —No me puedes regañar—Puso presión en ambas muñecas del hombre, haciendo que este empiece a sentir dolor. —No tienes el poder—Poco a poco Kato iba perdiendo fuerza y sentía un fuerte dolor en sus brazos. —No tienes el modo—Kato estaba ya casi de rodillas por la fuerte presión que estaba ejerciendo su hijo. —Así que…—Issei lo miro de forma seria. —Si intentas golpearme de nuevo…—Issei se acercó al oído izquierdo del hombre y susurro…— _Te mato_ —Issei dijo aquello y empujo al hombre hacia atrás, haciendo que la mesa en donde estaba el pastel de cumpleaños se fuera para abajo, al igual que aquel hombre castaño.

—¡Querido/Otō-san! —Esposa e hijas corrieron de forma rápida a ver a su esposo y padre respectivamente, mientras unos guardianes entraban en escena y se preparaban para atacar al chico que osó a lastimar a su señor.

Todos desde un principio estaban sorprendidos por ver el nuevo aspecto de Hyōdō Issei, aquel muchacho que fue desterrado por no cumplir con las expectativas del patriarca del Clan, por ser alguien débil desde un principio, por ser un cobarde y demás cosas que se le pusieron de rumores a su persona.

Las que rechazaron completamente a Issei como su actual prometido se habían sonrojado por ver aquel aspecto del muchacho, mostrando aquel rostro monótono y esos ojos naranjas cautivadores a la vista de ellas.

Pero la sorpresa fue para todos al momento de ver de como el joven albino, termino por doblegar a Hyōdō Kato como si se tratase de un simple juego de niños, eso enfado a algunos miembros del Clan Hyōdō y a algunos conocidos de ellos, mientras que otros estaban preocupados, ya que Issei sin remordimiento alguno doblego y dijo aquellas palabras.

Eso ya era muy preocupante, puede que Issei sea un posible enemigo a futuro.

—¡COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MI PADRE! —Una joven castaña, hermana menor de Issei, hermana que responde al nombre de Hyōdō Shinka, se levanto de donde estaba revisando a su padre y rápidamente activos sus ojos; denominados los ojos de Dios; el Rinnegan.

A la castaña se le formo una capa de energía celeste por todo su cuerpo, además de que sus ojos con anillos, obtuvieron 6 aspas en cada ojo, tres en cada una.

Con eso hecho, la castaña desapareció en un parpadeo y todo el tiempo para ella se detuvo, así que, con un rostro lleno de ira, se acerco a golpear al joven albino. Pero cuando estaba ya por golpear en el rostro a Issei, este sonrió y dejo en shock a la chica con aquella capa de poder sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso viste a un fantasma, Shinka? —Issei enterró su espada cañón en medio del estómago de la chica, haciendo que ella escupiera sangre de sus labios al sentir aquella enorme espada en medio de su cuerpo. —Si creíste que soy el mismo débil de antes, pues estas muy equivocada—Issei tomo el mango de su espada y la retiro de golpe del cuerpo de su "hermana".

Una vez hecho eso, Issei tomo con su mano izquierda la cabeza de la chica y rápidamente la bajo hacia donde estaba su rodilla levantada.

 **PPPAAAMMM…**

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó, para que luego el albino, enterrara de golpe la cabeza y cuerpo de la chica en el suelo, quebrando la madera que era el suelo y haciendo un cráter pequeño en donde quedo la inconsciente Shinka.

Nadie supo del como paso todo, pero en ese preciso momento estaban viendo del como la ultima hija de los Hyōdō estaba en un pequeño cráter y de su estómago saliendo sangre. Mientras que el segundo hijo, Issei, estaba parado en el mismo lugar, solo que con una espada en su mano derecha y que la mitad de esta, estaba manchada con la sangre carmesí de la chica que estaba en el suelo.

—¡Maldito! —Los guardias gritaron con enojo, para luego salir a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el albino.

Pero Issei esquivaba los golpes muy fácilmente y devolvía los golpes 100 veces más fuerte, rompiendo huesos, perforando órganos y dejando irreconocibles algunos rostros de los guardianes del Clan Hyōdō. Solo basto unos segundos para que toda la guardia estuviera en el suelo, soltando quejidos de dolor, otros inconscientes y a medio morir.

La primera hija de los Hyōdō apareció al costado izquierdo del albino, ella con intensiones de clavar su espada Ascalon en medio del cráneo del chico albino, pero sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo, en donde se encontró con media espada negra clavada en aquel lugar.

—¡HHHYYYYYYAAAAAA-…! —La primera hija, que responde al nombre de Hyōdō Seraphim, soltó un fuerte grito de dolor, pero su grito fue callado al momento de que una mano enguantada se posase en su cuello y la apretase fuertemente, casi rompiéndole el cuello por completo.

—Tus gritos me irritan—Issei iba apretando más y más, haciendo que los esfuerzos de la pelinegra por liberarse fueran inútiles. —Ni siquiera tu Dragón Bahamut te puede ayudar—Issei miro a los ojos verdes de la pelinegra, ella miro la sonrisa de Issei y le pareció ver unos dientes filosos, como si Issei fuese un monstruo.

Ddraig estaba con sus alas abiertas y aleteando suavemente. El Dragón tenia la habilidad de bloquear cualquier [Sacred Gear] y volverlas inútiles, incluso podía borrar dichos artefactos con suma facilidad, pero eso no seria para nada divertido para él, por esa razón nunca había borrado alguna [Sacred Gear], por ahora.

 **PUM…**

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo se escuchó, siendo ese algo, la pelinegra Seraphim, la cual estaba completamente inconsciente y aun con la enorme espada clavada en su hombro.

Todos los invitados estaban en completo shock por la masacre que había hecho el "débil" del primer hijo de los Hyōdō, ver eso estaba causando mucho temor en todos allí presentes, algunas mujeres estaban llorando por el estado en el cual habían quedado las dos mujeres y los guardias.

Issei desapareció en un parpadeo y reapareció en frente de su "madre" y "padre". La mujer se asusto por ver a su hijo y el hombre tuvo un semblante de seriedad y un poco de temor. —¿Vieron eso no? —Pregunto Issei, pregunta que era escuchada por todos en el salón. —Eso no fue nada comparado con lo que puedo hacer en realidad—Eso asusto de sobremanera a todos allí. —Así que se olvidan de comprometerme con alguna de ellas—Issei señalo a sus disque prometidas, las cuales, aunque estuvieran asustadas, se sintieron mal por ser rechazadas. —Se olvidan de que soy un Hyōdō, se olvidaran de que yo existo y no me volverán a buscar nunca más en sus miserables vidas—Issei estaba elevando su poder poco a poco, haciendo que el lugar empezase a temblar y hacerse pesado. —Con eso dicho, yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí—Issei solamente hizo un bufido y empezó a marchar hacia la salida, sacando su espada del hombro de su "hermana" mayor que estaba inconsciente.

Con unas maniobras de espada, Issei hizo desaparecer aquella arma y solamente siguió caminando ante la mirada asustada de algunos, sorprendidas de otros, interés por parte de algunas y etc.

—Entonces sino podemos hacer una alianza con el Clan Hyōdō, ¿podemos tener una alianza contigo? —Issei dejo de caminar y miro hacia su derecha, en donde estaba parada una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, vestimenta azul marino con patrones dorados, además de tener una armadura incompleta por sus brazos, cintura y debajo de su muy pronunciado pecho, lleva una corona dorada en su cabeza y en medio de esta una pequeña cruz, lleva también un saco igual al suyo a modo de capa, pero la capa de la mujer es de color rojo con el acolchado de color blanco.

—Tu hija ya rechazo mi alianza—Issei extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, en donde estaba la puerta, en donde repentinamente una ruptura apareció en aquel lugar, la ruptura era de un color violeta. —Además, no me interesa hacer una alianza contigo ni con nadie más—Termino su habla el albino.

—¡Te reto a una pelea! —Grito la mujer, ella necesitaba el poder que Issei tenía, no era que lo iba a utilizar como una herramienta, tal y como hicieron las Facciones, sino que necesitaba a Issei para que la ayudase con unos problemas en; un universo muy aparte al actual. —Si yo gano, tu tendrás que aliarte conmigo—Dijo de forma seria la rubia.

—Si yo gano…—Issei parecía un poco interesado por las palabras de la rubia. —Me dejas eliminar a todo tu Clan—Dijo Issei seriamente. —Kajajaja, Arturia Pendragon—La expresión de Issei se torno por completo de locura.

Al menos así, se desharía de la bruja; Le Fay Pendragon.

La nombrada Arturia Pendragon, abrió los ojos muy sorprendida, algunos de sus integrantes del Clan Pendragon abrieron los ojos en shock, eso era una completa barbaridad.

—Y-Y-Yo…—Arturia parecía muy asustada y en un completo dilema. Si aceptaba y perdía, pues seria completamente erradicada, ya que como vio el anterior enfrentamiento, este Issei peleaba a matar. —Y-Y-Yo~—No sabia que hacer o decir, tenia miedo, tenia miedo de perder, pero era consiente de que era muy fuerte, una mujer que se hizo respetar en el otro universo y en este.

Pero ahora…

Su vida y la de muchos, dependía de su habla.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #4 – Diferente (Diaforetiká)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Si hay fallas ortográficas, perdónenme, no soy el más preciso en eso.

2.- Issei ya no tiene piedad de nadie.

3.- Personajes de otros animes también aparecieron, especialmente como las hermanas de Issei.

4.- Ya mezclé un poco de ideas aquí, espero y no se hayan confundido con esto.

5.- Con este episodio se puede confirmar que puede haber cruces entre muchos universos más.

6.- Con esas pocas notas finales ya dichas, yo me despido de vosotros.

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	5. Episodio 5

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Habrá referencias muy claras a Chespirito, además de un poco camufladas las referencias de Ben 10 y de IT (2017), Star War, además otra muy clara de Terminator y Naruto.

2.- Issei en su pelea no tendrá ni la más mínima piedad con sus rivales, sin importarle si son mujeres.

3.- Issei se va a interesar en su oponente, pero no en forma de enamoramiento.

4.- Si encontraste alguna referencia más, házmelo saber con tu comentario.

5.- Sin más que decir… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

La rubia estaba en un completo dilema en este momento, pero una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en sus lindos labios, así que, con esa idea en mente, ella contesto de forma segura y determinada. —¡Yo acepto el trato! —Dijo ella, haciendo que los demás la vieran de forma sorprendida y además de que también se preguntaban:

¿Quién rayos era Arturia Pendragon?

—¡No hagas eso Arturia! —La rubia que anteriormente había dicho aquellas palabras a Issei, paso al frente y encaro a la rubia. — _No sabemos el conocimiento de poder que posee, I-Issei_ —Susurro ella, pero su puso nerviosa cuando pronuncio el nombre del albino.

— _No te preocupes, Jeanne_ —Arturia también le susurro a su amiga de nombre Jeanne. — _Ganare y podremos pedirle que nos ayude en nuestro mundo_ —Dijo ella de forma seria y determinada. — _No perderé, lo juro por ellos_ —Una mirada mucho más determinada apareció en sus ojos verdes. Dejo de estar mirando a su amiga y regreso a ver al albino, el cual estaba serio por algo. —¿Y bien? —Pregunto ella de forma seria. —¿Cuándo empezamos con esta lucha? —Ella hizo aparecer una lanza blanca en su costado derecho.

Issei coloco un rostro por completo monótono. —Ya sabes nuestro acuerdo, así que…—Issei estiro su mano derecha al frente, para luego hacerlo un puño extendido hacia la rubia. —No te eches para atrás—Issei miro muy seriamente a la rubia.

Arturia parecía un poco confundida, pero de igual forma coloco un rostro serio. —No retrocedo a mi palabra—Ella extendió su brazo derecho y apretó su mano y formo un puño, para que luego de eso, un pequeño punto negro se formase allí y luego ese punto, se extendiera por todo el brazo, formando un tipo de tatuaje de relámpagos. —¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto al ver aquellas marcas en el brazo del muchacho, pero también un poco cerca del término de su hombro.

—Si alguno de nosotros rompe nuestro trato—Las líneas negras de aquel tatuaje empezaron a brillar y a ejercer dolor en todo el brazo. —Estas marcas se extenderán por todo el cuerpo y nos irán matando poco a poco—Un poco de las líneas subió al cuello y frente de Issei, demostrando que no era para nada una broma.

—…—Jeanne miraba de forma preocupada ese hecho.

—Ahora—Issei chasqueo con sus dedos derechos, para que todo el lugar fuese envuelto en un resplandor azulado, para luego revelar un campo de pelea similar a la de un estadio de fútbol, y en los asientos estaban los espectadores que miraban asombrados la forma de crear este campo en un solo segundo. —Iniciemos con esta pelea—Issei extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia abajo, para que, con ese movimiento, apareciera su espada cañón, ya lista para matar.

Del otro extremo del enorme estadio, estaba la rubia Pendragon, mirando todo de forma sorprendida, pero se recompuso y se preparo para pelear. —Empecemos—Ella se puso en posición de correr, estaría más que dispuesta a liberar más de sus formas para poder ganar.

Una enorme pantalla holográfica se formo encima de ellos, en donde se estaba dando la cuenta regresiva desde 5…

 **4…**

Arturia apretó fuertemente el mango de su lanza y miro a su oponente fijamente.

 **3…**

Jeanne estaba realmente preocupada, pero mantendría toda su fe en Arturia, ella podría con esto, estaba más que segura.

 **2…**

Los espectadores estaban un tanto ansiosos, las Gremory estaban esperando a que Issei asesinase a esa rubia pechugona y que luego, vaya con ellas y con "sus" hijos. Los padres y hermanas de Issei, que ya estaban recuperados un poco y conscientes, miraban seriamente todo.

 **1…**

Los ojos naranjas de Issei pasaron a ser azules, colocando una expresión monótona e inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante y el brazo de su espada hacia atrás, con eso hecho, el albino se preparo para dar una buena actuación a su público.

 **¡GO!**

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! —La rubia soltó un grito de guerra, yendo rápidamente hacia el frente, pero apenas y dio unos 10 pasos veloces, vio del como la parte plana de la espada del chico, terminó estampándose en su rostro, haciendo que diera unas cuantas volteretas en el aire y cayera de cara en el suelo. —¡Agh! —Arturia escupió un poco de sangre de su boca.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y se reincorporo.

Giro hacia atrás y vio a Issei a unos 20 metros alejado de ella.

Se limpio la sangre de su nariz y ahora no se contuvo para nada, de nueva cuanta ataco de frente, pera esta vez ella solamente dejo una pequeña cortina de humo en donde anteriormente estaba situada, apareciendo al costado derecho del muchacho, ella con intensiones de darle un buen golpe con su lanza, pero vio del como Issei se giro hacia ella y bloqueo la punta de la lanza con la parte plana de la espada negra, haciendo que ambas armas rechinen con fuerza y buscando la fuerza de sus dueños para poder vencer.

Los ojos de Arturia brillaron en un color amarillo, las envolturas blancas de la lanza se abrieron y revelaron a una lanza dorada que tomo un poco más de tamaño, las envolturas blancas giraban suavemente en el eje de la lanza.

Ese pequeño Power Up le sirvió a la rubia para que Issei usara su brazo derecho para tratar de retener esta enorme presión que estaba ejerciendo la rubia sobre él.

—¡Tsk! —La fuerza se fue llevando a Issei al suelo de espalda. El muchacho apretaba los dientes por el "esfuerzo" que estaba haciendo por retener esta enorme fuerza que estaba cayendo sobre él.

—¡Ahhh! —Arturia soltó un grito de poder y termino por hundir con todas sus fuerzas a Issei en el suelo, además de lanzar una pequeña esfera dorada a modo de explosivo al cráter en donde quedo el muchacho.

 **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

La rubia dio un salto hacia atrás y cayó al suelo dándole la espalda al domo explosivo que estaba detrás de ella.

Sus ojos estaban brillando como dos farros de luz, una luz que estaba expulsando mucho poder en esos precisos momentos.

—¡IIIIIISSSSSEEEEEEIIIII! —Gritaron las "esposas" de Issei con mucha preocupación, puede que el albino sea fuerte y todo, pero todos tenían su limite y su parte débil, eso les preocupaba a las mujeres allí, además de hacerles sentir un enorme odio en contra de la rubia que estaba haciéndole daño a "su" Issei.

— _Parece que me eh excedido un poco_ —Opino Arturia en su mente, pero de un momento a otro se puso en guardia, ya que estaba sintiendo un poder crecer poco a poco en el interior de la cortina de humo que se produjo gracias a su ataque.

—Entretenido—Todos los espectadores y la rubia misma, vieron del como Issei salió del humo sin ningún rasguño, asustando a algunos y alegrando a algunas. —Ese fue un buen ataque—Issei coloco su espada en su espalda, espada que estaba levitando cerca de su espalda. —¡Seguimos! —Issei empezó a correr hacia la rubia.

Arturia lo estaba esperando con algo de ansias, así que de igual manera empezó a correr hacia el albino, una vez ambos estuvieran ya cerca, ambos desaparecieron y chocaban en el aire como si fuesen unos cometas.

Issei con sus manos enguantadas y Arturia con su lanza dorada.

Los seres sobrenaturales y humanos, no podían ver nada de nada, solamente ondas de choque que ocurrían cada segundo en diferentes partes del estadio, además de estar destruyendo en gran medida todo el terreno solo con los golpes que se daban en el aire.

Issei se estaba divirtiendo un poco, esta humana si tenia un poco de poder que lo hacia sacar su 1% de poder, eso si ya era muy admirable y el lo respetaba de sobremanera, pero tampoco estaba diciendo que la iba a dejar ganar y ni mucho menos que no la iba a matar, claro, Issei la iba a matar luego de dejarla ya casi sin extremidades.

Arturia estaba en serios problemas, ya que estaba peleando contra Issei cuerpo a cuerpo, y su modo [Lancer] no era muy efectiva al modo cuerpo a cuerpo, así que creo una pequeña esfera de poder y lo lanzo hacia Issei, esfera que fue retenida como si nada por el muchacho, sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia, tiempo en el cual Issei aprovecho, para aparecer en frente de la rubia y crear una esfera violeta que termino golpeando el vientre de la rubia, haciendo que esta arqueara su cuerpo hacia adelante y también que escupiese una buena cantidad de sangre al momento de que la esfera explotase y la mandase a volar hacia atrás.

 **BBBOOOMMM…**

Arturia golpeo el suelo y creo un pequeño estruendo. Aquel golpe levanto una cortina de polvo que tapaba todo en aquel lugar.

—¡Arturia! —Jeanne grito el nombre de su amiga, intento ir hacia donde ella estaba, pero una capa de energía no la dejaba pasar, además de que la capa de energía la estaba electrocutando fuertemente, pero ella sabía aguantarlo muy bien.

—¡[Alter Rider]! —Se escucho un fuerte grito provenir de la cortina de polvo, para luego revelar a una Arturia por completo diferente a la anterior.

Ahora llevaba una corona negra en su cabeza, una chaqueta negra estaba posada en sus hombros y tapaban la parte trasera de su cuerpo, ya que ahora ella usaba un vestido un tanto revelador, unos guantes negros se posaban en sus manos, además de unas medias negras que estaban en sus pies y que llegaban a hasta el medio de sus torneadas piernas, se complementaba con unos zapatos negros que parecían muy cómodos para la pelea.

Issei, el cual estaba levitando en el aire, se extraño por ese cambio de aspecto de la rubia, y no era el único, los espectadores estaban también desconcertados por el cambio de la rubia Pendragon, algo que Le Fay aun no encontraba encuadre, ya que nunca en su vida había escuchado de una tal Arturia Pendragon.

Jeanne solo miro seria todo eso, solo esperaba que Arturia no se excediera con el poder y terminase desmayada o, aun peor; que Issei decida matarla cuando Arturia ya no pudiera más.

—Extraño—Murmuro Issei casualmente.

—Ahora estamos más que parejos en habilidades—Comento la rubia de forma un tanto arrogante y seria. —Es hora de pelear—La rubia hizo aparecer una espada negra en su mano derecha, espada que tenia unas marcas en un color rojo brillante, en su mano izquierda apareció un rifle de asalto de color negro, además de tener las mismas marcas rojas que la espada.

Ella ataco de forma rápida, dando un salto hacia donde estaba Issei levitando, yendo con su espada lista para rebanar. Issei tomo su espada cañón, y de igual forma arremetió en contra de la rubia, pero el albino estaba usando su espada con mucha maestría, Arturia no se quedaba atrás, ya que solo estaba jugando un poco con el albino.

Ambos chocaron sus respectivas armas de corte, haciendo que ambas armas rechinen con intensiones de matar.

Arturia hizo achicar su rifle, convirtiéndola en una pistola pequeña de color negro, con las mismas marcas rojas por encima de ella. Una vez hecha aquella acción, la rubia elevo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, apuntando hacia el rostro del muchacho.

 **Bang…**

Una bala roja salió de aquella arma de fuego, aquella bala había terminado de impactar en el ojo tapado de Issei, haciendo que el albino dejara de hacer presión y cediera ante el ataque de la rubia, la cual dio más fuerza a su brazo y termino por mandar a volar a Issei hacia el suelo, en donde el albino cayo pesadamente y de espaldas.

Arturia bajo al suelo y rápidamente coloco un rostro de preocupación y terror, el caso era el vencerlo, no el matarlo.

—Yare-yare—La rubia y todos los demás espectadores abrieron los ojos como platos al ver del como el muchacho se levantaba del suelo como si nada, solamente dejando ver la línea de sangre que bajaba por el costado del mechón del albino, además de que, en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico, estaba una mancha roja, claramente siendo la parte por donde había salido la bala. —Ahora empezamos con la matanza—Los 6 [Dinamo] del albino aparecieron en su espalda, ya que al comienzo de la pelea solamente había desaparecido sin más.

La rubia se puso seria, además de estar sudando un poco por la sien y estaba temblando al mirar a esas cosas y al mismo albino.

Ella solamente estaba con la mirada al frente, mirando al chico, pero solo basto unos milisegundos y ahora el albino estaba en frente de ella, con la mano derecha del chico clavada en su estómago, pasando al otro lado de su cuerpo y dejando ver unas garras enormes en lugar de las uñas.

—¡Cougt! —La rubia escupió sangre de sus labios, intento alejarse como sea, pero Issei termino agarrándola de su cuello, para luego quitarle la espada a la rubia y clavársela en la pierna izquierda de esta misma. —¡HHHHYYYYYAAAAAA! —Arturia soltó un grito de dolor al momento de que su misma espada; terminase dañándola.

Ella rápidamente aguanto su dolor y alzo su brazo en donde estaba su arma de fuego, la alzo a la altura del pecho del chico, con el fin de no dar en un órgano vital o al menos hacer que se alejara de ella.

Pero vio del como Issei sonrió, aterrándola al momento de ver esos dientes parecidas a las de un monstruo, pero lo que más la aterro fue el hecho de que el chico termino por clavar esos dientes en su brazo izquierdo, justo en la unión de todo su brazo y antebrazo.

Luego sintió un fuerte dolor y no pudo aguantar un grito y a la vez sus lágrimas. —¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTT! —La rubio fue empujada hacia atrás gracias a una fuerte patada en su rostro, haciendo que cuando cayese al suelo, su cuerpo empezara a rodar como una esfera, quedando estática luego de un periodo de tiempo.

Los espectadores estaban en completo shock al ver ese cruel y aterrador acto que había cometido Hyōdō Issei, ver esa mandíbula repleta de dientes era sumamente aterrador y horroroso. Jeanne estaba más preocupada por la rubia Pendragon, necesitaba ir a ayudarla cuanto antes, esta pelea ya había pasado los límites que Arturia podría ejercer en este mundo.

Issei escupió el antebrazo de la rubia, no necesitaba comer, ya que esa rubia aún tenía esa pequeña determinación encendida, algo que lo molestaba un poco, ya que el necesitaba que su presa tuviera miedo; para que pueda ser completamente consumida.

Pero esta rubia, no, esta chica de nombre Arturia Pendragon, no estaba cediendo ante su modo "Monstruo". —¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? —Pregunto un tanto fastidiado el muchacho, esta rubia estaba sacándolo de quicio y a la vez; estaba comenzando a hacerse más interesante para él.

Arturia, como pudo, logro sentarse en el suelo, intentando sacarse su espada que estaba incrustada en su pierna izquierda. —¿P-P-Porque de-de-debería te-tenerte mi-miedo? —Pregunto ella entrecortadamente, le dolía su pierna, su rostro estaba un poco inflamado, de su abdomen estaba saliendo sangre que era tapada por la pequeña prenda que estaba usando. —N-N-No e-eres u-un mons-monstruo co-como para te-tenerte mi-, coaht, ¡miedo! —Arturia grito lo último, mirando al único ojo de Issei.

—Ya veo—Issei cerró su ojo azulado, para luego abrirlo de golpe y revelar un ojo color naranja. — **Pero estas más que equivocada** —La voz del muchacho cambio completamente, haciéndose más gruesa y terrorífica al escucha de los espectadores. — **Así que muere de una vez** —Los [Dinamo] empezaron a cargar unas esferas negras en sus puntas, además de que el albino tomo su espada de su espalda e hizo girar uno de los cartuchos de aquella espada cañón y en la punta de la espada se empezaba a cargar una esfera violeta/oscura, más grande que las esferas de los [Dinamo]. Ya cuando todo estaba listo, Issei pronuncio lo siguiente…— **Hasta la vista, baby** —Con eso dicho, el albino termino por lanzar las 7 esferas de poder, hacia la rubia Pendragon.

A medio camino, las 6 esferas pequeñas se unieron con la más grande, haciendo que esta última, creciera de forma descomunal a la vista de muchos, más el hecho de que la esfera estaba expulsando un poder comparable con la energía de Great Red, pues no era para nada bonito el estar viendo aquella esfera y estar a tan solo centímetros de ellas.

—¡ARTURIA~! —Jeanne estiro su brazo derecho hacia donde estaba la Pendragon, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar algo que estaba muy lejos. Arturia miro a Jeanne y le dio una linda sonrisa, una sonrisa que iba acompañada de algunas lagrimas que caían de los ojos verdes, haciendo que Jeanne se sintiera impotente y horrorizada por ver en primera fila…

Del como Arturia seria erradicada de la existencia.

La rubia regreso a ver la enorme esfera que estaba ya a poco de llegar a ella, así que solo bajo la mirada y sonrió con tristeza, sus lagrimas estaban cayendo de sus lindos ojos verdes. Pero alzo la mirada y solamente sonrió con tristeza, para luego solo cerrar los ojos y…

No volver a abrirlos nunca más.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Sabia que no se resistirían…—Issei miraba del como su enorme esfera de poder se iba apagando rápidamente. —Protótypa's—Issei miro todo su alrededor, a donde se estaba yendo todo el poder que estaba en esa esfera.

Segundos después de lo que era la esfera de poder ya no quedaba nada de nada, en lugar de eso, todo el estadio se torno de un color violáceo, para luego revelar a un sinfín de criaturas con armaduras negras, las cuales estaban terminando de tragar lo que era el poder de la esfera del Ídia, para luego rugir con poderío al momento de consumir ese poder y hacerlo suyo.

—¿Qu-Que son esas cosas? —Se preguntaron las personas humanas que no tenían ni el más mínimo conocimiento de que eran esas criaturas que habían aparecido en frente de ellos.

Todo un ejército de unos mil monstruos era lo que se podía ver allí abajo.

—Issei los llama "Protótypa" —Todos giraron a ver a Sirzechs, el cual estaba serio viendo a esas criaturas.

—¿Acaso mi hijo conoce de esas criaturas? —Pregunto un serio Kato, no le importaba mucho su dolor del cuerpo o si quiera lo que su hijo le dijo, se había equivocado mucho con su hijo, lo amaba como su segundo, como su hijo y un padre nunca en su vida, por más que diga que lo odia, jamás dejaría de amar a su propia sangre. —Quiero que me expliques que son esas cosas, Satán Rojo—El hombre castaño se acerco a donde estaba el pelirrojo, el cual lo espero a que llegara.

—Escuchen bien todos—Comenzó el pelirrojo, atrayendo la atención de la mayoría de las personas. —Tengo una grabación de la explicación que nos dio Hyōdō Issei, así que les pido la mayor de las atenciones, por que esto es muy importante y se relaciona; con la creación del todo y todos—Dijo de forma sería el pelirrojo.

Muchos se interesaron en aquel tema, tanto que dejaron de lado al enorme ejercito que estaba en el estadio y rugiendo con poderío.

Algunas mujeres, como las Gremory, no estaban prestando atención al pelirrojo, ya que ellas estaban más preocupadas por el albino, que por la misma explicación.

Vali estaba atento a su "rival", ya que quería ver cual era el poder completo del albino, además de querer ver del como se libraba de esta pelea, ya que a el le costo mucho el tan solo intentar enfrentarse a una de esas cosas.

Jeanne estaba más atenta en Arturia, la cual se veía sorprendida y en un estado muy deplorable y de muerte, ya que la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo la Pendragon, la estaban haciendo morir poco a poco.

Issei apareció en frente de Arturia, para luego extender su mano derecha y que el cuerpo completo de la rubia se regenerase rápidamente, reconstruyendo consigo el brazo que la rubia había perdido.

Toda herida, tanto física como también psicológicamente, fueron sanadas por el resplandor blanco que estaba saliendo de la mano del chico.

—¿Qué? —Se pregunto muy sorprendida la rubia. —¿Cómo es esto posible? —Pregunto nuevamente, ya que ella ya debería haber muerto hace unos minutos atrás.

—Yo hago que lo imposible…—Issei hablo, llamando la atención de Arturia. —Se haga posible—Termino el albino, cambiando el color de su ojo naranja, a su color carmesí característico. —Ddraig te mantendrá sana y salva—Una esfera blanca se poso en frente de la rubia, esfera que se abrió y revelo a un pequeño Dragón esférico. —Ddraig, surge—La esfera empezó a brillar, brillo que también cubrió a la rubia que estaba en el suelo.

Arturia había cerrado los ojos para cubrirse del fuerte brillo, pero una vez que todo se volvió oscuro, abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse sentada en un asiento de lo que parecía ser una cabina de control, ya que estaba viendo unas pantallas holográficas que estaban en el frente y a los lados, además del hecho de ver todo lo que es su alrededor, teniendo una vista de 360º, viendo todo el estadio desde una altura muy grande, viendo a Jeanne y a los espectadores que estaban con rostros de asombro, viendo a muchas de esas cosas que ahora se miraban muy pocas desde esta altura, además de ver a un Issei, mirándola fijamente.

— **[No te alteres, niña]** —Una voz gruesa resonó en la cabina, algo que asusto un poco a la rubia. — **[Yo soy Ddraig, el antes conocido como Dragón Emperador Rojo]** —Eso asombro un poco a la rubia, no mucho, ya que ella si tenía conocimiento de quien era este Dragón y de su poder aterrador. — **[Estas en mi mente, lo modifique para que se te haga cómodo tu estadía]** —Comento el Dragón, además de mostrarle en una pantalla en donde mismo se estaba localizando ella, siendo el lugar; la frente de un Dragón Blanco que se veía imponente y poderoso. — **[Por ahora solo mantente calmada y no hagas nada, yo e Issei nos encargaremos de los Protótypa, mientras tanto mira la información de ellos, de Issei y de mí, para que no te confundas mucho]** —Una pantalla nueva se poso en frente de la rubia, en donde estaba la información más importante.

La rubia empezó a leer toda esa información, ya que estaba muy interesada y era muy curiosa también, así que, para llenar su mente de un conocimiento místico, empezó a leer el libro holográfico sin más preámbulos.

—Ese Dragón tal parece que es Ddraig—Comento Michael, mirando la enorme altura de unos 30 metros por parte de Ddraig.

—Pero ese no se parece en nada al Sekiryūtei—Comento Shinka, la última hija de los Hyōdō.

Por lo poco que se dedico a aprender del Sekiryūtei, siendo el portador su hermano mayor, le dedico un poco de tiempo y vio que el Sekiryūtei era rojo, pero aquí mismo, estaba un Dragón completamente diferente, saliéndose mucho de lo que era antes aquel Dragón Celestial Rojo, al cual muchas de las Facciones le tenían miedo, pero ellos no, ya que su hermana; Seraphim, poseía a un Dragón un poco más poderoso; que los dos Celestiales.

— **[A esto se le llama evolución, niña Hyōdō]** —Ddraig bajo su cabeza, estando a unos cuantos metros delante de los espectadores y muy cerca, de la castaña Hyōdō. — **[Así que si no sabes si quiera de la teoría de la evolución, pues entonces no digas incoherencias]** —Los ojos azules de Ddraig empezaron a brillar en un color rojo, asustando a algunos y aterrando a Shinka, la cual solamente cerro la boca y no dijo nada de nada.

—Acabare rápido con esto—La característica actitud monótona del albino, se apodero de su ser, para luego, hacer aparecer de nuevo su espada cañón, colocarse en posición de combate, al igual que sus [Dinamo], empezó a caminar hacia adelante de forma lenta, para luego decir lo siguiente. —No mires de dónde vienes—Issei apareció en un parpadeo, en medio de todos los Protótypa. —Sino a dónde vas—Con eso dicho, Issei liberaría su 20% de poder actual.

 **Soundtrack On —** **Celldweller - The Chosen One (Faction 11)**

El peliblanco dividió su enorme espada en dos pequeñas cuchillas, con las cuales empezó a rebanar cabezas con mucha facilidad, pero no le era fácil para nada, ya que sus enemigos ya eran muy fuertes y en más multitud, por lo cual el albino estaba siendo ayudado por sus [Dinamo], los cuales disparaban desde el cielo y desintegraban a unos cuantos de aquellos monstruos.

Unos Protótypa empezaron a atacar a Issei, el cual se movía muy rápido, pero los Protótypa igualaban aquella velocidad de igual manera, dándole golpes al chico, golpes que Issei retenía, pero un puñetazo le llego a su pecho, golpe que lo mando al suelo, en donde los demás Protótypa, rápidamente empezaron a abrir sus bocas con muchos dientes en ellos, con los cuales trataban de comer al albino.

Issei se levanto del suelo rápidamente, inflo sus cachetes y expulso de ella; un fuego naranja. Fuego que termino por calcinar y aturdir a algunos de ellos.

Issei guardo sus cuchillas y dejo que sus guantes se rompieran, ya que sus manos ahora eran de un color negro, como las manos de un hombre lobo, pero sin su pelaje.

El albino empezaba a traspasar y a arrancar los corazones de estos "Dioses" con mucha facilidad, pero el coste también era el hecho de estar en desventaja numérica, ya que los Protótypa se ayudaban y hacían unos movimientos de lucha que hacían debilitarse un poco.

Issei viendo esto, salto al cielo y creo una esfera celeste, esfera que fue cubierta por unas aspas que hacían un sonido característico. —¡Rasen-Shuriken! —Pronuncio Issei, para luego lanzar la esfera al suelo y que esta, se agrande y creará un domo en donde los Protótypa alcanzados, eran cortados en pedacitos, además de hacer que la esfera celeste, se tiñese de rojo por la sangre de estos seres similares a Dioses.

Issei, aun estando en el aire, apretó su puño derecho y se dejó caer al suelo de forma rápida, alcanzando a caer encima de un Protótypa, al cual todo el cuerpo fue aplastado por el puño del Ídia. Issei cayo al suelo e hizo papilla a esa criatura, además de crear un enorme cráter en aquel lugar, cráter que se fue tragando a muchos Protótypa.

Issei salió de aquel agujero y segundos después, en aquel agujero cayeron 6 esferas negras, esferas que explotaron y crearon casi un holocausto completo.

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM...**

Ddraig tomo vuelo, ya que el suelo fue completamente destruido, al igual que todo el estadio, pero los lideres crearon unas esferas de protección y también tomaron el vuelo, estando cerca de aquel Dragón Blanco.

Issei llego al suelo y empezó a desaparecer en un borrón negro, cortando la cabeza de muchos Protótypa y también; tragándose aquellas cabezas.

—¡Kajajajajaja, shine, shine, kajajajaja! —Issei cortaba y comía las cabezas de sus enemigos, los cuales ya quedaban menos de 300 de ellos, algunos miraban con miedo eso, algo que Issei aprovechaba para poder alimentarse del miedo de sus enemigos. El albino puso sus dedos índices a modo de pistolas, para luego…—¡Tatatatatatatatatatatatatata! —Unas balas invisibles terminaban por hacer añicos los cuerpos de aquellas criaturas, prácticamente despedazando cada parte del cuerpo, además de dar en el órgano exacto; para que mueran de una vez.

"Shinra Tensei", pronuncio Issei, para ver del como un domo invisible terminaba arrasando con miles de kilómetros de extensión de tierra, dejando un muy enorme cráter, en donde antes era todo Japón.

Ahora solo quedaban unos 20 Protótypa, los cuales estaba en un muy mal estado.

Esto seria más que divertido para el Ídia, muy, muy, muy divertido y sangriento.

 **Soundtrack End**

Issei miro eso con burla, eso les pasaba a ellos por no venir con un "Geniká"; tal vez allí la pelea "estuviera" igualada, pero luego coloco su sonrisa dientuda y dijo: —Fog of Death—Una espesa niebla cayo del cielo rápidamente, cubriendo a los Protótypa que quedaban, los cuales estaban temerosos por lo que pueda pasarles.

 **Soundtrack On - IT (Movie) - Shape Shifter - Benjamin Wallfisch**

— **¡Aaaaggggrrrtttt-…!** —Los gritos desgarradores de aquellas criaturas eran escuchadas y rápidamente silenciadas, dejando un rastro rojo en donde murieron aquellas criaturas.

Así iba acabando Issei con su cena, matándolos, mordiéndolos y despedazándolos para disfrutar de la carne de esos seres. Saboreando todo ese poder y esa sangre que escurría de su boca, la sangre que daba el poder a su cuerpo.

El ultimo Protótypa estaba muy temeroso, girando de dirección en dirección, hasta que se encontró de frente con una esfera de poder azulada, la esfera estaba estática, algo que al Protótypa llamo mucho la atención, ya que la esfera contenía mucho poder, pero cuando estaba por abrir sus fauces para comer la energía, esta simplemente despareció y en su lugar, apareció un albino con la boca llena de sangre y con unos ojos naranjas muy aterradores. — **¡Griiiaaaaaarrrr-…!** —Soltó el último grito desgarrador aquella criatura, solo para después ser devorada por Issei sin mayores problemas.

Los sonidos de desgarros de carne y sangre chocando con las rocas, era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel lugar. Issei mordía y arrancaba sin mayores problemas la carne de sus enemigos, además de estar bebiendo la sangre que chorreaba de ellas, ver eso y hacer esto, era muy satisfactorio para él.

Este festín había dejado más que lleno al albino.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Era bueno que la neblina roja haya cubierto lo que Issei había hecho, pero los muy curiosos de los seres sobrenaturales crearon una "ventana" para ver lo que pasaba en aquella neblina, solo para ver del como Issei devoraba a esas cosas como si fuesen comida, pero ver del como disfrutaba y ver también esa boca llena de sangre y esa sonrisa espeluznante, claramente se habían arrepentido completamente de querer ver y los humanos se arrepintieron por ver esas escenas muy macabras a la vista de ellos.

Ddraig se había encargado de hacer ver a Arturia lo que Issei estaba haciendo, ella se había horrorizado por completo al ver esas escenas muy fuertes a su mirar.

Minutos después Issei había regresado todo a la normalidad, limpiándose también la sangre de su cara y cabello, además de tomar un palillo de madera y ponerse a limpiar los dientes y sacar uno que otro pedacito de carne que se le quedo atorrado por allí.

De nueva cuenta todos estaban en la sala de celebraciones, unas cuantas damas desmayadas, otros caballeros aterrados, unos muchos muy sorprendidos y en shock. Algunas y algunos no sabían que decir, otros lo estaban procesando poco a poco, no era muy aterrador si lo mirabas de otra perspectiva más seria y calmada, pero el miedo; aun estaba persistiendo en sus corazones.

Ddraig en su modo esfera, se posó en frente de Issei, para luego proceder a hablar. — **[Eso fue intenso viejo]** —Ddraig movía sus alas y su pequeño cuerpo, señal de que estaba con mucha adrenalina, él también quería luchar, pero prefirió solo ver del como procesaba la información la rubia Pendragon.

—Y que lo digas, hermano—Issei choco los 5 con Ddraig, aunque con Ddraig solo fue el diminuto brazo metálico que poseía su modo esfera. Dejando los saludos de lado, Issei se fijo en Arturia, la cual estaba en un estado parecido al shock, pero se podía mover y estaba murmurando quien sabe que cosas. —Arturia Pendragon—Llamo el albino, captando la atención de todos y de la nombrada misma. —Es hora de pagar cuentas, ¿no? —El cabello de Issei empezó a levitar, mostrando sus dos ojos y su rostro, el chico la mirada de forma monótona con sus ojos rojos.

—Un trato es un trato—Las marcas negras subieron hasta el cuello de la rubia, mismas marcas que estaban en el cuello del albino Issei. —Pero tendrás que saber algo—Ella continuo, colocando una pequeña sonrisa. —Yo no soy de este mundo—Dijo ella, haciendo que muchos se sorprendan por eso y que Jeanne, solo negase con su cabeza. —Así que, yo soy la única Pendragon que queda de mi familia, los Pendragon de aquí no tienen nada que ver—Dijo ella seriamente.

—Eso lo se más que todo—Eso sorprendió un poco a las dos rubias de otro mundo. —Por eso el acuerdo se cancela—Las marcas desaparecieron en partículas blancas que se desvanecieron en el aire. —Pero solo tengo una pregunta para ti—Los ojos de Issei cambiaron a un color naranja, claro, sin que su cabello dejase de levitar en ningún segundo.

—Bien, dispara—Arturia se puso seria ante la pregunta que le iba hacer el antiguo Sekiryūtei.

— **¿Aun sigues creyendo que no soy un monstruo?** —La sonrisa de Issei se agrando, revelando sus múltiples dientes, su rostro se deformo un poco y se tornó de un color café aterrador, además de que sus manos se agrandaron y tomaron la forma de unas manos de hombre lobo, pero sin su pelaje encima. — **Responde, kajajaja** —Issei se acercó a la rubia, la cual en ningún momento había quitado su rostro serio.

Eso molestaba e interesaba a Issei.

No se decidió por unas de las dos ya que Issei es…

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Tsundere—Dijo Yuu G.

—¿Quién dice? —Contrataco el albino Hyōdō.

—¡Yooooo~! —Yuu G se vistió con un traje rojo por completo, además de que encima de la cabeza estaban un par de antenas y usa unos pantaloncillos amarillos al igual que sus zapatillas.

—Oh, Shit, es el Chapulin Colorado—Issei se sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que aquel personaje era su completa infancia.

—¡NO! —Yuu G ahora estaba vistiendo el traje de Darth Vader y exclamo con voz seria. —Issei, yo…—Issei estaba muy atento a lo que iba a decir Darth Vader. —Soy tu padre—Issei abrió los ojos bien grandes de forma lenta, cayo de rodillas al suelo y grito lo siguiente…

—¡NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Issei no podía creerlo para nada del mundo, pero la cruda realidad, nos golpea muy fuertemente.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Pero bueno, siguiendo con la línea narrativa, Issei era en verdad un poco Tsundere, por eso no se decidía por lo uno o por lo otro. Ah, también era un poco bipolar.

—Yo siempre mantengo mis creencias—Dijo ella de forma seria, aunque tuviera a Issei en ese estado monstruo muy cerca de ella. —Si una vez fuiste humano, lo seguirás siendo por el resto de tu vida, sin importar si cambias de raza o de aspecto, la esencia de un ser vivo, nunca va a cambiar por nada del mundo… esa…—Arturia coloco una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Esa es mi creencia! —Dijo ella, demostrando un rostro determinado y sonriente.

Jeanne estaba orgullosa de su amiga, además de que ella, aunque tuviera algo de miedo, jamás creería en alguien humano como un monstruo.

— **Ya veo** —El modo [Monstruo] de Issei se desvaneció como una simple ilusión, asombrando a algunos, ya que creyeron que el mismo cuerpo de Issei, había tomado aquella forma monstruosa, pero la realidad era muy diferente.

¿O quizás no?

— **[Vaya que tienes un corazón valiente]** —Ddraig se puso en frente de Arturia, la cual asintió con una sonrisa ante lo dicho por el Dragón en modo esfera. — **[Tienes mi apoyo en todo lo que necesites, eres la primera persona que me sorprende, así que, por eso, yo; Ddraig Goch, te ofrezco mi poder]** —Los ojos rojos de Ddraig brillaron un momento, pero no como un brillo de maldad, sino un brillo de poder.

Ddraig extendió su pequeño brazo hacia Arturia, la cual entendió aquello y ella extendió su puño derecho hacia el pequeño brazo del Dragón, chocando los puños de ambos y así; formando un contrato entre Dragón y Caballero.

Una vez dejaran de chocar los puños y que también Arturia sintiera un nuevo poder recorrer su ser, esta procedió a preguntar. —¿Por qué me siento con más poder? —Pregunto la rubia, tocándose el centro de su pecho y luego mirando a la esfera.

—Se debe a que Ddraig te transmitió un poco de su poder—Issei explico aquello, haciendo que Arturia comprendiera del como obtuvo ese poder. —Ahora…—Arturia presto atención al habla del muchacho, igual el resto de las personas. —Me has sorprendido en verdad, Arturia Pendragon—Issei coloco una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que las Gremory se derritieran por esa sonrisa. —Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tú, me has interesado en verdad—La rubia se sonrojo por lo dicho por el albino. —Por eso yo, Issei, te prestare mi poder a ti y a tus aliados; Arturia Pendragon—La expresión serena de Issei cambio a una cálida y sonriente.

El chico extendió su puño derecho al frente, en donde una también sonriente y sonrojada Arturia, extendió su puño derecho y ambos; chocaron los puños.

Completando así, una nueva fase y un nuevo vínculo.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #5 – Intereses (Endiaféronta)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Si hay fallas ortográficas, perdónenme, no soy bueno en encontrarlos.

2.- Muy pronto, se harán viajes dimensionales.

3.- Comenten sobre que les pareció ambas peleas y sobre las referencias y también sobre las dos féminas de FGO.

4.- Arturia es muy valiente, no todos los días te ganas unos aliados sumamente poderosos, como lo son Issei y Ddraig.

5.- Si encontraste la referencia a Halo 2, Enchufetv y uno de mis Fanfics concluidos, además de al anime Inuyashiki, felicidades, eres muy bueno en buscar referencias ocultas.

* * *

Con eso dicho…

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	6. Episodio 6

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Issei, aunque sea todo poderoso, sigue teniendo sus puntos débiles.

2.- Habrá cosas Random y claras referencias a los memes y animes.

3.- Issei le dará sus alas a una nueva Sekirei, una Sekirei de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

4.- Issei va a jugar un poco con una Vampiro muy conocida.

5.- Un poco de historia se verá, claro, una historia por completo cambiada, nada que ver con el canon de DxD.

6.- Bueno, sin más que acotar… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Yo siempre te aceptare como eres—Dijo aquel joven castaño, mirando a la pelinegra con mucha seriedad. —No me importa si eres un Ángel Caído—Siguió el joven castaño. —Tu eres Akeno-san y eso nadie lo va a cambiar—El chico castaño la abrazo fuertemente, dándole apoyo a aquella mujer, dándole el apoyo que en su niñez no había obtenido gracias a sus padres.

— _Gr-Gracias_ —Susurraba la pelinegra Akeno, abrazada de igual forma al chico. —Te lo agradezco mucho, Isse-kun—Dijo ella con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios.

Desde que su madre la "abandono" a ella y a su padre por otro hombre, Akeno no había vuelto a sonreír de forma verdadera.

Su padre siempre le recriminaba el hecho de que se parecía demasiado a su madre, a Shuri Himejima, la persona que Baraqiel odiaba por dejarlo por otro hombre. Akeno era la que estaba pagando los platos rotos en esta relación, siempre que su padre hablada de su madre, siempre la golpeaba y ella no decía nada de nada, solo lloraba y maldecía a su madre por haberla dejado sola, juraba que la haría pagar, cueste lo que cueste.

Pero su niñez no fue nada lindo, siendo abandonada por su padre, el cual se fue con otra mujer de igual manera.

Un día ella, había encontrado a su padre con otra mujer, el hombre parecía muy feliz al igual que la mujer, pero lo que le rompió el corazón fue el hecho de ver en los brazos de Baraqiel un pequeño bulto, claramente siendo ese bulto; un pequeño bebe de quien sabe cuántos meses de nacido.

Eso la orillo a un gran odio hacia su padre, hacia esa mujer, hacia ese bebe y especialmente; hacia su madre Shuri.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa verdadera había salido de sus más anhelados deseos, el deseo de ser aceptada, el deseo de ser amada y querida…

El deseo de; que alguien la amara tal y como es. Sin importarle sus defectos, sin importarle su odio, sin importarle que actuara de una forma muy alejada de su verdadera yo, sin importarle nada. Issei era una muestra de aquello, el la aceptaba tal y como era, apoyándola, amándola, queriéndola, dando todo por ella.

—Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, Akeno—La pelinegra alzo la mirada hacia Issei, para luego proceder a darle un tierno y amoroso beso.

Un beso que transmite mucho amor y cariño hacia aquel castaño, el cual de igual forma estaba correspondiendo aquel beso que aquella pelinegra le estaba dando, le gustaba esto de besarla, aunque sea la primera vez que la besaba con tanto amor y pasión mezclados, pero no le importaba, a Issei solo le importaba la felicidad de la pelinegra y de las demás chicas.

Daría todo por ellas, solo con tal de verlas sonreír.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Akeno miraba la interacción de la rubia Pendragon con Issei, el cual le estaba dando una sonrisa sincera a la rubia, mientras ella también le sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — _No lo acepto_ —Susurro ella suavemente. — _No acepto que me dejes_ —Susurro de nuevo la pelinegra Himejima, ya había perdido muchas cosas e Issei, era ese alguien al cual no estaba dispuesta a perder, pelearía solo por tenerlo a su lado, de escucharlo hablar de ella, de que ambos tuvieran una familia, de que ambos se amaran por el resto de sus días. —¡YO NO ACEPTO QUE ESTES CON ELLA! —Todos giraron a ver a la pelinegra Akeno.

Vieron del como la pelinegra Himejima pasaba al frente, en donde estaban Issei, Arturia y Jeanne, los dos primeros dejaron de chocar los puños para ver a la pelinegra que estaba siendo envuelta por rayos amarillos alrededor de su cuerpo, además de estar llorando y mirando de forma muy furiosa a Issei y con mucho odio hacia Arturia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Akeno? —Pregunto Baraqiel de forma un tanto seria, no quería ver a su hija en ese estado solo por un hombre.

—¡TU CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA! —Baraqiel quedo en shock al ver del como le hablo su hija y no era el único en shock, ya que las Gremory estaban muy sorprendidas por el actuar de la pelinegra. —¡NO ME HABLES, SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO EN MI VIDA, SIEMPRE TE EH ODIADO POR ABANDONARME, SIEMPRE TE ODIE Y NUNCA DEJARE DE ODIARTE! —Baraqiel quedo aun más en shock por esas frías palabras que le estaba dando su hija mayor. —¡TU! —La pelinegra apunto a Arturia, la cual la miraba de forma seria. —¡NO TE ACERQUES A LO QUE ES MIO! —Ella junto sus manos y lanzo un fuerte relámpago hacia la rubia, la cual bloqueo aquel ataque con su espada, pero de igual manera la fuerza de aquel rayo, termino por hacerla arrastrar unos metros hacia atrás. —¡ISSEI ES SOLO MIO! —De nueva cuenta estaba preparando otro ataque más, pero un fuerte golpe en su estómago hizo que arqueara su cuerpo y fuera de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso.

—Sera mejor que te quedes quieta—Arturia apunto la punta de su espada al cuello de la Himejima. —Eres débil y no tienes el poder para enfrentarme—Dijo ella seriamente, presionando un poco la punta en el cuello de la pelinegra, haciendo que se creara una pequeña herida del cual estaba saliendo un poco de sangre.

—Púdrete, zorra—Dijo Akeno con mucho odio dirigido a la rubia Pendragon, la cual no mostró sentimiento de molestia, sino solo algo monótono.

—Déjalo así, Arturia—Issei intervino, haciendo que la espada de la rubia desapareciera de sus manos, alejándose de la pelinegra, la rubia se poso al lado de Jeanne, la cual de igual manera estaba muy seria. —¿Qué tanto buscas de mí, Akeno? —Issei se puso de cuclillas y le hablo a la pelinegra.

—Te busco a ti—Dijo la pelinegra, expresando mucho amor en su habla. —Yo te amo Issei, no me dejes—Ella estaba tratando de arrastrarse hacia Issei, ya que el golpe que le dio Arturia si que dolía como un carajo. —No rompas tu promesa, la de siempre estar conmigo—Las lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos, no quería que Issei la dejara y rompiera su promesa.

Issei la miro con pena fingida, pero sonrió con completa burla ante lo dicho por la pelinegra. —Eso debiste pensar antes de entregarte a otro—Dijo el peliblanco. Issei se levantó y se alejo de allí, ya que la pelinegra estaba tratando de agarrarlo por los pies para que no se vaya de su lado. —Ahora mismo lo dejare muy en claro—Continuo el albino, mirando a todas las personas del lugar. —Todas esas mujeres—Señalando a las Gremory y a algunas más. —Me engañaron—Dijo con una expresión muerta. —Me usaron—Algunas como Yasaka y Elmenhilde bajaron la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. —Y esos hijos que cargan ellas en sus vientres—Señalando a Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina y Rossweisse, las cuales cargaban con sus vientres abultados. —No son míos—Termino su habla el albino.

Todos los que no sabían de aquello, como las que iban a ser las prometidas del albino, abrieron los ojos con mucha sorpresa, algunos pensaban que era mentira, pero luego se concentraron en el aura de esos bebes y no sintieron para nada el aura del albino en esas criaturas, haciendo que se sorprendieran más al saber que esos niños, no eran de Hyōdō Issei.

—¿¡Que significa esto, Sirzechs!? —Pregunto Kato, claramente indignado porque el Satán Rojo le había engañado con aquellos niños que según se decían, era de su hijo varón; de Issei.

—Pu-Pues veras Ka-Kato…—Sirzechs estaba nervioso al ser descubierto y encima el estar recibiendo la miraba fría de aquel hombre que casi lo igualaba con poder, pues no era nada bonito el tener aquella mirada encima de él.

Dejando a ellos y que los murmullos empezasen a sonar como moscas a la miel, pasamos a donde están Issei junto con las dos rubias.

—Bueno Issei-sama, nosotras nos retiramos por el momento, el portal que nos llevara a nuestro mundo estará listo en una semana, lo llamaremos cuando ese día llegue—Jeanne miro al albino, el cual solo asintió ante lo dicho por ella.

—Entendido Jeanne, estaré allí cuando me llamen—La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza. —Hasta entonces—Issei le acaricio el cabello a la rubia, haciendo que ella se avergonzara y se pusiera roja por el actuar del muchacho.

—S-S-Si, l-l-l-lo mi-mismo di-digo—Ella no estaba para nada acostumbrada a que le acaricien el cabello, por eso de su vergüenza, pero también felicidad, ya que los de su mundo siempre la trataban como una santa, claro, era una santa en su mundo, una muy poderosa y respetada, por eso el de nunca sentir algún afecto que no sea solamente el respeto, la hacían sonrojarse, especialmente cuando aquel cariño le estaba dando un hombre.

Mientras Jeanne estaba expulsando humo de su cabeza gacha, Arturia se acercó al albino. —Me alegro el haber hecho una alianza contigo, Issei-san—Sonrió la rubia. —Y perdona a Jeanne, nunca a recibido esa clase de afecto por un hombre—Explico la rubia, haciendo que Issei entendiera un poco, pero una gotita estilo anime apareció en su nuca al ver del como Jeanne estaba murmurando algo y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. —Bu-Bueno, dejando de lado aquello, yo me despido—Ella se estiro un poco, para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla al albino. —Adiós—Arturia estaba sonrojada por hacer aquella acción, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

—N-Nos vemos—Issei solo tartamudeo, para luego ver del como las dos rubias se marchaban a través de un sello mágico de color amarillo. — _Je, estas muchachas hormonales_ —Issei solo negó con la cabeza ante estas nuevas aliadas, pero de igual forma, le gusto la compañía de ambas rubias.

Las mujeres que habían visto eso estaban más que furiosas con el albino y con esas dos rubias que se marcharon, pero se asegurarían de hacerlas pagar muy caro por el atrevimiento de besar y dejarse acariciar por lo que era suyo por derecho.

Je, pobres ilusas.

—Atención—Kato tomo la palabra, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas. —Como ya se a aclarado, Issei no tiene ningún hijo, por lo cual la alianza con las Facciones queda cancelada—Eso dejo sorprendidos a los seres sobrenaturales. —Ahora Issei—El hombre miro a Issei, el cual estaba haciendo extrañas poses de manos. —Te quedaras en casa y retomaras lo que te pertenece, además de cumplir con los roles de heredero—A Kato siempre le gusto que un hombre naciera para ser el líder del Clan Hyōdō, por eso, sin importarle que Seraphim sea la mayor, Issei heredaría todo.

—Yo paso—Dijo Issei sin ningún interés en pertenecer al clan de nueva cuenta.

Kato ignoro lo dicho por su hijo y prosiguió. —Tu madre se encargará de desvirgarte—Issei escupió el zumo que se estaba bebiendo, mojando a Elmenhilde, la cual quería pedirle perdón a Issei por cambiarlo por alguien que al final la dejo a ella, solo porque le daba terror estar cerca de Issei. —Como las leyes del clan implican aquello, tu madre Tsunami se engarra de quitarle la virginidad—Tsunami estaba sonrojada y además estaba mirando a Issei, el cual de nueva cuenta escupió el agua que estaba usando para lavarse la boca, mojando de nuevo a la rubia Vampiro. —Luego de aquello tu te encargaras de desvirgar a tus dos hermanas—Shinka y Seraphim solo se taparon sus rostros por la pura vergüenza que estaban pasado e Issei escupió el clorox que se estaba bebiendo para poder morir en paz por esta sed, mojando de nueva cuenta a la Vampiro. —Luego procederes a tener sexo con tu madre y tus hermanas juntas—Termino su habla el hombre castaño.

Para algunos eso era algo normal, ya que algunos representantes de otros clanes hacían casi lo mismo, solo que en menor medida y otras en mayor medida, no se juzgaban ya que cada clan tenia sus leyes y creencias desde tiempos inmemorables.

Issei ahora estaba con una mascara de Goofy y un papel en sus manos, para luego decir lo siguiente... —Puta que ofertón—Issei rápidamente se sacó la máscara y en lugar de la máscara, se puso un sombrero azul y se coloco un bigote postizo. —Que paso, que paso vamos hay—Dijo Issei de forma seria y a la vez algo cómica, haciendo referencia a aquel personaje de Chespirito. —Haber va'mo a calmar'no—Una vez Issei termino de hacer sus referencias, el chico se puso serio, para segundos después… —¡Puuuffff, jajajajajajajajaja, puffff, jajajajajaja! —Issei se tirro al suelo y se puso a reír como un loco por la broma que le estaban haciendo estos humanos, todos tenían su lado cómico y Kato, demostró tener un lado muy cómico a la vista del albino.

Todos los invitados estaban con una gota estilo anime en sus nucas, ya que Issei estaba dando vueltas por el suelo y riéndose como un completo desquiciado, aunque debes en cuando paraba su risa para tomar algo de agua, pero la risa llegaba y el chico escupía toda el agua de su boca a, adivinen a quien; pues a Elmenhilde, la cual ya estaba por completo empapada.

—¡Esto es enserio, Onii-chan! —Grito Shinka con una enorme vergüenza en su habla, ya que desde hace ya varios años, ella había dejado de llamar a Issei de esa forma.

Issei paro de reírse y se puso de pie. —Anuma sisierto—Issei estaba aguantándose las ganas de reírse de nuevo. —Pero ya enserio—Una actitud monótona se apodero de él. —¿Crees que a mi me importa tirarme a mi madre y a mis dos hermanas? —Pregunto Issei de forma muy seria.

— **[¡Aprovecha el bug, papu!]** —Ddraig dijo rápidamente, mientras Issei colocaba el rostro pervertido de aquel anime de Yu-Gi-Oh.

—Te pasas Ddraig—Comento Issei, regresando su rostro a su estado normal. —Como ya dije antes, yo ya no pertenezco al clan Hyōdō y ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les dé la reverenda gana—Dijo Issei de forma seria. —No me incluyan en sus planes—Dijo Issei de forma seria y un tanto aterradora.

Nadie dijo nada ante las frías palabras de Issei, palabras que iban acompañadas por un poco de chocolate caliente, para apaciguar el frío de esas palabras.

—¿Qué verga? —Dijeron todos ante esas palabras dichas por el narrador.

En fin, dejando las pendejadas de lado.

La Vampiro empapada se acerco a donde estaba Issei, el cual al sentir que ella se acercaba se giro hacia aquella dirección, para mirarla de forma fría, pero una sonrisa burlona se adorno en sus labios, ya que tenía una muy buena idea de lo que iba a tratar el habla que ella le iba a dedicar a él.

—I-I-Issei—Dijo ella de forma nerviosa y con frió por toda el agua que cargaba encima. —Y-Yo quería dis-disculparme po-por haberte u-u-usado de es-esa for-forma e-e-en e-el pa-pasado—Ella dijo con algo de miedo en su habla, miedo de que sea rechazada de la peor manera, tal y como ella lo había echo con el en un pasado ya muy aplastado por el albino.

—Primero aprende a hablar bien, estúpida—Dijo Issei de forma seria, haciendo que las lagrimas de la rubia empezasen a salir de sus ojos rojos. —¿Crees que es fácil olvidar lo que me hiciste? —Issei empezó a caminar alrededor de la chica. —¿El del como me usaste solo como un bebedero de sangre, como un juguete al cual podrías desechar una vez llegase tu príncipe azul? —Seguía hablando el albino, rompiendo más, el roto corazón de la Vampiro. —Una vez que cumpliste tu objetivo, ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras que utilizaste? —Pregunto un tanto cerca de ella. —Oh, ya me acuerdo—Issei sonrió con gracia, alejándose un poco de ella y; tomando la forma de Elmenhilde, sorprendiendo a muchos. —"Hyōdō, solo te use como una fuente de alimento, siempre te vi como un inútil pervertido de quinta, alguien al cual se podría manipular sin mayores problemas" —Issei tenia la misma voz que la rubia Vampiro. —"Así que te decidí usar como una fuente de alimento y de celos, ¿Por qué? Pues para darle celos a Dheian, del cual siempre eh estado enamorada" —Issei le ponía cada sentimiento que uso la rubia en sus palabras. —"Y ahora que ya eh cumplido mi objetivo, tu ya no me sirves, todas las palabras de amor que te di solo fueron eso; palabras" —Elmenhilde cayo de rodillas al suelo, Issei se puso delante de ella y la tomo del mentón, obligándola a ver su misma versión de ella. —"Todas las acciones y palabras de amor hacia ti solo fueron un juego simple para mí, ahora que eh cumplido con mi objetivo, solo me queda desecharte como la mierda que eres" —Issei en versión Elmenhilde, se fue acercando a la rubia poco a poco. —"Bye, bye, cariño" —Issei abrió sus labios y beso a Elmenhilde.

La Vampiro estaba en shock por lo que Issei hizo, pero ella se fue para atrás de espaldas, ya que Issei la empujo hacia atrás, quedando Issei encima de ella y besándola fuertemente, además de llevar su mano derecha hacia la falda de la rubia, subiendo la falda e introduciendo su mano dentro de las bragas de la rubia.

La rubia estaba gimiendo ante en toqueteo que le estaba haciendo su otra versión, además de introducir dos de sus dedos en la vagina húmeda de la rubia, haciendo que el beso se intensifique aun más gracias a ese pequeño impulso.

Issei retiro su mano de la vagina de la rubia, para luego separar sus labios de donde estaban pegados, para luego ponerse de pie y mirar a una rubia jadeante y completamente sonrojada.

Issei miro sus dedos, en donde estaban los líquidos de la rubia Karnstein, para luego llevar esos dedos a sus labios, para luego lamer todos los jugos que se impregnaron en sus dedos, saboreando todo el liquido y limpiando sus dedos por completo. —Fufufu, ¿te gusto esa sensación, cariño? —Elmenhilde solo estaba jadeando de placer, quería más de lo que Issei le estaba dando.

— _I-I-Is-Is-Isse, m-m-más_ —Jadeaba la rubia Karnstein.

Issei regreso a su forma principal, el [Doom Bringer], para luego colocar un rostro de satisfacción total, al ver la sorpresa con la que estaban los rostros de todos en el lugar. —¡Hey, Seraphim! —Issei llamo a su "hermana" mayor, la cual regreso a verlo, solo para que Issei lanzara al aire una pequeña esfera roja, parecida mucho a un globo, lo cual atrapo Seraphim y vio que si era un globo rojo. —¡Boom, bitches! —Issei mostró sus dos dedos del medio de sus manos, para luego lanzarse hacia atrás, en donde una rasgadura apareció y se fue llevando a Issei, la rasgadura se cerró y segundos después…

 **BBBBOOOOMMMM, SSSSSLLLLLAAAAASSSHHHHH…**

El globo rojo termino explotando, expulsando de la explosión, kilos de pescados podridos y con sus jugos también, además de su sangre.

Todo eso termino por caer encima de todos los invitados que estaban por completo en shock de nueva cuenta, pero el fuerte olor a pescado podrido ya estaba en toda la sala y en todos sus invitados.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Issei volvió a aparecer en Tokio, dentro de un callejón, pero se tiro al suelo rápidamente, ya que un látigo de agua casi termina dándole de lleno en todo su cuerpo.

—Ni apenas llego y ya me están lloviendo vergazos—Comento Issei en un murmuro, pero miro a su costado izquierdo, en donde estaba tirado Minato, el pelinegro con algunos raspones en su ropa y un hilo de sangre cayendo de sus labios, estaba un poco consciente por lo que podía ver. Issei se fue arrastrando hasta llegar a donde estaba Minato. —Minato, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? —Pregunto Issei, mirando al ido Minato, el cual segundos después simplemente cayo desmayado. —Me lleva la-…—Issei se hizo a un lado junto con el cuerpo de Minato.

Gracias a ello, pudo esquivar a Musubi, la cual estaba casi por completo desnuda, solamente siendo tapada su intimidad inferior.

Issei la miro y vio que estaba muy lastimada, pero de que seguía en pie, pues seguía en pie.

Musubi estaba saliendo del muro en donde quedo incrustada, ya que el golpe que le había dado aquella Sekirei rubia fue muy fuerte para su cuerpo y eso que ya llevaba soportando un buen tiempo de pelea, las otras dos Sekirei de Seo terminaron por ser derrotadas por la rubia.

Seo tuvo que retirarse al ver lo peligrosa que era la Sekirei #09; Tsukiumi. El era completamente inútil, ya que las Sekirei eran un poder muy aparte de los del humano, por lo cual solamente termino por llevarse a Hikari e Hibiki de allí, no dejaría que las lastimaran, se disculpo con Minato y Musubi, para luego irse de allí rápidamente a ver si encontraba ayuda.

—Yo nunca será alada por un Ashikabi—Desde el frente, se podía ver a una rubia de ojos azules, vestido blanco y un abrigo negro sobre el vestido, usa unas botas marrones y unas medias negras que le llegan a la mitad de sus piernas, además de una gargantilla negra que esta en su cuello. —¡Ahora muere de una v-…! —La rubia se quedo muda al momento de llegar hacia donde estaban aquella Sekirei y su Ashikabi.

Pero se encontró con otro chico aparte de los dos, pero lo que la puso muy nerviosa y débil, fue el hecho de ver al albino, el cual solo estaba mirándola a ella fijamente, pero el albino aparto la mirada de ella y miro a la castaña, de cierta manera, a Tsukiumi le molesto que el albino la dejara apartada y viera los pechos de la castaña.

¿¡Acaso ella no tenia pechos enormes para que el albino no la mirase!?

Se sonrojo por ese pensamiento, se puso molesta y confundida, ya que cuando soñaba con su Ashikabi, siempre aparecía una silueta oscura, que cuando ella lo empezó a buscar, se dio cuenta de que esa aura la tenia Minato, así que ataco a matar, pero ahora que aquel albino había llegado, la silueta se había aclarado y se revelo a aquel muchacho albino.

—Tenemos que irnos, Musubi—Issei se retiró su saco de encima y se la dio a la castaña, la cual solamente la tomo y asintió con la cabeza, estaba más preocupada por salvar a Minato que estar aquí, por esa razón tenían que irse rápidamente, Tsukiumi era muy fuerte y ella apenas estaba aprendiendo. —¡Corre! —Issei se levanto del suelo y empezó a correr junto con la castaña.

Tsukiumi solo miraba a Issei, el cual solamente tenia la mirada al frente.

Eso la molesto mucho.

—¡No escaparan con vida! —Tsukiumi empezó a ser envuelta por una cúpula de agua, para luego esa cúpula de agua, se transformase en un Dragón de agua. —¡Suiryū! —El Dragón de agua se lanzo hacia donde estaban corriendo los dos chicos.

Cuando el Dragón estaba a tan solo centímetros de llegar a su objetivo, el Dragón termino convirtiéndose en hielo.

—¡No dejare que dañes a MI Ashikabi! —Tsukiumi, junto con Issei y Musubi, los cuales dejaron de correr, miraron hacia uno de los edificios, en donde divisaron a una mujer de cabello castaño claro, siendo acompañada por una niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Ambas estaban mirando con enojo a la rubia pechugona que se había osado en lastimar A SU ASHIKABI.

—¡Lo pagaras muy caro! —Kusano se lanzo desde el edificio hacia abajo, en donde unas raíces salieron del concreto, sosteniéndola y llegando al frente de donde estaban Issei y Musubi. —¡Entiérrate en el abismo de mis raíces! —Unas enormes raíces salieron del suelo, las cuales empezaron a atacar a la rubia.

Tsukiumi empezó a esquivar las raíces puntiagudas de forma rápida, pero las raíces eran muy rápidas y algunas terminaban por destruirle un poco su ropa. —¡Toma esto! —La rubia miro hacia atrás, solo para recibir de lleno; un fuerte martillazo de hielo en su rostro.

El golpe mando a volar a la rubia hacia atrás, pero se recompuso y creo un escudo de agua, el cual la protegió de unas estacas de madera que iban dirigidas a ella. Salto hacia arriba, para que del suelo salieses unas estacas de hielo que le cortaron un poco sus piernas.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que del cielo, estaban cayendo más estacas de hielo, se dio cuenta de aquello demasiado tarde, no pudo protegerse y algunas estacas terminaron por clavarse en su carne por completo. —¡Aaahhhhh! —Grito la rubia con mucho dolor en sus piernas, brazos y estómago, ya que allí fue donde las estacas se habían clavado fuertemente.

Una enorme raíz fue lo que vio Tsukiumi bajar del cielo, aquella raíz termino estampándose en todo su rostro, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia diera volteretas de forma vertical en el aire, para luego caer fuertemente en el suelo, levantando una cortina de polvo en el proceso.

—Nadie—Dijo Kusano. —Absolutamente nadie—Siguió Akitsu. —Toca a nuestro Ashikabi—Las dos Sekirei de Issei exclamaron aquello al final, ellas no dejarían que nadie se atreviera a lastimar a lo que era de ellas.

Issei miraba el aura de las dos Sekirei y vio que estaban usando el poder que se les había concedido, haciéndolas unas Sekirei muy fuertes cuando entraban en combate.

—Kusano-chan se ha vuelto muy fuerte—Comento Musubi de forma curiosa. —Por cierto Issei-san, ¿la otra Sekirei es tuya? —Pregunto al final de forma curiosa.

—Akitsu, se llama Akitsu y si, es mi Sekirei y por lo que veo; ambas son muy fuertes ahora—Comento Issei de forma monótona, eso seria un pan de cada día, ya que las dos vivían con él.

La cortina de polvo se disipo por completo, revelando a una rubia muy herida y sangrante, además de estar con un rostro decaído y triste, ya que seria alada y eso ella no quería. De solo pensar en eso la hacia soltar lagrimas de sus ojos. —Po-Por favor n-no me des m-mis alas—Rogó la rubia, la cual se giro como pudo, en dirección hacia donde estaba Issei, el cual solamente la miraba.

Rojos con azules, que bonita combinación.

—No te daré tus alas—Issei se fue acercando hacia donde estaba la lastimada rubia. —Yo no obligo a nadie a que se una a mí, Kusano y Akitsu decidieron unirse a mi ya que ellas así lo quisieron y yo, yo no soy nadie para negarles esa decisión a ellas—Issei le paso a Minato a Musubi, la cual lo tomo en sus brazos. Luego Issei se puso de cuclillas y miro a la rubia. —Si tanto odias a los Ashikabi, ¿Por qué mejor no acabas con mi vida? —Issei tomo una estaca de hielo y se la puso en la mano de la rubia, la cual abrió los ojos por completo ante la petición del albino. —Vamos, hazlo, ya que sino lo haces, sino me matas, tu tendrás siempre la idea de que yo te daré las alas, ya que claramente tu sientes que yo; soy tu Ashikabi—Issei solamente la miro fijamente, esperando a que ella hiciera lo que el pidió.

Pero nada paso, la rubia Tsukiumi solamente no hizo nada y miraba fijamente a Issei.

Ella estaba viendo el alma del albino, sus recuerdos, sus logros, sus tristezas, sus tragedias, sus guerras, sus demonios, sus sueños, su miedo.

Inconscientemente Issei le estaba mostrando aquello, casi todo su pasado, pero sin la necesidad de mostrar algo de lo sobrenatural y sucesos pasados hace unos minutos atrás con el clan Hyōdō.

Solamente le mostro; su vida "humana".

—Mejor vámonos, Issei-sama—Pidió Akitsu a su Ashikabi, ya que no tenían nada que hacer con esta Sekirei que no quería alas. —Es mejor dejarla ser, lo que es—Las estacas de hielo desaparecieron, las raíces enormes también desaparecieron por completo, todo lo que estaba relacionado con Akitsu y Kusano, todo eso desapareció por completo.

—Tienes razón—Issei solamente se puso de pie, dejando que el brazo de la rubia fuese para abajo. —No tenemos algo para que te sanes, así que lo siento por eso—Issei solamente se dio la vuelta.

Musubi, Akitsu, Kusano e Issei empezaron a alejarse de donde estaba tirada la rubia, la cual estaba llorando, pero ahora no de tristeza o de miedo, sino de pura felicidad y amor.

Solo le faltaba mirar esa sonrisa, ese cabello rebelde, su rebeldía, su actitud, sus sueños, sus determinaciones.

Miro en Issei a un buen chico, alguien en el cual poder confiar y darle su todo, por esas y muchas razones más, su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente, sus mejillas le ardían, eso no le molestaba, le agradaba sentirse de ese modo, de sentirse tímida, de sentir esas mariposas en el estómago.

Todo lo que tenia que ver con Issei; le gustaba.

Como sea, sin importarle el dolor de su cuerpo, la rubia se levanto de donde estaba, para luego empezar a caminar de forma lenta, hacia donde se estaban yendo los demás. —¡Es-Esperen! —Los del frente regresaron a ver a la rubia que estaba caminando en un deplorable estado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Issei un tanto confundido por la actitud rara de la rubia, se parecía un poco a Arturia en lo que refleja determinación.

La rubia llego a donde estaba parado Issei, para apegarse a su pecho y pronunciar unas palabras. —Esta agua representa mi promesa, Purifica el mal que reside en mi Ashikabi—Dijo eso la rubia, para luego alzar la mirada hacia Issei, el cual la estaba mirando un poco confundido. —Yo, Tsukiumi, Sekirei #09, te elijo a ti, como mi esposo y Ashikabi—Esta vez Issei no alcanzo a reaccionar rápidamente.

Tsukiumi unió sus suaves labios, con los labios de Issei.

El cuerpo de la rubia empezó a brillar fuertemente, además de también haber liberado sus alas que estaban hechas de agua, una agua pura y cálida, aquella agua que zacearía la sed de SU Ashikabi, esa agua que nunca se acabaría, así como el amor de Tsukiumi, hacia Issei.

Segundos después, el brillo desapareció y se revelo a Tsukiumi, la cual estaba más que sana.

Ella se separo del beso y luego miro fijamente a un sonrojado y nervioso Issei, algo que a ella la enamoraba aun más, ver lo lindo que era su esposo, la hacia muy feliz. —Cuida bien de mí, anata, jeje—Tsukiumi sonrió con ternura.

De nueva cuenta ella se lanzo hacia los labios del albino, haciendo que ambos fueran al suelo, pero eso no impidió a la rubia reclamar los labios de Issei como suyos, ya que Tsukiumi, esposa y Sekirei de Issei…

Había sido la primera en tener los besos de aquel joven albino.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #6 – Amor (Agápi)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Si hay fallas ortográficas, perdónenme, no soy bueno en encontrarlos.

2.- Comenta del como te pareció el episodio.

3.- ¿Sentiste pena por Akeno al saber de su pasado?

4.- ¿Qué les pareció el beso de Tsukiumi con Issei? Ya que como ahora sabrán, ella fue la primera de las Sekirei en darle el primer beso a Issei, luego de que su nuevo aspecto tomara lugar en el.

5.- Kusano y Akitsu son muy fuertes, incluso si están peleando una con otra, ellas seguirán siendo poderosas gracias al pequeño poder que les dio Issei cuando les dio sus alas.

6.- Si encontraste la referencia a Avengers Infinity War, pues muchas felicidades hermano, mis mayores respetos.

* * *

Con eso dicho… y sin más que decir…

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	7. Episodio 7

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Issei solo actúa en todo lo que yo escribo, tal y como lo hacen los actores.

2.- Un poco de referencias a los Princesos y a un anime del cual no me acuerdo el nombre, pero tiene a una loli pelirosa que es una Dragona y en lo personal, no me agrada mucho por su exagerado tsunderismo.

3.- Perdónenme si el episodio no tiene nada épico y eso, ya que no estoy en mis mejores días de inspiración, así que este episodio no tienes esa chispa que me caracteriza a mí.

4.- El primer viaje entre dimensiones se hará aquí, específicamente a una dimensión de una Anime Hentai. Espero y sea de su agrado.

5.- Por cierto, la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con la madre de Issei y sus hermanas, pues también es de un Manga Hentai, de allí llego la idea.

6.- Los respectivos OoC de los personajes de Sekirei ya han sido incluidos en este episodio.

7.- Bueno, sin más que acotar… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Oi, oi, oi, oi—Akitsu rápidamente procedió a separar a la rubia de encima de su sonrojado Ashikabi, del cual debía admitir que se miraba muy lindo a su mirar, pero se contenía para no lanzársele encima y comerlo a besos. —Nadie toca a mí Ashikabi—La castaña encaro a la rubia Tsukiumi, la cual miraba seriamente a la castaña.

De un momento para el otro, de los ojos de ambas mujeres estaban saliendo unos rayos azules, los cuales estaban chocando entre sí, para ver quien ganaba más terreno en esta contienda de mujeres que se había armado en ese preciso momento.

—¿Así? —Pregunto un tanto furiosa la rubia Tsukiumi. —¡Pero él es mi esposo por derecho! —Exclamo ella, señalando a un Issei que estaba más recuperado y hablando con Musubi sobre princesos y esas cosas.

—¿Quién dice? —Pregunto arrogantemente la castaña Akitsu, mirando retadoramente a la rubia, la cual se enojó por esa falta que le estaba dando la castaña hacia ella.

— _Estoy seguro de que esas dos son del universo de DC_ —Susurro Issei a Musubi, la cual asintió ante lo dicho por el albino. —Bueno, bueno señoritas, tenemos a un medio muerto aquí y necesita ser curado rápidamente—Intervino Issei de forma monótona, señalando a Minato, el cual estaba con los ojos en espiral. —Así que dejen de pelear y Musubi, encárgate de guiarnos al lugar en donde se quedan, para mayor comodidad de ustedes—Termino su habla de forma sería el muchacho.

—Lo siento, Issei-sama—Se disculpo de forma avergonzada la castaña.

—Hmp, ella se lo busco—Comento de forma fría la rubia, solo para recibir una mirada monótona por parte de Issei. —Qu-Quiero decir, yo también lo siento, Querido—Se disculpo ella también, solo para sonrojarse al decir la última palabra, haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera mucho y que salga vapor de su cabeza.

—Ok—Un Issei al modo Saitama comento aquello. —Bueno, dejando aquello de lado, mejor marchemos hacia la residencia de Minato y Musubi—Issei se dio la vuelta y empezó a seguir a Musubi, la cual seguía cargando a Minato, además de estar mirando al frente y guiando a los demás de sus compañeros.

Iban tomando atajos para que las personas no se les quedaran viendo de forma rara, ya que Musubi estaba con la ropa destrozada y solamente con su chaqueta encima, además de estar cargando a Minato como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Aparte de eso, también estaba el hecho de que la pequeña Kusano, estaba aferrada al pecho del albino, el cual solamente la tenía cargada de forma nupcial, haciendo que la niña se pusiera feliz y también que las dos Sekirei más del albino se molestaran por eso, Tsukiumi era la que ardía en celos muy notables, Akitsu por su parte se controlaba y mantenía un rostro estoico, tenía que estar atenta para proteger a su Ashikabi.

Por el camino Tsukiumi se iba disculpando con todos por los problemas que había ocasionado anteriormente, con el hecho de lastimar a Minato y dejar sin ropa a la castaña Musubi, la cual solamente decía que estaba feliz de haber peleado con alguien fuerte y que para la próxima no perdería tan fácilmente, ya que Musubi; era una completa adicta a las luchas.

Tal y como el Dios Goku.

En fin, con las cosas ya disculpadas y con Issei presentándose ante Tsukiumi y la rubia presentándose correctamente con el resto de chicas, todos empezaron a caminar sin mayores problemas y charlas.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Ya llegamos—Musubi dijo aquello, estando en frente de la entrada a una localidad de arriendo de dos plantas. —Se llama Izumo Inn—Dijo el nombre de la residencia la castaña. —Vamos, pasen, veré si Miya-san ya regreso de hacer las compras—Con eso dicho, la castaña dejo pasar a los demás hacia la sala, en donde todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a ver el lugar.

—Simple, pero acogedor—Comento Issei de forma curiosa. —Musubi, puedes dejar a Minato aquí, yo me haré cargo de revisar sus heridas y ver si puedo sanarlo—Issei le sonrió a la castaña, la cual también le regreso la sonrisa, para luego poner a Minato de forma suave en suelo, para luego salir de allí para poder ponerse otra ropa que estuviera bien.

Issei se puso de rodillas en el suelo, para luego tomarle los síntomas al pelinegro que estaba inconsciente. Hizo presión en el cuello y sintió que su sistema estaba trabajando establemente, solamente que estaba un poco débil por los golpes, ya que, al ser un humano, era muy sensible a recibir golpes que lo matarían, como los golpes de las Sekirei, ya que ellas eran un ser muy aparte de los humanos.

—Solamente está un poco golpeado, pero sanara y su vida no corre peligro para nada—Comento Issei, haciendo que Tsukiumi suspirara de alivio, ya que no quería cargar con la muerte del amigo de su Ashikabi encima de ella y que Issei terminara odiándola por haber matado al pelinegro. —Y descuida Tsukiumi, no te odiaría por matar a alguien—Issei la miro por sobre su hombro, sonriéndole un poco y haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y apartara el rostro por eso.

—S-S-Si tú lo di-dices—Issei tuvo una gotita estilo anime en su nuca al ver lo tsundere que era su nueva Sekirei, en su mente estaba dándose golpes mentales por seguir con el juego de Minaka, pero llegaría un momento en el cual, se cansara de todo y terminara; matando a Minaka Hiroto.

—Bien, por ahora solo dejemos a que venga Musubi para que lo lleve a su habitación para que descanse un poco, lo necesita después de todas las golpizas que le dio Tsukiumi—Issei, Kusano, Akitsu y la fisgona de cuatro ojos, miraron de forma acusadora a la rubia Sekirei, la cual estaba avergonzada por recibir todas esas miradas encima suyo.

—¡N-No me m-m-miren así! ¡é-él se l-l-lo busco! —Se justifico la Sekirei, tratando de calmar las aguas que se estaban arremolinando enfrente de ella, lo cual logro, ya que todos dejaron de verla a ella y pasaron a hacer otras cosas.

Kusano se despegó de Issei, el cual le dio una pequeña bolsa de dulces para que las comiera junto con Akitsu.

Ambas empezaron a comer los dulces, algo que era nuevo para ellas, ya que siempre estuvieron ocultas y cuando eran liberadas, solo tenían el deber de encontrar a su Ashikabi cueste lo que cueste, además de que todo en esta sociedad se pagaba con algo de dinero o incluso en otros casos con; la vida.

Akitsu le hizo un lugar a Tsukiumi, para luego señalar el lugar con su mano y darle unas palmaditas, además de estarle mirando y mostrando los dulces de Oreo que se estaban comiendo en ese momento ella y Kusano, la niña estaba saboreando el dulce muy felizmente.

Tsukiumi iba a rechazar esa pequeña muestra al ser algo muy infantil, pero luego lo pensó bien y se sentó en el pequeño cojín del suelo, para luego empezar a comer poco a poco los deliciosos dulces que le hacían agua la boca, luego de aquello la rubia empezó a hablar poco a poco con la castaña, ambas hablaban sobre cosas de Sekirei y un poco de temas relacionado con Issei, el cual estaba parado detrás de ellas.

 **Toc, toc, toc…**

Los suaves toqueteos de la puerta fueron lo que escucho Issei, el cual miro hacia atrás para ir a ver la puerta principal, como las tres Sekirei estaban ocupadas llevándose bien entre ellas, Issei decidió dejarlas allí y fue a la puerta para abrirla.

Issei sonrió un poco por sentir esa aura provenir del otro lado de la puerta, por lo cual, una barrera se levantó en el lugar, haciendo desaparecer a las Sekirei junto con Minato, dejando una dimensión y residencia por completo sola, ya que los unidos seres existentes en ese mundo dimensional eran solamente Issei y la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludo Issei, luego de abrir la puerta, colocando una sonrisa pequeña al igual que los ojos sonrientes. —¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —Issei abrió los ojos y su pequeña sonrisa creció un poco más, ya que allí en la entrada estaba la Sekirei Negro; Karasuba.

—…—Karasuba; Sekirei #04. La peliplata tenía los ojos cerrados como siempre, pero de repente los abrió de golpe y coloco una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios. —¡Me las pagaras! —Issei hizo a un lado su rostro, solo para que detrás de él, la estructura de madera termine cayéndose en picadillos al suelo.

—Empezamos—Los ojos rojos de Issei pasaron a ser naranjas, para luego dar un fuerte salto hacia atrás, justo antes de que la Katana de la peliplata impactase en el suelo, pero el golpe agrieto por completo el suelo, destruyendo la residencia y unos kilómetros más al frente. — _"Interesante"_ —Pensó Issei, al ver la destrucción que causa la peliplata de un solo tajo de su Katana. — _"Ven a mí; Kronos"_ —Issei llego al suelo y luego extendió su brazo derecho, en donde se formó su espada cañón.

Pero la espada se empezó a encoger, para luego simular a una Katana de color negro, con el filo de arriba y de abajo siendo de un color celeste brillante.

Issei coloco la Katana en frente suyo, y justo a tiempo, ya que Karasuba había aparecido enfrente de Issei, encestándole una fuerte estocada en la Katana azul. Issei había retrocedió un poco por el fuerte golpe, pero solo fueron unos centímetros.

Una ola expansiva de aire fue lo que también se creó al momento de impactar ambas armas, ola de viento que termino llevándose a muchos árboles y dejo unas cuantas casas agrietadas y en estados de derrumbe simultaneo.

—Vaya, no creía que un humano fuera capaz de aguantar mi golpe—Ella, en un rápido movimiento, intento incrustar su espada en el estómago del chico, pero vio del como el albino terminaba bloqueando su estocada de forma muy fácil. —¡Eres bueno! —Luego de aquello, ambos seres empezaron a darse estocadas y a la vez; desaparecían en unos borrones negros y cuando chocaban sus armas se producían chispas y olas de poder que hacían papilla el suelo y con ello, también todas las viviendas.

Issei coloco su brazo izquierdo en su espalda y con su brazo derecho en donde tenía la Katana, empezó a luchar contra la peliplata.

El rostro un poco sonriente de Karasuba se iba transformando en un rostro lleno de enojo, ya que ver del como el albino estaba bloqueando sus ataques como si nada, la hacía enfurecer muchísimo. Ni siquiera Miya era capaz de hacer algo así, ambas Sekirei tenían técnicas muy fuertes, capaz de destruir medio Tokio si ambas se enfrentasen en una fierra batalla, pero en este preciso momento, ese albino la estaba bloqueando como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo, como si ella fuese la alumna y el chico su maestro.

—¡Coaght! —Karasuba sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, solo para ver del como la Katana del chico estaba incrustada allí y le estaba causando un fuerte dolor. — _"¿En qué momento...?"_ —Karasuba se preguntó aquello, ella se alejó rápidamente de Issei, pero solamente recibió una fuerte patada en su espalda. —¡Ahhhhhhhhhgggggg! —Ella soltó un fuerte grito al sentir un fuerte dolor en su columna.

Ese golpe la lanzo hacia el cielo, pero ella solo vio del como el albino bajada desde el cielo, a lo cual ella respondió colocando su Katana en frente he intentado reincorporarse para esta pelea, pero de un momento a otro Issei desapareció de su vista y ella solo sintió el dolor más grande que en toda su vida haya sentido.

Issei solamente hizo unos simples movimientos con su espada, dándole punzadas con la punta de su Katana en todo el cuerpo de la peliplata, todo eso a una velocidad incluso más rápido que la luz que expulsaba un agujero blanco en el espacio. Issei en todo momento estaba con su rostro monótono y un poco aburrido, así que solamente golpeo todo el cuerpo de la mujer y le hizo sentir un dolor que los Protótypa consideraban; puños en el rostro.

Unos golpes que eran muy suaves al sentir de esas criaturas, incluso el más débil de ellos consideraba aquel golpe como un golpe con una suave almohada.

Pero ver del como la peliplata empezaba a convulsionar en el aire, además de estar expulsando sangre de todo su cuerpo, solo para segundos después explotar fuertemente, destrozando su cuerpo completo y esparciendo todas sus viseras por todo el lugar.

Issei llego al suelo y simplemente hizo desaparecer su Katana. —Fue demasiado sencillo—Murmuro Issei, dándose vuelta y viendo que las hojas de los árboles caídos estaban manchadas con sangre fresca en ellas, además de que algunas ramas estaban sosteniendo los intestinos de la antigua Sekirei Negro. —Muy sencillo—Dijo de forma monótona.

— **[Eso es verdad, Issei]** —Ddraig, en toda su gloria, apareció a las espaldas del albino, el cual solamente estaba mirando al frente sin ningún sentimiento. — **[Es tu decisión si el crear una nueva paradoja, te lo dejo a tu cargo]** —Con eso dicho, Ddraig solamente desapareció y regreso al interior de Issei, solamente para dormir o destruir un poco las paradojas que se han creado en este preciso momento.

—(Suspiro) Que molesto—Murmuro Issei un tanto cansado. Solamente sacudió un poco su cabeza y luego extendió su palma derecha hacia el frente. —Time—Todo lo destruido estaba regresando a reconstruirse. —Time—La sangre de Karasuba estaba empezando a subir al cielo. —Time—Los intestinos de la mujer de igual manera estaba subiendo al cielo. —Time—Todo lo que era compuesto por una Sekirei, estaba regresando poco a poco. —Time—Con eso último, el cuerpo completo de Karasuba; había regresado a ser como antes.

El cuerpo de la peliplata cayó al suelo pesadamente, levantando un poco de polvo del suelo luego de que ella llegara al suelo, pero no solo se levantó el polvo del suelo, sino que toda la ropa de la peliplata había terminado siendo destruido y hecho polvo, dejándola completamente desnuda, dejando ver todo su curvilíneo cuerpo.

Issei empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba tirada la peliplata, con su cuerpo sanado, creando así, una nueva paradoja que Ddraig se estaba encargando de destruir de una vez por todas. Una vez Issei llegara a donde estaba la aun consciente y desnuda Karasuba, el chico se puso de cuclillas y la miro de forma monótona. —Espero que, con eso, ya dejes tu rencor de lado, Karasuba—Issei la miro de forma monótona y un poco serio.

—E-E-Eres m-m-mu-muy fu-fuerte—Dijo ella muy débilmente, puede que su cuerpo se vea todo sanado, pero el dolor interno sí que era un dolor de la mierda a comentario de la mujer. —Además de que…—Poco a poco iba hablando bien. —Siento un calor aquí—Ella elevo su mano derecho hacia su pecho izquierdo, en donde estaba su corazón.

—No me interesas como Sekirei—Dijo el de forma seria, no quería a más Sekirei para él, con las que tenía era más que suficiente. —Así que solo búscate a alguien más—Issei se levantó de donde estaba. —La primera vez no vi reacción de tu parte, por lo cual creo que estas min-mintiendo—Issei abrió ligeramente los ojos ante ese pequeño tartamudeo en su última frase.

—Se contener bien mis reacciones—Dijo ella de forma burlona, mirando del como Issei se sorprendió por el pequeño tartamudeo que salió de él. —Incluso tú sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad—Ambos estaban conectados, como Ashikabi y Sekirei, por lo cual ella no se sorprendía mucho por eso. —Además de que antes de venir aquí, recibí la propuesta de alguien más para ser mi Ashikabi, pero lo rechacé, ya que él no era al que yo estaba esperando—Poco a poco el cuerpo de la mujer estaba reaccionando, alejándola del dolor de su cuerpo y "rejuveneciéndola" de cierta forma.

—Me importa muy poco si ciento este ardor en mi pecho—Issei exclamo un poco enojado consigo mismo, esto no tenía que estar pasando. —Así que solo hazme el favor de aceptar tu otra propuesta y lárgate de mí vista—Issei empezó a retroceder poco a poco, pero su cuerpo estaba sintiéndose un poco débil, sabía la razón, pero no sé esperó que esto sucediera en ese preciso momento.

—No podemos negar nuestro hilo rojo del destino—Dijo Karasuba, ya puesta de pie y revisando su cuerpo a ver si estaba algo lastimado, pero no encontró ninguna falla, aparte del que estaba completamente desnuda. —Así que solo déjame darte un beso—Ella empezó a caminar a Issei de manera un tanto seductora.

— _"Me cago en la puta"_ —Issei se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el frente, pero sus pasos se iban haciendo cada vez más y más lentos. — _"¿¡QUE RAYOS LE ESTA PASANDO A MI CUERPO!?"_ —Se pregunto furiosamente el chico, se suponía que él tenía el completo control de su cuerpo, pero tal parecía que su cuerpo aun no era dominado por él. — _Te odio, cuerpo de mierda_ —Susurro Issei al momento de ir para el suelo.

Aquello de perder el control de su cuerpo solo le paso dos veces en su nueva vida. La primera siendo cuando recibía el nuevo poder que tenía, la segunda cuando tuvo su primer enfrentamiento contra un Protótypa, en el cual salió perdiendo, ya que su cuerpo solamente dejo de reaccionar a sus órdenes y se dejó robar una considerable parte de su poder y ahora la tercera, por esa de su razón de perder el control de su cuerpo en ese preciso momento.

—El ardor en mi pecho tampoco me gusta—Issei sintió del como lo tomaban de su cabeza de forma suave, para luego poner su cabeza encima de las piernas de la Sekirei. —Pero tampoco me disgusta—Comento ella de forma sincera. —Pensaba en encontrar a un Ashikabi muy similar a mí, sin remordimiento al matar, sin fe en los asquerosos humanos, sin metas a futuro y sin sueños, ese era un Ashikabi que yo esperaba—Seguía ella contando sus gustos, acariciando el suave cabello blanco de Issei. —Pero cuando te vi en la torre, mi cuerpo dejo de funcionar y una fuerte excitación inundo mi cuerpo—Un suave sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas de la mujer. —Pero me controlé rápidamente e intenté darte un discurso aburrido, pero solamente sentí del cómo fui empujada por una fuerza invisible hacia la pared, de donde no me podía mover por nada del mundo—Afilo su mirada en ese ultimo hecho. —Pero ese pequeño choque me hizo sentir de nuevo la excitación en mi cuerpo, ese piquete que me decía que tú eras mi Ashikabi que eh estado buscando desde el inicio de mi vida, no quise aceptarlo al principio—Ella bajo la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos naranjas de Issei, los cuales estaban luchando por pasar a un color rojo sangre. —Pero tú no eres alguien normal, eres algo más allá de la misma imaginación, por que cuando ya no te tenía enfrente, ese piquete y excitación aumento mucho, tanto que me masturbe solo pensando en tu rostro frío—Confeso ella sin mucho problema, sus necesidades eran atendidas por ella misma. —Por esa y muchas razones más, no te dejare ir, MI Ashikabi—Ella poco a poco fue bajando su rostro.

Los ojos de Issei peleaban por tener el control, el naranja era el dominante de su lado izquierdo, mientras que el rojo el del lado derecho, tenía que hacer algo rápidamente antes de que…

Karasuba termino por plantarle un beso en los labios al chico, el cual solamente abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, tres besos en un solo día era lo que estaba recibiendo el albino. Pero aquel beso no se quedó solamente allí, ya que Karasuba estaba intensificando el beso de forma pasional y lujuriosa.

La peliplata se separó del beso. —Aun no acabamos—Dijo mirando del como su espalda estaba brillando solo un poco. —Así que sigamos, fufufu—Ella se sentó encima del chico, mostrándole todo su cuerpo y también; lo mojada que estaba su vagina. —Esto es lo que me pasa cada vez que pienso en ti—Ella bajo su mano hacia su vagina, órgano que estaba por completo mojado y también mojando los pantalones del albino que estaba sin reaccionar aún. —Así que hazte responsable por tus actos, Issei-sama—Karasuba se lanzó de nueva cuenta hacia los labios del albino.

Ella seguía besándolo e Issei trataba de ganar el control de su cuerpo.

Karasuba termino destrozando la camisa azul del albino, dejando ver su pecho y abdomen trabajado, algo que la fascino y dejo de besarlo para pasar su lengua por los pectorales del muchacho hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde mordió suavemente aquella parte, dejando una marca roja en donde la mujer termino mordiéndolo,

—Sabes muy bien—Comento la mujer de forma lujuriosa, además de tener un sonrojo de satisfacción en sus mejillas. —Pero aún no terminamos—En su espalda apenas estaban queriendo salir sus alas.

— _"Basta"_ —Los ojos rojos de Issei regresaron. — _"Yo soy dueño de mi cuerpo"_ —Issei seguía besando a Karasuba, por lo cual el proceso de darle sus alas a una Sekirei; habían terminado.

—¡Hhhyyyyyaaaaaaa! —Karasuba abrazo fuertemente a Issei, hundiendo el rostro del chico en los enormes pechos de la mujer, ella se aferró a Issei porque un fuerte orgasmo había llegado a su cuerpo, además de que sus alas habían salido de su espalda.

Unas alas negras con un brillo blanquecino era lo que adornaban las alas de la Sekirei Karasuba.

Segundos después, Karasuba estaba muy jadeante y aun no soltaba a Issei de su fuerte y amoroso abrazo. —Ahhh, ahhhh—Jadeaba la mujer de puro placer que le produjo su querido Ashikabi.

—Mmmm—Issei trataba de hablar, pero los enormes pechos de la mujer le impedían formular algún tipo de palabra, hasta que ella le dio un poco de espacio para hablar. —¿Eres algún tipo de Sekirei pervertida o algo por el estilo? —Pregunto Issei monótonamente, ya resignado a tener una nueva Sekirei.

—So-Solo contigo, Issei—Dijo ella jadeantemente, incluso estaba sorprendida, ya que esa actitud nunca en su vida la había tenido, pero tampoco se estaba quejando de tenerla, con el tiempo; le gustaría mucho más. —Aho-Ahora tu eres mi Ashikabi y e-eso na-nadie lo cambiara—Karasuba de nueva cuenta beso al muchacho, el cual solamente se dejó besar y coloco sus dos manos en la cintura desnuda de la mujer.

Las alas de la Sekirei Negro brillaron otro poco más, además de tomar un tamaño mucho mayor que antes, dándole un poder mucho más grande del que tenían sus demás Sekirei y que actualmente ella poseía, haciéndola una adversaria mucho más poderosa y mortífera.

El beso se rompió y solo una línea de saliva los unía.

Karasuba puso su cabeza debajo del cuello del muchacho, intentando descansar un momento y también procesar su nueva actitud y; poder. —Eres una pervertida sin remedio—Murmuro Issei.

—Mira quien lo dice, el chico que tiene sus manos en mi trasero—Issei abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido por eso, si tan solo hace unos momentos tenía sus manos en la cintura de la mujer y ahora tenía ambas manos en el redondo trasero de la mujer, además de estarlo apretando fuertemente, dejando unas marcas de manos una vez que el chico retirara sus manos de aquellos lugares. —Fufufu, eres interesante—Ella alzo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro desinteresado del muchacho.

—Oh, bueno, no era mi intención—De cierta manera se estaba disculpando, pero el rostro desinteresado estaba diciendo otra cosa. —En fin—El rostro monótono regreso rápidamente. —Sera mejor buscar un sustituto a nuestra ropa—Issei se puso de pie y ayudo a la mujer a ponerse de pie.

—¿Para qué? —Pregunto ella. —Es mejor…—Ella se acercó seductoramente hacia Issei. — _Estar así_ —Ella susurro al oído del muchacho, pero…—¡Kya! —La peliplata se estremeció cuando Issei le dio un pequeño soplido al oído de la mujer.

—Cada quien tiene su punto débil—Ella se alejó rápidamente, solo para ver que la ropa de Issei ya estaba devuelta y por supuesto, su uniforme también estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo.

—Esto es interesante, Issei—Comento ella, ya que era la primera vez que miraba algo como este truco de magia, pero también tenía un poco de conocimiento del mundo sobrenatural, por lo cual esa sorpresa no era muy mayor que digamos. Pero de nuevo vio del como ella regresaba a estar en la entrada de la puerta de Izumo Inn y enfrente de la puerta estaba Issei, su ahora Ashikabi. —Bueno, eres aún más interesante, no me arrepiento de elegirte como mi Ashikabi—Issei solo suspiro un poco de cansancio mental. —Yo me retiro por ahora, pero vendré por ti luego—Ella se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se encamino hacia la salida de la residencia.

—Cuídate—Issei se despidió de la peliplata, la cual regreso a verlo y se dio una sonrisa sincera, algo que Karasuba, la Sekirei Negro, nunca en toda su existencia; había hecho.

Pero para todo había su primera vez.

Issei solo la vio girar hacia la derecha y luego desaparecer de su vista, por lo cual solamente abrió la puerta e ingreso al interior, en donde estaban sus tres Sekirei restantes, las cuales seguían comiendo los dulces y conversando de temas variados, pero en eso la televisión termino encendiéndose por sí sola.

En la televisión estaba Minaka, el cual estaba dando unas claras referencias a que la segunda fase del Plan Sekirei había comenzado. Minaka se había apropiado de toda la ciudad, además de decir que ninguna persona podría salir de la ciudad sin un permiso especial, y también que no se preocuparan, que nada malo iba a pasarle a las personas y que tampoco era un ataque terrorista.

En medio de toda esa explicación, despertó Minato y Musubi había terminado de vestirse, por lo cual todos estaban prestando atención al albino mayor que estaba detrás de la Tv, viéndose como todo un magnate o en este caso; viéndose como todo un Dios.

—Así que ha comenzado la segunda fase—Todos giraron hacia atrás, en donde estaba una mujer mayor de cabello violeta y ojos del mismo color, solo que un poco más oscuros que su cabello mismo. — _"No me gusta esto, Takehito-san"_ —Ella pensó con mucha preocupación en esas palabras que se dijo en sus pensamientos dirigidos a su esposo fallecido.

—Oh, Miya-san, que bueno que regreso—Musubi se acercó a donde estaba la mujer mayor, la cual solo sonrió de forma pequeña al ver la ropa que estaba usando la chica castaña, ya que esa ropa pequeña revelaba demasiado y eso no estaba permitido en Izumu Inn. —Etto…—Ella parecía un poco nerviosa ante la mirada aterradora de la mujer.

—Lo dejare pasar por esa vez, Musubi-chan—Comento ella. —Ahora, ¿pueden presentarme a sus nuevos amigos? —Pregunto ella, mirando a los 4 jóvenes que estaban en la sala, un chico albino, una rubia, una niña rubia y una castaña que estaba violando el código moral de vestimenta.

—Oh, cierto, ellos son Hyōdō Issei-san—Issei alzo la mano en señal de saludo, haciendo que Miya sonriera "tiernamente". —Tsukiumi-san—La rubia se levantó y se cruzó sus brazos por debajo de su pecho, algo a lo cual la mujer pelivioleta sonrió muy tiernamente, asustando a la rubia. —Kusano-chan—La pequeña Kusano se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia la mujer, la cual puso una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, no una sonrisa aterradoramente tierna, sino una normal. —Y Akitsu-san—El rostro estoico de Akitsu se vio interrumpido al ver la sonrisa de Miya, además de estar viendo esa mascara de Shinigami a las espaldas de la mujer.

—Un gusto—Saludaron todos, las tres mujeres de forma educada e Issei de forma monótona, no prestándole atención a la sonrisa tierna de la mujer.

Por Dios, ni que fuera princeso y un jodido miedoso.

—El gusto es mío, soy Asama Miya, dueña de Izumo Inn, sean bienvenidos—Se presento ella, siempre con su sonrisa "tierna" en sus labios, asustando a todos en el lugar, menos a Issei, el cual estaba más atento a su celular que a la mujer que intentaba intimidarlo sin ningún resultado.

Issei estaba usando su celular con el fin de ver los datos de toda la ciudad, revisando cada cámara de seguridad y viendo del como algunas personas estaban un tanto nerviosas por lo dicho anteriormente por Minaka, además de ver a algunos helicópteros que empezaban a sobrevolar la ciudad.

— _"Ni siquiera empiezo mi año de universidad y ya surgen estos problemas"_ —Pensó un tanto frustrado el muchacho, pero no molesto, ya que, aunque aquel "ataque" de Minaka fuera dicho, las clases y todas las personas que tenían algún negocio se quedarían, ya que a muchas personas no les importaba mucho el hecho de estar encerrados en la ciudad, podían salir claro, pero con los papeles correspondientes. — _"En fin, veamos qué dices a esto, Minaka"_ —Issei presiono una pequeña tecla táctil de su celular, para segundos después, la comunicación de todo aparato sea interrumpido por una pantalla violeta que mostraba un símbolo muy conocido por algunas personas.

—¡Oooohhhhhh! —Una chica de cabello rojizo y unas trenzas a los dos lados, sus ojos son rojos y usa unos lentes, su atuendo es como un vestido de color blanco/rosados, resaltando mucho su voluptuosa figura. —Es-Ese símbolo—Ella estaba muy cerca del televisor de la sala, mirando el símbolo que había aparecido en todas las televisiones de Tokio.

—¿Conoces ese símbolo, Matsu-san? —Pregunto un desconcertado Minato.

—¿Conocerlo? —Pregunto ella de forma seria. —¡Pues claro que sí! —Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron como dos farros de luz. —Es el símbolo de Add—Dijo ella, algo que confundió a todos en el lugar, menos a uno por supuesto. —¡Es el hacker más buscado, querido, odiado, amado y muchas cosas más, del mundo! —Dijo ella de forma un tanto soñadora y a la vez; retadora. —Mi sueño es superarlo algún día, además de conocerlo en persona y trabajar un poco con él en algunas travesuras, tal y como lo hizo Proxos hackeando Youtube junto con Add—Dijo ella, mostrando una captura del grupo Proxos junto con el logo de Add. —¡Y eso que solo estaban jugando! —Exclamo con un poco de diversión. —¡Pero no es justo, yo también desearía hacer un equipo con él y hackear la NASA! —Un aura depresiva la cubrió por completo.

—Eso estaría muy mal, Matsu-chan—La pelirroja se hizo piedra al escuchar las suaves palabras de Miya, la cual estaba a sus espaldas. —Eso sería malo para todos, así que te sugiero que no hagas tus tonterías, ¿está bien, Mat-su-chan? —La pelirroja se dio vuelta, solo para ver el rostro ensombrecido de la mujer, además de que, a las espaldas de la mujer, estaba una muy horripilante y aterradora mascara de un Shinigami que la estaba mirando muy aterradoramente.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza rápidamente. —Cl-Claro que nunca lo haría Mi-Miya, so-solo estaba bro-bromeando—Dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosamente, no quería tener ningún problema con Miya, ya que ella era la persona más aterradora que haya conocido en toda su vida.

—Oh, eso me gusta—La máscara desapareció y Matsu solamente soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

Segundos después el logo desapareció de la pantalla, solo para regresar a un programa de televisión de Cartoon Network en donde estaban pasando Titan Sim-Biónico, una nueva temporada que no podrá ser vista en la vida real.

—Ok—El habla de Issei llamo la atención de todos allí. —En vista de que Minato está bien, nosotros nos retiramos—Issei miro a las tres Sekirei que fueron aladas por él, las cuales solo asintieron ante la mirada del albino. —Fue un gusto conocerlos, si es posible los vendremos a visitar debes en cuando—Issei hizo una reverencia hacia todos, especialmente hacia Miya.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—Tsukiumi, Akitsu y Kusano hicieron una reverencia hacia todos, agradeciendo por la hospitalidad.

Miya solo sonrió ante este hecho, solo miro a los chicos que estaban poniéndose rectos, pero cuando vio a Issei a los ojos directamente, sus ojos brillaron un poco, además de sonreír un poco más al ver al muchacho. Claro, ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ya que; todo era de forma inconsciente.

—El gusto fue mío—Dijo cariñosamente la mujer. —Vuelvan cuando quieran, Izumo Inn siempre los recibirá con los brazos abiertos—Comento con cariño al nombrar el nombre de su posada.

—Muchas gracias, Miya-sama—Issei agradeció a la mujer. —Nos veremos después, Minato, Musubi y Matsu-dono—Con las despedidas ya dichas y hechas, los 4 jóvenes marcharon hacia la residencia del joven albino, Tsukiumi quería conocer el de donde vivía su esposo junto con las demás Sekirei, solo esperaba que no tuviera otra Sekirei más, ya que ella era muy celosa y territorial con lo que era suyo.

Una vez ellos se hayan ido, Miya hablo. —Bueno chicos, Minato-san vete a bañar, Musubi-chan te ayudara a calentar el agua y no quiero escenas sexuales, ¿ok? —La máscara Shinigami estaba más que intimidando a Minato, el cual solamente decía que no iba a ver nada de esas escenas en el baño. —Matsu deberías regresar a tu cuarto, cuando el almuerzo esté listo los llamare a todos a que bajen para comer, bien, vayan-vayan—Miya termino su habla.

Los tres chicos fueron a hacer lo dicho por la mujer mayor, Musubi se fue con Minato, el cual aún estaba un poco adolorido, por lo cual Musubi se encargaba de llevarlo suavemente. Matsu también fue ayudando un poco a la otra Sekirei.

Mientras que Miya fue para la cocina, en donde empezó a calentar el agua para la comida, además de estar sacando todas sus compras que realizo hacia poco, pero también vio de que le faltaba una manzana, a lo cual no sabía que era lo que le había pasado, pero recordó que cuando estaba viniendo hacia la residencia, se encontró con alguien a la cual no quería ver, tratándose de Karasuba, la cual iba algo sonriente, pero esa sonrisa no era para nada oscura ni depredadora, sino feliz y cariñosa, algo que la dejo casi en shock, por lo cual si lo pensaba bien, cuando ambas pasaron por sus lados, nadie se dirigió la palabra y puede que allí fuera donde Karasuba termino por robarle una de sus manzanas que le costó 130 yenes.

Solo soltó un suspiro cansado y tomo uno de los rábanos que había comprado para el almuerzo, pero cuando estaba cortando el rábano en rodajas, ella paro de hacer eso y se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, para luego expulsar un poco de su aliento, el cual se veía muy claramente, además de estar un poco "caliente" en cierta parte. — _No_ —Se dijo a ella misma. — _Esto no puede ser posible_ —Ella negaba, pero el rostro de cierto albino le llegaba a su mente repetitivas veces. —¿Por qué ahora? —Se pregunto mirando el techo, revelando su rostro que estaba rojo y sus ojos tenían un cierto brillo en ellos.

¿Quién sabe por qué de aquello?

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En estos momentos Issei junto con sus Sekirei ya estaban en la casa del muchacho, Tsukiumi se maravilló un poco por ver la casa y ver su interior, además de saber que dormiría con Issei en la misma cama, claro, eso no era que la molestaba, le molestaba el hecho de saber que tenía que dormir en la misma cama junto con Kusano y Akitsu, pero por el resto no se quejaba para nada, así que de cierta forma; le gustaba esto.

Ahora mismo, Tsukiumi y Akitsu estaban viendo bailar a Kusano, la cual estaba bailando del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo aquella peliazul de la televisión, peliazul que era muy conocida para las dos Sekirei mayores, ya que la chica que estaba cantando y bailando en la Tv era; una Sekirei.

Issei por su parte estaba preparando el almuerzo, algo que estaba haciendo rugir los estómagos de las dos mujeres y niña, pero especialmente en Akitsu y Tsukiumi, la segunda estaba más que avergonzada por eso, ella no había comido pues, quien sabe desde cuantos días, ya se le había olvidado aquel pequeño dato.

Minutos después Issei estaba sentado en la mesa, sirviendo el arroz a sus Sekirei, las cuales estaban comiendo de forma moderada.

—Espero y les guste lo que les prepare—Comento Issei con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue devuelta por las tres Sekirei.

—Issei-sama cocina excelente—Dijo Kusano de forma soñadora.

—Eso es verdad. Issei-sama tienes unas manos mágicas para hacer estas comidas cada día más deliciosas—Akitsu dio su comentario, desde el primer momento en que probo la comida de Issei, pues le había fascinado mucho, y eso que con cada comida que Issei preparaba, para ella era una escala de sabor nunca antes sentido en su boca.

—Siempre me lo dicen chicas, gracias por eso—Issei solo cerro los ojos y les sonrió a las chicas, las cuales solo sonrieron abiertamente con un tierno sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. —Y qué te parece la comida, ¿Tsukiumi? —Pregunto Issei a la rubia, la cual solo aparto la mirada de él y le respondió.

—La comida está bien—Comento ella de forma no tan sincera. —No es que no me guste, me gusta, pero eh probado otras cosas más, pero tampoco digo que esas comidas se asemejan a la tuya, digo que tu comida es deliciosa, pero también hay otras comidas que también son deliciosas—Issei y Akitsu solo tuvieron unas gotitas estilo anime en sus nucas al ver y escuchar lo tsundere que era la rubia.

Kusano por su parte solo se dedicaba a comer tranquilamente, sin prestarle atención a la charla que estaban teniendo su Ashikabi con sus otras Sekirei.

—Oookkeeeeyyyy—Murmuro Issei, para luego solo permanecer callado y empezar a comer su comida de forma tranquila.

El almuerzo lo comieron un tanto incomodo, bueno, de esa forma lo miraba Tsukiumi, ya que nadie le dirigía una solada mirada y solamente se dedicaban a comer sin ningún contratiempo. Ella quería sacar un tema para hablar, pero con lo dicho anteriormente por ella, pues no se daba mucha confianza, ya que, aunque ella no lo aceptara; Tsukiumi era muy tsundere.

No tanto como cierta niña de cabello rosa y que era una Dragona de otro universo que era de por sí ya muy tsundere, tanto que incluso Yuu G la detesta por ser tan tsundere, jodidamente tsundere que ni siquiera le causaba algo de ternura aquel tsunderismo, sino todo lo contrario.

Issei capto ese pequeño hecho de la rubia, así que le hablo. —Por cierto, Tsukiumi—El habla de Issei capto rápidamente la atención de la rubia. —Si quieres podemos ir al centro comerciar a ver un poco de ropa para ti—La rubia se sonrojo un poco por eso. —¿Qué dices? —Pregunto.

—Bu-Bueno, sino hay otra opción—Issei solo desvió la mirada de ella.

—Bien, Akitsu y Kusano nos acompañaran, no salen mucho de casa y tienen que salir si quiera a conocer un poco más el terreno de batalla—Las tres Sekirei se pusieron serias ante lo dicho por el albino, ya que eso era una clara referencia a las peleas que se iban a dar de ahora en adelante con otras Sekirei y sus Ashikabi.

Sin más que decir, solo se dedicaron a comer, esta vez todos estaban tranquilos y conversando de cosas y riendo un poco con las ocurrencias de Kusano al hablar con la boca llena, siendo regañada por Akitsu e Issei, los cuales se podría decir que eran los más serios en la casa, aunque Tsukiumi también era regañada por Akitsu y la rubia la contraatacaba por hablarle a ella de esa forma, ya que al ser Tsukiumi la esposa de Issei, pues ella tenía más derecho en la casa.

Issei le daba de comer a Kusano y ambos miraban la pelea que se estaba dando entre las dos Sekirei.

Uf, la buena vida que ambos se daban al ver una obra de teatro en primera fila.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Una mujer pelinegra estaba caminando por un pasillo que era iluminado por unas antorchas.

Poseyendo un cabello negro, su piel siendo de un color canela, sus ojos de color avellana, además de poseer unas orejas de elfo y un cuerpo por lo más pronunciado y sexy. Su atuendo consiste en unas prendas sencillas de un color violeta, poseyendo una corona en su cabeza y un saco al modo de Rey en sus hombros. Aquella ropa revelaba mucho de su cuerpo, dejando casi nada a la imaginación, ya que las pequeñas ropas de su busto dejaban ver sus pezones rosados en toda su gloria.

A los lados de la mujer pelinegra iban unos hombres de aspectos depravadores, mirando el cuerpo de la mujer como si de un objeto se tratase y no era para mucho, ya que muy pronto ellos mismos se encargarían de doblegar a ese sensual objeto a su disposición.

La mujer pelinegra llego al frente de un trono, a sus alrededores estaban unos ogros verdes que estaban mostrando sus respectivas virilidades sumamente erectas y con ansias de romper la virgen vagina de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

—Es un placer tenerte aquí, Reina de los Elfos Oscuros; Olga Discordia—La elfa pelinegra alzo su mirada, una mirada de seriedad y odio dirigido hacia aquel hombre castaño con ropas medievales que le estaba dando una sonrisa muy arrogante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Vold? —La pelinegra miraba discretamente hacia su izquierda, en donde estaba su fiel súbita, la cual ahora estaba más que sumida en la perversión y ansias de ser penetrada por los enormes penes de los ogros verdes. —Y dudo mucho que quieres "socializar" —Ella arrugo un poco sus suaves facciones.

—Bravo—"Alago" el hombre de nombre Vold, a la pelinegra. —Siempre tan inteligente y sensual, mi querida Olga—Aplaudió el hombre a la mujer. —Lo único que quiero de ti es tener un hijo contigo—Comento el hombre, haciendo que el odio de Olga por los humanos aumentara en gran medida, eso que estaba diciendo el hombre era algo muy ilógico. —Además de quitarte tu preciada ¡virginidad, hahahahaha! —Al final el hombre se empezó a reír como un loco.

A esas risas se le unieron los otros hombres humanos que estaban con sus penes afuera y masturbándose al pensar que ya mismo iban a violar la apretada vagina de la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

— _Je_ —Ese pequeño gesto fue lo que salieron de los labios de la mujer. Ella alzo la mirada de nuevo y coloco una sonrisa confiada, para segundos después su poder mágico sea elevado por los cielos, mandando a volar a los hombres y haciendo que el hombre castaño se aferrara al suelo por el fuerte viento que se estaba provocando. —Si crees que tus fantasías retorcidas se cumplirán, pues estas muy equivocado—De un sello mágico que apareció en el suelo, empezó a salir un báculo oscuro en forma de C al final, además de estar adornado con una gema circular de color rosado. La elfa tomo aquel báculo y luego empezó a recitar un cantico extraño. —"Meum est virtus fortis et vocatio est ut tibi placet, obsecro te, quicumque is est, veniet, et clamor meus ad auxilium auribus, vos postulo ut eliminate minis sunt latentem auxilium mihi in mundo, ego dicam tibi, omnipotens est. Infinitus virtute tua, et veni praebueris" —Recito el cantico completo la mujer pelinegra, expresando toda su esperanza a que su llamado sea escuchado por alguien que sea poderoso y que la ayude a ella a eliminar a todo Kuroinu.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Las luces de la residencia del Issei ya estaban apagadas, ya que eran las 9 de la noche y todos estaban ya tomando el sueño nocturno.

Issei estaba recostado en medio de sus tres Sekirei, aunque una no estaba presente por estar ocupada en su trabajo de vigilancia. En fin, las tres Sekirei estaban abrazas fuertemente a su Ashikabi, el cual estaba con los pechos de Akitsu y Tsukiumi cubriendo todo su rostro, mientras que la Sekirei loli estaba recostada tiernamente en el pecho del muchacho albino.

Las compras de ropas ya habían sido hechas en la tarde, por lo cual Tsukiumi tenía ropa nueva, además de unas piyamas para poder dormir en la noche, de cierta manera se divirtió mucho en hacerle las compras a Tsukiumi, viendo del cómo se avergonzaba cuando tenía que probarse la lencería que estaba escogiendo, para luego sacarlo de la tienda y acusarlo de pervertido, luego en la tienda de ropas, en donde también sonrió un poco al ver del como Akitsu escogía lo que iba a ser bueno para la rubia, ya que ella no tenía conocimiento sobre la moda.

En fin, su tarde con las chicas no fue tan malo como lo hubiese imaginado, así que estaba conforme con todo lo que había vivido ese día.

Luego de aquello llegaron a la casa e Issei empezó a cocinar la cena, esta vez siendo ayudado por Akitsu, la cual no era muy buena en eso, pero estaba aprendiendo mucho al ver a su Ashikabi, el de como cortar la cebolla, cocinar el arroz, picar la carne, el tomate, las zanahorias y sobre las temperaturas y las porciones correcta para un buen salteado y un buen punto en lo que se refiere a la carne frita.

Tsukiumi se la paso probándose su nueva ropa y sonreí al ver lo lindo que le quedaban esas prendas que su Ashikabi le había dado eligiendo específicamente para ella.

Eso la enamoraba aún más.

La cena se dio sin mayores problemas, para luego todos se ducharán, claro, Issei se ducho al final el solo, ya que Tsukiumi fue muy específica de que se quería bañar sola con sus dos compañeras, el momento para bañarse con Issei y hacer unas cuantas cosillas por allí, aun no estaba muy pronto a llegar, pero bueno.

Al final todos estaban en cama de Issei, todas las chicas abrazadas a Issei, la rubia dejo de lado su tsunderismo por un momento, para poder disfrutar muy placenteramente el estar cerca de su esposo albino, con los segundos que iban pasando, las tres Sekirei se durmieron con unas sonrisas tiernas en sus labios, además de unos tiernos sonrojos en sus mejillas, la sensación que les transmitía su Ashikabi era…

De pureza y amor.

— _"Ellos me están llamando"_ —Issei abrió sus ojos rojos. — _Protótypa_ —Su cuerpo se hizo intangible y se levantó de donde estaba recostado, asegurándose de que sus tres Sekirei no se despertaran por nada del mundo. —Doom Bringer—Su piyama fue reemplazada por su atuendo de "pelea".

Luego de aquello, una rasgadura apareció en frente del chico, por donde el ingreso sin mayores problemas.

Dejando atrás a unas Sekirei un tanto decaídas por la repentina partida de su fuerte de calor y felicidad.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Volviendo a donde estaba la pelinegra elfa intentado contactar a un ser que la ayudara con este grupo denominado Kuroinu.

Olga presencio del como su sello de llamado se estaba volviendo de un color violeta, además de que se estaba partiendo en miles de cristales pequeños que se iban elevando hacia el cielo y levitando allí de forma suave.

—Tu magia no será muy viable por estos momentos—La pelinegra miro hacia el frente, en donde estaba parado un hombre de ojos verdes y cabello un tanto castaño/claro, lleva unos lentes que cubren sus ojos verdes, su vestimenta se asimila un poco a la de un noble y encima de esas ropas, lleva un abrigo de color morado. —Reina Oscura—El hombre tenía un libro en sus manos, libro que estaba brillando en un color blanco y que estaba afectando y debilitando a la pelinegra Olga.

—¡No! —Olga miraba del como la rasgadura se estaba empezando a partir poco a poco. —¡No por favor! —Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas de sus ojos al ver que su último plan, al cual le había dado toda su esperanza, se estaba desvaneciendo, tal y como lo hacía la esperanza. —¡NNNOOOOOO~! —El último grito había salido de sus labios.

La rasgadura se extendió de forma anormal, para segundos después solamente partirse en múltiples cristales que se esparcieron por toda la habitación.

Pero antes de que la rasgadura se rompiese, algo termino cayendo de allí hacia el suelo, para segundos después escuchar lo siguiente…

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #7 – Mirada (Koíta)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Somos el número 50 en Ranking de Gore. Vi como muchos escritores se felicitaban así mismo por eso, además de felicitarlos a ustedes lectores, pero a mí no me importa quedar en un Ranking, a mi lo que me gusta es solo escribir y recibir sus visitar a mi libro, eso es lo único que me importa, que los otros disfruten sus logros, yo prefiero solo mantenerme sereno, ante todo.

2.- ¿Te gusto la interacción de Issei con Karasuba?

3.- ¿Te pareció buena idea el de hacer el viaje al mundo Eostia, Kuroinu?

4.- ¿Quieres saber si ella te ama? La respuesta es… ¿Quién sabe?

5.- ¿Quieres un Harem de chicas de Kuroinu? ¿Quieres que Issei salve a todas las chicas que sufrirán violación en ese mundo? Solo tú, mi querido lector, tienes la decisión en tu teclado. Buena suerte.

6.- Para el viaje a Eostia me inspire en el libro del autor JokersHearts, el libro GodHigh School GxH, solo que con las ideas más cambiadas y resumidas.

7.- El cántico de Olga dice lo siguiente: "Mi virtud es fuerte, así como lo es mi llamado hacia usted, por favor se lo ruego, sea quien sea, ven y escucha mi llamado de ayuda, yo te necesito para que me ayudes a eliminar a las amenazas que están asechando mi mundo, por eso yo te llamo, oh ser todopoderoso. Ven y préstame tu poder infinito". No es muy original, pero bueno.

8.- Dime todas las referencias que encontraste y las que faltaron.

Con eso dicho… y sin más que decir…

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	8. Episodio 8

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Aquí habrá un claro hecho; de que Issei no es un héroe.

2.- Habrá referencias a los FF de HighSchool DxD, claramente siendo burlas de mi parte.

3.- Referencias a Star War, además de un poco a la serie de Tom y Jerry, etc.

4.- Aquí hay una escena de Hentai Netorare, además de imágenes explicitas para mayores de edad. Imágenes de manga Hentai, imágenes sexuales y demás. (Denegado para ).

5.- Espero y les agrade todo el episodio, además de decirme si fue buena o mala idea el de poner un Netorare como aquello con esas dos personajes, personajes que destruirán mucho más, el ya destrozado corazón de Issei, todo eso es mostrado como un Flashback de cierta rubia.

6.- Issei no es un héroe, no es un Dios, no es una buena "persona", no es alguien benevolente, no es una simple creación de los muchos Issei que existen en los Multiversos. Este Issei, es lo más cercano y a la vez alejado, del Issei original. Este Issei no se cree el original, él sabe muy bien que es una simple copia del Issei original, por lo cual no se molesta para nada.

7.- Bueno, sin más que acotar… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—…—Ella estaba muy sonroja y realmente feliz de ver a aquella persona que estaba en frente suyo. Con aquel cabello negro y ojos dorados, con el cuerpo trabajado y algunas cicatrices por su cuerpo que, a la vista de la mujer rubia, lo hacían ver muy apuesto.

—Yasaka—Pronuncio el nombre de la mujer rubia aquel hombre pelinegro, mirando a la rubia con amor y una enorme lujuria muy camuflada. —Es bueno volver a verte luego de muchos años—Comento el con un rostro un tanto "decaído" en sus últimas palabras.

—Lo mismo digo, Wolfesth-kun—La denominada Yasaka miro al hombre un tanto seria, pero sin dejar de lado su lindo sonrojo que adornaban sus mejillas.

—Se que te eh fallado en esta ocasión mi vida, lamento no poder haber cumplido mi promesa de vivir una vida feliz a tu lado—Comento el hombre de forma "triste", ya que cuando él estaba de excursión con unos soldados Yōkai, sorpresivamente fue "secuestrado" por unas personas desconocidas, pero que ahora se denominaban Kaos Brigade. —No fui lo suficientemente fuerte—El hombre cayo de rodillas al suelo.

Ambos Yōkai estaban en la recamara principal de la Reina Kitsune. Ambos estaban hablando como marido y mujer, ya que aquel hombre de nombre Wolfesth; es el esposo de Yasaka y padre de Kunō.

El hombre estuvo "secuestrado" por 13 años por la Kaos Brigade, la razón de aquello se debía a que el hombre lobo era un ser con mucha energía Yōkai en su interior, por lo cual aquella organización decidió "secuestrar" al hombre y usarlo como una fuente de energía para reanimar a algunos soldados caídos en la batalla.

Yasaka no sabía de qué le había pasado a su esposo, siempre había pensado que aquel hombre la había abandonado por otra mujer, aquello la hizo deprimirse mucho, tanto que casi pierde a Kunō en su embarazo.

Pero se hizo fuerte por ella y por su hija.

Años después se le notifica de que su esposo siempre estuvo de prisionero en los calabozos de la Kaos Brigade, algo que ella no podía creer, pero las pruebas las estaba demostrando el Sekiryūtei, claro, el joven castaño no tenía ni conocimiento de quien era esa persona por la cual Yasaka estaba soltando lágrimas, pero ella no le dio detalles al castaño y solo le pidió que lo salvara, el acepto, ya que ver a Yasaka en ese estado le afectaba y le estrujaba el corazón, ya que la Kitsune logro enamorarlo no solo por su erótico cuerpo, sino por su sonrisa, sus labios, su rostro, su cabello y sus nueve colas.

Todo de ella lo había enamorado. Tal y como lo habían hecho Rias y las demás chicas de su Harem.

Ya cuando termino la guerra, Issei libero a aquel hombre que al parecer estaba en un estado de coma, por lo cual solamente lo llevo ante Yasaka, la cual ordeno rápidamente que llevaran al pelinegro hacia la enfermería, algo que a Issei lo entristeció un poco, ya que Yasaka solamente ordeno que curasen al hombre y el, el cual estaba también un poco herido, solamente lo dejaron en la enorme sala de reuniones.

Pero suponía que aquel hombre era un pariente muy importante, por lo cual solamente deseo que el hombre se sanase para que Yasaka volviera a sonreirá como lo hacía siempre.

Recientemente hoy el hombre se había despertado, por lo cual él estaba en la recamara principal de la Reina Yōkai, hablando con su esposa frente a frente.

Yasaka no pudo aguantar el ver el estado en el que su esposo estaba, por lo cual rápidamente se levantó de su cama y fue corriendo a abrazar al hombre arrodillado, empezando ella también a llorar junto con el hombre al cual siempre ha amado. —¡No llores Wolfesth, no importa lo que paso en el pasado, yo siempre te perdonare, sin importa que pase! —Dijo ella de forma sincera.

—¿E-En verdad? —Pregunto el pelinegro, la rubia en señal de afirmación, tomo de las mejillas al hombre y lo beso de forma pasional y amorosa. El hombre se sorprendió por eso, pero no dudo ni un solo momento en empezar a devorar los labios de Yasaka, la cual estaba por lo mucho muy feliz de recibir los besos de su esposo, pero cuando ambos estaban intensificando más el beso, el pelinegro se separó rápidamente de aquel beso, algo que desconcertó a la rubia. —… No podemos, yo ya no estoy en tu corazón ahora—Comento el hombre un poco "triste" por aquello.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Pregunto ella de forma enojada y decaída por ser rechazada por su esposo.

—Tú ya tienes al Sekiryūtei en tu corazón—Comento el hombre de forma seria.

Issei había llegado a Kioto.

El chico estaba por completo destrozado, hace unas horas atrás se había encontrado con la peor escena de su vida, la escena que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida, la escena de ver; a sus esposas gimiendo como unas putas en celo al ser penetradas por los penes de sus parejas humanas.

Aquello lo había destrozado por completo, ver del cómo sus esposas lo engañaban de esa cruel manera, pues se le partía el alma y su corazón en miles de pedacitos.

Con el fin de apaciguar ese dolor en Yasaka, el castaño salió volando de su residencia hasta Kioto, para ser consolado por Yasaka y Kunō, a las cuales el quería mucho, amaba; era la palabra más correcta en el diccionario.

Los guardias lo dejaron pasar, ya que ellos no sabían que su Reina estaba ocupada con una persona más, por lo cual no le veían nada de malo que el héroe de la guerra fuera a ver a su Reina y charlar un poco.

Issei iba a tocar la puerta de la entrada a la recamara de la rubia, pero la escucho hablar con un hombre, por lo cual se fue de curioso y esa fue su segunda peor decisión en toda su jodida existencia.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Issei abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa respuesta por parte de Yasaka, respuesta que le estaba quemando el corazón. —¡Solo fue un capricho mío, ya que pensaba que, si me enamoraba de otro hombre, olvidaría lo que yo creía que tú me habías hecho, solo fue por eso! —Issei apretó los dientes por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. —¡Pero Issei siempre fue un pervertido, algo que me disgustaba mucho y lo repudiaba un poco por eso! —Dijo ella de forma sincera. —Yo nunca me enamore de él, solamente jugaba y lo usaba un poco como un juguete, debo decir que, si llegue a quererlo, pero nunca llegue a amarlo como un hombre—Issei abrió silenciosamente un poco la puerta, para ver por el filo de ella del como Yasaka decía aquellas palabras hirientes sobre él. —El único hombre en mi vida siempre serás tú, no un don nadie como Hyōdō Issei—El castaño estaba de rodillas, soltando lágrimas de forma silenciosa, ya que no quería ser descubierto y ser tachado de pervertido por Yasaka.

El castaño estaba mirando del como Yasaka se desnudaba poco a poco para aquel hombre pelinegro, el cual solo estaba sonriendo de forma "sincera", pero Issei juraría que estaba viendo una sonrisa muy macabra salir de los labios de ese hombre, sonrisa que iba dirigida hacia él, no sabía si eso fue real o no, pero, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, el dolor en su pecho era muy fuerte.

Issei miraba del como la rubia se ponía de pie junto con aquel hombre pelinegro, el cual estaba siendo desnudado por la rubia, para luego dejarlo por completo desnudo, revelando un cuerpo muy trabajado y con algunas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo.

El castaño solamente bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo.

Yasaka empezó a masturbar al pelinegro con sus enormes pechos, haciendo que el hombre gimiera por el placer de aquella sensación que estaba sintiendo en su pene. —Fufu, ¿cómo lo hago querido? —Pregunto ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa de satisfacción al hacerle ese de nuevo a su esposo, luego de muchos años.

—Ah, ah, l-l-lo haces bien Ya-Yasaka—Dijo el hombre, sintiendo mucho placer. —U-Usa tu boca también—Pidió el, algo que Yasaka no se lo negó para nada, abriendo sus labios, empezó a chupar el enorme pene de aquel hombre.

Yasaka succionaba todo el pene del hombre, ya que ella estaba más que calificada para eso, por eso podía introducir todo el enorme pene de aquel pelinegro en toda su boca y garganta. La rubia chupaba mientras masajeaba los testículos del hombre, a lo cual Wolfesth respondió colocando sus dos manos en la cabeza de la rubia que estaba arrodillada, para luego hacer que la mujer aumentara la velocidad de sus mamadas de forma exponencial.

—Ah, Yasaka—Yasaka aumento más los movimientos de sus pechos y los de su boca, buscando el preciado semen que no había probado en 13 años por la ausencia de su esposo. —¡Arrgg, ME CORRRROOOOO~! —El hombre tomo fuertemente de la cabeza de la rubia, para hacer que todo su pene ingrese en la garganta de la rubia, para que allí, él se corriera un montón.

—Glup, glup, glup, glup—Yasaka estaba bebiendo todo el semen que le estaba dando su esposo, por lo cual no se daría el lujo de perder nada de ese preciado "néctar" para ella. —¡Plop…! —El enorme pene salió de su boca de la rubia haciendo aquel sonido. —Ahhhh~—Suspiro Yasaka luego de haber tragado todo el semen del pelinegro, abriendo la boca y tomando un poco de semen que se estaban resbalando de sus labios, para luego tomarlo con uno de sus dedos y llevárselo a su boca para probar cada gota de aquel liquido blanco. —Fufufu, tu leche sigue siendo mi bebida favorita—Comento ella con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa, además de estar moviendo sus nueve colas de un lado para el otro. —Y aun sigues muy duro, por lo cual aún seguimos con el siguiente round—Comento ella de forma feliz. —¡Yey! —Exclamo muy lindamente, excitando mucho más a Wolfesth.

—Bueno mi querida Yasaka—El hombre cargo a la mujer rubia al estilo nupcial, para luego empezar a caminar hacia la cama enorme que tenía la rubia en aquel cuarto. —Prepárate para tener a mi enorme pene de nuevo en tu linda y estrecha vagina—El hombre le sonrió lujuriosamente a la mujer rubia, la cual asentía furiosamente con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su esposo.

—Pero primero, llamemos a nuestra querida fisgona—Las puertas del armario del cuarto se abrieron, revelando a una pequeña rubia que estaba sentada, con sus piernas abiertas, mostrando su vagina húmeda, la cual estaba siendo atendida por la mano de la niña, la cual al ser descubierta se sonrojo fuertemente, como también; mojarse mucho más. —Fufufufufu, mi querida Kunō me salió muy pervertida—Comento Yasaka al ver del cómo se estaba masturbando su querida hija.

—Jooo, así que esta es mi quería hijita—El hombre dejo a la mujer rubia en la cama, para luego ir a ver a la niña rubia, la cual estaba un poco hipnotizada por ver el enorme pene de su padre, además de que una mirada de lujuria estaba apareciendo en los ojos de la niña. El hombre llego a donde estaba su hija, para luego preguntarle lo siguiente. —¿Te nos quieres unir, Kunō-chan? —Pregunto el hombre, colocando una sonrisa "tierna" en sus labios.

Algo normal, ya que los Yōkai Rey siempre hacia eso para preservar la misma sangre real de una corona. —S-S-Si, qu-quiero te-tener el pe-pene de papá en mi va-vagina—Comento ella de forma lujuriosa.

Consecuencias de estar en época de celo, las dos Kitsune estaban en aquella etapa, por lo cual no se podían contener en nada ante los deseos de la carne, los deseos de probar un poco de aquel pene que estaba en frente de Kunō, la cual estaba muy ansiosa de empezar.

Sekiryūtei; Hyōdō Issei.

Issei desde hace unos minutos atrás dejo de estar mirando esa dolorosa escena que se estaba repitiendo en frente de sus ojos, tal y como lo había presenciado con sus esposas anteriormente. El castaño solamente se arrimó a la pared, dejando la puerta entreabierta a su lado derecho, solamente miraba el techo, sus brazos estaba caídos en el suelo, sin vida aparente, solamente no quería saber nada de la vida en esos precisos momentos.

—¡Hyyyaaaa! —Aquel grito era lo que Issei estaba escuchando, claramente siendo el grito de Kunō al ser penetrada por primera vez por un pene, y uno enorme. —Du-Duele mucho—Escuchaba como se quejaba la niña rubia. El castaño solamente se dedicó a soltar más lágrimas de sus ojos, colocando un rostro demacrado por completo, un rostro de una persona quebrada sentimentalmente. —¡Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! —Ahora Issei solo escuchaba los gemidos de aquella niña rubia.

Issei trato de taparse los oídos, pero sus brazos no respondían a su suplica de taparse sus oídos y dejar de escuchar los sonidos de cuerpo golpeando a otro cuerpo, sumándole también los fuertes gemidos de Kunō que salían de sus labios, era muy horripilante para Issei escuchar aquello gemidos, no quería escucharlos pero, estaba por completo obligado a escuchar los gemidos de la niña, escuchar del como ella pedía que la penetraran mucho más fuerte, escuchar del como Yasaka de igual forma gemía como una completa puta, del como Kunō pedía que la partiera en dos con el enorme pene de Wolfesth, prácticamente le estaba rogando que soltara toda la carga de semen en su interior, que la llenara, que la marcara como suya y de nadie más.

—¡ME CORRROOO! —Fue el grito unánime de los tres Yōkai que estaban en su faena.

El pelinegro había terminado corriéndose en el interior de Kunō, la cual estaba con su vientre abultado por la enorme carga que había soltado su padre en su interior, pero aquella enorme sonrisa en sus labios decía que lo había disfrutado mucho, que le había gustado darle su virginidad a su padre, que le había gustado que la llenase como nunca.

El pelinegro retiro su pene de la ahora estrecha y agujereada vagina de la loli rubia, agujero por el cual empezó a salir como una fuente, el semen del pelinegro, algo a lo cual Yasaka no quería dejar como desperdicio, por lo cual se lanzó a la vagina de su hija y empezó a beber el líquido blanco que estaba saliendo del interior de la niña.

—No qui-quiero que mi ju-jugo se des-desperdicie—Decía ella muy feliz de estar bebiendo el semen de su esposo. Yasaka estaba con su enorme trasero alzado hacia el aire, dejando que sus colas se moviesen suavemente. Wolfesth estaba mirando los dos agujeros de la rubia milf, por lo cual su casi flácido pene, volvió a ponerse duro y rápidamente el pelinegro se puso de pie en la cama y apunto hacia el ano de la Kitsune, para luego meterlo sin ningún remordimiento. —¡Kyyyyyaaaa! —Chillo ella, por un poco de dolor y una enorme excitación. —¡N-no ta-tan rápidoooo~! —Chillaba la Kitsune al momento de ser penetrada salvajemente por el pene de su esposo.

—¿Te gusta del cómo te parto el culo, Yasaka? —Wolfesth sonrió con superioridad al momento de estar metiendo su pene completo en todo el culo de la Kitsune, además de estar agarrando fuertemente las nueve colas de esta. —¡Dime que esto te gusta! —Grito el hombre, moviéndose mucho más rápidamente y también metiendo su cola de lobo en la vagina chorreante de la Kitsune que estaba con un rostro ahegao. —¡Dilo bien fuerte, maldita puta! —La cola y el pene estaban destrozando por completo a la rubia milf.

—¡SHIIII, ME GUSHTA QUE ME PASHTASH ELSH CUSHO! —Grito la rubia por complete perdida en la lujuria del momento, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, ya que el placer que estaba experimentando la estaba haciendo desfallecer casi por completo.

—¡ENTONCES TOMA TODO MI SEMEN EN TU PUTO CULO! —El hombre dio su última estocada, para luego soltar unas cargas de semen incluso mucho más enormes que las que soltó en la vagina de la loli Kitsune.

—¡HHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! —Yasaka estaba por completo sumida ante la enorme lujuria del momento, ser llenada de esa forma por su esposo, ser llenada por su culo era un sueño húmedo hecho realidad.

Su vagina estaba convulsionando fuertemente, la cola del pelinegro salió de la vagina y de allí empezó a salir litros de jugos de amor que mojaban a la niña rubia que estaba recostada debajo de ella. El pelinegro se agacho hacia abajo y empezó a beber los jugos de la mujer rubia, la cual aún seguía dejando salir muchos litros de aquel jugo de amor que por muchos años se los había guardado en su pervertida vagina.

Yasaka termino cayendo al lado izquierdo de una Kunō aún más deseosa y a la vez cansada de tener sexo duro con su padre.

Mientras que Wolfesth se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, para luego abrirla un poco y asomar su cabeza por ella, para mirar abajo, en donde estaba un castaño por completo destrozado sentimentalmente. — _Kakakaka_ —Se rió el hombre suavemente, teniendo cuidado de no levantar sospechas en su querida esposa e hija. El hombre se puso a la par del oído del muchacho, para luego susurrarle lo siguiente. — _Esto, mi querido Sekiryūtei, es algo que nunca en tu puta vida tendrás, así que muere con ese pensamiento en tu mente_ —El hombre coloco una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, para luego ingresar de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con todo y seguro.

La época de celo de las dos Kitsune duraría alrededor de 1 mes, por lo cual Wolfesth tenía muchas sesiones de sexo mucho más que aseguradas.

Issei por su parte solamente no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que pensar y del cómo actuar, así que solamente se levantó como pudo, y se fue caminando hacia la ventana más cercana, para luego salir de allí y activar su [Balance Breaker] e irse volando quien sabe a cuál destino, solamente quería alejarse de todo lo que le causaba dolor.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Soundtrack On – "Born Into War" (Pacific Rim Uprising OST)**

Yasaka termino levantándose bruscamente de su cama.

Su respiración era por completo agitada, además de estar sudando mucho y también; estar soltando muchas lágrimas de sus ojos. —Snif, snif—Lloraba la rubia en silencio, ya que de nuevo tuvo ese sueño en donde ella tuvo sexo salvaje con su "esposo", además de que su pequeña hija Kunō también se los había unido. Pero lo que más le dolía de aquello era el hecho de que solamente fue engañada por su esposo, tal y como lo había hecho desde el principio, cuando se habían casado. Aquel hombre la dejo abandonada y se unió a la Kaos Brigade, no era como la historia inventada de aquel hombre, todo fue un engaño y ella, cayo dos veces en ese mismo engaño. —L-Lo si-siento mucho, I-Isse—Murmuraba la mujer, muy triste y quebrada por lo que aquel hombre le había hecho ver antes de que se marchara.

Wolfesth le mostró un video en donde ellos tenían sexo salvaje junto con su pequeña hija, pero lo que más le dolió a ella y a Kunō, fue el hecho de ver del como Issei los observaba en silencio, con el corazón roto, con un rostro demacrado, una expresión de horror y engaño muy pegado a sus facciones, además de ver las horribles sonrisas que hacia el pelinegro cuando le hablaba al castaño sobre lo que él estaba haciendo.

Pensó que era un engaño o una broma, pero la realidad la golpeo muy fuertemente cuando el pelinegro termino destruyendo medio palacio y matando a muchos Yōkai, además de reírse como un maniático diciendo que todo era planeado y que ambas Kitsune's, habían caído en sus redes como unas putas en celo.

Aquello había ocurrido hacia un mes y medio atrás, por lo cual aún se estaban recuperando de la desastrosa situación en donde se habían estancado, pero eran apoyados por las tres Facciones, por lo cual se estaban recuperando más rápido.

 **Riiiggggg…**

La rubia giro su cabeza hacia la puerta de su recamara, en aquel lugar estaba su pequeña hija Kunō, la cual estaba con los ojos rojos de nuevo, además de que su delicado rostro estaba arrugado por la cruel tristeza que estaba pasando. —Ma-Mamá, tu-tuve la mis-misma pe-pesadilla o-otra vez, snif—Dijo la niña con mucha tristeza en su expresión, además de que, de sus ojos, estaban cayendo un sinfín de lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

La niña ingreso al cuarto rápidamente, yendo hacia donde estaba su madre extendiéndole los brazos, para cuando ella llego, ambas Kitsune's se abrazaron fuertemente y empezaron a sollozar de dolor y tristeza por la cual estaban pasando ambas rubias. —¡Pe-Perdóname por todo hija, lamento haberte guiado hacia este destino, en verdad lo lamento mucho! —Yasaka lloraba sin parar, abrazando fuertemente a su hija y también pidiéndole disculpas por ser una madre cualquiera que solo se dejaba engañar por simples palabras y no con hecho, siempre creyendo y cayendo ante los engaños de aquel hombre que al final, la termino traicionando y ella; termino alejando al muchacho que quizás; hubiera sido su esposo a futuro.

Pero lástima que esa versión, ya fue destruida por Issei y Ddraig, destrozando por completo aquella paradoja del tiempo y el espacio.

—Y-Yo tam-también lo siento mucho—Dijo Kunō muy dolida por todo lo que había pasado, del cómo se había dejado llevar por la lujuria del momento solo para perder su preciada virginidad con alguien que la dejo abandonada como lo hizo desde que nació, le dolía el pensar que esa primera vez pudo haber sido de aquel querido castaño del cual ella se había enamorado, pero; lástima que esas cosas, ya nunca se iban a dar en todo su puta vida.

Así, ambas rubias sollozaban en silencio, lamentándose por todo y también por haber perdido a Issei, pero no se rendirían en tratar de disculparse con Issei, incluso si tenían que humillarse a sí mismas, lo harían, todo con tal de que Issei las perdone y puedan tener aquella relación de pareja por el cual el castaño había peleado desde hace mucho.

Ahora ellas, pelearían porque esa relación; se levante desde el abismo a donde fue lanzado.

Con eso en mente, las dos rubias se recostaron en la cama, cerraron sus ojos y pensaron en el albino Issei, para luego colocar una sonrisa pequeña y soñadora, luego, ambas empezaron a caer en el mundo de los sueños, en donde todo se hacía realidad.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

No todos los héroes, llegaban con entradas épicas.

 **Pam…**

Lo que Olga pudo hacer fue; tener una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

Ya que, en frente de ella, a unos 5 metros delante, estaba el cuerpo de un muchacho albino, con el rostro en el suelo y sus pies dando hacia arriba, todo su cuerpo estaba de forma vertical, haciendo una escena no tan digan de ver que digamos.

Issei puso sus pies en el suelo, para luego despegarse del suelo y revisarse su rostro, el cual estaba por completo aplanado, simulando a cierto gato azul que siempre perseguía a un ratón de color café, dando como resultado accidentes muy graciosos en toda la serie.

El albino rápidamente se acomodó su rostro y coloco una expresión monótona en sus facciones.

Este ambiente no era el que estaba esperando, ya que siempre cuando luchaba contra un Protótypa, luchaba en ambientes de guerra o dimensiones alternativas en donde lo único que quedaban eran colores de lo que una vez existió.

—¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha! —Issei miro hacia su derecha, un poco más alejado de donde estaba aquel castaño de lentes que miraba al chico de forma burlona, en esa dirección, Issei diviso a un hombre con el cabello un poco negro y café, con una mirada arrogante además de aquella sonrisa más que retorcida. —¿Esto es lo único que puedes traer? —Pregunto el hombre forma burlona. —¿Un simple, débil y flacucho plebeyo? —Vold señalo al albino que lo estaba mirando de forma neutra.

A esas risas se sumaron los otros hombres y ogros verdes que estaban en la sala de aquel Reino tomado por Kuroinu, todos ellos burlándose del intento fallido de Olga por tratar de pedir ayuda, les daba mucha risa ya que al final solamente había terminado invocando a un simple mortal, flacucho y campesino que no serviría ni de alimento para los ogros que estaban allí reunidos.

—¿Me pueden responder de en donde me encuentro? —Pregunto Issei, sin inmutarse ante las burlas que le estaban haciendo estos seres sobre su estado físico.

Vold dejo de reírse y miro al chico de forma arrogante. —Pues, estas en Eostia, más concretamente en el Castillo de la Reina, la cual está a tus espaldas—Issei se giró hacia atrás, para ver a la mujer de piel canela que lo estaba mirando de forma suplicante. —Y ahora que estas aquí, ¿Por qué mejor no te nos unes a nosotros? —Pregunto y propuso el líder de Kuroinu. —Así terminas salvándote de una muerte horrible y terminas disfrutando de violar a tantas mujeres que se te plazcan—Dijo al final el hombre castaño, esperando a que el "campesino" aceptara su propuesta.

Issei dejo de mirar a la mujer, a la cual siempre le dedicó una mirada neutra, giro su rostro hacia el hombre, para luego decir lo siguiente. —No gracias—Dijo el albino de forma seria, enojando a Vold y esperanzando a Olga. —Yo tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, así que solo sigan con sus juegos y no se metan en mi camino—Issei no era un héroe como lo era Yakumo Jin, tampoco era un Dios para andar trayendo esperanza al corazón de estos seres.

Este Hyōdō Issei de esta línea, era simplemente alguien que no quería seguir los mismos clichés de siempre.

Issei se giró hacia su derecha, en donde estaba una puerta, algo que lo llevaría a otro lugar que no sea esta sala. Vold miraba esto de forma furiosa, Olga miraba aquello de forma desesperada. —¡Por favor! —Olga grito aquellas palabras, palabras que fueron dirigidas hacia Issei, el cual en ningún momento paro su caminata. —¡Por favor ayúdame a salvar a mi pueblo de esas personas! —Olga intento levantarse, pero los hombres de Kuroinu se le lanzaron encima y empezaron a toquetear su voluptuoso cuerpo. —¡Te lo imploro, yo necesito tu ayuda! —Olga trataba de zafarse de donde estaba retenida, pero sus pequeñas ropas estaban siendo destrozadas por los violadores que muy pronto, disfrutarían de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, el campesino declino mi oferta—Vold empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba una desesperada Olga, para luego tomarla de sus brazos y levantarla del suelo, para que luego el, sacara su pene de sus pantalones, listo para penetrar la vagina de Olga, algo a lo cual ella estaba muy asustada, ya que no había puesto ningún sello en su vagina para poder proteger su virginidad, además de estar asustada del enorme pene que rasgaría su vagina. —¡Ogros, encárguense de la basura! —Ordeno Vold.

Los ogros solo fueron caminando hacia donde estaba marchándose un tranquilo Issei, para luego ser levantado del suelo gracias a una enorme y verde mano que tomo de su cabeza, para luego ser golpeado por un enorme mazo que termino lanzándolo hacia la pared, destruyéndola por completo y complaciendo mucho a Vold por esa muerte brutal de alguien que desecho la oportunidad de disfrutar de los placeres de la vida.

Olga vio eso con horror, por lo cual dejo de moverse, algo a lo cual Vold aprovecho para introducir su enorme pene en la vagina de Olga, pero antes de que aquello pasara, vio que en donde antes estaba Olga, no había nadie, la busco rápidamente y la encontró en el pasillo junto con aquel albino que la estaba cubriendo con su saco que traía puesto.

Issei miro hacia donde estaba Vold, para luego ir colocando una sonrisa que iba mostrando sus dientes similares a púas, algo que a Vold hizo estremecer por completo su cuerpo. Lo mismo paso con los otros que lo miraron, incluido los ogros y el mago que se estaba orinando encima por ver esa sonrisa.

—No puedo rechazar una invitación a un juego de matanzas—Comento el chico de forma carismática, asustando mucho a los de Kuroinu. —Vamos, pequeños cabrones, atáquenme—Issei empezó a caminar hacia el frente de forma lenta.

—¡A-A-Atáquenlo! —Ordeno Vold de forma nerviosa, el hombre se guardó su miembro entre sus pantalones y empezó a buscar una salida, ya que algo le decía que no era muy bueno el estar en frente de aquel albino. —¡Mátenlo a él y tráiganme a la puta de atrás! —Grito fuertemente el hombre.

Los demás, aunque tuvieran miedo de esa sonrisa, se armaron de valor y corrieron con sus armas hacia el albino que los miraba con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. —¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! —Todos los hombres, sumándoseles los ogros verdes, soltaron un grito de guerra y empezaron a correr hacia Issei.

— _Kronos_ —El albino extendió su brazo derecho de forma horizontal, para que poco a poco, su ahora Katana, se fuera formando y expulsando un poco de poder.

Luego de aquello, Issei desapareció de la vista de todo y todos, reapareciendo a las espaldas de los hombres y enfrente de Vold.

El hombre se horrorizo por completo por ver aparecer a aquel albino enfrente de él, tanto fuer su miedo que termino orinándose en sus pantalones por el puro miedo que esos ojos rojos le estaban transmitiendo a su ser. —¡Ah, aaahhhhhhhhh! —Vold simplemente se fue para el suelo, para luego salir corriendo de la sala como la puta gallina que era.

El mago al servicio de Vold, miraba todo eso en shock, miro la Katana del chico y esta estaba manchada de sangre que estaba cayendo al suelo en forma de gotas, no sabía de donde había salido esa sangre, pero esa pregunta fue respondida al momento de ver a las espaldas del albino, a los hombres y ogros que terminaron explotando y esparciendo todos sus cuerpos en miles de pedacitos de pura carne, intestinos, músculos y arterias, las cuales eran acompañadas de mucha sangre, tanto roja como verde.

Toda la sala quedo impregnada de pura sangre, excepto Olga, la cual fue protegida por un pequeño escudo que se creó gracias a unos de los [Dinamo] del muchacho. Issei no se manchó para nada del mundo con esa repugnante sangre.

—Ahora—Issei camino de forma lenta hacia un aterrado mago. —Tu magia no será muy viable por estos momentos—El mago abrió grande los ojos, ya que ese fue el dialogo que le dio a Olga antes de que este albino llegara a la sala. —Mago de mierda—Issei introdujo sus dos manos en el pecho del mago.

—¡No por favor! —Rogó el hombre, Olga estaba experimentando un Deja vu al ver esa escena. —¡No quiero morir! —Siguió el mago, tratando inútilmente, pedir clemencia a un ser; que no la tenía. —¡NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! —El mago solo pudo gritar aquello, para luego ser separado en dos partes por las manos de Issei, partiéndolo a la mitad, dejando caer sus órganos e intestinos hacia el suelo, en donde se estaba empezando a formar un asqueroso charco de sangre inmunda de aquel mago.

Olga miro aquello en shock, no esperaba que un Dios hiciera aquello de forma tan natural, ella creía que este Dios solamente le daría un castigo merecedor por el resto de su vida, pero con este Dios se había equivocado en aquel pensamiento, por lo cual aquello de su fuerte shock.

Issei se dio la vuelta, allí fue cuando Olga vio al chico con unas manchas de sangre encima de su ropa y rostro, además de que la mujer vio aquella pequeña sonrisa que adornaba esos labios, con ese ambiente de pura sangre y con la mitad del cuerpo del mago tirado a los lados, pues no era una vista muy bonita que estaba teniendo la pelinegra elfa.

El albino llego a donde estaba la pelinegra, la cual aún seguía en shock y lo miraba a él con algo de miedo. —¿Qué esperabas de mí? —Pregunto Issei, poniéndose de cuclillas y mirando fijamente a la pelinegra que no respondía a su pregunta. —Yo no soy un Dios—Dijo de forma normal. —Soy algo más que eso, algo que supera el mismo sueño y el mismo infinito, además de ser alguien mucho más grande; que el mismo todo—Explicaba Issei, una explicación que no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero aquí estaba el, explicándole un poco a esta elfa que poco a poco iba saliendo de su estado de shock, pero esa mirada de miedo aún seguía en sus ojos. —Vamos, no me tengas miedo, no estoy en mi etapa de dar miedo, jejeje—Issei se burló un poco de la pelinegra, aunque esta no se haya dado cuenta de aquello.

Issei ayudo a levantar a la pelinegra, la cual, un poco dudosa, acepto ser ayudada por al que ella creía, que había "invocado". —Gra-Gracias—Agradeció la pelinegra un tanto desconfiada de su invocación.

—No hay de que—Dijo Issei de forma neutra nuevamente. —En fin, si eso es todo lo que necesitabas, yo me marcho—Issei se fue caminando y pisando el suelo lleno de sangre.

El albino se marchaba hacia afuera, ya que él sabía que estaba en otro mundo, no sabía en cual, y porque era que estaba pasando este mundo, pero poco le importaba, ya que él tenía que encontrar al Protótypa que lo había llamado, sintió un pequeño malestar en la fuerza cuando eso ocurrió.

—¡Es-Espera! —Issei detuvo su caminar, para luego regresar a ver a la mujer por sobre su hombro. —Cr-Creía que me ayudarías a salvar a toda mi so-sociedad—Comento ella un poco incrédula por lo que estaba haciendo el ser que invoco, solo esperaba que no se enojara con ella, ya que Olga estaba desafiando a algo que iba más allá de su poder.

—(Suspiro) —Issei solamente negó con la cabeza un poco. — _Estos niños_ —Issei se dio la vuelta y camino hasta estar frente a frente a Olga, aunque la pelinegra tenía que alzar un poco la mirada para mirar los lindos y seductores ojos azules de Issei. —Bien, te ayudare en lo que necesites, tienes mi palabra—Issei agacho un poco su cabeza, para mirar más de cerca a la mujer que se puso un poco nerviosa por la cercanía que estaba teniendo con un: "humano".

—Mu-Muchas gra-gracias por su-su ayuda…—Olga se quedó en silencio, ya que ella no sabía el nombre del albino. —Etto…—Issei miro una faceta tierna de la pelinegra, por lo cual sonrió un poco por recordarle a Tsukiumi.

—Soy Issei, Hyōdō Issei—Se presento el muchacho albino. —Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunto esta vez Issei, queriendo saber el nombre de esta elfa de este mundo en el que tenía que buscar a su enemigo y eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

—So-Soy Olga Discordia, Re-Reina de los Elfos O-Oscuros—Se presento ella de forma muy nerviosa y un tanto cansada, ya que luego de estar reuniendo magia para la invocación, más el estrés emocional por el que paso al momento de casi ser violada y ser dejada por el que creía que sería su salvador, pues Olga estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caer desmayada en ese preciso momento. —E-Es un pl-placer te-tenerlo aquí, I-Issei-sama—Ella hizo una leve reverencia hacia Issei, el cual no dijo nada.

—El gusto es mío, Olga—Issei también hizo una leve reverencia hacia la pelinegra. —Ahora, ¿hay algo en el que necesites mi ayuda? —Pregunto al final el albino.

Olga dejo su dolor y nerviosismo de lado, ya que a su mente rápidamente le llego aquella rubia que era su fiel sirviente hasta el final, pero que cuando ella estaba llegando al salón, la vio a ella y Olga supo que Chloe había terminado siendo violada cruelmente por esos ogros, ya que la pobre mujer estaba delirando, murmurando cosas sin sentido y con una mirada por completo perdida en la inmensa lujuria que había sentido.

Aquello hizo que Olga rápidamente hablara. —Si, necesito su ayuda, Issei-sama—Pidió de forma seria la pelinegra. —Tengo a una amiga que está en los calabozos, necesito ir por ella cuanto antes—Dijo de forma muy desesperada.

Olga no veía a Chloe como una simple guardia, sino como una hermana pequeña, como una amiga en la cual podía confiar en cualquier momento.

—Vamos a verla entonces, mientras de camino, me cuentas la historia que los atormenta a todos aquí—Issei dijo de forma un poco seria y un tanto curioso sobre el tema que los atormenta a este mundo.

Mundo el cual era una versión muy diferente a la realidad y a muchas realidades alteradas que se han creado gracias a las otras versiones de su nombre.

Hyōdō Issei no era simplemente una sola entidad, había muchas entidades, unas fuertes, otras débiles y aumentando su fuerza, otros engañados, otros muertos, otros perdidos en la locura y la venganza, otros con un harem muy enorme, otros que se creen los Issei originales, a lo cual este Issei se burlaba de ellos al creer que eran los originales.

Pero que poca imaginación tenían ellos.

—Por supuesto, Issei-sama—Olga dijo aquello, para luego empezar a caminar hacia el interior de los calabozos, siendo seguida de cerca por Issei.

Olga iba cubierta por el saco de Issei, a lo cual ella no tenía mucho conocimiento de esta prenda tan rara y tan; cálida. Le gustaba esa calidez que estaba sintiendo en todo su ser, algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, pero de que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho, además de estar por completo agradecida con Issei por haberla salvado de un cruel final.

Y sin mucho más que pensar, ella siguió su camino e Issei solamente la seguía.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #7 – Antihéroe (Anthéros)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Hubo un poco de escenas gore y desmembramientos de cuerpos, algo a lo que Issei, no teme hacer con otras personas, tanto enemigos, como también a aliados.

2.- Espero y me disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que puedan encontrar. Además de algunas palabras o frases un poco incoherentes.

3.- ¿Te gusto o te disgusto la escena Netorare por parte de Yasaka y Kunō?

4.- ¿Sentiste pena porque las dos Yōkai fueron engañadas de aquella forma?

5.- ¿Crees que el Issei castaño ya tuvo mucho del Netorare?

6.- ¿Entendiste mis burlas hacia ciertos personajes creados por todos los lectores?

7.- Dime todas las referencias que encontraste y yo te diré si son reales.

Con eso dicho… y sin más que decir…

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	9. Episodio 9

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Se vera un pequeño Flashback de un personaje que aparecerá en un futuro cercano.

2.- Referencia al Tráiler de Venom, Pacific Rim (2013), un poco a Furia de Dragones

3.- Imágenes explicitas de un poco de sangre y violación. (Negado para ).

4.- Issei se va a interesar por cierta rubia elfa.

5.- Issei es lo que uno quiere que sea. Asesino, Dios, Monstruo, Humano, etc.

6.- Bueno, sin más que acotar… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

— _"¿Qué son esas cosas?"_ —Aquella mujer estaba corriendo por el bosque, intentando escapar de esas cosas que la estaban persiguiendo a sus espaldas, criaturas muy similares a las serpientes, pero con un tamaño muy descomunal.

Tres enormes serpientes de un color verde/negruzco, con unos ojos negros, una mandíbula con muchos dientes y una enorme lengua, aquellos tres seres eran las que estaban siguiendo a la mujer de forma un poco lenta, ya que las tres criaturas rastreras estaban jugando con aquella mujer pelinegra y de ojos color avellana y cuerpo voluptuoso.

—Pistévete óti írthe i óra na tin skotósete? (¿Crees que ya es momento de matarla?) —Pregunto una de las serpientes a la que estaba al lado de ella, aquella serpiente se caracterizaba por tener unos ojos naranjas que sus pupilas e iris se contraían debes en cuando.

—Den xéro, oi dáskaloí mas mas eípan na tin skotósoume aplá kai na pároume to "ídia" kommáti pou ítan mésa sto sóma tis (No lo sé, nuestros amos nos dijeron que solo la matáramos y que les llevemos la pieza "Ídia" que está en el interior de su cuerpo) —Comento la serpiente que estaba en el medio, aquella serpiente poseía los ojos negros y en su espalda poseía picos mucho más grande que las otras dos.

—As tin skotósoume, período! (¡Solo matémosla y punto!) —Dijo la tercera serpiente, esta poseía el cuerpo un poco putrefacto por el de tanto consumir el poder de los humanos de esta región del mundo. —Échoume ídi chásei pára polý chróno gia na anaktísoume to kommáti pou échei aftó to asímanto thilykó plásma (Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en recuperar la pieza que posee esta insignificante criatura femenina) —Comento de forma seria y molesta esa serpiente.

Mientras ellas se arrastraban y arrasaban con kilómetros de hectáreas de árboles, además de estar discutiendo en un idioma que para la pelinegra mujer, no era para nada conocido, pero de lo que si era muy consiente, era de que esas criaturas eran muy fuertes y por esa misma razón terminaron arrasando con toda la vida de humanos y animales de esta pequeña isla a la que había venido a comprar unas pequeñas provisiones para el campamento que haría su hija y su esposo el día siguiente.

Pero de la nada esas enormes serpientes aparecieron de improvisto, atacando a todos los aldeanos, matándolos de formas muy inhumanas, especialmente la serpiente que tenía el cuerpo putrefacto, ya que esa serpiente termino devorando las almas de las personas, almas que salieron de las espaldas de las personas, destrozando sus espaldas, dejando ver sus huesos abiertos por completo, además de sus órganos que estaban por completos negros al momento de que algo azul; se fuera para la boca de esa serpiente.

Ella, siendo la única que pudo escapar, intento irse por medio de un circulo mágico de transporte que su esposo Baraqiel le había enseñado a crear, pero no podía ni crear el circulo, ya que unas extrañas líneas blancas empezaron a brillar en su cuerpo, dedujo que esas líneas eran sus venas por donde iba su sangre, por lo que se asustó y simplemente pudo irse corriendo de allí, ya que ella tenía miedo de morir y dejar a su hija Akeno sola.

Shuri Himejima; tenía miedo de perder la vida.

Por esa misma razón ahora mismo se encontraba corriendo, dando saltos por los árboles y yendo a una velocidad muy increíble, algo que a ella se le hacía muy raro, ya que ella era simplemente una humana sin ningún [Sacred Gear] que la pueda ayudar en su pelea. Pero no se hizo muchas preguntas de eso, solo necesitaba escapar cuanto antes de esta isla.

Y justo cuando estaba por dar un enorme salto hacia el frente, una enorme cola termino cayendo encima de su cuerpo, aplastándola por completo.

 **BBBOOOMMM… CRRRAAACCKKK…**

El golpe de aquella cola hizo que un enorme cráter apareciera en la 4ta parte de aquella isla, además de haber hecho una enorme grieta de 10 kilómetros que llegaba hasta el mar, haciendo que la grieta expulse un poco de lava, pero el agua se estaba encargando de apaciguarla un poco, pero de igual forma el agua, se estaba calentando a niveles muy increíbles.

Shuri abrió los ojos repentinamente y se encontró con un ambiente totalmente rojo, además de un poco de líneas amarillas por allí. No supo de donde se encontraba, pero solamente movió un poco sus pies y ella salió disparada hacia la superficie de forma rápida.

Una vez salió a la superficie, fue a parar al cielo, en donde se dio cuenta de que ella estuvo nadando en medio de toda la lava, pero ella no se había quemado para nada, aunque su ropa, pues esa sí que era por completo historia. Le restó importancia, ya que una actitud monótona se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Su cabello negro empezó a brillar en un color blanco puro, además de levitar y mecerse suavemente con el aire. —Protótypa—Pronuncio la mujer, ella no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo. —Den tha sas dóso típota, aftí i dýnami eínai dikí mou, i dýnami tou Shuri (Yo no les entregare nada, este poder es mío, el poder de Shuri) —Dijo ella de forma seria, algo que estaba muy sorprendida de hablar de esa forma y hablar; el mismo idioma que el de las serpientes. —Shuri den tha tous dósei típota, próta na tous skotósei prin to pároun (Shuri no les entregará nada, primero los matare antes de que lo obtengan) —Shuri ya no sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado, ya que una línea verde; termino cortándole el brazo izquierdo.

—Akóma ki an léte aftá ta prágmata… (Aunque digas esas cosas…) —Shuri solo estaba en shock por perder su brazo derecho que fue devorado por la enorme serpiente de ojos naranjas, la cual estaba a las espaldas de la albina, a la misma altura que ella en el aire. —Exakoloutheíte na eíste polý adýnamos, Ídia (Sigues siendo muy débil, Ídia) —La enorme serpiente termino clavando sus enormes dientes en la mitad del cuerpo de la mujer albina.

 **Soundtrack On – Pacific Rim OST 07 – Mako**

—¡AAAAAGGGGGGGGTTTTTT! —Grito Shuri del puro dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser mordida fuertemente por esa enorme serpiente que estaba levitando en el aire al igual que ella. —¡Ag, ag, ag! —Shuri estaba dándole unos fuertes puñetazos a la serpiente, la cual no estaba sintiendo nada de nada ante los golpes de la Himejima, ya que el "Fragmento" perdido que ella poseía en el cuerpo, no le daba el total acceso a los poderes de un verdadero Ídia, por lo cual Shuri estaba por completo perdida.

 **Pam, pam, pam, pam…**

Las lágrimas blanquecinas estaban saliendo de los ojos de Shuri, lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas de miedo y de tristeza al pensar que moriría y terminaría dejando a su hija Akeno y a Baraqiel solos, eso era lo que más le estaba afectando. Razón por la cual no se estaba dando por vencida para nada, sin importarle el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo, ella seguía dándole unos golpes que destruirían un continente completo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero esos golpes la serpiente los sentía como; puños de unos bebes.

—As petáxoume (Vamos a volar) —La serpiente empezó a mover su cuerpo de forma circular, para luego empezar a elevarse hacia el cielo de forma rápida. Los golpes que daba Shuri hacían desaparecer las nubes de todo el sector.

La enorme serpiente siguió subiendo hasta llegar al mismo espacio, mientras que era seguido detrás por las otras dos serpientes.

—¡Shine, shine, shine, shine! —Shuri para estos momentos estaba sangrando de los ojos y de su boca, su rostro estaba por completo demacrado y adolorido, pero aun así, sus ansias de sobrevivir, eran muy grandes. —Den tha petháno edó, o Shuri tha nikísei me káthe kóstos! (¡Yo no moriré aquí, Shuri saldrá victoriosa cueste lo que cueste!) —Exclamo la albina de forma determinada, su cuerpo empezó a brillar un poco más que antes.

—Pethaínete kalá kai dóste mas ó, ti théloume! (¡Perece de una buena vez y danos lo que buscamos!) —La serpiente soltó un fuerte grito, para luego lanzar fuertemente hacia el frente; a la semi-Ídia.

Shuri estaba viajando a una velocidad luz hacia el frente, pero luego…—¡AAAAAAHHGGGGGTTTTT! —Las piernas de la albina fueron arrancadas fuertemente de su cuerpo, haciendo que un sinfín de sangre blanquecina empezara a salir de aquellas fuertes heridas que fueron causadas por la serpiente con cuerpo putrefacto. —¡HHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA! —Ahora la serpiente con los picos más grandes en su espalda, termino por partir a la mujer hasta el medio de su estómago, dejando ver los intestinos de la mujer, intestinos que iban cayendo al vacío, pero que eran devorados por la serpiente putrefacta.

Ahora lo único que estaba flotando en el espacio era: la mitad del cuerpo de Shuri Himejima.

Shuri estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, además de estar saliendo un sinfín de lágrimas de allí. La mujer tenía la mirada perdida, pero esa mirada solo estaba viendo el vacío infinito, pero más concretamente a la Vía Láctea, el punto azul que era la tierra y un sector de Japón; en donde podía ver a su hija esperándola en la puerta, esperándola a ella para que llegara con las comprar y que pudieran hacer la salida vacacional que estaba prevista para toda la familia.

Ver la sonrisa de felicidad que estaba teniendo su hija, más cuando llego Baraqiel y ambos se pusieron a platicar del como harían el paseo cuando llegara ella, cuando llegara Shuri donde ellos dos. De tan solo ver eso estaban haciendo que sus lágrimas cristalinas, se transformaran en lágrimas blancas que brillaban como una misma estrella agonizante.

Ver eso y pensar que no podría estar con ellos; la estaba matando por dentro.

—To télos eínai kontá... (El fin de acerca…) —Murmuraron las tres serpientes, mirando del como una pequeña esfera celeste se estaba formando en la frente de la mujer. —Kai to kommáti tis exousías... (Y el Fragmento de poder…) —Las tres serpientes se alinearon como un triángulo y en el centro estaba una agonizante Shuri. —Eínai i antamoiví mas (Es nuestra recompensa) —Con eso ultimo dicho, las tres serpientes se lanzaron hacia Shuri, con sus fauces abiertas y listas para devorar el cuerpo y reclamar la esfera de poder de la Ídia.

La pelinegra Shuri estaba con un rostro por completo triste.

Empezó a recordar del como conoció a Baraqiel y del cómo se enamoró de él, de su seriedad, de su masoquismo. Aquello la hizo reír un poco, ya que ella era una sádica en lo que se refería a la cama, pero, aun así, siempre fue una buena mujer para Baraqiel, lo más grandioso que le dio aquel hombre fue su hija; Akeno, a la cual amaba, ama y amara por el resto de su vida.

Recordar todo eso estaban haciendo desfallecer su cuerpo en la tristeza, era muy triste el recordar todo eso cuando tu momento ya estaba llegando, pensar que ya no podrás disfrutar de un momento más con tu familia, con tus hijos, con todos tus seres queridos, pensar eso le hacía doler fuertemente su pecho y apretar los dientes de la pura frustración de no tener una vida eterna.

Pero, así era la vida.

— _N-No de-dejare que ob-obtengan l-l-lo que bus-buscan_ —Susurraba suave y débilmente la albina, así que solo junto sus dos manos y las entrelazo con sus dedos, para luego poner una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y mirar por última vez a su esposo y a su hija. — _L-L-Lo la-lamento, Ba-Baraqiel, A-Akeno_ —Sus lágrimas brillaban y viajaban hacia donde estaba su hija y su esposo. Luego solamente miro hacia el horizonte, cerró los ojos y al final dijo lo siguiente…—Aftokatastrofí (Autodestrucción) —La esfera celeste se unió con el cuerpo de la mujer nuevamente, para segundos después…

 **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM…**

La enorme explosión se produjo cuando las tres serpientes chocaron con la mujer, acabando con la vida tanto de Shuri, como de los tres Protótypa que fueron por ella y el fragmento de poder que tenía en su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en la tierra.

Akeno estaba esperando a su madre junto con su padre, pero vio pasar una estrella fugaz en el cielo atardecido, por lo cual sonrió y pidió su deseo. —¡Deseo que mamá llegue a casa rápido! —Grito ella de forma ansiosa, esperando que la estrella cumpliera con su deseo.

Esa estrella era una lagrima de Shuri, lagrima que ahora simplemente se hizo nada, ya que; Shuri Himejima, había muerto.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Issei iba escuchando la historia que le estaba contando Olga, sobre los reinos que estaban en este mundo, siendo 7 guerreras que se unieron para darle una derrota permanente a ella, a la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, siendo el lugar de donde estaba el castillo, originario de los muchos monstruos que iban a matar a las personas de los otros reinos y eso hacia que todos los humanos quisieran muerta a la Reina de los Elfos, creyendo que con eso, la "maldición" se terminaría y todo sería paz y tranquilidad.

Pero de lo que nadie estaba enterado era el hecho de que una tercera facción iba a salir a la luz, esa facción tenía como nombre Kuroinu, siendo sus integrantes muchos hombres y muchos ogros, ya que la principal función de todo Kuroinu era el de esclavizar a todas las mujeres de Eostia y que complazcan a todo hombre en sus deseos sexuales más inmundos.

Por esa simple razón muchos hombres del Reino de Olga la habían traicionado, razón por la cual perdió muy miserablemente aquella pelea que se había formado en su reino, pero al final los hombres aquellos terminaron muriendo, ya que los principales de Kuroinu no querían a más hombres que se llevaran a "sus" mujeres.

Por lo cual los mataron sin remordimiento alguno.

Kuroinu ya se había hecho conocer en algunos lugares de Eostia, por lo cual los hombres de allí o se les unían, o terminaban muertos. Las mujeres solo eran capturadas como esclavas sexuales, los ogros y algunos hombres se encargaban de violarlas para que sus mentes no pensaran en otra cosa más que no sea penes abriendo sus vaginas y llenándolas de semen por todo el cuerpo.

Ahora Kuroinu estaba marchando hacia el reino de las princesas Alicia y Prim, dos princesas que estaban cuidando el castillo de sus padres. Kuroinu luego de aquello se encargaría de atacar y tomar a toda mujer de otros reinos, no dejando a ningún hombre con vida y a ninguna mujer sin ser violada innumerables veces, ni siquiera las niñas se salvaban de aquel cruel destino que las estaba acechando, las niñas eran violadas sin problema alguno, rompiéndoles sus jóvenes vaginas y mentes, además de estarles impregnándolas de puro deseo sexual al tope.

—En verdad tu reino sí que ha pasado por mucho—Comento Issei sin mucho interés la verdad, estaba más concentrado en sentir la presencia del Protótypa que se estaba ocultando muy bien de él. —Lamento mucho lo de tus sirvientes—"Lamentó" el muchacho, expresando su mayor "pésame" ante la pelinegra, aunque todo lo que él estaba diciendo era meramente actuado.

—Agradezco sus palabras, Issei-sama, en verdad me ayuda mucho escucharlo—Comento Olga, dándose vuelta y haciendo una reverencia hacia Issei, el cual no dijo nada.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos más, llegaron a la celda en donde estaba la amiga de Olga, la cual estaba siendo penetrada por dos enormes ogros. Un ogro metiendo se enorme pene por su vagina, mientras que el otro ogro estaba con su pene metido en la boca de la rubia, la cual estaba abriendo su trasero con sus dos manos, esperando ansiosamente de que le partieran el culo.

—¡Chloe! —Exclamo Olga al ver del cómo estaba su amiga, aquel grito llamo la atención de los ogros que rápidamente sacaron sus enormes penes de los agujeros de Chloe y atacaron rápidamente a Olga. —¡Malditos! —Olga trato de lanzar un hechizo, pero sus reservas mágicas estaban por completo agotadas. —¡Carajo! —Dijo con mucha frustración en su rostro.

Pero abrió los ojos como platos al momento de que dos objetos con forma de estrella terminaran por hacer un enorme agujero en lo que antes eran las cabezas de esos ogros, los cuales solamente cayeron al suelo e hicieron un ruido seco.

Olga vio que los objetos regresaban hacia atrás de forma lenta, para luego posarse en la espalda de Issei, en donde habían 4 más de esos objetos que estaban levitando en la espalda de su Dios. —¿Ella es la amiga de la que hablabas? —Pregunto Issei, pasando al frente y ver del cómo estaba la rubia.

La rubia estaba por completo cubierta por puro semen en todo su cuerpo, además de que, de su boca, su vagina y su ano, estaban saliendo chorros de semen.

Olga dejo su sorpresa anterior de lado, para acercarse a donde estaba su amiga e Issei. —Si, así es—Dijo ella con mucho pesar. —Ella no corrió la misma suerte que yo, esos malditos de Kuroinu la violaron sin remordimiento alguno—Lagrimas de dolor y frustración estaban saliendo de sus ojos al ver el estado inerte en el que estaba la rubia.

—Primero limpiémosla para irnos de aquí—El cuerpo de Chloe empezó a levitar, para que luego, una capa de energía violeta la cubriese por completo, para revelar segundos después, a una Chloe inconsciente, sin manchas de semen por su cuerpo ni semen en sus agujeros. —Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora en marcha—Issei se dio la vuelta y el cuerpo de la rubia también lo siguió por el aire, demostrando a Olga; que Issei era un ser muy poderoso.

—G-Gracias por la ayuda, Issei-sama—Agradeció sinceramente la elfa, además de agradecer el hecho de que el chico no la mirase de forma pervertida o con ansias de violarla al verla por completo desnuda, solamente siendo tapada por la capa que le dio su salvador.

Issei solo asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Olga, ya cuando estaban saliendo del calabozo, con dirección hacia la salida principal del reino, por el camino se iban topando con muchos muertos, especialmente hombres, siendo algunos los de Kuroinu y la mayoría de los guardias reales de la Reina que terminaron traicionándola, pero que ahora yacían tirados en el suelo, con lanzas o espadas clavadas en todo su cuerpo.

Ese: era el pago de la traición.

—M-M-Mi Re-Reina—Olga miro hacia su derecha, en el suelo, en donde estaba uno de sus guardias que la habían traicionado, el pobre elfo estaba agonizante por su muerte ya muy cercana. —L-Le ru-ruego que me per-perdone por mi tra-traición—Pedía el hombre moribundo, ya que no quería morirse al saber que su Reina seguía bien y que si era posible; obtener su perdón. —Además, ¡cof! Kuroinu se di-dirige hacia do-donde es-están las Princesas Al-Alicia y Prim—El hombre ya no pudo más y solamente cerro los ojos, aceptando el abrazo de la muerte que le llego.

Olga se puso de rodillas ante el hombre muerto. —Gracias por la información, mi soldado—Agradeció la mujer de forma seria. —Que nuestro Dios te perdone, tal y como yo lo eh hecho ahora—Con eso dicho, Olga se puso de pies y miro al albino.

—Se dirigen hacia allá, eh—Se pregunto Issei. —Si quieres salvarlas, solo dímelo—Comento Issei sin más. —Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de cambiar el destino de muchos, tú tienes la última palabra—Issei se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a la mujer, el albino solo estaba ayudando a la mujer porque no llegaba su enemigo.

Olga miraba los ojos rojos de Issei, los cuales no transmitían nada de emociones, por lo cual se asustó un poco, pero no tuvo más miedo, ya que vio un pequeño brillo en esos ojos muertos, un brillo que la llamaba, como un brillo de esperanza que nunca desaparecería.

—Puede que odie a los humanos por hacernos esto—Comento Olga con seriedad, mirando a su alrededor, en donde estaban muchos de sus soldados muertos, otros de Kuroinu y algunas mujeres también. —Pero no por eso quiero decir que dejare que otras mujeres corran el mismo destino—Ella miro de forma determinada a Issei. —¡Así que por favor Issei-sama, présteme de nuevo su poder para ayudar a más personas y cambiar el curso de este cruel destino! —Pidió de forma suplicante al albino la pelinegra, mirándolo con determinación y mucha esperanza, ya que no quería que lo que le paso a Chloe y a sus sirvientes, se repita contra otras mujeres.

Issei sonrió un poco por eso, sonrojando a la mujer, ya que era la primera vez que Issei sonreía y eso; la cautivaba. —Bien, yo, Hyōdō Issei, te presto mi poder—Issei elevo su mano derecha y la coloco en la mejilla izquierda de la mujer, la cual se sonrojo por ese toque, luego Issei beso la frente de la pelinegra.

— _"E-Esto es…"_ —Olga estaba que se desmayaba, pero el leve elevamiento de poder en su cuerpo, además de sus reservas de magia que se llenaron por completo, aumentando sus fuerzas de inmediato. — _"S-S-Se siente bien"_ —Olga coloco una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas estaban siendo adornadas por un lindo sonrojo.

Issei se separó del beso y miro a la pelinegra, la cual se miraba muy linda. —Te di algo de mi poder, por lo cual tu cuerpo ya no se sentirá débil—Explico Issei. —Ahora, es momento de irnos—Issei tomo de la mano de Olga, ella no se lo negó y tomo de la mano a su Dios, para luego empezar a levitar junto con él, ambos estaban con la mirada fija, no separándose para nada del mundo.

 **[Schíma: Drákos]**

Olga escucho aquella voz, para luego darse cuenta de que no estaban encima del castillo, sino en lo que parecía ser, bueno, la verdad ella no tenía nada de conocimiento de el de donde se encontraba, ya que solo estaba viendo aparatos muy extraños y unas ventanas que estaban mostrando unas imágenes.

—¿E-En donde estamos? —Pregunto de forma nerviosa la pelinegra, mirando de lado a lado la sala en donde estaban situados, siendo algo que ella nunca en su vida había visto.

—Por el momento solo toma asiento—Ofreció Issei, señalando a un sofá que se fue formando poco a poco gracias a unas luces que aparecieron en forma de líneas en toda la estructura del sofá muy cómodo y muy extraño a la vista de la pelinegra.

—…—Olga no dijo nada y solamente se sentó en donde dijo su Dios, haciendo que una enorme sorpresa invadiera su cuerpo al momento de sentir la suavidad y comodidad de aquel extraño lugar de sentarse, pero de que estaba mejor que un simple trono, pues lo estaba más que de seguro. —E-Es muy su-suave—Dijo ella, empezando a ver todo ese sillón en donde estaba, luego miro a Issei y le pregunto. —Es-Esto es fantástico, I-Issei-sama—Comento ella, sonriéndole a lo que ella creía que era un Dios.

—Es bueno saber que lo aprecias—Comento el albino, sonriendo un poco y sonrojando a la pelinegra. —Ahora, ¿A dónde nos tenemos que dirigir? —Le pregunto Issei a la pelinegra, ya que, aunque sea todo poderoso y esas cosas; aun no sabía nada de este mundo.

Era su primera vez viajando hacia otros lugares.

—Es en dirección noreste—Dijo la pelinegra. —En esa dirección es en donde se localizan las dos princesas—Comento la mujer. —Pero tardaremos horas en llegar—Dijo con un tono de desesperación al final.

—De eso no te preocupes, llegaremos en solo unos minutos—Issei se giro hacia el frente, para luego hablar. —Ddraig, en marcha—Ordeno el albino de forma seria.

— **[Es el momento de estirar las alas por un rato]** —Comento Ddraig, para luego tomar el vuelo e ir subiendo a lo más alto de los cielos de este mundo.

—¿Q-Quien hablo? —Pregunto Olga un tanto nerviosa por la imponente voz que resonó en la extraña sala en donde se encontraba ella junto con Issei y Chloe.

—Se llama Ddraig y es un Dragón—Olga vio aparecer una figura de un Dragón Blanco en frente suyo, algo que la sorprendió mucho y le fascino ver a ese imponente Dragón que su Dios tenía como mascota, algo que a Ddraig ofendió de cierta forma. —Ahora me haré cargo de sanar a tu amiga—Issei fue a su derecha, en donde estaba flotando Chloe, para luego pasar su mano derecha por los pies de la rubia.

Issei se estaba encargando de sanar cada moretón que tenía el cuerpo de la rubia.

Así fue subiendo su mano hasta llegar a la zona intima descubierta de la rubia, la cual se miraba muy roja y un tanto abierta, por lo cual Issei se encargó de acomodar cada arteria y cada musculo de aquella zona, sanándola y haciendo que su vagina regrese a como era antes de ser violada por los ogros, luego siguió por su vientre, en donde el útero de la rubia, estaba llena de semen, algo que Issei elimino de forma inmediata, dejando más que limpio el útero de la mujer.

Paso a los pechos de la rubia, sanando las marcas rojas que estaban allí, luego siguió hacia su garganta, la cual estaba un poco rota, algo que arreglo rápidamente, luego arreglo la boca de Chloe, ya que su boca había sido abierta mucho, gracias a los enormes penes de los ogros.

Por último, Issei paso a su mente, en donde inclino un poco su cabeza hacia su izquierda, algo que Olga miro con preocupación, pero le había fascinado ver del como su Dios sanaba a su amiga como si nada.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —Pregunto Olga, mirando del como Issei parecía un poco confundido al momento de llegar a la mente de Chloe.

—Nada malo, solo que su mente esta por completo quebrada—Comento Issei, algo que a Olga hizo abrirle los ojos al saber eso, una enorme tristeza inundo su ser al saber el estado mental de su amiga. —Pero la sanare en unos momentos—La expresión de Olga paso a una de esperanza completa.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Soundtrack On – Fairy Tail Main Theme Piano slow**

Toda su vida había sido solo trabajar como una simple esclava, siempre siendo maltratada por los humanos, siendo humillada, siendo castigada; siendo violada.

 **Oye, ya no llores…**

No tenía a nadie en su vida, era simplemente una huérfana que solo fue vendida como una esclava a tan solo sus 13 años, para luego empezar a trabajar como si fuese un trapo sucio, complaciendo sexualmente a su jodido amo, al cual odiaba con toda su alma, ya que ese hombre fue el primero que la violo y le robo su virginidad.

 **Aún hay esperanza...**

Su virginidad la quería entregar a la persona que la amara de corazón, no solo por su cuerpo, sino por sus sentimientos, los cuales, aunque ya fuera usada como un objeto sexual, aún seguían siendo puros. No importaba cuanto la violasen, ella nunca se dejaría ganar por esos imbéciles, no les daría ese placer a los malditos humanos.

 **Eres fuerte… me interesas...**

Su felicidad llego cuando su Reina, Olga Discordia, a la cual le debía su vida. Aquella mujer la salvo de su terrible vida, algo que agradeció mucho a la pelinegra elfa, razón por la cual su gratitud y confianza absoluta; se las daba a ella.

A su Reina.

 **No decaíste en ningún momento, no lo hagas ahora. Sigue luchando, vamos…**

Pero cuando fueron traicionadas todas las mujeres del reino, por sus propios camaradas masculinos, lo peor llego para ella, ya que le tocaba apreciar del como algunas de sus compañeras y amigas, eran violadas salvajemente por todos los hombres y por todos los ogros, aquello estaba haciéndola llorar, no quería ver a sus amigas sufrir el mismo destino que ella sufrió, pero por lo que sus amigas estaban pasando, era mucho peor que el que paso ella.

 **Escucha mi voz…**

Cuando fue violada delante Vold, fue lo peor que su cuerpo pudo experimentar, nunca había sido violada por esos enormes penes, razón por la cual su completa cordura se estaba desvaneciendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Quería ser fuerte para no dejarse ganar y dejarse golpear de nuevo por la vida, pero su cuerpo la estaba abandonando, sus esperanzas la estaban abandonando y muy pronto, su cordura la abandonaría.

 **Soundtrack End**

Pero alguien se encargaría; de darle un nuevo destino.

 **Soundtrack On – Fairy Tail Kanashiki Kako**

Issei estaba caminando por una plataforma hecha de una luz blanquecina.

El albino caminaba hacia el frente, en donde estaba parada una rubia, rubia que estaba llorando lágrimas negras, lagrimas que formaban a esos horripilantes ogros que atormentaban su mente en ese momento, esos seres que le rompieron tanto su cuerpo, como también su mente. —¡Ya no más por favor! —Rogaba la rubia, tratando inútilmente de apaciguar sus lágrimas con sus manos. —¡YA NO MÁS! —Sus piernas le fallaron por completo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y empezara a escuchar las horribles sonrisas de esos ogros.

—Hey—Issei llego a donde estaba la rubia, para luego saludarla, algo a lo cual Chloe no reacciono ante nada. —No te mortifiques más, eres una mujer fuerte, digna de mi admiración—El albino se puso de cuclillas, para luego sentarse en el suelo blanco y también, mancharse con las lágrimas negras de Chloe. —Solo escucha mi voz y céntrate en mí, yo te ayudare—Chloe alzo su mirada poco a poco, encontrándose con un chico muy lindo y de aspecto amigable. —Hola Chloe, soy Issei, un gusto—Issei puso una sonrisa reconfortante en sus labios, apaciguando un poco las lágrimas de la rubia. —No te dejes ganar por los hechos, mejor dales un fuerte golpe al más puro estilo de Saitama—Issei imito a aquel hombre calvo, haciendo que una pequeña carcajada saliera de los labios de la rubia. —Desu-Desu—Issei se acercó un poco más a la rubia, algo que ella permitió. —Me gusta tu sonrisa—Confeso Issei, haciendo sonrojar fuertemente a la rubia. —Así que…—Issei movió su mano hacia el rostro de Chloe, para luego empezar a limpiar las lágrimas negras de la rubia con sus dedos. —Deja de llorar y sonríele a la vida, yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte—Luego Issei procedió a darle un reconfortante abrazo a la rubia, la cual, de forma muy tímida, también abrazo al chico de nombre Issei.

Sus lágrimas fueron reemplazadas por unas lágrimas cristalinas, tal y como siempre tuvieron que ser desde un principio. —Gr-Gracias—Agradeció la rubia, agradecida con su salvador por haberla sacado de su fea pesadilla en la cual por poco; termina sumergiéndose eternamente.

—No hay de que Chloe, siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte—Luego de eso, los fantasmas de Chloe empezaron a desaparecer por completo, limpiando las manchas negras y dejando un plano por completo puro.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Mmm—Chloe empezó a dar señales de que pronto iba a despertar. —…—Ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, para luego encontrarse con un: techo desconocido. —¿Q-Que? —Pregunto ella con un poco de extrañes. Miro a su derecha y se encontró con Olga. —¿Mi Reina? —Pregunto confundida de verla a ella.

—¡Chloe! —Olga se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia, haciendo que el rostro de Chloe quedaría en medio de los voluptuosos pechos de la pelinegra. —¡Qué bueno que estés bien! —Olga empezó a llorar por ver que Chloe estaba bien, algo a lo cual Chloe también se le unió, ya que pensó que el peor destino; le había llegado a su Reina, pero estaba muy feliz de verla bien.

— **[Estamos encima de nuestro destino, Issei]** —Chloe se asustó por escuchar esa imponente voz que resonaba en el extraño lugar en el que estaba ella y su Reina. — **[Vamos Issei, hazte conocer ante esos engendros del chorizo]** —Issei tuvo una gotita estilo anime en su nuca, mientras que las dos elfas estaban un poco confundidas con lo de "chorizo".

¿Acaso ese "chorizo" se comía?

Pero Chloe abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de aquel chico albino que vio en su mente, aquel chico que la ayudo a salir de su oscuridad, a sanar su pasado y darle un nuevo futuro a ella.

—Ddraig, encárgate de mantenerte al margen, me encargare rápidamente de esto—Issei choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda, además de colocar una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios. —Regreso en unos momentos, Olga, Chloe—Issei miro a ambas mujeres por sobre su hombro, sonriéndoles a ambas, haciéndolas sonrojar y maravillar, en el caso de Chloe, al saber que el chico que la salvo, era por completo real. —Es hora de arrasar con la tierra—Issei corrió hacia el frente, pasando la cubierta de vidrio y empezando a caer hacia el vacío del cielo.

Issei se dio la vuelta y vio a Ddraig, el cual se miraba imponente con sus alas abiertas, se dio la vuelta y acelero su caída hacia el suelo, haciendo que las nubes se separaran por el fuerte impulso que estaba dando el cuerpo del muchacho.

Mientras eso pasaba, Olga y Chloe miraban desde arriba a Issei, ambas se miraban un poco preocupadas, especialmente Chloe, pero Olga sabía que Issei era un Dios, por lo cual confiaba plenamente en él y en el poder que poseía.

Confiaba mucho en Issei.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Alicia Arcturus estaba en un serio problema.

Sino jugaba bien sus papeles todo se iba al reverendo carajo, básicamente ella no tenía una salida que la ayudara a ganar esta contienda con los malditos de Kuroinu, aun no sabía del cómo perdieron, solamente que las puertas terminaron siendo abiertas desde el interior, algo que la llevaba a pensar que alguien de su mismo reino la había traicionado, eso hacia enfurecerla mucho.

Pero el problema en estos momentos era que tenía que salvar a las monjas que esos monstruosos enanos, que muy pronto terminarían violando a las monjas que eran muy devotas al Dios que se venera en todo Eostia, no sabía que hacer realmente, no tenía otra opción que solo aceptar su derrota, tal vez así, pueda hacer unos tratos con algunos de los jefes de Kuroinu, para ver si dejaban ir a su hermana, y a las monjas, como también a algunas de sus guardianas.

Si, esa era una buena opción.

—Yo… yo…—Alicia trataba de decir sus palabras finales, pero le era imposible decirlas.

—¿Ah? ¿Acaso estas tratando de decir algo, Princesa? —Uno de esos enanos le pregunto arrogantemente a la rubia, ese enano rojo y de ojos amarillos, que tenía una espada en sus manos y detrás de él, a las monjas amarradas y que muy pronto, iban a ser violadas por todos ellos. —Vamos querida, habla más fuerte—Decía burlonamente, mientras que los enanos se estaban empezando a acercar a los cuerpos casi desnudos de las aterradas monjas.

—¡Yo me r-…! —Alicia no pudo terminar su habla, ya que…

 **BBBOOOMMMM…**

Algo había termino por caer en el suelo, en donde estaban los enanos y unos ogros, junto con las monjas raptadas.

Ese algo que cayó al suelo termino por poner alerta a todos los enanos rojos, junto a los ogros que tomaron sus enormes mazos de madera, listos para la posible amenaza que haya llegado a donde ellos estaban.

Alicia estaba curiosa y un poco aliviada de que eso pasara, ya que eso podría ser como una distracción para que ella y sus guardianas pudieran rescatar a las monjas que estaba cautivas.

Mientras que las monjas estaban más que felices, ya que ellas desde un principio estuvieron rezándole a su Dios que venga en su ayuda. Por lo cual, lágrimas de felicidad estaban saliendo de sus ojos, ya que su Dios había llegado en su ayuda, al que tanto habían venerado y rezado que viniera al rescate de todas las inocentes personas que habitaban este reino.

—Sus plegarias han sido escuchadas—Una voz seria y monótona salió de la cortina de polvo, como también un chico de cabello blanco y ojo derecho de color rojo e izquierdo de color naranja.

—¿¡Qu-Quien demonios eres!? —Pregunto el líder de los enanos rojos y de los ogros. El enano se miraba muy intimidado por la mirada y aura que estaba expulsando el albino, algo que lo hizo retroceder por el miedo que estaba pasando. —¡Responde! —Exigió el enano, intentando mantenerse arrogante y superior como lo estaba haciendo hace unos momentos atrás.

Issei miro fijamente al enano, asustándolo en el acto. Luego miro hacia arriba de la torreta, en donde estaba una sorprendida Alicia, a la cual le dedico una mirada monótona. Luego regreso su mirada hacia el enano, el cual estaba más que intimidado por el chico albino.

—Yo…—El cabello de Issei empezó a brillar, para que luego empezara a ondear en el aire. —Soy…—Issei empezó a elevarse por el aire, sorprendiendo a muchos por ese acto que nunca se había visto hacerlo sin ayuda de magia. —Hyōdō Issei—El albino miro fijamente a todos esos integrantes de Kuroinu. —El que acabara con ustedes—Luego de eso, Issei desapareció y reapareció en frente de aquel enano arrogante.

Para luego…

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #9 – Nombre (Ónoma)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Ese fue el pasado de Shuri Himejima. Si pensabas que ella había abandonado a Akeno y a Baraqiel por otro hombre, pues estabas por completo equivocado. Shuri murió y se creó una historia falsa para cubrir su muerte, eso lo vivieron Akeno y Baraqiel.

2.- Espero y me disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que puedan encontrar. Además de algunas palabras o frases un poco incoherentes.

3.- ¿Fue triste la forma de morir de Shuri? O ¿fue heroica?

4.- El pasado de Chloe se vio por unos breves momentos, ¿cuéntame de que te pareció ese pasado?

5.- Issei se interesó en Chloe solo por su determinación, ya que Issei, al no tener nada de sentimientos y solamente estar actuando, le llama mucho la atención la determinación, ya que de allí se puedo transmitir más de un solo sentimiento.

6.- ¿Te gusto el episodio de hoy?

7.- Mi creatividad estaba muy baja por hoy, por eso de este episodio un poco al modo raspado de gallina. Mil disculpas.

8.- ¿Encontraste las referencias ocultas de este episodio?

Con eso dicho… y sin más que decir…

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	10. Episodio 10

**Autor Gghoist**

* * *

 **Formas**

Personaje hablando: —¿Estoy... temblando? —  
Personaje Pensando: — _"¿Buscas... revivir?"_ —  
Personaje Susurrando: — _Esta referencia es importante_ —  
Asunto Importante: —"Todos vamos a morir, kajajajaja" —

* * *

 **Generos**

Harem, romance, ecchi, acción, comedia, gore, horror, suspenso, crossover, +18, historias de la vida, parodia, sobrenatural, tragedia, etc.

* * *

 **Resumen**

¿Es hora?

Entonces vamos a empezar a romper las reglas, revertir el tiempo, destruir el mundo, autodestruir todo y a todos.

Actuando, sonriendo, amando, matando, degollando, despedazando… rezando.

¡Esta vez no habrá limitaciones, esta vez… se hará todo al pie de la letra!

¿Estas listo, para empezar?

* * *

 **Notas iniciales**

1.- Abran muchas muertes.

2.- Referencias a Halo, IT (2017), Religiones, Naruto, One Punch Man, Pacific Rim Uprising y demás.

3.- Imágenes explicitas de un poco de sangre y violación. (Denegado para ).

4.- Se mostrará que, no siempre una mujer se enamora y sigue a un hombre como si fuera una perra, a la primera vez que lo ven.

5.- Issei demostrara que no siempre mata a los malos, sino también a los buenos.

6.- Bueno, sin más que acotar… empecemos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

El demonio rojo solamente se quedo mudo ante la muestra de velocidad que mostró este "humano" aparecido del cielo, como si se tratase de un Ángel Caído o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente dejo de preguntarse aquello, para luego sentir un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, para luego simplemente no pensar en nada, ya que los muertos…

—Los muertos no piensan—Comento Issei mirando hacia su derecha, en donde estaba el cuerpo del demonio rojo echo completo puré, además de que la sangre roja del demonio termino manchando las paredes de roca que componían el muro del castillo. Todos los que vieron eso se quedaron en un completo shock. —Aun no he acabado…—Issei miro al frente, en donde los demás demonios rojos salieron del shock y empezaron a correr despavoridos. — _Ven a mí, Kronos—_ La katana apareció en frente del muchacho albino, para luego caer al suelo y clavarse en ella de forma limpia.

—¡Aaahhhggggg! —Fue el grito que soltaron todos los enanos rojos al momento de ser cortados de forma vertical, cayendo los cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, dejando caer sus viseras y su sangre carmesí en el suelo.

— **¡Aaaahhhhhgggg!** —Uno de los gigantes verdes trato de hacerse el valiente, corriendo al frente del albino y haciendo caer su enorme mazo de madera en el cuerpo del muchacho. El ogro creyó que gano, pero…— **¿Ugh?** —El ogro vio del como el albino estaba sosteniendo el mazo con su mano de forma muy fácil.

—Je, patético—Issei simplemente empujo su mano izquierda hacia adelante, gracias a eso el mazo se hizo añicos, soltando múltiples astillas que atravesaron el rostro del ogro, además de hacerle quedar sin cabeza en el mismo acto.

 **Pum…**

El cuerpo del ogro simplemente cayo de espaldas hacia el suelo, haciendo ver su cuerpo sin cabeza y del como salía la sangre verde en forma de chorros, formando un charco de sangre en el suelo.

Aquello dejo mucho más en shock a todo el mundo.

Alicia estaba por completo en shock, no por el hecho de ver esas muertes brutales, eso era algo que se podían aguantar, pero el hecho de ver el despliegue de poder del albino, ver esa espada que corto a esos enanos con tan solo caer al suelo de forma vertical, pues aquello era lo que la introducía en un enorme shock del cual estaba empezando a salir poco a poco.

— **¡Aaaahhhhhh!** —Todos los enormes ogros que presenciaron aquello solamente se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr como alma que persigue el diablo.

— _Eso, corran, kajaja_ —Issei empezó a caminar de forma un tanto rápida hacia el frente, por donde se fueron los ogros asustadizos, su katana Kronos se posiciono en su espalda, levitando allí detrás. — _Los cazare y los devorare como a unos niños_ —Con eso dicho, Issei coloco una sonrisa y empezó a correr de forma rápida en busca de sus presas.

Alicia salió del shock rápidamente y les ordenó a sus guardianas. —¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad y salvemos a las monjas! —Dijo seriamente la rubia, sacando del shock a sus dos guardianas. Las tres mujeres semi-desnudas empezaron a correr hacia las escaleras, bajando por ella y llegando al patio en donde estaban amarradas las desnudas monjas, la cuales aún seguían un poco en shock por presencian un acto descabellado por parte de "Kami-sama" al cual ellas con sus suplicas habían "invocado". —No tengan miedo hermanas, pronto estarán a salvo—Calmo Alicia, liberando a la monja rubia que estaba en la primera fila.

—A-Ali-Alicia-sama—Murmuro la monja rubia. —¡Alicia-sama! —Ella empezó a romper en llantos, abrazando fuertemente a su princesa que la empezó a consolar con carias en su cabello. —¡Tenía mucho miedo Alicia-sama! —Decía ella con mucho miedo en su habla. —¡En verdad tenia mucho miedo! —Ella seguía llorando en los brazos de su princesa.

—Ya, ya, tranquila, ya todo paso—Calmaba la rubia con sus palabras a la monja. —Todo estará bien ahora—Alicia acariciaba el cabello de la monja, mientras miraba del como las demás monjas eran liberadas y eran calmadas por sus dos guardianas. — _"Seas quien seas…" —_ Alicia miro en dirección a donde se marcho Issei. — _"Estoy totalmente agradecida"_ —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Issei dio un salto hacia el aire, para luego tomar la cabeza de un ogro y lanzarlo hacia la pared de una casa, para segundos después caer con sus dos rodillas en toda la cabeza del ogro, haciendo que la pared se viniera abajo y que el ogro fuera por completo aplastado, perdiendo su cabeza sin mayores problemas.

Se levanto del suelo y miro su obra de arte. —El arte es; la muerte—Una sonrisa pequeña se formo en sus labios, se dio la vuelta, solo para ver el cielo, luego su cuerpo y después el suelo en frente de sus ojos.

Uno de los integrantes de Kuroinu había terminado de cortarle la cabeza a Issei, viendo del como la cabeza cayo al suelo, para luego el resto del cuerpo cayera al suelo y empezara a soltar sangre de su parte faltante.

—Hmp, y yo que creía que eras más fuerte—El hombre se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de forma lenta.

—Y yo creía…—El hombre solamente abrió los ojos como platos y sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza. —Que tenias cerebro—El hombre no sintió nada más, luego de esas últimas palabras.

Issei tenia en su boca la mitad de la cabeza del hombre, para luego morderlo de un solo tajo y tragárselo por completo.

El albino estaba más que satisfecho, ya que antes de que el hombre muriera, este estaba más que aterrado, por lo cual, la comida que se había servido era más que bienvenido a su estómago.

—E-E-Eres un monstruo—Issei se giro a su izquierda, en donde estaba una niña y a su lado su madre más que llena de semen y con su vagina bien abierta.

—Puede ser…—Issei camino hasta donde estaba la niña, para luego ponerse de cuclillas y ver a la niña. —Yo soy lo que tu quieres que sea—Issei cambio sus ojos a un color azul, cautivando a la niña. —Un monstruo—Issei sonrió y dejo ver sus sinfín de dientes, asustando a la niña. —Un humano—Issei sonrió tiernamente, sonrojando a la niña por ver tal sonrisa. —Solo tu decides que soy—Issei se puso de pie, empezó a caminar y le dio la espalda a la niña. —Y por cierto…—Issei dejo de caminar, sus [Dinamo] aparecieron en su espalda. —Cuida bien a tu madre—Con eso dicho, Issei solamente empezó a levitar y a cazar a los de Kuroinu.

—¿Eh? —La mujer que anteriormente estaba en el suelo, toda manchada de semen y demás, abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida y confusa. —¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Se pregunto ella, ya que solamente recordaba el hecho de ver una mano enguantada siendo extendida hacia ella. —¿¡Por qué estoy desnuda!? —Pregunto alterada la última parte.

La niña solamente vio en shock del como su madre despertó, ya que ella trataba de todo por regresarla a la normalidad, pero ella solamente murmuraba cosas de ser penetrada por enormes penes y esas cosas.

—¡Mamááááá~! —Grito de pura felicidad la niña.

La niña rápidamente salto a los brazos de su madre, la cual estaba desnuda, pero por completo limpia, sin señales de semen por su cuerpo o rostro, incluso su vagina y útero fueron vaciados por completo, no dejando secuelas en el cuerpo y mente de aquella mujer que estaba confundida y a la vez feliz de ver a su hija sana y salva.

—Mi niña, que bueno que estas bien—Dijo la mujer, soltando lagrimas de felicidad por ver que a su única hija no le paso nada malo. —Pero…—Ella se pregunto lo siguiente. —¿Qué fue lo que paso en realidad? —Pregunto confundida, puede que ella tenga la idea de que hayan sido atacados, nada más.

—Mamá—La niña llamo a su madre, captando la atención de esta. —Kami-sama bajo y nos ayudo a las dos—Dijo la niña, haciendo que la mujer solamente se sorprenda por aquel decir de su hija.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¿Qué fue esa reacción? —Olga miraba los sucesos que estaban sucediendo en el Reino Arcturus, viendo del como Issei masacraba sin piedad alguna a los ogros y a los enanos, claro, también estaban los humanos que pertenecían a la facción Kuroinu, ellos no se salvaban para nada del mundo.

— **[Eso…]** —Ddraig tomo la palabra estaba vez. — **[Es la creencia de cada uno]** —Dijo Ddraig, confundiendo un poco a ambas mujeres que estaban en su "Base". — **[Es como lo dijo Issei, el puede ser lo que uno quiera]** —Las dos mujeres captaron un poco la idea. — **[Puede ser un monstruo, un Dios, un humano, un demonio, un ángel, y un sinfín de cosas más]** —Explico más a fondo el Dragón Eterno. — **[Somos el Todo y el Nada]** —Con eso dicho, Ddraig dejo de hablar y dejo procesar lo dicho a ambas mujeres.

Las dos mujeres estaban más que impresionadas, básicamente Issei era un Todo, como un Dios más completo, más poderoso y más legendario.

—Aun me sigo preguntando del como pude invocar a tal Deidad—Olga solamente se tomo la cabeza y fue de rodillas a la plataforma de metal.

—¡Mi Reina! —Chloe fue a ver a su Reina rápidamente, ya que no quería que nada malo o que alguna enfermedad la contagiara. —¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto de forma preocupada.

—Si Chloe, estoy bien—Dijo la pelinegra, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. —Solo que estoy maravillada _y feliz_ —Comento y susurro lo último. — _Feliz de que Issei esté aquí_ —Ella miro a la pantalla, en donde se mostraba a Issei con un rostro monótono, pero coloco una sonrisa al momento de mirar a la pelinegra.

Chloe de cierta forma se sintió un tanto molesta con su Reina, ya que pensaba que estaba perdiendo en un ámbito. Pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado y no dijo nada ante el susurro de su Reina, pero de algo estaba más que segura.

Ella pelearía por ganar su recompensa.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

— _"Creo que este fue el último"_ —Pensó lo ultimo el albino, ya que en su boca dientuda tenia el cuello de un hombre de Kuroinu ya muerto. Issei solamente tomo con sus dos manos el cuerpo y lo partió a la mitad sin piedad alguna. —Lastima, quería más comida—Issei hizo un puchero ante la falta de comida que había sufrido hoy en día, pero de igual forma estaba más que satisfecho, había comida como nunca. —Delicioso, delicioso miedo—Se llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla, para luego poner una expresión soñadora. —En fin, mejor regreso con esos humanos—Issei se lanzo al cielo, para luego empezar a levitar e irse acercando a donde estaban anteriormente las monjas acorraladas.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Es bueno saber que todas están bien—Un hombre de avanzada edad se fue acercando a donde estaban reunidas las monjas y la princesa Alicia. —Aun no sabemos del como lograron ingresar los de Kuroinu al Reino—Dijo el hombre con un semblante de "ira" al ver del como fueron perpetrados de forma tan vil.

—¡No se preocupe Ministro! —Alicia se puso en frente de hombre y hablo con mucha seriedad. —Nos aseguraremos de atrapar al que dejo pasar a Kuroinu a nuestro Reino—Dijo de forma seria. —Ya que tengo la certeza de que alguien de adentro nos traiciono y los dejo entrar—Dijo de forma enojada esa última parte.

—Eso es malo—Dijo el Ministro de forma seria. —Pero por ahora encarguémonos de arreglar nuestros problemas principales—Comento el anciano, empezando a acercarse a la rubia que solo asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por el anciano.

—Como diga Ministro—Alicia estaba por empezar a caminar al frente, pero un fuerte golpe en su estomago hizo que escupiera saliva de sus labios, además de irse de rodillas al suelo por el fuerte dolor. —¿Pero qué? —Se pregunto la princesa, al ver del como el brazo del anciano estaba introducido en su estómago, causándole ese fuerte dolor. —¿Ministro? —La rubia miro al anciano, el cual tenia una sonrisa de lo más retorcida.

—¡Princesa! —Dijeron con preocupación las monjas y las dos guardianas de la rubia.

Las guardianas intentaran socorrer a la rubia, pero vieron del como el anciano la tomaba del cabello y la alzaba hacia arriba, para luego colocar una cuchilla filosa en el cuello de la princesa Alicia.

—Un paso en falso y Alicia-sama muere—Dijo en modo de amenaza el anciano, pero tampoco era que la iba a matar, el aun tenia que "reclamar" la virginidad que le "pertenecía" por derecho.

—¿¡Po-Porque esta haciendo esto!? —Pregunto de forma enojada y adolorida la rubia Arcturus, viendo de mala manera al anciano que ahora la tenía como una rehén.

—Ya eh vivido muchas cosas como para seguir siguiendo órdenes—Empezó a hablar al anciano. —Ya esto en mi pináculo de muerte, por lo cual no desaproveche la oportunidad que Kuroinu me estaba ofreciendo—Alicia abrió grande los ojos ante esa declaración, lo miro por sobre el hombro al anciano, el cual sonrió de forma macabra. —Así es, Alicia-hime, yo fue el que traiciono al Reino—Dijo con todo el descaro del mundo.

—¡Desgraciado! —Ella rugió como una fierra, intento hacer algo, pero por consecuencia termino cortándose un poco el cuello.

—Yo le recomiendo que no se mueva—Amenazo el anciano, haciendo que la rubia gruñera y dejara de moverse, dejando caer sus brazos hacia abajo y por consecuente, la mano izquierda de la rubia, toco el pene erecto del hombre. —Oh-jo, si, ese fue un buen roce—Dijo el hombre de forma excitada.

Alicia aparto la mano rápidamente de allí, pero el hombre tomo de nuevo la mano y la llevo a su pene, empezando a rozarlo con la suave mano de la princesa.

—¡Sueltamente, maldito depravado! —Grito la rubia de forma enojada y asqueada por lo que el Ministro la estaba obligando a hacer. —¡Te doy mi palabra de que cuando me suelte, te cortare la maldita cabeza! —Dicto la rubia muy claramente.

—Por suerte tengo mi boleto de salvación justo a mis espaldas—El anciano se puso de lado, al igual que la princesa, la cual se aterro considerablemente al igual que las monjas y las dos guardianas, ya que delante de ellos estaba un enorme ogro.

Pero este era diferente, era de un color café, no era gordo ni nada, en lugar de eso era musculoso y de altura unos 3 metros.

Pero eso no era lo aterrador, lo aterrador para las mujeres allí era el hecho de que ese enorme ogro café: tenia a la princesa Prim elevada en el aire gracias a uno de sus brazos.

— _Alicia-neesama_ —Susurro débilmente la pelirosa princesa, ella estaba con los ojos rojos y aguados de tanto estar llorando, sentía mucho frió, ya que su cuerpo estaba por completo desnudo, dejando ver todo su cuerpo a todos los reunidos allí.

—No—Murmuro en shock la rubia Alicia. —No le hagas daño, por favor—Ella suplico al anciano, ya que no quería que el ogro le hiciera algún daño a su querida hermana. —¡Te lo ruego! —Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos violetas, no quería este destino para su hermana.

—Pues si quieres salvar a tu hermana—El hombre soltó a la rubia, la cual no se movió por el miedo que tenía, ya que creía que, si se movía, su hermana pequeña iba a sufrir mucho. —Buena chica—Alicia no presto atención a ese habla del anciano. —Lo que quiero que hagas es…—Las mujeres a las espaldas del anciano se horrorizaron al momento de ver del como el anciano se sacaba sus pantalones y revelaba su pene muy erecto y palpitante. —Que chupes todo mi pene—El anciano hizo girarse bruscamente y acercar la cara de Alicia a su pene. —Vamos, chúpalo y tu hermana no sufrirá las consecuencias—Alicia en verdad estaba más que asqueada por tener a ese pene muy cerca de su rostro.

—¡No me rebajare a tal nivel por alguien como tú! —Ella se apartó del anciano con mucho asco en su ser.

—Oh-jo…—El anciano sonrió con malicia, para luego tomo a la rubia y darle una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha. —¡Pues entonces mira del como tu puta hermana es violada! —Alicia miro al frente.

El ogro café se quito el tapa rabos que traía encima, para luego revelar: un enorme pene.

Alicia abrió grande los ojos al ver ese enorme pene erecto, y se aterro más al ver del como el ogro estaba bajando de forma lenta a la pelirosa desnuda.

—¡Detente! —Grito la rubia, viendo del como el ogro café poso su enorme pene en la vagina de la pelirosa aterrada por completo. —¡No lo hagas! —Grito aun más fuerte, viendo del como la pelirosa estaba soltando lágrimas y colocaba una expresión de terror absoluto, y eso no ayudaba al hecho de ver del como el enorme pene estaba abriendo un poco la vagina de la aterrada Prim. —¡Haré lo que sea, pero hazlo que pare! —Alicia se giró hacia el anciano, para mirarlo con una expresión de ruego. —Haré lo que sea—Alicia estaba llorando en el pecho del anciano.

—…—El anciano chasqueo sus dedos. El ogro café detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y alzo de nuevo a la pelirosa al aire, pero su pene aún seguía muy erecto, si no se podía divertir con la princesa, entonces lo haría con las monjas y las guardianas. —Eso me gusta, que seas obediente—Dijo el anciano de forma arrogante. —Ahora…—El anciano hizo que la rubia fuera para debajo de rodillas. —Trágate mi pene por completo—Alicia no tenía otra opción.

Alicia miro atrás por sobre su hombro, viendo del como su hermana estaba a salvo, pero seguía soltando lagrimas de sus ojos, pero para Alicia lo importante era su hermana.

—…—Ella no dijo nada y solamente abrió su boca, para luego empezar a chuparle el pene al anciano.

Ella se sentía por completo asqueada de estar haciendo eso, pero si era la única opción para ayudar a su querida hermana, pues lo haría.

—¡Oh, si! —El anciano coloco una expresión de puro placer. —¡Saborea mi pene, chúpalo y mueve tu lengua también! —Alicia no objetaba nada y solo hacia lo que el anciano ordeno, pero de sus ojos azules estaban saliendo lágrimas de tristeza y enojo. —Mételo más en tu garganta—Alicia así lo hizo.

Ella solo chupaba el pene del excitado anciano, la rubia tragaba e introducía todo el pene del anciano, eso le causaba dolor en su garganta, ya que ella no estaba acostumbrada para nada, pero también estaba el hecho de que el pene del anciano no la dejaba respirar para nada. Pero no objetaba y solamente se quedo callada y hacia gárgaras para poder obtener algo de aire, en lo cual fallaba mucho cabe decir, pero no le importaba, en su mente estaba solo su hermana y del como tenia que sacrificarse ella para poder salvarla de un cruel destino.

— _¡Hime-sama!_ —Las monjas y las guardianas estaban soltando lágrimas de pura impotencia que estaban sintiendo por no poder hacer nada para poder rescatar a sus dos princesas de un cruel acto de violación en frente de sus ojos.

—Esto es algo grotesco—Todos dejaron sus cosas de lado y miraron hacia el cielo, en donde vieron al mismo albino que los ayudo a liberarse de Kuroinu, pero ahora vieron que estaban manchado de sangre, tanto su rostro y su cabello blanco, estaban manchados de sangre. —Je…—Issei fijo su vista en la princesa Prim, la cual estaba ida y con mucho miedo en su ser al pensar que iba a ser violada de forma tan cruel. —Miedo—Issei apareció en frente del enorme ogro, para luego abrió su boca de forma descomunal.

Con ello hecho, el albino procedió a morderle el cuello a: Prim.

— _Ah~—_ Prim solamente dejo salir un suspiro, un suspiro por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuello.

Issei se alejo de donde estaba el ogro, cortándole la mano al monstruo para que soltara a su comida, a lo cual el ogro solamente empezó a rugir de dolor por perder su mano derecha de aquella forma.

Alicia abrió los ojos del puro shock que le provoco ver ese acto del cual creía que era su héroe, el mismo sentimiento era lo que adornaban en los rostros de las monjas y de las guardianas, pero el más aterrado era el anciano, el cual estaba sudando a mares por ver ese acto, además de sentir miedo por lo que Vold le iba ha hacer por no llevar a la princesa Prim, tal y como ellos habían acordado.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —El anciano empezó a correr en busca de una salida.

Issei se dio la vuelta, aún con el cuello de Prim en sus fauces, para ver del como el anciano corría como podía con sus pantalones abajo.

Issei sonrió con pura maldad, dejo caer al suelo a Prim de forma brusca, para luego empezar a irse acercando al asustado anciano.

El anciano sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, se giró hacia atrás y vio al albino dándole una sonrisa por lo más aterradora.

Issei procedió a preguntarle lo siguiente al anciano…

—¿A que le temes? —Pregunto un Issei más que feliz.

Los ojos de Issei se rasgaron, su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar y dejo salir un pelaje negro por todo el cuerpo, sus guantes se rompieron y revelaron unas garras enormes, sus pies también empezaron a cambiar y a tener mucho pelaje negro, el rostro del albino se alargó un poco, para irse formando mucho pelo negro, su boca se hizo un hocico y sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos muy afilados y amarillentos. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar la altura de 2.60 metros, por último, aparecieron unas orejas en su cabeza y una cola en su espalda baja.

Dando por finalizada; su transformación y el peor miedo del anciano.

—¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! —El anciano grito del puro miedo, además de que también se orino del puro miedo por lo que estaba sintiendo.

— **¿Así que a esto le temes?** —Hablo el ser de pelaje negro. — **Un hombre lobo** —Pronuncio el hombre lobo con su voz rasposa y tenebrosa. — **Kajajaja** —Se rió el hombre lobo con mucha felicidad y locura. — **¡AAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH~!** —Aulló el hombre lobo.

Todas las mujeres no le prestaron para nada su atención a lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas, ellas estaban más concentradas en el cuerpo inerte y sangrante de Prim, la cual estaba en el suelo con un rostro calmado, pero de su cuello estaba saliendo mucha sangre gracias a esos agujeros que dejaron los dientes del antes albino, en esa parte del cuerpo de la inerte princesa.

—¡No, aléjate! —Empezó a gritar el anciano. —¡Ogro ayúdame! —Ordeno el anciano chasqueando sus dedos, a lo cual el ogro café respondió al llamado y empezó a correr hacia el hombre lobo.

Issei se dio la vuelta y también empezó a correr en contra del ogro, el cual estaba rugiendo e Issei estaba con sus garras más que listas para atravesar la carne de ese ogro café.

Cuando ambos llegaron al uno al otro, ambos empezaron a darse fuertes golpes en sus rostros.

Al hombre lobo no le hacían nada esos suaves golpes que el ogro le estaba dando, pero el ogro era otra historia, el cual estaba sufriendo muchas fracturas en todo su rostro y brazos, ya que el ogro estaba sintiendo como si golpeara algún metal puntiagudo, ya que con cada golpe que le daba al lobo, sus puños se llenaban de puros agujeros por donde salía la sangre como una fuente de agua misma.

— **¡AAAAHHHHKKKKK!** —El ogro soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al momento de que el lobo negro terminara por sacar sus dos brazos de sus uniones al cuerpo. El ogro se puso de rodillas y gritaba con mucho dolor. — **¡AAAAHHHHHHH-…!** —Los gritos del ogro cesaron ya que…

Su cabeza ya no estaba unida a su cuerpo.

Issei había terminado por darle una fuerte patada al ogro en el cuello, esa patada le arranco la cabeza al ogro, pero también fue gracias a las fuertes garras de los pies del lobo, lo que lograron hacer que la cabeza del ogro saliera de forma limpia del cuerpo, cuerpo que en este momento estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pero sin cabeza y chorreando mucha sangre por doquier.

Tal y como una fuente de agua, pero en este caso; fuente de sangre.

—¡Mierda! —Issei se giro hacia donde estaba el anciano, el cual se estaba poniendo los pantalones, para luego darse vuelta y empezar a gatear rápidamente.

— **¡Grrrr!** —El lobo gruño por ver a su presa huir como un cobarde. Dando un fuerte salto gracias a sus fuertes piernas, el lobo cayo encima del anciano, el cual solo grito de miedo. — **¡Grrrooaaa!** —Issei mordió el hombro izquierdo del anciano, haciendo que este empiece a gritar de dolor y también a pedir ayuda a quien sea.

El lobo rompió el brazo izquierdo del anciano, para luego devorarlo de un solo tajo, dejo caer al anciano al suelo, el cual estaba llorando de miedo y dolor.

Issei se coloco en sus cuatro patas, para luego correr y tomar el estomago al anciano y llevarlo hacia la pared, el anciano gritaba que lo ayudasen, pero nada.

El lobo acabo con su vida, mordiéndole el cuello y luego, arrancando la mandíbula al anciano, dando así, por finalizada su vida.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¿Prim? —Alicia se acerco de forma muerta hasta donde estaba su pálida hermana. —¿¡Prim!? —La rubia llego a donde estaba su hermana, la movió suavemente, pero la pelirosa no respondió al llamado de su hermana mayor. —¿¡PRIM!? —Grito la rubia con mucho dolor en su habla, ver en ese estado a su hermana era: muy doloroso. —¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —Grito de impotencia la rubia. —¡DESPIERTA PRIM, POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS, PRRRRIIIIMMMMMMM~! —Alicia gritaba con mucho dolor, impotencia, ira y miedo mezclados, todos esos sentimientos estaban acompañándola en su sufrimiento. —¡AAAAAAHHHHHH~! —Un ultimo grito, viendo al cielo, fue lo que Alicia Arcturus, soltó con todo el dolor del mundo.

Las monjas y las guardianas estaban sollozando en silencio, la perdida de la princesa Prim también les estaba afectando muy fuertemente en sus delicados corazones y almas.

—Mi trabajo ya ha terminado—Alicia dejo de estar llorando y gritando, para luego girarse hacia atrás y mirar a ese albino con mucho odio en su expresión. —Yo me marcho—Issei escupió un pedazo de hueso que se había atorado en sus dientes, luego sus [Dinamo] aparecieron en su espalda y el albino empezó a levitar en el aire.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! —Alicia grito eso con mucha ira. —¡UN MONSTRUO! —Ella volvió a decir aquello con mucha ira y enojo.

Eso era lo que se describía correctamente al asesino de su querida hermana.

Mientras que las guardianas de la rubia estaban con sus dos espadas ya en sus manos, mirando con odio al albino. Mientras que las monjas miraban al albino con una expresión de compasión y algo de enojo, ellas no podían odiar, ya que ellas mismas se juraron amar a todo lo que sea malo y bueno.

Ese, era su camino de la devoción a Dios.

Issei tenia el rostro por completo monótono. —Si tu lo dices—Dijo sin mucho interés en el tema. —Pero…—Una expresión de seriedad se apodero de él. —Cuida bien de tu hermana esta vez—Dijo seriamente, pero luego suavizo su expresión y coloco una sonrisa amigable. —Y también dile que me gusto el alimento que ella me dio—Una expresión de placer se apodero de su rostro.

Luego de eso, Issei solamente empezó a elevarse al cielo, para segundos después desaparecer de la vista de las mujeres y de todo el Reino que estaba un poco en ruinas, pero con algunos de sus habitantes vivos y algunos muertos.

—…—Alicia bajo su mirada, para ver en shock del como la ropa de su hermana se estaba reconstruyendo nuevamente, además de que la piel estaba dejando su estado pálido, su sangre desapareció y sus heridas en el cuello también se fueron.

Todo: como por arte de magia.

Las monjas y las guardianas también vieron ese hecho.

Las monjas empezaron a darle las gracias a su Dios por ser alguien benevolente y que daba nuevas oportunidades, mientras que las dos guardianas estaban aliviadas y de cierta forma, sabían que Issei había hecho esto, ya que él era el único ser poderoso que había sido invocado gracias a las suplicas de las monjas que ellas tenían en el Reino.

—…—Prim empezó a abrir los ojos de forma lenta, para ver del como las lagrimas de su hermana mayor estaba cayendo en sus mejillas. —Alicia-neesama, ¿Por qué lloras? —La pelirosa pregunto de forma preocupada al ver el estado de su hermana Alicia.

—¡Prim~! —Alicia abrazo a su querida hermana como si fuese el mejor tesoro de la tierra, haciendo que Prim se sorprendiera por eso, pero que de igual forma correspondió al abrazo, además de colocar una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya, ya, Alicia-neesama—Calmaba Prim a su llorosa hermana. —Sabes…—La pelirosa empezó a hablar. —Soñé con un chico albino, era muy lindo y me llevo a pasear por un hermoso jardín de rosas de todo tipo—Ella parecía muy emocionada por nombrar al albino con el que "soñó". —En verdad fue hermoso—Dijo ella con una sonrisa de lo más hermosa.

Alicia abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquello, así que solamente puso a su hermana en su pecho y dejo que le cuente más.

Mientras la rubia miraba al cielo, más específicamente por donde se había ido el joven albino que anteriormente lo nombro como "Monstruo", a lo cual se arrepentía mucho por haberle dicho esas horribles palabras a la persona o Dios que había salvado a su pueblo, mato al traidor y regreso a su hermana a la vida.

— _"Te encontrare y te pediré perdón"_ _ **—**_ Alicia seguía escuchando los relatos de Prim, mientras que miraba el cielo y, vio del como unas enormes alas se formaban más arriba de las nubes, a lo cual desestimo, ya que creía que estaba muy cansada como para ver esas alas. — _"Te pediré perdón, Kami-sama"_ —Ella solamente coloco una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Issei llego a donde estaba Ddraig, luego ingreso por la gema azulada que estaba en su frente, en donde se encontró con las dos elfas que estaban en un completo shock.

—¿Pero que les paso? —Isse ladeo la cabeza, coloco su dedo índice en sus labios y luego hizo aquella pregunta.

— **[Les causo shock el ver del como te transformabas y del como trajiste a la vida a esa pelirosa que terminaste matando, sin contar el hecho del como mataste a los ogros, a ese ogro café y al anciano ese]** —Explico Ddraig de forma monótona, mientras abría sus enormes alas y empezaba a elevarse en el aire de forma lenta, para luego empezar a volar por el cielo de forma imponente. — **[Eso y también por ver una milésima parte de tu poder]** —Comentaba Ddraig mientras aleteaba con sus alas.

—Ok—Dijo Issei con cara de póker-Saitama.

— **[En fin, ¿ahora adónde?]** —Pregunto Ddraig sin mucho interés que digamos, el desde hace mucho que había localizado al Protótypa, pero ese era el trabajo de Issei, por lo cual en ese asunto no se metía.

—Bien…—Issei desplego un mapa holográfico del mundo Eostia, para luego buscar el lugar a donde tenían que ir ahora, ya que mientras degollaba al anciano, Issei se encargo de extraerle toda la información que el anciano sabia. Luego de unos segundos localizo el sector y le dijo a Ddraig. —Da la vuelta y ve recto por unos 10000 kilómetros, allí, será nuestro nuevo destino—Informo Issei al Dragón Eterno.

— **[Vamos allá]** —Ddraig empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo, para luego dar una vuelta completa en el cielo. Mientras que, en la gema, el cabello de Issei, Olga y Chloe, estaban por completo levantados. Ddraig termino de darse la vuelta y se dejo caer al vacío, para segundos después abrir sus alas y empezar a volar de forma moderada por los cielos del enorme mundo de Eostia.

Ahora Issei y Ddraig, irían a por una mujer de nombre…

Maya.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio #10 – Dios (O Theós)**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Issei tuvo su primera transformación al temor más grande de un ser vivo. El anciano murió gracias a ese monstruo que siempre lo acecho desde pequeño… pero que buen final y muerte.

2.- Espero y me disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que puedan encontrar. Además de algunas palabras o frases un poco incoherentes.

3.- ¿Qué te gusto más de este episodio?

4.- ¿Te pareció bueno o malo que Issei matara a Prim?

5.- ¿Qué muerte te gusto más, la de los enanos rojos, de los ogros, de los humanos, del ogro café o del anciano traidor?

6.- Issei, desde el principio que apareció el anciano, estuvo viendo todo desde un edificio, pero no se hizo el héroe y llego en ultimo minuto, no, el solo dejo que las cosas siguieran y que también se rompieran los típicos clichés de siempre. Esa parte la entienden Prim y Alice a la perfección.

7.- Cabe decir que el mundo Eostia es enorme, casi del mismo tamaño que Júpiter, por lo cual puse esos kilómetros allá arriba.

8.- ¿Encontraste las referencias ocultas de este episodio?

9.- Si, pensaste que Alicia y Prim seguirían a Issei como cachorritos, pues estabas más que equivocado, no todas las mujeres (y hombres) que se muestren en esta historia, serán para el harem de Issei. Recuerden, Life Scales es ambientado en el mundo de Sekirei, no solo por hacer diversos Crossover, signifique que es un Xover mashup, no, eso no va aquí.

Con eso dicho… y sin más que decir…

Bye, bye.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	11. Episodio 11

**Notas Iniciales**

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí llegando a dejarles un nuevo episodio de Life Scales, lamento mi tardanza y esas cosas.

Este episodio es el que más referencias tiene, si comentas en donde está la referencia, yo te diré si acertaste o no.

Contiene escenas explícitas de violaciones, gore, desmembramientos y destrucciones.

Con todo eso dicho, nos vemos, porque… **#WeAreVenom**.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En estos momentos Ddraig estaba volando de forma calmada hacia la dirección dada por el albino Issei. El Dragón estaba tranquilo, más que todo porque le gustaba la sensación de sentir el aire golpear su rostro luego de mucho tiempo, tiempo que el cual él estaba sin posibilidades de poder abrir sus alas para dar su primer vuelo.

—Ah, ¿pero qué pasó? —Olga fue la primera de las dos elfas en poder despertar, se la miraba un poco desorientada por los sucesos vistos en el episodio anterior. —…—Ella se veía muy desorientada, pero luego de unos segundos, divisó al albino que estaba parado en frente, dándole la espalda a ella. —¡Issei-sama! —Olga se puso de pie y vio al albino, el cual se dio la vuelta mirándola de forma monótona.

—Yoh—Saludo el chico de forma desinteresada, haciendo que Olga tuviera una gota estilo anime en su nuca al ver lo desinteresado que era su Dios. —¡Qué cuentas! —Saludo el albino de forma monótona, pero con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

Olga salió de su burbuja y se puso de rodillas y dijo lo siguiente: —¡En verdad estoy muy agradecida de que usted, el Dios más perfecto de todos, haya respondido al llamado de una simple mortal como yo! —Olga decía aquellas palabras con un aire de devota absoluta de Dios.

Issei estaba un poco confundido, ladeo su cabeza un poco en señal de confusión. —Eh, ok—Dijo Issei. —Yo soy Hyōdō Issei, el Todo y el Nada—Exclamo Issei con un aire de felicidad, maravillando a Olga. —Yo soy Hyōdō Issei…—Olga vio del cómo Issei perdió ese aire de felicidad, para poner un aire de tristeza. —El Todo y el Nada—Termino su habla el albino, una actitud decaída era lo que Issei había mostrado.

— _"¿Qué fue eso?" —_ Se pregunto Olga, ya que esa actitud era nueva en su Dios. —Pues claro que sí, usted, Issei-sama, es un ser que va más allá del sueño e infinito—Dijo Olga sería y felizmente, ante el nombramiento de su Dios.

—Mmm—Issei ladeo la cabeza un poco hacia su derecha. —Si tú lo dices, así deberá de ser—Dijo sin mucho interés el joven albino.

—¡Claro que lo creo de esa manera! —Dijo rápidamente Olga.

—Bien, bien—Issei solamente dijo aquello y regreso la mirada hacia el frente. —Por cierto…—Issei miro a la pelinegra por sobre su hombro. —Tu mundo es precioso—Comento el albino, ya que si quitaban el hecho de que Kuroinu estaba haciendo de las suyas, el mundo y todos los seres que la habitan son especies de fantasía, algo que Issei miraba solo en las caricaturas del mundo humano.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Dijo Olga, estaba feliz de que su Dios apreciará la naturaleza que le estaba ofreciendo su mundo: Eostia.

—…—Issei no dijo nada más y solamente regreso a ver al frente, en donde Ddraig surcaba los cielos de este mundo. —Chloe ya despertó—Olga miro a su fiel sirviente y vio que estaba despertando de su desmayo anterior. —En la otra sala hay una mesa con diferentes alimentos, vayan, coman y beban lo que les plazca—Indico el albino, mostrando atrás de ellos una puerta metálica que se abrió y reveló una sala más grande que el de la cabina.

—¿Eh?, ¿eeehhhh? —Chloe parecía que estaba un poco desorientada por despertar.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Chloe—Saludo la pelinegra Olga.

—Mi Reina—Chloe puso una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, al ver de nuevo a su Reina sana y salva. —¿Do-Donde está I-Issei-sama? —Pregunto la rubia, buscando al albino.

—Aquí—Olga se apartó y dejó ver a Issei, el cual solamente se giró un poco para saludar a la rubia.

—…—Chloe se fue levantando del suelo de forma lenta, sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello. Alzó un poco la mirada, para revelar aquello ojos de los cuales empezaron a caer lágrimas. —¡ISSEI-SAMA! —Issei solamente vio a Chloe correr hacia el de forma muy rápida.

La fuerza fue tanta que ambos jóvenes salieron disparados hacia atrás, dejándose caer hacia el cielo de Eostia y también deteniendo el avance del Dragón Blanco.

Issei solo miraba a Chloe llorar en su pecho, además de estarlo abrazando fuertemente, no le afectaba, pero se le hacia un poco raro el ver esta reacción por parte de la rubia, miraba que el corazón de la chica estaba latiendo muy rápido, además de que una enorme adrenalina la estaba envolviendo por completo.

—…—Issei no dijo nada y solamente se dedicó a estabilizarse en el aire para no llegar al suelo.

—¡Issei-sama! —Exclamo ella con felicidad. —¡En verdad le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí! —Decía la rubia. —Nunca antes había sentido este tipo de sentimientos, estoy muy feliz de sentirlos, todo gracias a usted—Chloe miro hacia el rostro de Issei, el cual parecía confundido. —Usted me a traído una enorme felicidad a mi ser, a mi alma y a mi corazón, todo eso es gracias a usted, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que haya llegado a mi vida—Chloe se acercó al cuello del chico, en donde coloco su rostro e inhaló el aroma de Issei, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara por el olor de un Dios.

—…—Issei miraba el cabello dorado de Chloe, sentía su respiración en su cuello, además de sus lágrimas y los brazos de la mujer abrazados a su nuca. —…—El albino solo extendió sus brazos y también abrazo la espalda desnuda de la rubia, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el abrazo que le estaba dando el albino en esos momentos. —De nada Chloe—Issei solamente dijo aquellas palabras a la rubia.

Para ella eran suficientes aquellas palabras dichas por su Dios, no necesitaba más palabras que no fueran solamente esas, tales palabras le llegaban al corazón y lo abrigaban con su calor.

—¿Ya terminaron? —Chloe se separó de donde estaba aferrada, para ver detrás a Ddraig. —Tenemos un viaje que completar—Termino de hablar el "Dragón".

—Entendido—Issei llevó a Chloe a la gema de Ddraig, para luego ingresar y ver allí dentro, a una muy, pero muy seria Olga.

—Chloe—La rubia miro a su Reina ante aquel llamado. —¿No deberías dejar de apretar tus pechos en el brazo de Issei-sama? —Pregunto ella con un enojó muy camuflado.

Chloe miro al brazo de Issei, brazo que estaba en medio de sus dos voluptuosos pechos, haciendo que Chloe se separara rápidamente de donde estaba.

—Lo-Lo-Lo, ¡Lo si-siento mucho I-Issei-sama! —Se disculpaba la rubia muy sonrojada por el atrevimiento que ella, una simple mortal, le estaba haciendo a su Dios.

—Descuida—Dijo simplemente el albino, pero de repente sintió del cómo su cuerpo empezó a caer encima de Chloe.

Ddraig decidió que ya era el momento de reanudar su viaje, así que solamente aleteo un poco sus alas y se impulsó hacia el frente.

Eso sin saber lo que provocó en el interior de su gema.

Chloe estaba más que sorprendida, mientras que Olga estaba en un enorme shock, su rostro era la réplica exacta que la pintura "El grito".

Issei por su parte solamente miraba los ojos rojos de Chloe. El rostro de la rubia estaba por completo rojo.

El muchacho sentía algo suave en su mano derecha, apretó un poco y vio del cómo Chloe se estremecía por el apretón que hizo el albino.

Issei se separó de los labios de Chloe, la cual estaba muy roja por haber recibido un beso por parte de Issei, también decir que Issei le agarro su pecho izquierdo y que eso: la excito por completo.

Puede que haya sido un impulso, una reacción o cualquier cosa, pero Chloe extendió sus brazos y abrazo a Issei por el cuello, para luego acercarse de nuevo: a sus labios.

Olga estaba escupiendo arcoíris de su boca por ver tal acto que estaba haciendo Chloe.

Ella cerró los ojos y solo disfruto del beso que le estaba robando a Issei. Se sentía nueva con ese beso, se sentía mejor y se sentía: una mujer completa y feliz.

Segundos después se separaron del beso, Chloe toda roja e Issei un tanto sorprendido por ese acto atrevido hecho por la rubia, pero no dijo nada y solamente se dedicó a ponerse de pie junto con la rubia, olvidándose de algo muy importante.

—… Y-Y-Yo…—Chloe quería hablar, pero sus nervios y el miedo no se lo permitían para nada.

—Tranquila, solo fue un impulso solamente—Tranquilizo el chico.

—L-L-Lo s-se, pe-pero…—Chloe bajo la mirada hacia su pecho, Issei la siguió y vio del cómo su mano derecha: estaba apretando suavemente el pecho derecho de Chloe.

 **BOING, BOING, BOING…**

Issei solo apretaba el pecho de la rubia, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se sonrojara por completo.

—Emmm~—Issei apartó su mano derecha de allí y dijo lo siguiente. —Pues era para ver cómo estaba tu corazón, y por lo visto si tiene un buen estado—Se excuso el albino.

—Gra-Gracias por su pre-preocupación, I-Issei-sama—Dijo la rubia muy sonrojada. —S-Si nos dis-disculpa—Chloe se dio la vuelta y tomo de la mano a su Reina, para luego ir a la otra habitación y dejar que la puerta se cerrará, dejando a Issei solo en la gema.

—Extraño—Dijo Issei. —Eso fue muy forzado—Una expresión monótona apareció en su rostro. —Pero el sentimentalismo estaba muy presente y…—Issei paso su lengua por sus labios. —Creo que eso me gustó—Luego miro su mano derecha.

No dijo nada más y solamente se dedicó a mirar al frente y ver que era lo que estaba pasando en todo el mundo de Eostia.

El no iba a salvar a nadie, pero como se lo "prometió" a Olga, el eliminaría a Vold y luego solamente se dedicaría a encontrar al Protótypa que se encontraba en este mundo diferente al suyo.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 _Las partes putrefactas y olorosas de los pescados y todos su jugos, estaban por completo impregnadas en los cuerpos de todas aquellas personas que habían llegado a la celebración de cumpleaños de la hija mayor del Clan Hyōdō._

 _Grayfia por su parte tenía un paracaídas en sus manos, con la cual se había cubierto de la explosión putrefacta que Issei había realizado hace apenas unos minutos atrás._

— _¡Que asco! —Dijeron todos los invitados a la fiesta, mientras trataban de limpiarse todos los residuos asquerosos que tenían sus finas y costosas ropas._

— _"¡IIISSSSEEEE!" —Pensó con cólera la "madre" del chico albino, en verdad ella estaba molesta por lo que Issei le había hecho a ella y a todos en el salón._

— _Grayfia—Llamo Sirzechs a su ex-esposa, la cual solamente bajo su paraguas y se acercó a donde estaba su señor._

— _Desea algo, ¿Lucifer-sama? —Pregunto ella con completo asco, solo que estaba bien camuflado para que no la descubrieran._

— _Por favor lleva a mi hermana y a las demás a casa—Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo, mirando a la Maid, la cual no se inmutaba con esa mirada._

— _Enseguida, Lucifer-sama—Contesto ella de forma muy fría, casi doblegando el carácter serio del Lucifer._

 _Con eso dicho, la mujer dio una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la hermana del Maō._

 _La pelirroja estaba cubierta por completo de los asquerosos reciduos de los peces que terminaron cayendo encima de ella y también encima de las demás chicas del grupo Gremory, las cuales estaban saqueadas y decaídas por lo que les hizo a todos el albino._

— _"¿Por qué Issei-senpai?" —Koneko se preguntó aquello en su mente, mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la sangre de los peces._

— _Si me permite, Koneko-sama—La Nekoshō alzó la mirada y miro a Grayfia, la cual con un paño en mano, procedió a limpiar el rostro de la niña._

— _Gracias, Grayfia-sama—Koneko sonrió un poco por ver a la peliplata ser "amable" con ella de vez en cuando._

—…— _Grayfia no dijo nada, pero por un momento, su expresión se convirtió en una de asco y odio._

 _Pero lo disimulo rápidamente para no tener problemas._

 _Luego de terminar de limpiar a la Neko, la peliplata fue a donde estaban las demás chicas Gremory, a las cuales les quitaba todo el residuo de los peces y ellas le daban las gracias, claro que la Lucifuge no colocaba otra expresión aparte de su seriedad y frialdad extrema._

— _No te preocupes mi bebé—Rias susurraba aquello mientras acariciaba su vientre. —Tu padre no es malo, solo está jugando—La pelirroja coloco una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. —Ya verás que cuando nazcas tu padre jugará contigo y te enseñará muchas cosas divertidas—Decia ella de forma soñadora y feliz._

— _"Vaya trauma" —Grayfia estaba enfrente de Rias y había terminado de escuchar los diálogos de la pelirroja. Una sonrisa burlesca apareció en sus labios al ver del como la puta de Rias soñaba despierta. —Si me permite Rias-sama—Rias miro a su anterior Onee-sama y le sonrió un poco._

 _Asqueando por completo a Grayfia._

— _Onee-sama—Dijo Rias, pero Grayfia empezó a limpiarla con un paño de forma cuidadosa, puede que la odie, pero eso no significaba que odiase a una mujer embarazada._

— _Tranquila Rias-sama, pronto iremos a la mansión Gremory—Dijo ella con severidad. —Su bebé lo necesita—Aclaro la peliplata._

— _Muchas gracias Onee-sama—Agradeció la pelirroja._

— _Prepararé el círculo de transporte mientras usted y las demás se alistan y despiden de los demás—Dijo la peliplata para luego retirarse a limpiar los paños y luego poder marcharse al Inframundo._

 _Mientras las Gremory se despedían de todos allí, mientras que ellos por respeto se despedían de ellas, ya que creían que ellas tenían a los hijos del Sekiryūtei, pero con la verdad dicha, todo ese respeto se fue al carajo._

 _Pero un despido, era un despido._

 _Mientras los jefes de los clanes humanos le reclamaban a Kato de que educara mucho mejor a su "hijo" para que estos hechos no se vuelvan a ocurrir, las "hermanas" del albino estaban un tanto decaídas, así que solamente se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a marcharse hacia sus respectivas habitaciones._

 _Tsunami miro eso con curiosidad, así que solo sonrió un poco con misterio, ella ya estaba ideando un plan para poder traer a su "hijo" de nuevo a ellos._

— _Nos veremos en casa, Rias—Comento Sirzechs mirando a su hermana y a las demás mujeres estar en el círculo de transporte para marcharse de allí. —Cuida bien de ellas, Grayfia—Dijo de forma sería el pelirrojo._

— _Como usted diga, Maō-sama—La mujer solo hizo una reverencia, para segundos después levantar la mirada y chasquear los dedos para que el grupo de mujeres marcharan hacia su destino._

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Y eso fue lo que pasó en la fiesta del Clan Hyōdō—Comento Grayfia, parada detrás de una mujer castaña. —Venelana-sama—Dijo el nombre de la castaña, la Maid Lucifuge.

Claro que Grayfia solo se había dado a la tarea de resumirla y sin dar mucho detalle de sus pensamientos y expresiones de desagrado hacia las chicas Gremory.

—Ufufufufu, eso fue divertido—Comento Venelana, sonriendo un poco con diversión ante lo ocurrido al Clan Hyōdō, no los odiaba, pero si era divertido escuchar del cómo quedaron luego de la ida del nuevo Issei.

—También cabe aclarar que Issei-sama ha cambiado un poco de aspecto—La peliplata le mostró una imagen en donde aparecía el albino doblegando a su "padre".

—Interesante—Murmuro la castaña. —Se nota que Issei-kun a sabido seguir adelante—Comento ella mirando el rostro serio que poseía el joven.

—Además de aumentar drásticamente sus poderes—Intervino la peliplata.

—Lo se Grayfia, no tienes que desesperarte—Sonrió la castaña.

—Me disculpo por mi osadía—Se disculpo la Maid.

—No importa Grayfia—Dijo la castaña. Luego solo puso un semblante pensativo, recordando la muestra de odio que le había dado Issei a su hija Rias, no estaba preocupada por ella, ya no más. —Me gustaría disculparme con Issei-kun—Murmuro la castaña.

Ella tenía mucha culpa por todo lo que han hecho sus hijos y ex-marido hacia Issei. El muchacho solo había sido una víctima de las malas decisiones que se tomaron entre ellos solo por mimar a su hija, por esa misma razón estaba por completo molesta con ellos.

Así fueran sus hijos, había un punto en donde todo tiene su límite y, Venelana, había llegado hasta ese límite.

—Por el momento me eh tomado la libertad de buscarlo—Ese comentario llamo la atención de Venelana. —Pero con la interferencia de Maō-sama y la Diosa del Infinito, se me ha sido muy difícil el encontrar la ubicación exacta de Issei-sama—Explico sobre su investigación la peliplata.

—Ya veo—Venelana estaba agradecida con Grayfia por hacer eso, ya que Grayfia también sentía mucha culpa por lo ocurrido al ahora albino.

—Pero…—Grayfia pasó al frente e hizo aparecer un círculo mágico que tomo de fondo a Japón, para luego hacer zoom hacia Tokyo. —Puede que al menos sepa algo de la localidad de Issei-sama, ya que pronto inicia clases en la universidad—El mapa mostró un edificio grande, a lo cual era la universidad que muy pronto iniciaría sus actividades. —Pero de allí no se sabe su residencia—Eso fue todo lo que Grayfia había podido hacer en el poco tiempo de descanso que se le había dado a ella.

Venelana miraba el mapa de Tokyo, además de ver un poco sobre la universidad a la que Issei asistiría, contando también sobre la información de Issei, pero su localidad, no se aclaraba, ya que se alternaba cada 5 segundos, algo raro en verdad.

—Bien Grayfia—Venelana se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la ventana y ver el cielo estrellado del mundo humano. —Mañana nos espera una búsqueda al modo Jones—Venelana regreso a ver a la peliplata y le sonrió.

Sonrisa que fue tomada por la mujer Lucifuge.

—Buscaremos… nuestro tesoro—Eso hizo que la mujer se sonrojara un poco, pero de igual forma estaba determinada a buscar a Issei y pedirle perdón por todo.

Ambas, tenían un largo camino para llegar a Issei.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Una mujer de cabello rojo y corto, estaba caminando por las calles de aquel pueblo que ella estaba protegiendo, además de ser una guardiana del mundo Eostia denominada por la mujer con el alma de una "Diosa".

—(Suspiro) Esto es aburrido—Dijo ella de forma cansada, por supuesto que no tenía ni idea sobre el ataque que estaban viviendo todo su mundo. —Mmm…—Maia logro ver en el cielo una silueta de alguna criatura desconocida para ella, pero pudo ver unas alas enormes de aquella criatura. —¿Qué es-…—Ella no pudo terminar su habla ya que…

 **BBBOOOMMM… BBBOOOMMM… BBBOOOMMM…**

Unas explosiones fuertes eran lo que se escuchaban detrás de ella, además de que la ola de aire, gracias al impacto, la termino lanzando al suelo de forma brusca.

—¡Acaben con los hombres y gocen de las putas! —Se escuchó desde las afueras del pueblo, para segundos después ver del cómo muchos hombres aparecían y mataban a los hombres que se defendían, pero eran aplastados por los enormes mazos de madera de los ogros verdes y cafés que aparecían.

—¡KKYYAAA! —Las mujeres empezaron a correr despavoridas al ver el ataque de esos ogros.

Maia empezó a levantarse de forma lenta del suelo, levantando su cuerpo y resaltando su trasero en toda su gloria, gracias a la prenda pequeña que era su "ropa".

—…—Ella estaba un poco perdida, además de que su ojo izquierdo miraba todo rojo. —…—Ella se levantó como pudo, para luego desenfundar su espada y ponerse en guardia. —¡Aaahhhh! —Un grito de guerra fue lo que ella soltó.

Ella salió corriendo al frente, para luego atacar con todo.

 **CLACK…**

Termino por chocar su espada con uno de los integrantes de Kuroinu, para luego darle un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna a aquel hombre que grito de dolor, pero fue tomado del cuello y Maia termino por romperlo de forma brusca y hábil.

Dejó caer al hombre y empezó a correr al frente.

 **PAM…**

Maia dio un salto a su derecha, escapando del golpe que aquel ogro le iba a propinar. Rápidamente toco el suelo y corrió con su espada a por la pierna del ogro.

— **¡Grrraa!** —Rugió el ogro, poniéndose de rodillas gracias al dolor.

Eso aprovecho la pelirroja y se coló en la espalda del ogro y subió a la cabeza del ogro y termino por clavarle la espada en la nuca.

—¡AAHHHH! —Ella giró la espada y rompió el cuello y columna del ogro, haciendo que el ogro muriera y mancharse con su sangre verde a la pelirroja.

Ella retiro la espada y se bajó del ogro, el cual fue al suelo haciendo un sonido fuerte.

Maia se limpio la cara, pero se distrajo y termino por recibir un fuerte golpe en su mejilla izquierda, aquel golpe la hizo caer al suelo fuertemente luego de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

—¡Jajaja, pero mira nada más, una puta pelirroja que se cree fuerte! —Se río el hombre que golpeó a Maia.

—No la maten ni violen, Vold-sama quiere ser el primero—Dijo uno de los hombres que sabía quién era la pelirroja. —Atrápenla—Ordeno el.

—Mujajaja, al menos nos divertiremos un poco rozando sus pechos y vagina, además de hacerle tragar mucho semen—Muchos de los hombres se acercaron a la pelirroja para hacerle todo lo dicho por el hombre.

El cerebro de Maia había dado un vuelco completo por el golpe, miraba algo borroso, pero escuchaba los gritos de auxilio de las mujeres, los gritos de las niñas y niños, los cortes que recibían los hombres y luego su muerte.

—¡Jajaja, una vagina virgen y joven siempre es mejor! —Se reía un hombre a lo lejos, mientras penetraba constantemente la vagina ensangrentada de una niña que estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban por completo idos.

Maia miro aquello y abrió los ojos en shock, miro de forma lenta a su alrededor, mirando del cómo muchas mujeres eran violadas, de como unas niñas tenían en sus bocas a los penes de esos malditos, mientras que dos hombres penetraban sus dos agujeros.

— _¡Malditos!_ —Maia se levantó del suelo y golpeó fuertemente con sus puños a esos hombres, los cuales respondieron a los golpes y también la golpeaban, pero la pelirroja no se dejaba y de igual forma les daba unas fuertes patadas a todos ellos. —¡MALDITOS~! —Grito ella mientras seguía golpeando a todos esos hombres de Kuroinu.

Pero se dio la vuelta hacia atrás y sostuvo la enorme mano de un ogro que estaba por tomarla de la cabeza, pero ella logro bloquearlo a tiempo.

— _¡AAAHHHHHHHH!_ —Maia dio un grito de guerra, ya que no se dejaría doblegar y vencer por estos malditos violadores y asesinos que atacaron al pueblo en el cual ella estaba.

Pero vio del cómo el ogro elevó su mano derecha al aire, para luego hacer un puño y bajarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rostro de la mujer, haciendo que ella fuera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

Maia muy pronto perdería la consciencia, pero, antes de caer inconsciente, logro ver caer al suelo, a un chico de cabello blanco, luego escuchar los gritos de guerra de los asesinos y luego de eso, una fuerte luz blanca la termino por llevar al mundo de la inconsciencia.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¿Q-Q-Quien demonios e-e-eres tu? —Pregunto el tipo que estaba violando a la niña, pero se alejó rápidamente con miedo al ver llegar al albino a donde el estaba haciendo aquel acto sexual.

Y más miedo le dio ver esos ojos rojos que lo miraban como si fuera alguien insignificante, y la verdad; lo era.

— **Nosotros…** —El pie derecho de Issei se empezó a cubrir por una masa oscura/violeta, formando un pie con tres garras puntiagudas. Mientras su voz se mezclaba con la de Ddraig, formando una monstruosa voz. — **Somos…** —Ese pie monstruoso se posó encima de la cabeza de la niña. — **Sus demonios** —Termino de decir Issei.

Para luego aplastar por completo la cabeza de la niña, haciendo que la sangre y los sesos volarán a los lados como si fuesen gotas de agua.

—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —Se escuchó un grito femenino al costado derecho del albino, solo para ver a una mujer desnuda y tirada en el suelo, con sus brazos extendidos hacia donde anteriormente estaba el cuerpo completo de la niña. —¡HIJA! —Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la mujer.

—Humanos imbéciles—Un anillo oscuro se formó a la mitad del cuerpo de Issei. —Bye, bye—Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego…

 **FFFFIIIIUUUUUIISSSSSHHHHHH…**

 **KKKKKKAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMM…**

El anillo oscuro termino cortando todo a su alrededor por la mitad, además de provocar una fuerte explosión por los alrededores, explosión que creo una fuerte luz blanca que segó al único ser vivo en ese lugar.

Minutos después la luz se deshizo, para revelar un páramo por completo desértico, un páramo de 50 kilómetros de desierto y tierra sin vida.

—…—Issei se fijó en su pie derecho, el cual seguía cubierto por aquella materia oscura que formaba tres garras en ella. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante radicaba en el hecho de ver a aquella mujer que anteriormente había gritado: estarle tomando de su pie. _—Monstruo—_ Fue lo que escuchó Issei de los labios de aquella mujer.

El albino se puso de cuclillas, su mano izquierda se cubrió por esa materia oscura de nuevo, está vez creando una mano con unas garras afiladas.

Luego de aquello, Issei tomo del cuello a la mujer, para luego irla alzando y que ella empezase a jadear de dolor.

—Si, soy un monstruo—Issei sonrió de forma arrogante. —Este monstruo dejó sin cabeza a tu patética hija—Issei se giró hacías atrás junto con la mujer, pero se encontraron con el cuerpo de la niña, hecho mierda. —Aunque ahora parece como mierda… al viento—Dijo sin mucha importancia. —Pero…—Issei dejó caer a la mujer al suelo. —No temas—Unas alas de la misma materia oscura aparecieron en su espalda. —Un pequeño sacrificio, es digno para una victoria—Con eso dicho, Issei aleteo fuertemente y se fue volando de allí.

 **[Time]**

Y todo, regreso a la normalidad.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En este momento Issei volaba a una fuerte velocidad por el aire, a unos 50 metros por sobre el suelo.

Atrás de el dejaba un páramo de destrucción gracias a que volaba rápido y de forma poderosa.

Un demonio del cielo, sería lo más correcto para el albino.

Ddraig lo seguía de la misma forma por el cielo, pero él no dejaba destrucción alguna, ya que el alteraba todo a su alrededor, haciendo como si fuera algo invisible e intangible que volaba por los cielos del mundo Eostia.

— ** _"[¿Qué es lo que estás tramando, Protótypa?]"_** —Ddraig se preguntaba aquello mientras aleteaba un poco con sus enormes alas de su espalda. Luego posó su mirada en Issei, que volaba a unos kilómetros debajo de él. _— **"[Sea lo que sea, creo que…]"** —_Ddraig callo un momento, para luego decir. _— **[írthe i**_ ** _̱_ _ó_ _̱_ _ra na petháneis]_** —Ddraig solamente aleteo un poco fuerte, ya que Issei se estaba alejando mucho de él.

—Terminare con esto rápido—Dijo Issei, mirando a una ciudad en llamas más adelante.

Segundos después Issei solo desapareció sus alas y su materia oscura, para luego solo empezar a levitar de forma perezosa en el aire.

—Los de tu especie siempre han despreciado a los demás—Vold comentaba aquello con una sonrisa arrogante y superior, viendo a una "niña" de vestimenta demasiado reveladora, si podemos llamarle ropa a su saco y gorro verde, con ojos rojos y un cabello naranja con forma de taladro.

—Los de su especie no es digna de merecerme—Dijo la niña de cabello naranja, mientras sostenía un hacha con sus manos, lista para matar. —Nuestra especie solo ve al espécimen correcto para amar y proquear, no a inútiles como ustedes—Dijo de forma sería la niña, estaba en una muy clara desventaja, pero no demostraría debilidad. —¡Yo, Ruu-Ruu, acabaré con ustedes! —Dijo la niña de nombre Ruu-Ruu de forma determinada.

—Vaya diálogo, jajaja—Se río Vold, mientras que sus lacayos hacían lo mismo que el. Pero dejo de reírse y solo se puso un poco serio, pero aún manteniendo su sonrisa arrogante. —Sabes algo…—Empezó el hombre de forma misteriosa. —Ellos llevan mucho tiempo con ganar de romperte—Unos enormes ogros, de color café y verde, aparecieron detrás de Ruu-Ruu, atrapándola. —¡Con ganas de embarazarte! —Rió fuertemente Vold.

—¡No, suéltenme! —Ruu-Ruu trataba de soltarse del agarre que le estaba dando uno de esos ogros, pero le era inútil, ya que sus dos manos estaban siendo sujetadas por el ogro, impidiéndole soltarse. Pero lo que más asustó a Ruu-Ruu fue el hecho de que aquel ogro, se retiró su taparrabo y reveló un enorme pene verde y erecto, y no era de Hulk por cierto. —N-N-No, e-e-esa co-cosa no entrara—Decía Ruu-Ruu de forma nerviosa y asustada por ser violada de forma tan cruel.

—Yare-yare—Todos los de Kuroinu se fijaron en el cielo, en donde, a 15 metros sobre el suelo, estaba un albino más que conocido por Vold. Issei fijó su mirada en el hombre pelinegro, al cual le sonrió de forma muy perturbadora. —Vold-teme, así que estabas por aquí—Comento Issei, haciendo brillar sus ahora ojos naranjas, aterrando a todos los de Kuroinu. —Aunque aún no me explico el hecho de que llegarás tan rápido aquí—Eso confundió un poco al albino.

—Llego gracias a la magia de la edición—Dijo uno de los de Kuroinu.

—Oh, vaya, eso explica muchas cosas—Dijo un tanto apenado el albino. —Ahora—Una actitud monótona apareció en las facciones del chico. —¿Listos, para morir? —Issei coloco su sonrisa dientuda, haciendo que todos esos hombres empezarás a correr como gallinas. —¡Kajajaja, mueran, **Blood Boil!** —Sus [Dinamo] aparecieron al frente del chico, para luego cargarse y…

 **FFFFUUUUAAAAAA… SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH, SPLASH…**

Los disparos eléctricos se efectuaron, haciendo que los desafortunados terminarán explotando como si fuesen un globo con sangre, ya que, todos ellos terminaron explotando desde adentro, esparciendo sus intestinos, viseras y sangre por todo el lugar.

El albino estaba satisfecho, poco a poco empezó a bajar al suelo, una vez allí vio al único hombre en pie: Vold.

—…—El pelinegro estaba manchado de sangre y tripas colgaban de sus hombros y cabeza. El hombre estaba por completo aterrado.

—Yare, ¿sigues vivo? —Pregunto con inocencia Issei, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza a su izquierda. —Bueno…—Issei solo lo dejó pasar. —Solo…—Una sádica sonrisa coloco sobre sus labios. —Mue-…—Los ojos de Issei se dilataron por completo, haciendo que sus dos brazos vayan al suelo y el se quede estático allí parado.

—…—Vold salió de su shock, eh hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. —¡HHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Y el hombre-niña salió corriendo de allí como si un Dino lo persiguiera para devorarlo.

— **¡Grou!** —El ogro verde le ordenó al ogro café que fuera a ver al estático albino.

— **¡Graaa!** —El ogro no se digno en hacerle caso al ogro verde, el cual se molestó y soltó a Ruu-Ruu para encarar al ogro café.

La Loli no desaprovechó la oportunidad y corrió rápidamente a por su hacha, una vez que la tuvo en sus manos, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y de un solo tajo, termino por rebanar la cabeza del ogro café que estaba discutiendo con el otro ogro, el cual al darse cuenta de ese hecho, rápidamente tomo su mazo de madera y procedió a atacar a la Loli.

—Te mataré—Dijo Ruu-Ruu de forma sería, pero también estaba sudando un poco, ya que ese ogro era rápido y mucho más fuerte que ella.

 **PUM… PUM…**

El ogro daba golpes rápido y fuertes con el mazo de madera, pero Ruu-Ruu era rápida, pero de igual manera era afectada por el leve temblor que ocasionaba el ogro al momento de golpear el suelo.

Aquello hizo que Ruu-Ruu se desequilibrara unos segundos, en los cuales el ogro aprovecho y con su mano izquierda, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a la Loli, haciendo que ella salga volando hacia atrás con su nariz y labios sangrantes.

 **CRACK… PPPUUUUMMM…**

—¡Aaaahhhh! —Grito Ruu-Ruu al momento de que sus huesos se rompieran cruelmente al chocar contra un muro de concreto.

— **¡Gragragragragra!** —Se reía el ogro verde al ver y escuchar el sufrimiento de la niña.

—Coug…—Ruu-Ruu escupió algo de sangre de sus labios, pero aún así trato de tomar su confiable hacha con su brazo izquierdo, pero…—¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! —El hecho de que su brazo izquierdo sea aplastado por completo, era suficiente para soltar un fuerte grito de dolor que preocuparía al más frío ser. —¡AAAHHHGGGGGG! —Ruu-Ruu no soportaba el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento

—He-Hey tu—El ogro verde se giró para atrás, solo para encontrarse con Issei, el cual estaba un poco tambaleante y perdido.

— **¡GGRRRAAAARRRR!** —Rugió el ogro, para luego correr con su mazo en mano a "matar" a Issei.

—Cañón de Plasma—3 de sus [Dinamo] se alinearon en la mano derecha del muchacho, para formar una esfera de plasma azul en la palma del albino.

 **PAAAMM…**

Issei se hizo a un lado y esquivo de forma difícil el golpe, pero apunto con su mano derecha al pecho del ogro y de la palma de la mano salió disparada un rayo de plasma que quemó el pecho del ogro, haciendo que este rugiera y soltará su mazo.

El ogro trato de atacar al muchacho, así que lo sujeto de los hombros y procedió a empujar al albino hacia atrás, mientras que Issei era arrastrado de forma brusca hacia atrás.

Con sus pies siendo arrastrados, Issei apunto con sus [Dinamo] al pecho del ogro, empezando a disparar rayos de plasma que quemaban la piel del ogro, pero eso no servía así que Issei siguió disparando con más potencia.

La parte trasera del zapato de Issei se detuvo justo a tiempo, chocando un poco con la flor que contenía a una mariposa encima de ella, mariposa que abrió sus alas y salió volando de allí.

 **PPUUMM…**

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de ogro al caer al suelo, con su pecho todo abierto y cauterizado por los rayos de plasta que los [Dinamo] formaron para matar al ogro.

Los [Dinamo] regresaron a la espalda del muchacho, pero se miraban un tanto humeantes.

— _¿Qué fue eso?_ —Susurro Issei, ya que se había paralizado por completo y no sabía el porque de eso, aquello era la primera vez que le pasaba eso. —Sera mejor arreglar esto rápido—Dijo un tanto molesto. Se elevó al cielo, a unos 80 metros sobre el suelo, fijó su mirada en aquella niña de cabello naranja, solamente la miro con lástima mientras una enorme esfera blanca se formaba a sus espaldas. —Lo siento niñita—Dijo Issei, para darse vuelta y salir volando hacia el cielo, mientras que la esfera blanca se hacía más grande y al final…

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Al final termino explotando en todo el lugar, llevándose consigo toda vida, tanto celular, como animal.

 **[Time]**

Y de nueva cuenta, todo regreso a la normalidad, todo humano que no perteneciera a Kuroinu, había sido revivido nuevamente.

—¿Eh? —Ruu-Ruu miraba todo desde una fuente de agua, todo estaba normal, como sino hubieran sido atacados por los de Kuroinu y exterminados por esa esfera blanca que el chico albino les había lanzado. —¿Fue un sueño? —Murmuro su pregunta, así que solo se fijó en el cielo, justo por dónde se marchó volando el chico albino. —¿Alas? —Ruu-Ruu solo miro el sombreado de unas enormes alas, pero también vio al mismo chico desaparecer volando a una velocidad sónica. —No fue un sueño, tengo que darme prisa—Ella rápidamente tomo su hacha y salió corriendo hacia donde se marchó Issei. — _"Espérame un poco, esposo"_ —Pensó ella, ya que…

Había encontrado a la persona indicada con la cual compartir su vida, tener hijos, ser una buena esposa y una buena madre.

Issei, había sido elegido por Ruu-Ruu.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Kaguya, la sacerdotisa de Eostia.

Ella miraba por el balcón de su templo, en donde ella y sus demás protegidas oraban diariamente a su Dios, pidiendo por los pobres y pidiendo por los vivos, para que sigan por el buen camino y no se corrompan por los pecados que abundan en ese mundo.

—…—Kaguya entrecerró los ojos, ya que una luz se divisó a lo lejos. —¡Aahhh! —Ella se sostuvo de la barra del balcón ya que un fuerte temblor sacudió su templo y el pequeño pueblo en donde estaba ubicado.

—¡Kaguya-sama! —Las guardianas de la sacerdotisa rápidamente aparecieron en el balcón, ya que estaban preocupadas por Kaguya. —¿¡Se encuentra bien Kaguya-sama!? —Preguntaron las guardianas a la pelinegra que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen—Calmó la sacerdotisa a sus guardianas, las cuales se calmaron y procedieron a ayudar a la pelinegra a que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Qué cree que haya pasado Kaguya-sama? —Pregunto una de las mujeres guardianas.

—No lo sé, esto nunca había pasado—Dijo de forma preocupada la pelinegra.

—Puede que sea una señal de nuestro Dios—Comento una de las guardianas, las otras la miraron y ella se puso un poco nerviosa. —E-Es decir, nuestro Dios puede estar enojado por algo que esté pasando en Eostia—Aclaro ella el hecho del malestar de su Dios.

—Puede que tenga razón—El habla de Kaguya llamó la atención de todas allí. —Tendremos que hablar con Celestine-sama para pedirle que hable con nuestro Dios y lo calme un poco—Dijo ella, ya que como Celestine, la reencarnación de una "Diosa", podía si quiera intentar contactarse con su Dios para pedirle que se calmara y se apiadara de todo Eostia.

—Ya oyeron a Kaguya-sama, preparen un carruaje de inmediato—Ordeno la líder general de las guardianas de la sacerdotisa Kaguya.

—¿Diosa? —Aquella voz masculina llamo la atención de todas las mujeres reunidas en el balcón. Miraron al cielo y vieron a un chico de cabello blanco, con ropas extrañas y unos objetos que flotaban en su espalda. —Yo no siento a ninguna "Diosa" en este mundo—Dijo Issei de forma sería, pero jadeo un poco ya que algo le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.

Y por primera vez; no sabía que le estaba pasando.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Todas las guardianas tomaron sus lanzas y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

—Supongo que ustedes son las guardias de este templo—Comento con burla Issei. —Pues esas ropas dicen "viólenme por favor", kajajaja—Se burló y se carcajeo de lo lindo el albino, puede que esté débil, pero eso no significaba que no dejaría de lado su modo burlesco y monótono.

—¡Maldito! —Todas las mujeres se sintieron ofendidas por el comentario de ese hombre.

Para ellas, la ropa que usaban, eran las elegidas para usarse como prenda de vestir, no eran burla, eran ropas prestigiosas que su Dios había elegido para ellas.

—¿Se puede saber quién eres? —Pregunto de forma sería Kaguya, mirando al albino que le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

—Tu decides que soy yo—Comento Issei de forma simple. Pero se dejó caer al suelo de forma un tanto brusca y en su piel empezaron a aparecer venas negras que se marcaban fuertemente. — **¡Protótypa~!** —Issei gruño con irá al momento de saber quién era el culpable de su desequilibrio.

—Protejan a Kaguya-sama, ¡ahora! —La líder de las guardianas dio aquella orden de forma inmediata, ya que Kaguya era lo primordial para ellas.

—… [Issei] —Ddraig en su modo esfera apareció en frente del albino que estaba de rodillas. —[Este echo no debemos dejarlo pasar por alto, te diré donde está el-…] —Ddraig callo de golpe al ver del cómo Issei lo miro con sus ojos naranjas. —[Ufff] —Ddraig solamente bufo un poco ante lo "dicho" por Issei. —[Ok, tú tranquilo yo nervioso] —Ddraig solamente se encogió de hombros y se posó en la cabeza del muchacho albino.

—¿Qué cosa son ustedes? —Pregunto de forma curiosa Kaguya, ya que ver a esos dos le hacía un poco raro, ya que nunca en su vida había visto esa esfera blanca y al mismo albino. —Y lo más importante, ¿Qué desean? —Pregunto seriamente está vez la pelinegra.

—[Nosotros…] —Issei y Ddraig sincronizaron sus voces. —[Somos Ídia] —Terminaron su habla ambos seres.

Eso confundió un poco a todas las mujeres allí, ya que escuchar esa palabra "Ídia" era algo que nunca habían conocido, razón por la cual se les hacia extraño el hecho de escuchar esa nueva palabra por parte del albino y de la esfera.

—Lo que venimos a buscar no está aquí, tal parece que es muy escurridizo—Comento Issei, para ponerse de pie lentamente, Ddraig abrió sus alas e hizo aparecer una aureola en la cabeza del albino, dándole un aspecto divino a la vista de las mujeres y más; a la vista de Kaguya.

—¿Ac-Acaso usted es Kami-sama? —Pregunto un tanto dudosa Kaguya, ya que nunca en su vida había visto al Dios que creo su mundo y a ellos mismos.

—Si lo vez de esa manera…—Issei se elevó al cielo nuevamente. —Así deberá ser—Dijo sin ánimos. —Me adelantaré Ddraig, tu mientras tanto—Issei miro a la entrada de este pueblo, en donde se aproximaban una horda enorme de ogros e integrantes de Kuroinu. — **Mátalos a todos** —Con eso dicho, Issei tomo a Ddraig entre sus dedos y lo lanzó hacia donde estaba la entrada del pueblo. —Ddraig, surge—La esfera salió disparada hacia allí y una vez estuvo cerca…

 **BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT…**

Ddraig se envolvió en una manto amarillo, similar a una esfera de rayos amarillos.

Segundos después Ddraig se dejó ver en toda su gloria, no perdió tiempo y se lanzó a atacar a los de Kuroinu. Los cuales al ver la amenaza nivel Dragón rápidamente empezaron a lanzar fechas, pero estas rebotaban como esferas de goma en la "piel" del "Dragón", el cual abrió sus fauces y cargo una esfera roja en su boca.

La esfera se hizo violeta/oscura y Ddraig termino comiéndosela, para luego de unos momentos, el Ídia lanzará su ataque a los de Kuroinu, los cuales nada pudieron hacer ante ese ataque, así que solamente terminaron por desaparecer como el mismo polvo.

 **BBBBOOOOOMMMM…**

Una explosión fuerte fue lo que provocó Ddraig.

A lo cual el "Dragón" abrió sus alas y la explosión termino por desaparecer como si fuese una ilusión, pero eso sí, la destrucción y el enorme cráter, eran muestra completa de que ese ataque había existido.

— **[GGGGGRRRROOOOAAARRRR]** —Rugió un poco Ddraig, para luego sacudirse la cabeza.

Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás y se elevó un poco en el cielo, miro a los pueblerinos que estaban introducidos en un enorme shock por lo que acababan de ver y eso era a esa criatura plateada similar a los dibujos de los libros de historia; "Dragón", ese era el nombre de la criatura que estaba delante de ellos en ese preciso momento.

—Con esa pequeña muestra de poder—Las mujeres del balcón fijaron su mirada en Issei, el cual se empezó a alejar de ellas. —Nosotros nos marchamos—Issei ladeó su cabeza y sonrió un poco. —Espero y no nos olviden—Con eso dicho, Issei se elevó al cielo y se marchó hacia su próximo destino.

— **[Toma esto, niña]** —Ddraig se acercó a donde estaba Kaguya, asustando a todas las mujeres allí, ya que no estaban preparadas para ver a semejante criatura delante de ellas. — **[Esto te ayudará a no perder la fe y el poder]** —Lo que Kaguya estaba recibiendo era unos pendientes hechos de energía, que en el centro poseía una gema naranja que irradiaba un poder que solo "…" podían verlo y sentirlo. — **[Cuando necesites poder, llámalo. Nos vemos niñas]** —Ddraig abrió sus enormes alas y dio un fuerte aleteo y se perdió por los cielos de Eostia.

—…—Ninguna de ellas articulaba palabra alguna, los pueblerinos aún seguían en aquel shock que habían sido introducidos por ver a dos seres muy diferentes a los de su mundo.

La pelinegra dejo su sorpresa de lado y dijo. —¡Preparen el carruaje! —Ordenó Kaguya de forma sería. —¡Vigilen todo el perímetro! —Siguió ella mientras camina al interior del templo, siendo seguida por sus guardianas. —¡Y vayamos a la capital central! —Termino sus órdenes la sacerdotisa.

—¡Hai, Kaguya-sama! —Dijeron las mujeres, mientras iban rápidamente a realizar todos los mandados dichos por la pelinegra de ropas finas.

Finísimas la verdad.

—…—Kaguya miraba los pendientes dados por el Dragón Blanco, los tomo cada uno y se los puso en sus correspondientes lóbulos de sus orejas. —Gracias por esta bendición, Kami-sama—Kaguya se puso de rodillas y oró a su Dios.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Extraño—Issei solo dejó de volar y se giró hacia atrás, donde a kilómetros estaba el templo de Kaguya. —…—Issei, con sus ojos que todo lo ven, vio a Kaguya orando y diciendo su nombre. Dejó de hacer eso y siguió su vuelo. —Somos iguales, solo que tú y las demás, sufrieron y pasaron por destinos muy diferentes a este—Issei solo dijo aquello, para luego solamente volar más fuerte.

Mientras Ddraig estaba encima de él, con las dos elfas en su interior que no se dieron cuenta de los hechos que pasaron afuera.

Pronto, muy pronto, se resolverían y se exterminarían, a dos escorias de la historia.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Episodio 11 — To télos… pli** **̱** **siázei (El fin… se acerca)**

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Notas finales**

Espero y me perdonen las faltas de ortografía que hayan logrado identificar.

¿Qué tal te pareció el Episodio?

¿Qué fue lo que le faltó a este Episodio?

¿Encontraste todas las referencias y sus diálogos?

¿Está bien el odio que Grayfia tiene a las Gremory y Sirzechs?

Venelana y Grayfia ya mismo obtendrán sus respectivos papeles, ¿Algo que opinar de eso?

Issei ya tiene a una Loli tras el, vaya casos los que se forman por aquí.

Si en verdad esperarás Harem de Kuroinu, pues déjame decirte que eso no va haber, ya que Issei solo las está "salvando" por tonterías, sino fuera por el Protótypa, ellas ya fueran putas sexuales a mayor grado.

¿Descubrirte algo más que solo palabras de historia? O ¿también una clara insinuación?

Bueno mis lectores, con toda la cháchara ya dicha, yo me despido de ustedes, ya que…

Me hice polvo.

* * *

 **Tha sas doúme sto epómeno epeisódio!**


	12. END

**Notas Iniciales**

1.- Finalmente hemos llegado al final de toda esta travesía, razón por la cual, hasta aquí se llega.

2.- Pondré Soundtrack Sad por todo el lugar, ya que esta despedida la considero muy melancólica y triste.

3.- Las muertes serán claras, nadie regresara, solo algunos tendrán una oportunidad. Solo unos.

4.- Espero les guste, apóyenme en este último momento de mi vida.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

Le gustaba mirar algo de lo que se presentaba en este mundo y este reino. Humanos caminando de lado a lado, mujeres con sus niños caminando y sonriendo, coloco una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, algo que no hacía ni de chiste, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo porque sentía que necesitaba hacerlo antes de que se le olvide del cómo se realizaba aquella pequeña expresión.

Por otro lado, el muchacho albino era el centro de atención de aquel mercado, ya que nunca se había visto a una persona con aquellas ropas y con aquel cabello, de cierta forma a las personas les parecía un poco divino, teniendo en cuenta de que ya tenían a una "Diosa" entre ellos.

El albino solo agacho un poco la cabeza y sonrió de forma arrogante. — _Diosa eh, menuda estupidez humana_ —Comento susurrando para que no lo escucharan, pero, sus dos acompañantes si lo escucharon y solo asintieron con la cabeza, ellas dos habían visto al verdadero Dios en toda la palabra; Celestine, no era más que una simple mortal a comparación de Issei.

Las dos mujeres iban ocultando sus rostros y cuerpos con unos capirotes, ya que, con una multitud humana alrededor, era muy probable que estos salieran corriendo como unas nenas al ver a las supuestas enemigas, cuando los enemigos actuales eran los malditos de Kuroinu,

Pero había alguien que dudaba un poco, siempre había dudas en todo lugar y en todo ser, ese ser responde al nombre de Olga Discordia.

Ella se acercó un poco seria y confundida hacia Issei. —Etto… Kami-sama—Llamo ella al albino, por su "titulo", gracias también que había mucho ruido como para que el resto escuche la conversación que aquellos dos iban a tener. —Puedo preguntarle algo…—Dijo ella, esperando a que el chico dijera que sí.

—Puedes hacerlo, Olga—Contesto Issei de forma tranquila, dejando de lado su actitud monótona para poder prestarle atención a la mujer.

—Al momento de crear este mundo… ¿en que estaba pensando? —Pregunto ella con un semblante un poco serio.

—Te voy a ser sincero, yo no soy el que creo este mundo—Respondió el albino, haciendo que la pelinegra dejara de caminar y abriera los ojos en shock, Issei vio esto y también dejo de caminar, al igual que Chloe, la cual también estaba en shock por lo dicho por el joven. —No soy el creador ni de este mundo, ni de estos humanos, ni de estas criaturas, ni de este universo—Issei se giró a ver a la pelinegra. —Yo no crearía algo tan… patético—Termino de decir el muchacho de forma fría y sin emociones.

Ambas elfas se sintieron mal al haber escuchado lo dicho por Issei, el cual no estaba mostrando arrepentimiento de todo lo que dijo.

Una alzo la mirada, Chloe. A ella no le importaba si Issei fuera así, ella misma fue salvada por el de un abismo de pura oscuridad, Issei era su nueva luz en este sendero sinfín que estaba ahora ella siguiendo, no importaba si Issei fuera o no el creador de este mundo, si Issei fuera alguien frió y sin emociones, la rubia sabía que en el fondo de todo eso, había alguien increíble y de buen corazón, ella misma se había planteado el sacar a ese muchacho bueno del fondo.

Y el primer paso era… creyendo solo en él.

La otra mujer alzo la mirada, pero esta miraba de diferente forma al albino, lo miraba como si fuese un mentiroso, un maldito humano que se hacía pasar por Dios gracias a la magia que posiblemente el controlara, sin tomar en cuenta que Ddraig existía, en esos precisos momento Olga solo pensaba que ella simplemente fue usada como una herramienta, que fue engañada para que ella siguiera a este hombre como un perro faldero, para al final terminar como una esclava sexual de un supuesto "Dios".

—Entonces…—Los ojos de Olga eran tapados por el capirote que llevaba. —Tu simplemente eres un maldito mentiroso y maldito humano—Chloe abrió grande los ojos el escuchar lo seria y molesta que estaba su Reina, no sabía del porque reaccionaba de esa manera ante Issei.

Por otro lado, el albino estaba con una sonrisa de lo mal divertida, algo que a Olga le hizo hervir mucho más en la inmensa ira que se estaba ahogando en esos momentos.

—Si tú lo dices, eso seré—Issei simplemente se acercó a Olga, la cual estaba a punto de atacar al albino. —Pero si yo fuese el creador de este mundo, TU, nunca hubieras existido—Issei solo se giró y empezó a caminar, mientras Olga lo miraba en shock y luego vio del como Issei chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha.

—¡M-Mi Reina! —Chloe miraba en shock del como la pelinegra se estaba empezando a convertir en polvo, mientras Olga miraba del como su cuerpo estaba desapareciendo y del como un fuerte dolor abundaba todo su ser.

—¡Te lo dije! —Olga miro al albino, el cual la estaba mirando de forma seria. —Si yo lo quiera, tu, nunca hubieras existido—Comento Issei a lo lejos, mientras el resto de las personas estaban haciendo sus cosas de forma normal, como si la escena de aquellos personajes nunca estuviera pasando. —Pero como soy un "Dios" benevolente, dejare que tu sucia existencia pise este mundo—Y de nueva cuenta, el medio cuerpo desintegrado de Olga volvía a como era antes.

Ella por inercia solo fue al suelo de rodillas, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza y sobre todo, de arrepentimiento.

Chloe se acercó rápidamente a su Reina, mientras ella lloraba con todo su ser, la rubia intentaba hacer calmar a la pelinegra, pero nada funcionaba, estaba molesta con Issei por haberle hecho aquello a la pelinegra, pero también estaba molesta con Olga por haber dicho esas palabras a Issei, luego de que el hiciera muchas cosas por ellas dos sin pedir nada a cambio, eso la molestaba más de su Reina.

Y justo cuando Chloe iba a hablarle a su Reina, una voz femenina la detuvo.

—¡Abran paso al carruaje de Celestine-sama! —La voz fuerte y autoritaria de la líder de las guardianas de la Diosa Celestine Lucros, hablo en frente de todos los mercaderes del Reino.

Todos y cada una de las personas hicieron caso a lo dicho por la líder, asiéndole a un lado y mirando con sumo respeto y devoción a la Diosa rubia, claro, había excepciones de parte de los hombres, los cuales no dejaban de miran a la rubia en el carruaje de forma lasciva, mirándola con mucha lujuria y eso iba también para las guardianas de la Diosa, todas ellas vestían ropas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Issei junto con las dos elfas en el suelo, no se movieron. Una porque estaba llorando, otra porque la estaba calmado y el otro, porque no se iba a mover ante semejante estupidez de "Diosa" que se presentaba delante de él, razón por la cual, coloco una sonrisa arrogante mirando a la dichosa "Diosa".

—¡Hasta a un lado, chico! —Hablo seriamente la líder de las guardianas, Claudia Levantine, la mujer castaña que usaba una "armadura" de caballero. —No lo repetiré dos veces, retírate o asume las consecuencias de tus actos—La castaña miraba seriamente al albino, ella empezó a sacar su espada de su montura, lista para atacar si el chico era una amenaza para su Diosa.

La misma acción era copiada por el resto de las mujeres, mientras que la rubia miraba los ojos azules del albino, el cual también la estaba mirando pero de forma fría y un tanto molesto por poseer un título que ni siquiera estaba en sus cabales.

—Solo deseo hablar con su dichosa Diosa—La burla y el sarcasmo eran muy plantados en el habla de Issei, haciendo que las personas y las guardianas se molestaran por escuchar aquello de aquel joven. —Para ver si en verdad es una Diosa o simplemente un inútil ser—Termino de hablar el chico.

—¡MALDITO! —Las guardianas muy molestas, empezaron a correr de forma rápida hacia el albino, el cual no se había movido de su posición actual.

—Por favor, deténganse—La suave y melodiosa voz de Celestine, hizo que todas las mujeres dejaran de correr y miraran hacia sus espaldas, en donde las puertas del carruaje se abrieron, dejando salir a la Diosa elfa junto con algunas mujeres que eran sus ayudantes y siervas.

—¡Celestine-sama! —Las personas empezaron a vitorear a su Diosa, sonriendo de alegría y de lujuria, mirando su belleza y sus enormes senos, mirando su melodiosa cara y sus carnosos labios.

—¡Celestine-sama, por favor, regrese a su carruaje y déjenos encargarnos de este asunto! —Pidió de forma seria Claudia, esperando a que su Diosa aceptara sus términos y dejara acabar con la vida de ese vil albino que se atrevió a manchar el título de su señora.

—No te preocupes Claudia-san, solo lo invitare al castillo para tener una amena charla—Sonrió la rubia de forma tierna e inocente, cautivando a la mujer y al resto de personas que la miraban. —Así que, solo déjame esto en mis manos—Sin más que decir, la rubia elfa empezó a caminar hacia el albino, pero la castaña no dejaría solo a la rubia, así que empezó a seguirla desde cerca, haciendo que Celestine sonriera un tanto divertida.

Una vez la rubia estuviera a unos 3 metros delante de Issei, el albino hablo. —Vaya, así que tú eres Celestine, no siento ni una pisca de poder en ti—Comento de forma divertida Issei, haciendo que Claudia quiera cortarle el cuello en ese preciso momento. —Dime, ¿porque te haces llamar Diosa a ti misma? —Pregunto de forma monótona el muchacho.

—Ese es el título que se me ha otorgado desde el primer momento en el que nací—Comento Celestine de forma calmada y suave. —Pero si quiere saber más de mí, le pido que me acompañe al castillo, por favor—Celestine agacho la cabeza en señar de súplica, haciendo que Levantine, las guardianas, las siervas y los pueblerinos, abrieron los ojos en total shock, ya que la rubia nunca en toda su vida había hecho algo como esto.

Aparte, los hombres ardían en una rabia incontrolable, ya que Celestine de forma inconsciente, le estaba mostrando su enorme escote al albino, el cual no prestaba atención a nada de eso, razón por la cual los hombres querían matar al albino por estar en su lugar y mirar esos enormes senos que tenía la rubia.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, que así sea—Issei simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, mientras que las dos elfas se ponían de pie y empezaban a seguir al albino, una con un semblante serio y la otra con uno de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Ya llevaban unos 2 minutos caminando, cuando un anciano se paró al lado del albino, el cual estaba un poco curioso del porque este hombre hacia eso.

—Oye chico…—Issei miro al hombre de forma monótona. —Solo tenle paciencia—Dijo e Issei abrió ligeramente los ojos. —Se los digo a los dos—Ddraig e Issei abrieron los ojos de forma un poco más grande.

—Es-Esta bien—Y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el hombre anciano se marchó y se perdió entre la multitud de personas. —Lo… extrañare mucho—Issei y Ddraig sonrieron de forma feliz y triste, pero estaban en paz por las palabras dichas por el anciano.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Una vez llegaran al castillo, Issei junto con las dos elfas estaban parados en frente de la rubia Diosa, la cual se encontraba delante de todas sus guardianas y sus siervas, la cuales estaban un poco preocupadas por el actuar de su Diosa.

—Primero que nada, me presento; soy Celestine, la Diosa de Eostia—Se presento de forma seria la rubia de ojos verdes. —Y me gustaría sabes, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Pregunto de forma serena la rubia.

—Mmm—Issei expreso aquello de la presentación de Celestine, enojando a las mujeres detrás de la rubia. —Mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei—Se presento Issei de forma monótona y sin mucho interés. —Y si intentan algo con las dos mujeres que están junto a mí, será lo último que escucharan de mi—Claramente era una amenaza en mucha potencia.

El corazón de Olga y Chloe empezaron a saltar de mucha emoción al escuchar esas palabras que dijo el joven albino.

—Mi nombre…—Chloe empezó su presentación, quitándose su capirote de encima y haciendo que las mujeres entraran en shock al ver a una elfa Oscura. —Es Chloe—Termino su habla Chloe de forma muy seria.

—Y mi nombre…—Olga se quitó su capirote y las guardianas de Celestine sacaron sus espadas listas para matar a la pelinegra. —Soy Olga Discordia, Reina de los Elfos Oscuros—Termino su presentación la pelinegra, mirando de forma fija y seria a Celestine, la cual de igual forma estaba seria y miraba de forma fija a la pelinegra.

—¡Sabia que algo no andaba bien con esto, todas protejan con sus vidas a Celestine-sama! —Claudia ordeno aquello de forma seria y preocupada por la vida de su Diosa.

—¡No hemos venido aquí para provocar una matanza o una guerra! —Olga alzo la voz de forma seria. —Venimos en son de paz—Dijo la pelinegra, intentando calmar las aguas turbulentas que se habían formado recientemente.

—¡De seguro es una trampa para matar a Celestine-sama! —Claudia estaba en frente de la rubia elfa, protegiéndola con su vida mientras el resto de las mujeres protegían a las siervas de la Diosa.

—Yo le creo—La suave voz de Celestine dejo en shock a la guardia real.

—¿Q-Que? —Murmuraron todas en estado de shock.

—Si me hubiesen intentado asesinar, lo hubieran hecho cuando estuvieron a tan solo pasos de mi persona—Celestine empezó a caminar hacia el frente y fue a donde estaba Olga, Chloe se movió hacia donde estaba su Reina, por si acaso la rubia Diosa intentase algo en contra de su Reina. Una vez Celestine estuviera en frente de Olga, esta hablo. —Olga—Hablo la rubia y coloco una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios.

—Cuanto tiempo, Celestine—La pelinegra también colocó una sonrisa en sus labios, para luego la rubia y lanzara a abrazar a la pelinegra, dejando en un inmenso shock a todo el mundo en el lugar, menos a Issei, el cual estaba con los ojos cerrados buscando a lo que muy pronto iba a matar.

—¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? —Todas soltaron aquel fuerte grito de sorpresa, nadie se hubiera esperado este tipo de escenarios, ni en sus peores o mejores pesadillas pensaron que esto fuera a pasar.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

A las afueras del reino, estaban llegando 2 carruajes más, de donde se asomaron Alicia, Prim, Kaguya, Ruu-Ruu y Maia.

—¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, ese grito no me gusto para nada! —Comento de forma seria Alicia, haciendo que una de las monjas acelerara el paso de su carruaje.

Lo mismo fue para Kaguya, la cual ordeno acelerar el paso de su carruaje para ayudar en lo que sea a la Diosa Celestine, Maia y Ruu-Ruu de igual forma empezaron a correr de forma mucho más rápida, la pelirroja no iba a dejar que lo que supuestamente soñó, pasara de nuevo, la pelinaranja loli de igual forma iba a ayudar, además de buscar a su futuro esposo que era aquel chico albino que la ayudo de casi ser violada por esos feos ogros.

—¡Andando! —Dijeron todas ellas, ahora que se habían encontrado en el camino, no se iban a separar y se iban a unir para poder pelear mano a mano con los de Kuroinu, para así al final, salir victoriosas y salvar a su mundo Eostia.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

El ambiente aún no se había calmado del todo, ya que las dos elfas se estaban dando un abrazo fuerte, casi como si de dos hermanas se tratasen.

—Una es Yin y la otra es Yan—Comento Issei, las que estaban en shock de nueva cuenta ingresaron en shock al ver del como el albino estaba proyectando una especie de pantalla en el aire, en la cual se mostraba a una elfa rubia y a una elfa pelinegra, siendo ellas mismas; Olga y Celestine. —Una Elfa de la luz, otra, Elfa de la oscuridad… uhm, interesante—Issei seguía mirando la pantalla y se mostraba la vida de las dos elfas, del como dos hermanas fueron separadas y catalogadas como Diosa y Demonio, aunque era un título que no encajaba con ambas para nada.

—Yo nunca busque el exterminio de la Elfa Oscura—Todas las mujeres miraron a Celestine, la cual estaba con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. —Sino el salvarla de ese mundo al cual ella había sido envida en contra de su voluntad—Termino su habla la rubia, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Yo nunca busque la maldad en este mundo—Prosiguió esta vez Olga, ella estaba un poco decaída y se lo notaba en su rostro. —Yo solo busque convivir con los humanos y todas las especies de Eostia—Hablo y lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. —Pero no todo sale como uno lo quiere—Ella solo quería una vida en donde vivir en paz con todos.

—Pero todo cambio cuando Kuroinu ataco—Esta vez hablo Chloe, la cual estaba seria.

— _ **"[Entendí esa referencia]"**_ —Ddraig pensó para sí mismo, ya que él estaba escuchando la conversación que esos seres estaban teniendo entre sí.

—Espera, ¿Kuroinu? —Claudia se unió a la conversación esta vez, aún seguía en shock por estas revelaciones que se estaban dando en ese momento. —¿Hablas de ese grupo de criminales que anda atacando los pueblos pequeños? —Pregunto la castaña, ya que de cierta forma había conseguido un poco de información de ese grupo de criminales.

—Y no solo atacan pueblos pequeños, ya atacaron el Reino de Olga-sama y mataron a todos—Dijo la rubia de forma seria, haciendo que la castaña se ponga seria ante eso. —En ese grupo no solo están humanos, sino ogros, demonios, hechiceros, cerdos y demás, es un grupo peligros que solo buscan unir a más hombres y hacer de nosotras la mujeres sus esclavas sexuales—Termino de decir Chloe, todas las mujeres estaban horrorizadas por lo que acaba de decir la rubia.

—Además…—Issei hablo esta vez, pero mirando aun la pantalla, que esta vez, se replicaron en 5 partes. —No solo atacaron el Reino de la Elfa Oscura—En una pantalla estaba el castillo de Olga, en donde se apreciaban múltiples muertos de todas las especies, además de ver a las mujeres muertas y con todos sus agujeros llenos de semen. —También atacaron el Reino de Arcturus—En otra pantalla se mostró el Reino de Alicia un poco destruido, pero que estaba siendo reconstruido de forma lenta. —El pueblo de Maia—Este se mostraba todo tranquilo, pero hubo un retroceso en donde todo se miraba destruido por completo, además de ver a Maia; muerta. —El pueblo de Ruu-Ruu—Este también se miraba todo tranquilo, y de igual forma, el retroceso dejo ver del como torturaron a la loli y del cómo casi fue violada por esos monstruos. —Recientemente atacaron el Reino de Kaguya, el temblor debió decirles algo de igual forma—A las afueras del Templo de Kaguya, estaba un enorme agujero que era todo oscuro. —Ahora… vienen hacia acá—La sexta pantalla mostró a todo Kuroinu marchando hacia este Reino, el Reino de Celestine.

Con lo último dicho por el albino, Claudia empezó a ordenar una defensiva más que fuerte para poder detener a los de Kuroinu y acabarlos de una vez por todas, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que había muchos hombres que harían lo que fuera para poder penetrar todos los agujeros de las mujeres que habitaban todo el Reino.

— _ **[Estúpidos]**_ —Comento Ddraig en un susurro que solo Issei podía escuchar.

— _Concuerdo contigo, Ddraig_ —Susurro de igual forma Issei, apoyando el comentario hecho por el "Dragón".

Mientras todo ese alboroto pasaba detrás del albino, Celestine se le acerco a Issei, al igual que una triste Olga y una seria Chloe, también contando con la aparición de Claudia, que le pareció un poco sospechoso que el albino pueda hacer todo eso.

—¿Co-Como sabes todo eso? —Pregunto un tanto tímida la rubia, el albino tenía ese algo que la hacía actuar de ese modo, le gustaba mucho sentirse así, ya que nunca en su vida había sentido algo como aquello.

—Simple—Contesto Issei. —Yo estuve en cada uno de esos escenarios—Las pantallas empezaron a proyectar todo desde un inicio hasta el final, además de escuchar todos los diálogos hechos por él y por cada uno de los personajes allí mostrados.

Celestine y Claudia, además de las recientes invitadas que llegaron de improviso, estaban en shock al saber que Olga invoco a un Dios de otro mundo, pero este Dios era alguien un tanto sanguinario, pero también justo.

Vieron del como ayudo a las monjas y elimino a todos los de Kuroinu, además de "matar" a Prim y despellejar con aquella transformación a aquel traidor que se atrevió a hacer tales cosas ante las hermanas Arcturus, para luego ver del como la pelirosa volvía a la vida y del como todo su cuerpo era sanado y vestido de nueva cuenta.

Pasaron al escenario de Maia, en donde se pudo ver que ella lucho fuertemente como toda una guerrera, pero que al final le tocó ver los peores escenarios de toda su vida, en donde violaban a una niña y del cómo casi ella misma es violada, además de ver llegar al albino y matar a la niña sin compasión alguna, haciendo que las espectadores abrieran los ojos en shock y soltaran lágrimas de tristeza, vieron del como el albino termino destruyendo y matando a todos y todos en el pueblo, pero que por algo de paso, todo regreso a la normalidad, todos los del pueblo vivos y Kuroinu muertos.

La siguiente fue Ruu-Ruu, en donde se mostraba lo valiente que fue la loli al no dejarse vencer por ese maldito de Vold, algo que afecto mucho a la pelirroja Maia, ya que no creía que su interés amoroso haya creado ese cruel grupo. Vieron a esos horribles ogros que casi violan a la loli, pero que con la llegada de Issei eso no paso, pero vieron del como Issei termino haciendo explotar a los de Kuroinu en pedazos, regando su sangre y viseras por todos lados, aquello saco una sonrisa pequeña en los labios de Chloe, ella, haría lo mismo con ellos si pudiera. Vieron del como él se quedó quieto y del como Ruu-Ruu lucho, pero que al final fue derrotada de forma tan cruel, pero Issei la termino por salvar, pero destruyo todo de nuevo, pero de nueva cuenta, todo regreso a la normalidad, pero se vio un pequeño detalle, el dialogo de Ruu-Ruu, haciendo que todos tuvieran una gotita estilo anime al ver del como la loli eligió a su esposo.

La siguiente fue Kaguya, se vio del como Issei se burlaba de las vestimentas de las guardianas y de la misma Kaguya, haciendo que la pelinegra Kaguya se viera las prendas y enseria pensaba que revelaban mucho ahora que se apreciaba con mayor tiempo. Luego paso al resurgimiento de un Dragón de nombre Ddraig, el cual termino por acabar con las miserables vidas de los hombre de Kuroinu que iban a atacar el templo, y creando una esfera morada, que se la comió y que luego fue lanzado y destruyendo a esos hombre y dejando ese enorme agujero que se vio en las proyecciones anteriores. El pequeño dialogo que tuvo Ddraig con Kaguya, en donde el Dragón le dio unos pendientes a la pelinegra, la cual se tomó dichos pendientes y sonrió tiernamente al haber recibido un regado de parte de la mascota de su Dios.

— **[Haber que paso, que paso vamos hay]** —Ddraig apareció en su modo esfera en los hombros del albino, el cual solo tuvo una gotita estilo anime cayendo de su nuca.

En fin, por último, se vio del como ella ordeno que prepararan todo para venir al Reino de Celestine.

—Y aquí es donde entramos nosotras—Dijeron las otras integrantes de ese pequeño grupo que acaban de llegar para apreciar todo el resumen del Arco Kuroinu.

—¡Kkkkkyyyaaaaaa! —Gritaron Olga, Celestine, Claudia y Chloe, las cuales por inercia saltaron hacia el albino, el cual se dio vuelta y tomo entre sus brazos a Celestine, la cual solo se escondió en el pecho del albino, Chloe se subió a su espalda y estaba con sus pechos encima de la cabeza del albino, Olga tomo el brazo derecho de Issei y hundió sus pechos allí además de su rostro, la misma acción había realizado la caballero Claudia, la cual estaba muy asustada.

— **[El macho]** —Dijo Ddraig al ver del como 4 hermosas hermosuras habían caído en los brazos del albino.

—¡O-O-Oigan, aléjense de mi esposo! —Una loli celosa era lo que se estaba viendo en esos precisos momentos.

La niña estaba tratando de hacer que las mujeres que estaban muy pegadas a Issei se separasen de él lo más rápido posible, pero parecía que ninguna aun había salido del pequeño susto que se les hizo pasar gracias a las recién llegadas mujeres.

—Ya, sepárense de mi—Ordeno de forma seria Issei, haciendo que las cuatro mujeres que estaban apegadas a él reaccionen rápidamente, todas ellas bajándose del chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque la que parecía un tomate completo era Celestine, además de que le estaba saliendo vapor de sus largas orejas. —Ohhhh, son suaves y… reales—Issei estaba tocando las orejas de Celestine, la cual estaba más que roja y a punto de desmayarse porque el muchacho estaba tocando sus orejas de elfo que eran muy sensibles.

Aquello puso celosas a Olga y Chloe, ya que ellas también eran elfos y merecían ser acariciadas de aquella forma por Issei, aunque aquella idea se descartó de Olga al recordar del como dudo tan descaradamente de aquel chico que la ayudo en sus problemas sin pedir nada a cambio, solo ayudándola y restableciendo el balance en Eostia.

Se odia por ser tan tonta.

—¡Esposo! —Ruu-Ruu se lanzó a abrazar a Issei, el cual no hizo nada y solamente se dejó abrazar en su pecho a la loli pelinaranja, la cual estaba con una linda sonrisa en sus labios, además de tener un sonrojo en sus mejillas muy tierno de ver. Luego regreso a ver a las demás mujeres en el salón. —¡Él es mi esposo y no quiero que nadie de ustedes se le acerque! —Exclamo muy seria la loli, y para recalcar aquello, ella, termino por besar los labios del albino.

Issei solamente estaba neutro, no sentía nada de nada ante aquella muestra que se le estaba dando en ese momento, pero como quería experimentar, hizo lo que veía antes en esas revistas del cómo dar un beso que dejase loca a una mujer, así que intensifico el beso entre la loli, haciendo que sus labios se movieran, e Issei introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ruu-Ruu, la cual estaba un poco ida por estar experimentando ese tipo de cosas, por ultimo Issei se separó de la loli y respiraron de forma agitada, terminando por romper el hilo de saliva que los estaba uniendo a ambos.

—¡T-T-T-Tu, mal-maldita l-l-loli! —Chloe estaba que ardía en celos al ver del como ambos se daban aquel beso tan apasionado, beso que dejo casi desmayada a Ruu-Ruu, la cual solo estaba con una sonrisa boba ya en el suelo de pie, murmurando cosas de besos, cama, calor y caricias.

—Mmmm—Todas miraron a Issei. —No sabe mal el darle un beso a alguien—Comento Issei. —Pensé que sería raro y sin sentido, pero el hecho de intercambiar DNA es algo increíble de sentir y hacer, ¿alguien más que quiera hacerlo? —Saber del cómo estaban creados estos seres por medio de la saliva, hacía que Issei quisiese saber cómo era el DNA de las demás mujeres.

—¡Y-Y-Y…! —Chloe iba a gritar que ella, pero la vos de Claudia la interrumpió.

—Creo que eso no es el asunto importante aquí—Comento la castaña un poco sonrojada pero muy seria, haciendo que Chloe le mande maldiciones en su mente. —¿Acaso es cierto que tú eres un Dios de otro mundo? —La castaña quería respuestas muy claras de parte del chico.

—Si eso es lo que crees que soy, pues lo soy—Dijo de forma simple Issei, haciendo confundir un poco a las que no sabían de lo que Issei era capaz. —Puedo ser lo que ustedes quieran—Dijo Issei. —Puedo ser un niño—Issei se transformó en un niño, haciendo que todas las mujeres tuvieras estrellitas en sus ojos al ver tal hermosura. —Puedo ser un animal—Issei se transformó en un lobo. —Puedo ser un objeto—Issei se convirtió en una espada: Excalibur. —Puedo ser…—Issei se cubrió con un brillo rosado, para luego revelar. —Una mujer—Su modo femenino, siendo una mujer joven y atractiva con el rostro monótono.

— **[¡Quítense, yo si le doy!]** —Ddraig estaba más que bromista y mememista estos días, haciendo que Issei se le quede mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

—En fin—Issei volvió a su estado masculino. —Soy lo que ustedes quieran que sea, de cierta forma yo no tengo genero alguno—Issei solo alzo los hombros en señal de que no le importaba lo que era o lo que fuera.

Todas las mujeres estaban en un completo shock por ver y saber de lo que era capaz Issei, Celestine estaba más que de acuerdo con Olga de que Issei era un completo Dios, ahora comprendía el actuar anterior del muchacho ante ella, para Issei, la rubia elfa, no era nada más que un simple chiste de Diosa.

 **Soundtrack On – Main Theme Slow Piano – Fairy Tail**

—Para mí…—Todos prestaron atención a la que hablo, siendo aquella persona la Reina Oscura: Olga, la cual estaba con la cabeza gacha y con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. —Siempre serás mi Dios—Ella apretó los puños fuertemente. —Sin importar si dejo o no de creer en ti, si dudo de ti, sin importar si me llegas a odiar—Olga siguió hablando y soltando todo lo que tenía que soltar en ese momento. —Sin importar nada, yo siempre creeré en ti—Olga alzo la cabeza y dejo ver que estaba llorando con mucha tristeza cargada en su corazón. —Se que fui una estúpida por dudar de ti, por dejarme llevar por mis dudas—Olga empezó a caminar hacia Issei, el cual solo la miraba un poco sorprendido. —Me arrepiento mucho el haberte dicho esas palabras, de mostrarte aquellas expresiones de duda y desprecio hacia ti—Olga llego hasta donde estaba Issei y alzo la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. —Pero quiero que sepas, Isse…—Olga pronuncio el nombre del chico con cariño. —Que de ahora en adelante…—Ella alzo sus brazos y los cruzo por el cuello del muchacho. —Tu siempre…—La pelinegra empezó a pararse de puntas para alcanzar a Issei. —Estarás en mi corazón—Con eso dicho, Olga unió sus labios con los labios del albino.

Un beso que ella disfrutaba mucho, que desde ya hace un tiempo estuvo esperando y que en ese preciso momento, estaba haciendo realidad.

Ella, finalmente decidió, enamorarse, amar, querer, apreciar y adorar, a este chico de nombre Issei.

 **Soundtrack End**

— **[Pero esto ya es otro nivel, esto es otra ostia]** —Comentaba Ddraig con los ojos como platos y con su mandíbula por los suelo, aquello también iba para el resto de las mujeres que estaban mirando el beso que se estaban dando ambos.

—No puede ser, solo me distraje un segundo—Ruu-Ruu acababa de regresar en sí, solo para ver a esos dos o mejor dicho, a la Reina Oscura estarle robando a su esposo en frente de sus narices.

Los segundos pasaron y al final terminaron por romper el beso que los unía a ambos, Olga regreso sus pies al suelo y se le quedo mirando a Issei con una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo.

Issei por su parte estaba un poco confundido, siendo sincero ese beso no significo nada para él, ya que Olga para él, no era nada y nunca sería algo, Issei había elegido desde ya hace mucho a alguien a quien querer, ese alguien era…

—¡M-M-M-Mi Reina, n-n-no puede hacer eso enfrente de todas no-nosotros! —Comento una muy nerviosa y molesta Chloe, ya que se sentía muy celosa de que su Reina haga ese tipo de cosas con el chico que a ella le gustaba y el chico que la saco de su profunda oscuridad.

—Y-Yo solo… expresaba lo que siento—Dijo Olga un tanto nerviosa como feliz. —Lamento mucho el haber dudado de ti, Isse—Olga de nuevo dijo el nombre de Issei en modo cariñoso, haciendo que Issei de cierta forma, se sintiera cómodo.

—No te preocupes Olga, yo nunca dije que tu debieras de creer en mí y en mi palabra, cada uno es dueño de sus propias decisiones—Comento de forma monótona Issei.

—Aun así, lamento mucho lo que dije antes—Sinceramente Olga se estaba disculpando.

—Bueno, te perdono—Issei coloco una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, además de cerrar sus ojos para dar más credibilidad de que todo estaba bien y él estaba bien con las palabras que le había dicho Olga, aunque el albino no sintiera nada de sentimentalismos en esos momentos.

—Si ya terminaron con sus cursilerías, pues deberíamos organizarlos para la futura batalla que vamos a tener muy pronto—La voz seria de Claudia hizo que todos en la sala se pongas serias, Issei por su parte solamente no prestaba atención, ahora dejaría que los seres de este mundo se encargasen de enfrentar sus propios problemas y ver, si eran dignos de vivir un día más.

—En estos momentos Claudia-san ha mandado a organizar una defensa fuerte con las guardianas y los guardianes del Reino—Una seria y serena Celestine tomo la palabra ante todas ellas. —No dejaremos que los de Kuroinu entren al Reino y hagan lo que quieran con las personas a las cuales aprecio mucho, no dejare que ellos les pongan un dedo encima—Dijo de forma seria y determinada la rubia elfa.

— _"Je, eso fue lo que le llevo a tu original tu a que la usaran como una simple puta"_ —Issei pensó en sus adentros, colocando una sonrisa de lo más siniestra sin que nadie lo viera, claro, Ddraig si lo vio pero no dijo nada, ya que para él esto seres, no eran más que una pequeña piedrita en el zapato.

—Como afectadas del ataque de Kuroinu, sé que ustedes dos, Olga y Chloe, han pasado por mucho—La pelinegra y la rubia miraron un poco sorprendidas a Claudia por nombrarlas por sus nombres. —Puede que acepten o no, pero quiero que ustedes dos peleen junto con nosotras—Claudia les pido aquello.

Olga y Chloe miraron un tanto sorprendidas aquello, pero se sintieron felices al ver las miradas y asentimientos de aprobación de Kaguya, Ruu-Ruu, Maya, Prim, Alicia y Celestine, además de Claudia, todas las guardianas de Eostia les estaban sonriendo y pidiendo apoyo en esta guerra para exterminar con los demonios que iban a tocar sus puertas muy pronto.

—¡No dejaremos que Kuroinu se salga con la suya! —Exclamo Olga de forma seria y con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

—Unámonos todas nosotras para parar este mal que nos acecha—Celestine extendió su mano al frente y abrió su palma en el aire.

Prim y Alicia hicieron lo mismo que la rubia. —¡Cuenten con nosotras para cumplir esa meta! —Dijeron ambas con unas sonrisas determinadas en sus labios.

—Pelearemos…—Ruu-Ruu extendió su mano al centro.

—Todas nosotras…—Maya se puso seria y deslumbraba de una fuerte determinación para ganar.

—Para…—Kaguya hizo lo mismo que las demás.

—Preservar…—Claudia siguió el mismo camino que las demás.

—La paz—Chloe fue la siguiente en hacer dicha acción, por primera vez en toda su vida, pelearía con las que creyó sus enemigas, pero que ahora eran sus aliadas.

—¡Por Eostia! —Olga fue la última en poner su mano en medio de las que ya estaban en el centro, todas ellas pelearían, ayudarían y morirían para que las personas vean un nuevo mañana en sus vidas y en las de sus hijos.

—¡POR EOSTIA! —Esta vez dejaron de lado toda rivalidad, pensando en el bien común, por primera vez, los Reinos se unieron y crearon un grupo que pelaría por las buenas personas que quedaban en este mundo, aun si eso conllevaba a perder la vida, no importaba, ahora ellas, estaban unidas y eso nadie lo iba a destruir.

NUNCA.

Mientras eso pasaba, Issei miraba sin mucho interés la verdad. El por su parte estaba viendo una pequeña pantalla, en donde se estaba mostrando el asesinato del que era el esposo de Claudia a manos de su propio padre, suegro de la castaña, mientras el hombre decía que él no se merecía tal mujer y que cuando Kuroinu atacase, él iba a terminar violando y quebrando la mente de la castaña y la haría una adicta sexual como ninguna otra.

También miraba los pensamientos del resto de personas de este Reino, especialmente la de los hombre, en todos ellos, incluso en jóvenes, solo había un pensamiento: "Culos, tetas, vaginas y mujeres", Issei ya sabía que estos hombres a la primera oportunidad que se le presentase para poder violar a todas las mujeres que ellos quisieran, la tomarían sin dudar ni un solo segundo, por lo cual conllevaría a la mayor traición de la historia, claro, sin llegar a superar las traiciones de Juego de Tronos.

—…—Issei dejo de mirar la pantalla, para luego ver a las mujeres, las cuales estaban hablando entre ellas, contando sus anécdotas y esas cosas, mientras iban saliendo de la sala, olvidándose de él y del "Dragón". —Vaya escenario nos tocó ver, verdad Ddraig—Comento Issei cuando ellos dos estaban solos allí.

— **[Si, pero cuando ya no les quede oportunidad alguna, verán lo que es la verdadera desesperación]** —Dijo de forma seria Ddraig, el Dragón era como Issei, pero a una escala mucho menor. — **[Mejor vámonos a buscar a nuestro objetivo, dejemos que estas mujeres disfruten sus momentos de paz]** —Con eso dicho, Issei junto con Ddraig salieron por la ventana que estaba en la sala, para luego irse volando por los cielos de Eostia a un rumbo desconocido.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

El día paso con total normalidad y llego la noche, en donde las nuevas guardianas de Eostia compartieron una amena cena entre ellas, claro Issei se había encargado de hacer que ellas lo olvidaran por unas horas, ya que necesitaba tiempo para buscar lo que en verdad vino a buscar a este mundo, no solo salvar a pobres seres de su cruel destino.

Destino que se cumplió al pie de la letra en el universo real de Kuroinu.

Una vez pasado aquello, todas fueron a la cama, preparándose mentalmente para la batalla final que iban a tener muy pronto, ellas no sabían cuando, pero estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y ellas ni cuenta de aquello se daban, claro, el hecho de estar motivadas de llevarse bien entre ellas mismas las cegaba un poco, así que eso era aprovechado por los infiltrados y traicioneros de Kuroinu, aunque al principio les impresiono el hecho de ver a las 7 guardianas llevarse como hermanas con la Reina Oscura y su ayudante, aunque pensándolo bien, era lo mejor, así iban a poder disfrutar de los mejores coños del mundo.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¡Issei! —Chloe se despertó de golpe en su recamara, sentándose en ella y dándose cuenta de que ya era de día gracias a que la luz del sol estaba pasando por su ventana. — _"¿Qué fue ese sueño?"_ —Se pregunto mentalmente la rubia, ya que el sueño que había tenido se trataba de una batalla y que al final, morían dos de ellos.

—Hola Chloe—La rubia se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Issei, el cual estaba volando por el gran espacio de la habitación de la rubia. —Que mala eres al dejarme olvidado ayer—Se quejo Issei un poco, colocando una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

—¿Eh? —Ahora que se daba cuenta era verdad, luego de aquella convivencia con sus nuevas amigas, se habían olvidado por completo de Issei, casi como si algo les impidiera recordarlo. —Lo siento mucho, Issei-sama—Chloe se puso muy triste al haberse olvidado del chico que la ayudo a ella y a las demás a que vieran un nuevo día en sus miserables vidas.

—¿Estas llorando? —Issei empezó a acercarse a la rubia, la cual en verdad estaba soltando lagrimas al haberse olvidado de él, algo que hizo sentir un poco mal a Issei por haberles manipulado las mentes a ellas, especialmente a Chloe, ya que ella era la que en verdad estaba más en la mente de él, es más, ella era la única que en verdad le había interesado, razón por la cual Issei quería más a Chloe. —Hey, no te sientas mal, no es para tanto—Intento calmar Issei un poco a la rubia.

—¡Pe-pero me si-siento muy m-m-mal por ol-olvidarlo de e-e-esa forma! —Dijo fuertemente Chloe, alzando su cabeza y mirando con lágrimas en los ojos a Issei.

—Ya, ya—Issei abrazo a Chloe. —No te sientas mal, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre me encontraras en tu mente y en tu corazón, siempre… caminare a tu lado—Dijo Issei de forma cálida y cariñosa. —Tu… eres mía, Chloe—La rubia abrió los ojos bien grandes al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Issei. —Desde la primera vez que vi tu pasado, me interesaste mucho, razón por la cual, quiero que estés conmigo para yo… poder aprender algo de ti—Issei se separó del abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos. Rojo con rojo. —Tu, eres mi mujer—Con eso dicho, Issei beso a Chloe de la forma más apasionada posible.

La rubia no sabía que hacer, desde el momento en el que ella le dio un beso a Issei, quería más de aquellas muestras de amor, por lo que en estos momentos estaba disfrutando mucho de lo que estaba haciendo Issei.

El albino hizo recostar a Chloe de nuevo en la cama, aun sin separarse del beso que el le estaba dando, beso que ambos estaban disfrutando mucho. Issei dejo de besar a la rubia, para mirarla bien, viendo que ella estaba muy sonrojada y feliz.

Luego Issei procedió a bajar a su cuello, en donde le daba leves mordidas, marcando lo que era de el y de nadie más, Chloe soltaba gemidos de placer al momento de sentir aquello que le estaba haciendo el albino a su cuello, ella abrazo fuertemente la espalda del muchacho. Issei fue bajando lentamente hasta los pechos de la rubia, en donde el solamente hizo desaparecer las prendas que cubrían esos melones, haciendo que Chloe se excitara mucho, el albino solamente agarro uno con su mano izquierda y la otra lo empezó a chupar.

—¡Ahhh, hyaaa! —Chillaba Chloe al sentir lo que Issei estaba haciendo, le estaba chupando su pecho izquierdo de tan forma que la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

—…—Issei seguía chupando sin parar, dándole leves mordiscos al peso izquierdo de la rubia, haciendo que ella chillara más y más fuerte que antes. —Tu eres mía—Repitió Issei de forma seria.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Issei dejo de chupar el pecho de la rubia, para luego ir besando su plano vientre, hasta llegar a donde él quería.

— _I-I-Isse-sama_ —Susurraba la rubia al sentir a donde estaba yendo el albino. — _¡Mmmhhh!_ —Ella ahogo un fuerte gemido al sentir del como Issei empezó a chupar su vagina, que Issei se encargó de borrar toda prenda que cubría aquella parte de su ser.

Issei tomo las torneadas piernas de la rubia y las elevo a su hombros, para luego proceder a seguir chupando la vagina jugosa de Chloe, la cual solamente gemía el nombre del albino con suma lujuria.

—Me… ¡Me corro! —Chloe llego a su límite, así que con sus pocas fuerzas que quedaban, abrazo la cabeza del chico con sus brazos y atrajo más el cuerpo del chico con sus piernas a su vagina. —¡Aaaaahhhhhhh! —Para luego soltar todo su jugo de amor en la boca del albino, el cual bebía todo aquello sin ningún problema, le estaba gustando mucho hacer esto con Chloe.

Segundos después Chloe cayo exhausta en la cama, con su lengua afuera y con sus pupilas en forma de corazones rosados. Alzo su mirada para ver a Issei, lo miro y ella la miro, Issei se relamió los labios al terminar de beber todo su juguito de amor que le dio Chloe.

—Mmm, salado—Dijo Issei, para luego levantarse de la cama y empezar a levitar por la habitación de nueva cuenta. —3…—Issei empezó una cuenta regresiva, que confundió un poco a la exhausta rubia. —2…—El albino chasqueo los dos y las ropas y fuerzas de Chloe regresaron de nueva cuenta. —1…—Llego el ultimo numero de la lista. —Pelea Chloe, ahora, tienes el poder en tus manos—Con eso dicho, la rubia termino por…

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¡Estamos bajo ataque! —Fue el grito que se escuchó en todo el Reino de Celestine.

Chloe se terminó por despertar ante aquel grito, lo que vivió o soñó anteriormente se sintió tan real, que hasta sus paties se habían mojado, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en aquello, lo que acababa de escuchar era un grito de una de las vigías de las murallas. Ella rápidamente se quitó su piyama y se cambió a sus ropas de batalla reveladoras y excitantes.

Justo cuando iba a salir corriendo por la puerta, una fuerte explosión ocurrió en aquel lugar, razón por la cual fue lanzada de forma brusca fuera de la habitación y cayendo al vacío de lo alto que era el castillo, pero se recompuso en media caída y termino por caer en el suelo fuertemente y cuartear el mismo concreto.

— _¿Que?_ —Pudo susurrar la rubia al ver que llego de forma sana al suelo, ella no sufrió daño alguno, pero si la superficie en donde había caído anteriormente.

— **¡Gggrrrrooaaaarrrr!** —Un rugido de un ogro fue lo que escucho Chloe a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un ogro café que la iba a aplastar con un mazo de madera, pero la rubia se movió rápido a un lado, ya que el movimiento que hizo el ogro se veía muy lento, razón por la cual ella pudo esquivarlo rápido y de forma muy fácil.

— _"¿Qué es lo que está pasándome?"_ —Era la pregunta que estaba revotando en la mente de Chloe en estos precisos momentos, ya que este pequeño plus que estaba sintiendo en todo su cuerpo nunca lo había sentido luego de tener aquel sueño húmedo de hace unas horas. — _"Se sentía tan real"_ —Ella estaba un poco frustrada por lo que paso, ya que ella quería que fue todo aquello real, pero nada más era un sueño. —¡Ahhhhh! —Ella soltó un grito de ira y tristeza, para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo al ogro en el estómago, haciendo que este escupa su sangre verde y salga volando unos metros, destruyendo algunas casas y muriendo por los escombros que cayeron encima de ella.

Abrió los ojos en shock al ver lo que hizo con tan solo su puño, pero dejo de pensar en eso al momento de ver llegar a su Reina a escena.

—¡Chloe, que bueno que estas bien! —Comento Olga con mucha felicidad en sus palabras. —¡Vamos, tenemos que reagruparnos con las demás y contrarrestar a estos malditos de Kuroinu! —Dijo de forma seria, mientras empezaba a correr y lanzar uno que otro hechizo contra los hombres que querían atraparlas a ellas.

—¿Todas ellas están bien? —Pregunto preocupada la rubia, ya que desde anoche las 7 guardianas y ellas se empezaron a llevar bien.

—Si, no te preocupes, pero cada una de ellas esta ocupadas intentado ayudar a los pueblerinos a que encuentren una salida del castillo—Comento ella. —Esos malditos de Kuroinu nos atacaron de sorpresa sin darnos ni siquiera cuenta—Comento con mucho odio en sus palabras, luego de todo lo que ha pasado con aquel grupo, como no tenerles un fuerte sentimiento de odio.

—Comprendo mi Reina, peleare a su lado hasta la muerte—Dijo con mucha determinación la rubia, mirando a su Reina.

—Gracias Chloe—Agradeció de forma sincera la pelinegra.

—Pero le tengo una pregunta…—Hablo la rubia de nuevo, para saber un dato muy importante para ella. —¿Sabe dónde está Issei-sama? —Formulo su pregunta tan esperada.

Aquello hizo que Olga parara de golpe, haciendo que Chloe casi chocase con ella, pero logro frenar a tiempo y ver el rostro de su Reina, un rostro confundido y extrañado.

—¿Quién es Issei? —Pregunto ella con mucha confusión en su mirada y su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Fue lo único que dijo Chloe al momento de escuchar aquella pregunta/respuesta de parte de su Reina.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¡Todos corran y no regresen a mirar atrás! —Claudia estaba gritando aquello a las personas que huían despavoridos del Reino, mientras que los soldados tanto mujeres como hombres, estaban luchando con algunos miembros de Kuroinu, impidiéndoles el pase a donde estaba la mayor concentración de personas hasta el momento. —Maldita sea, esto es muy malo—Dijo la castaña con mucha ira en su ser.

—¿Cuántas personas más faltan? —Ruu-Ruu estaba con su hacha ensangrentada tanto de color rojo como de color verde. —Esos malditos están llegando como abejas a la miel—La loli dio un fuerte salto al aire y siguió con su pelea con los ogros que estaban teniendo.

La pelinaranja manejaba su arma con mucha facilidad, moviéndola ágilmente y darles cortes certeros a los hombres que estaban intentando capturarla para sus juegos sexuales.

—¡Quédate quieta, maldita puta! —Un hombre moreno comento aquello, solo para recibir un cebero corte en su cráneo, rompiéndole la cabeza por completo y haciendo que su sangre y su cerebro se rieguen por todos lados.

—¡Esta vez no dejare que nadie lastime a este pueblo, no dejare que la destrucción del mío llegue aquí! —Dijo con tristeza e ira, ya que el pueblo en donde ella antes residía fue completamente masacrado por Kuroinu, tomando a las mujeres y niños como muñecos de sexo para todos esos malditos desgraciados. —¡Así que muéranse todos! ¡aaahhhhh! —Ella soltó un grito de guerra y siguió cortando con maestría a esos hombres con su hacha.

Pasando de ese escenario, podemos ver a Celestine, Kaguya y Prim siendo protegidas por Maya y Alicia. —Lamentamos mucho el ser una molestia—Comento Kaguya muy triste, ya que la pelirroja y la rubia estaban luchando junto con algunas guardianas en protegerlas a ellas, siendo que ellas solamente están de sobra allí como simples basuras.

—¡No diga eso Kaguya-sama, no dejaremos que esos malditos las toquen a ustedes! ¡hyyaaa! —Una de las guardianas de Kaguya uso su bastón Bo para darle un fuerte golpe a un demonio rojo, el cual termino por ser lanzado hacia tras de forma muy brusca.

—¡Malditas putas! —Los de Kuroinu, aunque sean más, no podían ser capaces de mantener controladas y atrapar a estas mujeres, razón por la cual se estaban frustrando mucho.

— **¡Gggggrrroooooaaaaaarrrr!** —Un ogro apareció de improvisto por el lado de Alicia, la cual termino por recibir un fuerte puñetazo en su cuerpo, lanzándola fuera del circulo en donde estaban protegiendo a las tres chicas.

—¡Alicia-nee-sama! —Grito Prim con lágrimas en los ojos al ver del como la rubia fue golpeada de forma muy fea.

—¡Carajo! —Maya fue tomada de la cabeza por la enorme mano de un ogro café, el cual estampo de forma muy fuerte la cabeza de la pelirroja en el suelo. —¡Caght! —Maya escupió mucha sangre de su boca, además de estar sangrando mucho de su cabeza en esos momentos.

—¡Kkkkkyyyyaaaaaa! —Celestine, Kaguya y Prim vieron del como Ruu-Ruu volaba por los aires, escupiendo sangre de su boca y cayendo cerca de donde estaba Claudia, la cual termino por cerrar la puerta de salida por donde escaparon los pueblerinos del Reino.

—¡MALDITOS! —La castaña tomo su espada y prosiguió a pelear con esos malditos ogros que aparecieron en frente y terminaron por dejar casi fuera de combate a sus aliadas. —¡Acabemos con estos malditos! —Grito la castaña a sus soldados valientes, hombres y mujeres.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! —Todos ellos dieron un fuerte grito de batalla, tomaron sus armas y empezaron a atacar con todas las fuerzas que les quedaba en sus almas.

—¡Tomen esto! —Un nuevo grito femenino se escuchó, Claudia miro del como Olga llego y lanzo con su báculo una enorme bola de fuego que termino calcinando a una parte de esos malditos. Olga llego al lado de Claudia y se puso en posición de pelea, ya que esto, aun no acababa. —Perdón por la tardanza—Se disculpo la pelinegra.

—Llegas en el mejor momento—Comento con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña.

—Y traje una aliada—Ella apunto al frente, en donde apareció a una increíble velocidad; Chloe.

— _No les perdonare de que les borraran la memoria a mi Reina y a las demás_ —Susurro Chloe con mucho odio dirigido hacia los de Kuroinu, así que solamente dio un pequeño paso al frente y, empezó esta guerra.

—¡Ataquen! —Ordeno Claudia, para luego todos los guerreros y guerreras empezasen a correr al frente, todos ellos dando sus respectivos gritos de guerra.

Chloe estaba dando fuertes puñetazos a los hombres, demonios y ogros que conformaban Kuroinu, no poseía un arma en esos momentos con la cual matar a esos malditos de forma fácil, pero con el poder adquirido hace ya unas horas atrás, ella estaba dando más que una pelea admirable.

Un ogro intento darle un fuerte puño en su estómago, pero Chloe solamente apoyo sus palmas en la mano del ogro e hizo unas piruetas en el aire con sus piernas, apoyando sus manos en la mano del ogro para que su cuerpo no cayera al suelo. Una vez su cuerpo estuviese en el aire, dio un pequeño empuje con sus manos y ella termino por ir sentarse en los hombros del ogro, con sus manos hizo un fuerte agarre en el cuello del ogro, para luego…

 **CRACK…**

El cuello del ogro dio un giro de 90° y termino cayendo al suelo de forma brusca, Chloe se alejó del ogro muerto antes de que llegara al suelo.

 **SLASH, SLASH, SLASH…**

La rubia se paró en el cadáver del ogro, para ver del como Claudia usando su espada cortaba las extremidades de los hombres que intentaban hacerle daño, la expresión de seriedad de la castaña era admirable, ya que con todo el desastre causado, ella tendría mucho odio en su corazón y manejase su espada de forma torpe, pero no, era todo lo contrario, ya que la castaña manejaba la espada con mucha maestría, razón por la cual los hombres humanos no podían hacerle casi nada a ella, nada más que manchar su "armadura" y piel con la sangre que soltaban.

—¡Llega la caballería! —Grito uno de los soldados de Claudia, la cual regreso a ver a sus espaldas y coloco una sonrisa de pura felicidad y admiración, ya que el general que estaba guiando a esos valientes soldados era nada más ni nada mejor que su suegro.

Grave Levantine.

—¡Cuiden a Celestine-sama y a las demás con sus vidas! —Ordeno el hombre castaño con seriedad a un pequeño grupo de soldados, los cuales fueron a ayudar a las guerreras caídas y a la Diosa Celestine y a sus aliadas. —¡Los demás denlo todo en la batalla! —El hombre junto con el resto de los soldados, siendo en total 30 valientes y fuertes soldados, soltaron su grito de guerra y fueron a pelear con los ogros, demonios y humanos que estaban amenazando con acabar con el Reino de su Diosa.

Claudia solo siguió peleando, pero con mucha más determinación, tener a su maestro y figura paterna en esta batalla, hacía que sus esperanzas de ganar subieran mucho más que antes.

Grave llego a donde estaba luchando Claudia, ayudándola a acabar con esos malditos de Kuroinu de una vez por todas.

—Qué bueno que llego, Grave-sama—Dijo Claudia con clara felicidad en sus palabras.

—No podía dejar solo a la mujer de mi hijo luchar aquí, además de mi quería alumna—Dijo el hombre, contrarrestando la espada de un hombre que estaba a punto de herirlo. —¡Vamos hija, espalda con espalda! —Grito el hombre.

—¡Espalda con espalda! —Grito Claudia muy determinada, colocando su espalda con la espalda de su suegro, para luego empezar a pelear en sincronía, cada uno cubriéndose las espaldas del uno.

—Desaparezcan—Un agujero negro apareció en los pies de algunos ogros y demonios, por donde ellos terminaron cayendo y cayendo quien sabe a dónde. —(Suspiro) Esto es muy agotador—Comento Olga con mucho cansancio, su cuerpo ya no iba a soportar mucho, pero sintiendo todo su entorno, ellos estaban ganando y ya faltaba poco para que los de Kuroinu cayeran de una vez por todas.

La pelinegra miraba del cómo algunos soldados protegían a Celestine y a las demás, mientras que ellas se encargaban de Maya, Ruu-Ruu y Alicia. Celestine tenía la capacidad de curar las heridas de la gente con su magia de curación, la rubia no era tan poderosa como lo era Olga, por lo cual la pelinegra estaba luchando en lugar de las dos.

Luego vio a las guerreras de Kaguya luchar junto con las guardianas de su hermana, siendo apoyadas por los soldados traídos por el suegro de Claudia, miraba que ellos estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían para dar, hacían retroceder a esos malditos de Kuroinu.

Paso a mirar a la castaña Claudia, se sorprendió un poco ver la sincronía que estaban teniendo ambos castaños, luchando codo a codo, ver eso hizo que sonriera, ya que se veía muy bien que uno era el maestro y otra era la alumna, la manera de manejar la espada era casi idéntica en ambos, solo que Claudia era mucho más ágil y rápido, mientras que Grave era más brusco y poderoso.

—¡Aaaahhh! —Aquel grito llamo su atención, así que miro al frente de donde estaba Kuroinu, viendo del como su sierva Chloe estaba luchando a puño limpio contra esos desgraciados, al principio se sorprendió mucho al ver esas habilidades nunca mostradas por su sierva, pero también se le hizo raro el que la rubia dijera el nombre de "Issei", la verdad no sabía quién era aquel chico que Chloe nombro, además de decirle que él le dio ese poder que tenían ahora.

— _"Seas quien seas, gracias por ayudarnos inconscientemente en esta guerra"_ —Pensó la pelinegra con alegría. Pero luego se puso seria y se preparó para seguir luchando. —Todos caerán ante la Reina Oscura; ¡Olga Discordia! —Grito la pelinegra, para preparar sus mejores hechizo de su arsenal y darle ya un fin definitivo a esta última guerra.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¡Ahg! —Fue el gruñido del último hombre de Kuroinu, el cual cayó muerto a manos de una muy cansada Chloe.

Todo el campo o Reino que quedaba estaba lleno de muertos, tanto demonios, ogros, humanos y algunas mujeres y hombres que lucharon para defender el Reino, en esta guerra cada bando tenía sus propias bajas, pero los que perdieron, todos ellos estaban ya completamente muertos, pero como se ha dicho desde tiempo inmemorables…

Sin sacrificio, no puedo haber victoria.

—Ga-Ga… ¡GANAMOS! —Fue el fuerte grito que soltaron todas las mujeres guerreras que quedaban, todas ellas estaban soltando lágrimas de sus ojos al ver que finalmente habían acabado con una fuerte amenaza que iba a tenerlas a ellas como esclavas sexuales.

—¡SSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Fue el grito unísono de todos los que aún seguían vivos.

Las lágrimas y los gritos no se hicieron esperar de todos ellos, perdieron mucho para ganar lo que tanto estuvieron buscando todos los hombres.

Paz y…

Putas.

 **Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap…**

Todos escucharon aquellos aplausos, se giraron a ver de quien estaba haciendo aquello, encontrándose en la puerta de donde salieron la gente del Reino, al causante de todo este infierno para las mujeres de Eostia.

—Bravo, los felicito por haber acabado con el 80% de Kuroinu—Dijo Vold con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mirando con superioridad a Celestine y a las demás mujeres. —Me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que Olga Discordia, Reina de los Elfos Oscuros, ayudara a Celestine y a las demás en esta guerra, de todo puede pasar en las batallas, ¿no creen? ¡Jajajajajaja! —Comentaba y reía el hombre de cabello negro.

—Te pido que te rindas de una vez, Vold—El hombre vio del como Celestine se ponía de pie y daba pasos al frente para ver bien al hombre. —Esta batalla solo ha traído la muerte de muchas vidas inocentes, ¡así que no dejare que tu vivas para que sigas haciendo tus atrocidades! —Dijo de forma muy seria la rubia elfa.

La ya recuperada Maya estaba de pie y miraba con mucha tristeza todo lo que había pasado por culpa de Vold, ella lo amaba, pero primero estaban los demás y las vidas de los inocentes, así que la vida de Vold, era un obstáculo para que todos vivan en paz.

—Jaja… jajajaja… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Se empezó a reír de forma muy fuerte el hombre, haciendo enojar a todas las mujeres por del cómo se lo estaba tomando el "único" miembro vivo de Kuroinu. —¿¡Que me rinda dices!? Jajaja—Pregunto y siguió riéndose el hombre. Pero se calmó un poco y coloco una sonrisa muy arrogante en sus labios. —Acaso no te dije que solo acabaron con el 80% de Kuroinu—Dijo el hombre.

—¡Y eso que! —Grito esta vez Maya. —¡Nosotros somos mucho más que tú y tus desagradables aliados! —Dijo con mucha ira y seriedad la pelirroja, aunque aún estaba muy triste por todo lo que hizo Vold.

—Hay mi querida Maya, aun no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —El hombre solo empezó a caminar hacia ellos, mientras que detrás de él se escuchaban unos pasos, eso alerto a todas las mujeres, las cuales se pusieron en guardia, pero se extrañaron un poco al ver que el resto de los soldados hombres no repetían la misma acción que ellas. —Ninguna de ustedes lo entiende—Una vez el hombre se alejará lo suficiente de la puerta, hablo de nuevo. —El 10% está detrás de mi…—Las mujeres vieron del como los hombres a los cuales creían que ayudaron a escapar, tenían atadas a las mujeres y niños que salieron por esa puerta. —Y… el otro 10%...—Vold sonrió de forma muy macabra, algunas ya se dieron cuenta de quienes eran el otro 10%, solo que, reaccionaron muy tarde. —¡Están alado de ustedes mismas! —Para cuando intentaron hacer algo, todas ellas fueron sometidas rápidamente por aquellos soldados que las ayudaron a matar a "todos" los integrantes de Kuroinu.

Claudia abrió grande los ojos al momentos de ser sometida por aquel hombre con el cual lucho codo a codo anteriormente, ella estaba en total shock en esos momento.

—No puede ser—Murmuro la castaña, regreso a ver a su suegro y maestro, solo para ver del como el hombre sonreía de forma lujuriosa al verla a ella. —¿¡Dime que no es cierto!? —Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de la mujer.

—Oh mi quería Claudia, todo tu cuerpo, ahora es mío—Solo eso basto para que Claudia llorara más fuerte, ya que el hombre que la ayudo, la entreno y la cuido como a su hija, la había terminado por traicionar de la forma más vil posible.

—¡Malditos! ¡aght! —Chloe estaba lista para pelear de nuevo, pero fue sujetada de sus dos piernas y sus dos brazos por unos dos ogros delgados y mucho más musculosos que los demás mostrados en las veces pasadas.

—Ahora no tienes escapatoria—Kaguya abrió los ojos bien grandes al reconocer aquella voz.

—Shamuhaza—Dijo el nombre de aquel hombre la sacerdotisa pelinegra.

—Lo siento Kaguya-sama, pero se me ofreció experimentar con todas ustedes y yo no iba a desaprovechar tal oportunidad—Dijo el hombre de forma seria y monótona, haciendo que la pelinegra empezará a llorar de mucha ira que estaba sintiendo. —Muy pronto, veremos si el sello que tiene allí abajo en verdad es que solo puede ser roto por un "Dios"—Al final el hombre con vendas abrió sus ojos y brazos y miro al cielo, como si invocara algo.

—Lo ven, jajajajaja—Todas las mujeres sometidas miraron con mucho odio a Vold. —Todo lo tenía planeado—El hombre se acercó a Celestine, la cual estaba de rodillas y su rostro estaba sumido en la tristeza, el hombre tomo del mentón a la rubia y la obligo a que alzara su rostro hacia él. —Ahora tú serás la mejor puta que jamás se haya creado—Dijo con mucha malicia en sus palabras. —¡Vengan, pueblerinos, disfruten mirando a sus futuras putas! —Dijo en voz alta, a lo cual algunos hombres que antes vivían en el Reino se acercaron y miraban con mucha lujuria el cuerpo de Celestine especialmente.

—¡Por fin, podre follar el coño de Celestine-sama! —Grito uno de ellos, con su pene muy cerca del rostro de la rubia, la cual se mostraba reacia a esos actos de sus antes ciudadanos. La misma acción hicieron los demás, mientras se masturbaban pensando en todas las cosas y corridas de semen que iban a dejar en el útero de su Diosa.

—Aunque se me hace un poco raro que aquel mocoso albino no esté aquí—Chloe abrió grande los ojos al saber que Vold aun sabia algo de él.

—¿¡Como sabes de Issei-sama!? —Fue lo que pregunto Chloe gritándole al hombre.

—Jajaja, de la misma forma que lo sabes tú y las demás—Dijo de forma molesta, aunque por dentro estaba un tanto asustado. —Ese maldito siempre se metía en mis planes, pero al final veo que ya no está aquí, ¿Por qué será? —Dijo y al final se preguntó así mismo.

—¿¡Como puede ser que tú, un maldito malnacido se acuerde de Issei-sama y Olga-sama no!? —Cuestiono con mucha ira la rubia, además del sentimiento de tristeza mezclado con aquellas palabras.

—¿Quién… es Issei? —Chloe abrió grande los ojos al ver del como Kaguya, Prim, Alicia, Maya, Celestine, Claudia, Ruu-Ruu y Olga hicieran esa pregunta al unísono.

—¿Enserio no se acuerdan de él? —Pregunto un tanto sorprendido Vold, pero segundos después sonrió con mucha maldad. —Ya veo, ya veo…—Chloe se hacia una idea del como ellas pudieron olvidar al albino, pero se negaba a aquello con toda su alma.

—¡No lo digas! —Chloe grito aquello, mientras Vold sonrió mucho más grande que antes.

—¡El cobarde de cabello blanco les borro la memoria a ellas! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Dijo y se empezó a reír como un maniático, mientras que Chloe cayo rendida y empezó a llorar y gritar de que eso era mentira, que Issei no las había abandonado para nada. —¡LAS DEJO BOTADAS COMO LAS PUTAS QUE SON! —Dijo aún más fuerte. —¡EL LAS ABANDONO A TODAS! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Termino de decir el hombre pelinegro.

Chloe estaba con los ojos vacíos, sin vida alguna, como si algo de ella se haya ido o fuese quitado de forma muy brusca y sin compasión, mientras un sinfín de lágrimas caían de sus vacíos ojos, mientras repetía en voz baja.

— _No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto…_ —Aquello repetía a cada momento, negándose a creer en Vold.

Pero… la verdad siempre duele.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

En un lugar de Eostia, Issei junto con Ddraig estaba volando de la forma más rápida posible, mientras que delante de ellos estaba huyendo aquel a cuál con tantas ansias habían estado buscando, especialmente Issei, el cual tenía un rostro que mostraba satisfacción total al ver huir a ese ser igual a él y Ddraig.

Ddraig paro de volar en modo supersónico, para girar su cabeza a su izquierda, en donde a 12000 kilómetros, sintió la baja de poder que Issei le dio a Chloe. Issei por su parte ni atención a aquello le estaba prestando, tal y como había pensado antes, el y Ddraig solo las "ayudaban" por qué el Protótypa se escondía justamente en donde estaban aquel pueblo y aquellas mujeres, y como ahora el Protótypa salio y estaba huyendo fuera del rango de ellas, ahora Issei estaba más que concentrado en atrapar y devorar la carne y beber la sangre del Protótypa.

— **[Supongo que tu podrás con él]** —Comento Ddraig de forma telepática.

—Aja, ¡ese Protótypa me las pagara por todas las que me hizo, **kajajajajaja!** —Issei comento con arrogancia y locura mezclado, al final solamente soltó su carcajada característica, solo que de forma muy macabra y oscura.

— **[Bien, iré a ver a esas muchachas]** —Issei no respondió más al habla de Ddraig, haciendo que el "Dragón" suelte un suspiro por el actuar de su compañero y hermano. — **[…]** —Así que solamente abrió sus alas de forma imponente, para segundos después, desaparecer en un parpadeo.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¡Ustedes pueden follarse a las demás mujeres, pero déjenme a Celestine y Maya para mí! —Dijo de forma muy seria y arrogante Vold, algunos guardias tomaron a Maya y Celestine y fueron jalándolas hacia donde estaba Vold. —¡Ahora que la mejor década, comience! —Con eso dicho, los soldados y pueblerinos tomaron a sus respectivas mujeres.

—¡Siiii, oing! —Dos cerdos, que responden a los Hermanos Mortadela, miraron de forma muy lujuriosa a Prim, la cual estaba con los ojos abiertos muy grande y con lágrimas saliendo de ellos.

—Finalmente haré lo que Sir John no pudo hacer—Comento un gordo de cabello naranja y ojos cerrados. —¡Quitarle la virginidad a Alicia-sama! —El gordo abrió los ojos y coloco una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios, haciendo que Alicia intentase alejarse, pero el gordo la tomo del cuello y la llevo al suelo, en donde el gordo procedió a desvestirla por completo. —Sentirás el verdadero placer—El gordo abrió su pantalón y revelo su pene erecto, mientras llevaba aquel miembro a la vagina expuesta de Alicia.

—¡Noooooo! —Gritaba Alicia, intentando alejarse pero le era imposible, ya que el gordo la estaba aplastando contra el suelo.

Ruu-Ruu, Olga y Chloe estaban siendo atrapadas por aquellos ogros musculosos, los cuales estaban sonriendo de forma muy macabra, revelando de sus taparrabos aquellos enormes penes que Ruu-Ruu recuerda haber visto antes.

—¡No, no, suéltenme malditos! —El ogro negro que tenía sujetada a Ruu-Ruu, llevo su pene a la entrada de la niña, mientras la abría un poco la vagina de la loli. —N-N-No, e-e-eso no va a en-entrar—Comento de forma muy aterrada la niña.

—¡Malditos! —Chloe intentaba zafarse como fuese, pero el agarre de esas cosas era muy fuerte y le impedían liberarse. —¡Ahhhhh! —Gritaba con mucha ira la rubia, mientras el ogro restregaba su enorme pene en su vagina tapada con su ropa, pero viendo del como el ogro estaba empujando debes en cuando contra la ropa que cubría su vagina, pues Chloe sabía bien lo que intentaba hacer este desgraciado. —¡Su-Suéltame! —Ella hacia lo que pudiera para escapar, pero nada escapa del destino.

—¡Chloe! —Grito Olga, mirando del como su sierva iba a pasar por lo que paso anteriormente en donde aquel joven albino las ayudo. —¡! —La pelinegra abrió grande los ojos al saber aquel detalle, recordó a aquel chico de cabello blanco, pero de allí, nada más. —…—Olga estaba ida, su cuerpo dejo de funcionar mientras pensó en aquello, eso aprovecho el ogro café que la tenía prisionera y le toco sus senos y le empezó a quitar la ropa poco a poco.

—¿Po-Porque hace esto? —Pregunto una desnuda Claudia, la cual no forcejeaba ya que estaba por completo devastada por tales revelaciones de antes.

—¿Por qué dices? —Pregunto de forma arrogante Grave, mirando el cuerpo curvilíneo de Claudia, con su pene fuera de sus pantalones y cerca del rostro de la castaña. —Muy simple…—El hombre tomo la cabeza de la mujer y metió su enorme pene en su boca. —Ahhhh… por el siempre hecho de que estaba harto de ver como mi inútil hijo se consiguió a una mujer como tu—Claudia solamente lloraba y hacia gárgaras por intentar respirar. —Una mujer como tu debería haber sido mía y solo mía… ¡Pero lo elegiste a él! —Grave empezó a empujar mucho más rápido su pene en la garganta de la castaña, la cual estaba con los ojos un poco idos. —Pero no me preocupo… de un muerto—Aquello hizo que Claudia regresara en sí, pero las lágrimas salieron mucho más de sus ojos al escuchar aquello de su antes suegro.

—Primero me follare a Celestine—Comento Vold, levantando a la rubia y poniéndola de pie, haciendo que ella le dé la espalda. —Así que solo espera tu turno, Maya—Celestine estaba ida, no pensaba en nada y solamente esperaba su cruel destino, su magia de curación no serviría de nada en estos momentos.

La pelirroja por su parte estaba atada de pies y mano, no podía hacer nada que solamente ver y llorar por lo que Vold le iba a hacer a la inocente rubia y luego a ella, eso la aterraba, quería gritar por ayuda, a quien sea, pero era inútil, completamente inútil.

—Ahora…—Kaguya miro desde el suelo a Shamuhaza, el cual estaba acompañado por dos ogros musculosos, los cuales exhibían sus enormes penes. —Veremos si ese sello resiste a mis creaciones—Con eso dicho, los dos ogros pasaron al frente.

Uno de recostó en el suelo y el otro tomo a Kaguya de los brazos y la coloco encima de aquel ogro verde, mientras el otro ogro café apuntaba con su pene a la vagina de la pelinegra y otro al ano de la chica. Uno se encargó de quitarle la ropa a Kaguya, la cual solamente lloraba en silencio ante su cruel destino.

Ella miro a su izquierda, miraba del cómo sus guardianas estaban siendo violadas por esos soldados y los pueblerinos, las mujeres y las niñas corrían el mismo destino, todas ellas tenían rostros de amargura y terror mezclado, además de un sinfín de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, otras ya estaban idas y solamente pedían más y más penes.

Miro a su derecha, allí estaban sus amigas, Celestine y Maya con Vold, la rubia a punto de ser violada. Vio a Claudia, la cual tenía mucho semen saliendo de su boca y a aquel hombre yendo hacia la vagina con su pene. A Ruu-Ruu, Olga y Chloe con esos otros ogros que de igual forma tenían enormes penes que pronto romperían el himen de Olga y Ruu-Ruu, además de traumar y volver loca a Chloe, y lo mismo para las otras dos. Y por último vio a Prim y Alicia, la pelirosa estaba siendo desnudaba por esos dos cerdos, mientras que la rubia intentaba escapar patalean el rostro del gordo, el cual parecía no sentir nada y seguía sujetándola con el fin de penetrar sus vagina virgen.

Kaguya llevo su rostro al cielo, en donde habían mucha nubes blancas y el solo estaba siendo ocultado por ellas, pero de repente abrió los ojos un poco más grandes, ya que vio del como un par de alas enormes se hicieron presente allí arriba.

De forma inconsciente llevo su mano derecha a su oreja en donde sintió aquellos pendientes que aquel Dragón le había obsequiado para que…

 **Cuando ella necesitase poder, solo tenía que llamarlo.**

— _Ayuda_ —Susurro la pelinegra, para que segundos después, su cuerpo empezara a tornarse completamente rojo.

Celestine, Claudia, Ruu-Ruu, Olga, Chloe, Maya, Prim y Alicia sufrieron los mismos efectos que la pelinegra, sus cuerpos fueron convertido en lava y roca, pero ellas podían moverse más que bien y sentir el poder que ahora estaban ellas emanando.

Llamémoslo, Modo Fire.

—¿¡Que está pasando!? —Gritaron todos aquella pregunta en general, pero fue lo único que pudieron decir, para luego pasar a los gritos de agonía por ser quemados.

 **BBBOOOMMMM…**

Una ola de calor fue lo que expulsaron las 9 mujeres, ola de fue que termino calcinando a los humanos y derritiendo las armaduras de los soldados que murieron en completa agonía. Aquella ola de calor no afectaba en nada a las mujeres y niños que estaban en el suelo, es más, los estaba sanando por completo y quitarles todas las impurezas que estos malditos las habían dejado en sus cuerpos.

Kaguya apareció en frente de Shamuhaza, el cual solamente no pudo hablar, ya que la mano de lava de la pelinegra había ingresado en su cuerpo y lo estaba derritiendo por dentro.

—L-L-Larga v-v-vi-vida a su-sus Re-Reinas—Con eso dicho, Kaguya libero ola otra de calor que termino por hacer cenizas el cuerpo de aquel hombre vendado.

Chloe aplasto el pecho de aquel ogro que la tenía prisionera anteriormente, haciendo que el cuerpo de aquella criatura explotara en pura sangre verde, sangre que termino desapareciendo ya que se había convertido en solo cenizas.

—Por… Klaus—Claudia tomo de los hombros a Grave, el cual grito de dolor al sentir su cuerpo quemarse, pero la castaña lo termino lanzando al cielo, en donde lanzo una ola de calor que termino haciendo cenizas al hombre que una vez fue su maestro y suegro. —Descansa en paz, maldito hijo de perra—Termino de decir Claudia.

Segundos después, el cuerpo Fire de todas las 9 mujeres se empezó a apagar, haciéndolas regresar de nuevo a sus cuerpos humanos, solo que sus prendas eran por completo inexistentes, dejando sus cuerpo curvilíneos expuestos al aire, pero que cuando los pendientes de Kaguya cayendo al suelo y se rompieron, sus nuevas prendas se les habían dado de nuevo, todas ellas vistiendo vestidos blancos con detalles de estrellas negras.

—Es bellísimo—Comento Alicia al ver los hermosos vestidos que estaban cargando todas ellas.

—¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! —Las nueve mujeres se giraron hacia atrás, para ver del como las mujeres, los niños y niñas, estaban yendo hacia ellas de forma muy animada y feliz, cada uno de ellos soltando lágrimas de sus ojos al ver que finalmente todo este sufrimientos había acabado al fin.

—¡Lo logramos! —Celestine dio un salto al aire, un salto de completa felicidad, aquella acción fue repetidas por todas las mujeres y los niños, ya que finalmente habían terminado por acabar con el mal que amenazaba con mantenerlas prisioneras de forma eterna.

Lágrimas de felicidad salían de los ojos de cada persona, uno niños se acercaron a Olga y Chloe, las cuales tomaron a los niños en sus brazos y celebraron con ellos con sonrisas y carcajadas de completa felicidad, finalmente las dos fueron aceptadas por el resto de personas, ahora no había un bando bueno o malo, solo había uno que buscaba la paz y que finalmente lo habían encontrada luego de cuantas perdidas y sacrificios que se habían hechos, algunos lloraban a sus amigas y conocidos, ahora no había rencor alguno en contra de los ya muertos y traicioneros hombres, sabían que no todos eran así, razón por la cual, la vida podía seguir existiendo.

 **PUUMM…**

Todos los reunidos allí giraron sus cabezas a la dirección en donde cayo aquel pedazo de concreto, dándose la grata sorpresa de ver a Vold aún con vida, pero con signos de quemaduras de 2do grado.

—Us-Ustedes…—La mirada que Vold estaba dando era de ira y rencor hacia las 9 mujeres que terminaron por acabar con su grupo con aquel poder de fuego que consiguieron de quien sabe dónde. —L-Las matare a to-todas—Ya no importaba el hecho de hacer su Reino del Sexo, ahora él quería venganza contra esas mujeres que le quitaron todo y arruinaron sus planes.

—Ven si te atreves—Maya paso al frente, sacando sus confiables sables que estaban en su cintura, ambas cuchillas estaban listas para matar a aquel hombre que arruino todo lo bueno de este mundo.

—Morirás de una vez por todas—Olga preparo su báculo lista para hacer sus hechizos que matarían de una vez por todas al hombre.

—Ya no tienes escapatoria—Comento de forma seria Celestine, ella miraba con seriedad al casi moribundo hombre, el cual también le sostenía la mirada, pero una mirada de odio.

—¡N-No se cr-crean mucho! —Grito el hombre, intentando dar unos pasos al frente, pero fracasando miserablemente ya que sus quemaduras le estaban haciendo doler el cuerpo mucho.

— **¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?** —Una voz oscura y macabra había pregunto aquello, todos se asustaron y buscaron al que hizo aquella pregunta, encontrándose en el cielo a un joven de cabello blanco, la alegría de Chloe y el horror de Vold. — **¡Gggrrrrr!** —Gruño el albino, molesto porque el Protótypa se había escondido muy bien de nuevo.

—¡Issei-sama! —Chloe grito el nombre del albino, haciendo que este prestara atención al lugar donde fue dicho su "nombre", encontrándose con Chloe y las demás mujeres, y un poco más de gente y un terreno de guerra y explosiones parecían ser.

—Ddraig—Issei dejo de mirarlas a ellas, para luego mirar al cielo, de donde con una fuerte onda de aire, las nubes se dispersaron y se dejó ver al Dragón Blanco en toda su gloria, asustando a quienes no sabían que era y maravillando a algunos. —Búscalo, mientras yo…—Issei se enfocó en Vold esta vez, sonriendo de forma muy macabra y asustando mucho al hombre. —Me encargo de la basura—Con eso dicho, Ddraig no dijo nada y se quedó flotando en el aire, localizando la dirección en donde se había escondido aquel escurridizo Protótypa.

—¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! —El pelinegro intento salir corriendo de allí, pero por más que su cuerpo se moviera, no podía escapar de allí. Pero de repente, unos objetos lo rodearon, para luego darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo hizo soltar otro grito más fuerte. —¡AAAHHHGGGGGG! —Grito con mucho dolor el hombre.

Los [Dinamo] del albino hicieron levitar al casi inconsciente Vold, para luego tenerlo allí hasta que Issei llego levitando a él de forma muy tranquila.

—Te has divertido mucho el hacer escenitas por aquí—Hablaba Issei de forma monótona, mientras el resto de las personas y Vold escuchaban claramente lo que decía el albino. —Juntando un ejército de hombres y monstruos con mucha lujuria—Siguió hablando, mientras levitaba alrededor del hombre, asombrando más a las mujeres y a Chloe. —Dándole ordenes que violaran a todas las mujeres por todos los agujeros posibles—Comentaba de forma serena Issei. —Tú también disfrutabas todo aquello—Issei ahora miraba una pantalla holográfica en donde se veía todas las atrocidades hechas por Vold y sus lacayos, en donde ellos violaban a las mujeres sin compasión alguna. —Se nota que lo disfrutabas mucho—Vio del como Vold violaba a todas las mujeres vírgenes con una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus facciones.

—¡Jajajajajaja! —Sin importar el dolor o el miedo, Vold se empezó a reír como loco. —¡Y claro que lo disfruté, yo las hice mujeres y mis putas a todas ellas! —Grito fuertemente el hombre. —¡Ellas rogaban por mi pene y que las follara como nunca! —Dijo con un rostro de demente mismo. —¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! —Soltó una fuerte carcajada el hombre pelinegro.

—Kajajaja—Vold se calló al escuchar aquella carcajada soltada por Issei. —Bien…—Issei hablo. —Ya que te encantaba dar órdenes a tus lacayos que violaran a todas las mujeres…—Issei coloco una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios. —No te importara darles una orden a estos tipos—El albino se hizo a un lado, ya que estaba enfrente de Vold, el hombre vio del como una rasgadura violeta salio de la nada, de donde salieron 6 ogros musculosos.

Vold sonrió con arrogancia y dijo rápidamente sus órdenes. —¡Todos ustedes violen a esas putas de atrás y maten a este tipo! —Ordeno de forma rápida, pero ninguno de esos ogros hacia nada, solo estaban quietos. —¡No se queden quietos y cumplan mis ordenes! —Grito con ira Vold, pero ni aun así, ellos se movían.

—Oh, Vold, aun no es el momento de las ordenes—Issei se puso enfrente del hombre nuevamente. —Necesitamos una víctima primero—Dijo con una sonrisa de locura. —Y a mi derecha…—Issei extendió su brazo hacia aquella dirección, en donde Vold se giró y vio de nuevo aquella rasgadura. —Tenemos a nuestra victima…—Una figura se iba revelando poco a poco, hasta que se revelo por completo y Vold abrió bien grande los ojos.

—¿Do-Donde estoy? —Hablo la figura femenina muy confundida del donde estaba en esos momentos. Miro todo su entorno, se encontró con un grupo de mujeres y niños, se asustó mucho al ver a esos 6 ogros que estaban más al frente, vio al joven albino que la estaba señalando, se le hizo muy lindo aquel chico, pero abrió los ojos en shock al ver a Vold, se veía muy cambiado y todo, pero aun si madurases: una madre siempre reconocería a su hijo. —¡Hijo! —Grito la mujer con alegría al ver a su hijo.

—Ma-Ma-Madre—Murmuro Vold en un enorme shock por ver viva de nuevo a su madre, ya que ella llevaba muerta alrededor de 7 años.

Los [Dinamo] del albino dejaron caer al suelo a Vold, la mujer de cabello negro corrió hacia su hijo, ya que el estado en el que estaba, la preocupaba mucho.

Issei se acercó al oído del pelinegro y le susurro lo siguiente. — _Ahora… es el momento de dar las ordenes_ —Termino de hablar al albino y se alejó de allí con su rostro mirando el suelo, pero que en sus labios adornaba una sonrisa de lo más macabra.

—¡Ogros! —Vold grito fuertemente aquello, mientras los ogros empezaron a caminar hacia el pelinegro. El su mente el hombre, gritaba de que se detuviera, que no ordenara lo que iba a ordenar, incluso de sus ojos, estaban saliendo un sinfín de lágrimas al ver del como su madre estaba corriendo hacia el en cámara lenta. —¡VIOLEN A MI MADRE! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban en gran medida.

La madre de Vold dejo de correr de forma lenta, mientras veía con horror del como esos ogros iban hacia ella de forma rápida, pero el shock de escuchar decir aquello a su hijo, la habían dejado por completo inmóvil y presa fácil para aquello ogros.

Los ogros tomaron a la impactada mujer y le empezaron a rasgar todas sus prendas.

La mujer volvió en sí y empezó a gritar. —¡NO, SUÉLTENME, DÉJENME IR! —Empezó a gritar la mujer. Luego paso a ver a las mujeres que estaban más allá. —¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME! —Grito la mujer, esta vez por ayuda y dando una mirada de súplica a todas las mujeres que estaba allá.

—¡Ayudémosla ahora! —Celestine fue la que hablo y rápidamente empezó a correr junto con las demás a ayudar a la mujer, pero…

—Perfect Cube—Issei dejo aquello y todas las mujeres y niños quedaron encerrados en un cubo perfecto de color rosado. —Ustedes no se metan en esto, este show, lo organizo especialmente Vold para nosotros, kajajaja—Con eso dicho, Issei siguió mirando del como los ogros estaban a punto de penetrar a la madre de Vold.

—¡Déjanos salir de aquí, Issei! —Chloe fue la que grito aquello, pero Issei ni le estaba prestando atención.

—¡AYUDA! —La mujer pelinegra vio del como las chicas quedaron encerradas en ese cubo, luego miro de nuevo a su hijo. —¡VOLD POR FAVOR, AYÚDAME! —Rogo con toda su alma la mujer.

Pero…

—¡YA VIOLENLA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —Grito Vold aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, dejando en shock nuevamente a la mujer que le dio la vida.

—¡NOOOOOOOOO-…! —La mujer fue callada porque dos enormes penes fueron introducidos en su boca, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos bien grande e intentase hacer algo con sus manos para alejar a esos monstruos de ellas. — _¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG!_ —El grito ahogado que soltó al momento de sentir del como dos penes ingresaron en su ano, expandiéndola demasiado. Y vio con más horror del como dos penes más, acababan de ingresar a su vagina. —...—Para ese momento la mujer no podía ni gritar, ya que estaba siendo violada de forma muy frutal.

— **¡Grrruuuuuoooo!** —Los ogros gruñeron fuertemente al momento de empezar a empujar de forma rápida en los agujeros de la mujer, se peleaban por ganar mejor posición de penetración, pero aun así, se las arreglaban para seguir penetrando a la mujer que para esos momentos, estaba por completo ida.

 **Slshslshslshslshslshslshslsh…**

Eran los sonidos que hacia la vagina de la mujer al momento de estar chorreando sus jugos hacia fuera con nada embestida que le estaban dando aquellas bestias con enormes penes, la mujer estaba con los ojos en blanco y de su vagina expulsaba un sinfín de jugos que los ogros bebían y seguían penetrando a la mujer sin compasión alguna.

— **¡GGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRTTTTTTTT!** —Segundos después los ogros soltaron un fuerte rugido de placer, para luego terminar expulsado un sinfín de semen en la vagina, ano y boca de la mujer.

 **SPLASH…**

La mujer cayó al suelo con su vagina y ano bien abiertos, de donde salía semen como cascada. Mientras de su boca la mujer empezó a vomitar mucho semen, que terminaban por caer el su rostro gracias a la gravedad

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! —El grito de las mujeres no se hizo esperar, un grito lleno de ira y rencor en contra de aquel albino que dejo que aquellos monstruos le hicieran eso tan horrible a una mujer inocente como lo era la madre de Vold.

Issei se acercó de nuevo a un ido y muerto en vida Vold., para hablarle de nuevo.

—Vez lo que provocas con tus ordenes—Comento Issei de forma serena y superior. —Y como hablamos de órdenes y violaciones—Issei sonrió perturbadoramente de nuevo. —¿Qué sentirías tu al pasar por lo mismo que paso tu madre? —Issei hizo una pregunta muy inocente para él. —¡Ya lo sabremos! —Issei chasqueo los dedos y un fuerte brillo cubrió a Vold.

Segundos después se revelo a Vold en versión mujer, toda desnuda y con sus enormes senos expuestos al aire al igual que su culo.

Vold se dio cuenta de aquel cambio de forma rápida, por lo cual alzo la mirada y vio con ira y miedo a Issei, el cual la estaba mirando de forma arrogante y superior.

—¿¡QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI!? —Pregunto gritando con ira y miedo la mujer, mirando a Issei.

—Ya lo descubrirás—Con eso dicho, Issei se alejó de nuevo de allí. —Vamos, da las ordenes—Dijo con gracia cuando se alejó caminando.

Vold en versión mujer se levantó del suelo, en su mente era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que iba a ordenar, rogaba a cualquier Dios que lo ayudara a salir de este infierno al cual Issei lo había sometido.

—¡Vamos ogros, viólenme y llénenme de semen! —La mujer alzo sus brazos al cielo de forma horizontal, su rostro mostraba locura completa al momento de ordenas aquello.

Los ogros vieron a la mujer desnuda y rápidamente sus penes volvieron a ponerse rígidos, empezaron a caminar hacia ella, dejando a una ida mujer cubierta por completo de puro semen.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Issei llego a donde estaba su cubo perfecto atrapando a las mujeres.

—¿¡PORQUE HACES ESTO!? —Grito Celestine con mucho odio, mirando a Issei, el cual la regreso a ver y se quedaron mirando fijamente, una mostrando odio y rencor, y el otro no mostrando sentimiento alguno.

—¿Acaso no estas feliz de que haya castigado al culpable de todas sus desgracias? —Pregunto Issei, mirando a cada una de las guardianas y mirando también a todas las mujeres y niños que estaban detrás de ellas, todos ellos mirándolo a él con un gran odio en sus corazones.

—¡Esa no era la forma de hacerlo pagar! —Grito esta vez Maya, mirando al albino y luego viendo el cuerpo inerte de la madre de Vold. —Esa no era la manera—Ella solamente cayó al suelo de rodillas, para luego empezar a llorar fuertemente.

—Solo le estoy dando una probada de su propio chocolate—Dijo sin más, viendo del como los ojos estaban penetrando a la versión mujer de Vold y del como ella chillaba de placer y pedía que la preñaran de una vez.

—Esto es horrible—Comento Alicia, sosteniendo a Prim que estaba por completo desmayada luego de ver tal acto atroz a la madre de Vold. —¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! —Grito Alicia, mirando a Issei con odio puro.

—Mmm, deja vu—Comento sin prestarle atención a la rubia y solamente se dignaba en ver del como los ogros eyaculaban en los agujeros de Vold.

—¿Qué tipo de psicópata eres tú? —Pregunto Olga en total shock al ver lo loco que era aquel chico que antes era alguien bueno y que la ayudo a ella y a Chloe a escapar de las garras de Kuroinu.

—El mismo psicópata que te ayudo a ti y a tu sierva rubia a seguir pensando claramente—Hablo el albino, sin despegar la mirada del como ahora la mujer masturbaba a 4 otros y otros dos la penetraban por la vagina y el ano.

—Tú no eres humano—Dijo Kaguya, mirando el acto que el mismo hacia hecho y que el mismo les impidió a ellas detener.

—Vaya inteligencia—Comento con burla el albino.

—¿Qué cosa eres? —Claudia pregunto en estado de shock, ya que ver del como este tipo era capaz de hacer esas cosas, se cuestionaba de que al menos sea un humano o alguna otra criatura.

— **Yo soy Issei y tú, eres una basura** —Comento con una voz gruesa y macabra el chico.

—Tu no eras así—Issei escucho la voz de Chloe y dejo de prestarle atención a show de sexo que tenía en frente. —Tú no eres el Issei que conozco, no eres aquel chico que mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios, que se preocupaba por los demás, que decía ser un Dios que nos estaba ayudando…—Chloe tenía su cabello tapando sus ojos, mientras de ellos caían lágrimas, pero alzo su rostro e Issei vio del como la rubia tenía un rostro de ira y tristeza. —¡Tú no eres aquel que nos ayudó a nosotras a ser amigas, el que ayudo a todas las personas a vivir otra vez, que ayudo a todas las guardianas a no tener un cruel destino! —Gritaba la rubia de forma fuerte y dolida. —¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA CHICO QUE AYUDA A LAS PERSONAS!? —Grito y pregunto la rubia elfa.

—¿Quién? —Chloe solamente quedo en shock al momento de que Issei hiciera esa pregunta. —Puede que sea verdad todo eso—Hablo el chico. —Yo me encargue de borrarles la memoria a ellas—Issei señalo a las 8 chicas que lo estaban mirando con odio. —Yo no los ayude a ustedes porque quisiera, mi objetivo estaba justo en donde estaban ustedes—Seguía hablando Issei, rompiendo el corazón de Chloe de forma lenta. —Yo no tengo sentimientos—Issei solo coloco un rostro monótono y frio. —Yo no los reviví cada que destruía un pueblo, eso lo hacía Ddraig—Issei señalo al Dragón que estaba en el cielo. —Yo solamente…—Issei coloco una sonrisa macabra. —Muestro mi verdadera naturaleza—Termino de hablar el muchacho.

 **Crash…**

El cubo perfecto se rompió y también el corazón de Chloe, la cual solamente pudo desmayarse luego de la confesión del joven albino que creía que era alguien bondadoso y de buen corazón, pero que ahora, se había conocido su verdadera naturaleza.

Una naturaleza macabra y demoníaca.

— **[Lo encontré, Issei]** —El habla del Dragón hizo que Issei lo voltease a ver.

—Bien…—Issei solo chasqueo los dedos y los ogros, junto con Vold en versión mujer y su madre, se hicieran cenizas. —¿Dónde está? —Pregunto de forma calmada.

— **[** **Está llegando** **]** —Comento de forma seria y calmada, mientras empezaba a bajar a donde estaban las mujeres, las cuales al momento de que el Dragón llegara lo veían de forma suplicante y agradecidos, ya que con la declaración hecha por el albino demonio, este Dragón era su verdadero Dios y salvador. — **[** **Sphere** **]** —Una esfera celeste cubrió a las todas las mujeres que estaban allí, protegiéndolas del futuro enfrentamiento a escala galáctica y multiversal.

—Aun no entiendo del porque te preocupas por esas humanos—Cuestiono Issei con algo de fastidio.

— **[Porque cuando tú te concentras en un Protótypa, se te olvida tu verdadera procedencia y actitud]** —Dijo de forma sería el Dragón, Issei por su parte solamente chasqueo la lengua con algo de fastidio ante las verdades que le estaba dando su viejo amigo.

—Como sea—Dijo Issei, pero luego sonrió de forma muy depredadora. —¡Por fin es el momento de hacerte pagar y de mostrarte quien es el más fuerte aquí! —Issei se estaba tomando muy apecho el hecho de matar a este Protótypa, ya que este le ha causado serios problemas y necesitaba consumirlo para saber del como lo hizo y cómo hacerlo el también.

 **CCCCRRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK…**

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Issei y Ddraig ladearon su cabeza un poco en señal de desinterés, ya que el planeta Eostia, había sido destruido de forma tan simple como reventar un globo.

Las mujeres y niños que estaban en la esfera y vivos abrieron los ojos en puro shock al ver del como su mundo había sido destruido de aquella forma, algunas mujeres y niños solamente no pudieron con la sorpresa y terminaron por desmayarse para dejar de sufrir por un momento en sus miserables vidas.

En todo ese destello estelar, se pudo notar a una figura.

Aquella figura era de color negro y muy delgado, pero en su pecho, abdomen y un poco de sus piernas, tenía agujeros de color blanco. Sus brazos son largos y sus manos contienen unas garras negras y una mancha roja en su dorso. En su frente posee de igual manera una mancha roja en forma de triángulo, lo más destacable era que no tenía ojos y poseía una larga nariz.

—… **Ídia** —El Protótypa movió sus labios y dijo la raza al cual pertenecía Issei y Ddraig. — **Perderás tu vida… ante mi…** —Issei y Ddraig estaban un poco sorprendidos al ver hablar el idioma humano a esta cosa negra. — **Ante… Gothra** —Dijo su nombro el Protótypa, sorprendiendo aún más Issei y Ddraig.

— _[Al parecer tiene conciencia]_ —Issei se comunicó con Ddraig. — _[No me esperaba este hecho]_ —Los [Dinamo] del albino aparecieron en su espalda y empezaron a girar como taladros y en sus puntas preparaban "…", el verdadero poder de ellas.

— _ **[Será mejor que vayas enserio esta vez]**_ —Comento Ddraig de forma seria. — _ **[Um, finalmente usaras la verdadera energía de tus Dinamo]**_ —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios el Dragón

—Pragnus—Comento Issei ya no de forma telepática. —La misma energía que le diste a Kaguya en sus aretes—Dijo mirando a la pelinegra y luego miro a Ddraig con algo de ira. —El poder que solo "…" pueden usar, además de nosotros—Dijo de forma sería el albino.

— **[Una pequeña muestra, de lo que nunca más podrán poseer]** —Dijo Ddraig de forma monótona, sin prestarle atención a la mirada de ira que le dio antes su amigo.

—Je…—Issei coloco una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios. — **¡Yo sabré como peleo Ddraig!** —Issei se lanzó de forma muy rápida hasta donde estaba esperando de forma paciente Gothra.

Cuando Issei estaba a punto de llegar a su enemigo, este alzo su palma y una ola de energía invisible se extendió por el cosmos.

Issei se quedó quiero luego de eso, solo para sentir su cuerpo arder como nunca lo había hecho antes.

 **BBBOOOOOMMMM…**

 **BBBOOOOOMMMM…**

 **BBBOOOOOMMMM…**

A lo lejos de todos ellos, se pudieron ver estrellas y planetas explotar por completo solo con esa simple muestra de poder del Protótypa, el cual rápidamente se protegió con sus manos el ataque de frente por uno de los [Dinamo] del albino, objeto que atravesó el cuerpo de Gothra pero que termino reconstruyéndose sin liberar si quiera una gota de sangre.

— **Nada… mal** —Comento el Protótypa, colocando una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. Pero repentinamente fue golpeado en el costado derecho de su cabeza, haciendo que el ser salga volando millones de años luz por todo el basto universo.

— **Nada mal para ti también** —Issei comento aquello, mientras su piel estaba quemada y regenerándose poco a poco, dejando eso de lado, se impulsó con sus pies en el "aire" del espacio y siguió de forma rápida a su contrincante.

Ddraig por su parte solamente hizo brillar sus alas y estas se movieron segundos después, desplazándose por el espacio y llegando en unos segundos a donde estaba el Protótypa.

Gothra estaba incrustado en medio de un planeta oscura, pero que fue destruido a la mitad por el Protótypa que se estaba empezando a levantar de donde estaba enterado, pero de forma muy elegante, se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a un Issei que tenía su puño extendido y concentrando Pragnus en ella, pero al no tener a su objetivo en la mira, la energía solamente fue lanzada hacia "adelante" en forma de un rayo rojo.

—…—Gothra cerro sus garras y formo un puño, puño que fue a parar al rostro del albino, al cual hizo ladear un poco la cabeza, pero Issei solo tenía una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. — **Choque** —Con eso dicho, Issei simplemente fue mandada al suelo, creando un gran cráter en el ya destruido planeta. El Protótypa se elevó al espacio, sus puntos rosjos en su cuerpo empezaron a brillar, para segundos después. — **Est…** —Fuera lanzado un millar de rayos verdes que terminaron por chocar en donde estaba Issei, destruyendo el planeta por completo y convirtiéndolo en polvo estelar esta vez.

Ddraig vio eso con un poco de interés, en verdad era una muestra de poder sorprendente para alguien que solo destruida montañas o planetas, pero para él, no era más que solo una miseria de poder.

— **Parece… que… fue… mucho…** —Comentaba Gothra al ver del como el uso de aquel poder dejo a su cuerpo muy dañado. — **Nuevo… cuerpo…** —Con eso dicho, el cuerpo del Protótypa empezó a convulsionar y a inflarse de forma muy horrible, para luego brillar y explotar, llevándose consigo muchas estrellas y planetas que estaban a la intemperie de lo desconocido.

—¡Cogh! —Issei fue alcanzado por aquella explosión, la cual lo estaba empujando y dañándolo considerablemente.

Y como vino la explosión, regreso a su mismo lugar de origen y se perdió por completo, pero ahora, en donde antes estaba el Protótypa Gothra, estaba otro ser de diferente.

— **Nuevo cuerpo, listo** —Ahora allí estaba Gothra, convertido en un ser de piel oscura, cuatro brazos, en su rostro solo estaba un ojos grande de color naranja. — **Comida aceptada** —Gothra solo extendió una de sus manos al frente, en donde se formó una esfera de color rojo, siendo ella, la sangre del albino que estaba yendo hacia Gothra de forma muy molesta.

Gothra solamente puso aquella esfera en su pecho y soltó un suspiro que solo él pudo escuchar.

—¡Kronos! —La katana de Issei apareció en su mano derecha, con la cual llego rápidamente para rebanar con ella a Gothra.

— **Riba** —Una espada negra cubierta con su filo en fuego apareció en los brazos izquierdos de Gothra, espada que uso para protegerse de la espada más poderosa según del como su usuario la use.

 **CLACK… TRRRRIIIIIIII…**

Los dos objetos filosos chocaron entre sí, ambos usando la fuerte de su usuario para empujarse y liberar chispas en el espacio.

—¿Qué cosas son ellos? —Aquella pregunta fue hecha por una muy shoqueada Alicia, ya que ver aquella muestra de poder y destrucción, era como estar viendo a un par de Dioses pelear entre sí por sus dominios.

— **No eres, digno** —Gothra hizo a un lado a Issei con su espada, para intentar darle un fuerte golpe con sus dos brazos libres, pero ambos brazos fueron rebanados por Kronos, Issei sonrió de nuevo de forma pequeña.

—…—Issei no dijo nada, así que solo hizo unos movimientos con su katana, movimientos que Gothra no pudo seguir, pero sintió su cuerpo dividirse en pedacitos. —No… pero si se usarlo—Issei solo movió su katana con maestría y la llevo a su espalda en donde empezó a levitar.

— **¡!** —Gothra fue simplemente dividido en múltiples pedacitos de su cuerpo, sintió un fuerte dolor cabe decir, razón por la cual aguanto fuertemente el dolor de su cuerpo, pero aun así, ni una sola gota de sangre fue liberada. — **U-Unión** —Dijo de forma cansada, pero su cuerpo se empezó a reconstruir ante la ansiosa y divertida mirada de Issei, le gustaba del como este Protótypa lo estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

—Vamos, Gothra, diviérteme más—Comento Issei con tranquilidad y felicidad, por primera vez alguien lo estaba divirtiendo y haciendo que libere el 60% de su poder total.

— **Juum** —Gothra simplemente apareció en frente de Issei, al cual lo tomo de la cabeza y lo estrello contra su rodilla, rompiéndole por completo el cráneo y de nuevo, liberando la sangre del albino, que Gothra se encargó de consumir de forma rápida para conseguir más y más poder de lo que ya tenía. — **Munt** —Uso su espalda para cortar a Kronos, pero esta solamente se hizo intangible y dejo que la espada cortara a Issei por el pecho.

Kronos se "levanto" y empezó a atacar a Gothra de forma rápida y precisa, pero este no se quedaba atrás y peleaba con su espada.

—Hay, eso sí dolió—Issei ya estaba recuperado y se estaba tomando la cabeza con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha estaba controlando a Kronos y le estaba haciendo cortes al cuerpo de Gothra, cortes que su cuerpo reconstruía apenas fuera dañado. — **Blood** —Issei lanzo a sus [Dinamo] al frente, los cuales atacaron de forma despiada a Gothra, el cual con dificultad, desviaba aquellos aparatos y a la espada a la misma vez. —Eres rápido—Felicito Issei. —Pero no lo suficiente. —La velocidad de los [Dinamo] y Kronos aumento a niveles nunca visto, ya ni siquiera se notaba a la espada y a los objetos por tal velocidad a la que se movían,

La espada **Riba** se estaba empezando a trizar poco a poco, como también el ojo de Gothra, el cual era punto más débil y a la vez el más poderoso que poseía aquel ser, pero aunque este en problemas, el Protótypa seguía luchando y poco a poco, acostumbrándose a lo que lo estaba lastimando, pero aun así, Issei seguía aumentado la velocidad de ataque, haciendo polvo las extremidades cortadas y finalmente, llego al ojo y lo termino rompiendo junto con la espada, las cuales se hicieron polvo como si nada.

—Q-Qu-Que poder—Dijo una sorprendida y fascina Claudia, ver a esas cosas pelear y ver del como uno maneja la katana y esas cosas de tal forma que parecían divinas, incluso la velocidad que obtuvieron haciéndolas completamente invisibles para el ojo humano.

—¿Ya acabo? —Pregunto Issei de forma un tanto decepcionada pero aun así feliz. —En fin, que se pu-… ¡puag! —El albino estaba reduciendo su poder, pero de repente, su cuello es atravesado de forma muy grotesca por una especie de cola de color negro.

— **Vamos de paseo** —Una voz femenina hablo a las espalda del albino, la cola estaba haciendo girar el cuerpo del muchacha hacia ella, en donde se vio a Gothra con su nuevo cuerpo; femenino. Escapas era lo principal que cubrían todo su cuerpo, unos cuernos en su cabeza y un par de alas pequeñas y oscuras posadas en su espalda baja. Cabe resaltar que su rostro es como la de un casco de armadura medieval y que tapaban sus ojos. — **A otros mundos** —Con eso dicho, las alas de Gothra se alzaron y formaron y agujero negro "encima" de los dos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT! —Era el grito que Issei hacia mientras su cuerpo era estirado de forma tan grotesca que rompían sus huesos, tejidos, órganos y demás cosas de aquel cuerpo que actualmente estaba poseyendo.

Efecto que Gothra no estaba teniendo para nada, así que solamente los dos seres terminaron por ingresar al agujero negro, el cual se terminó por cerrar para evitar que alguien más los siguiera.

— **[Veamos]** —Ddraig solo abrió sus alas y estas empezaron a brillar de nuevo. — **[Ya veo…]** —Ddraig puso una sonrisa un tanto divertida en sus fauces. — **[Prepárense humanas, hoy, conocerán lo que es la paradoja de los multiversos]** —Con eso dicho y con unas muy sorprendidas mujeres, Ddraig desapareció de aquel espacio y universo en el que estaban actualmente.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 46 – Knight with Will**

—Esto… era lo que estaba esperando durante mucho tiempo—Issei solamente bajo su espada Bahamut al suelo, espada que estaba manchada completamente en una sangre carmesí de su reciente víctima. —Lamento que Ross fuese la primera en morir—El peliblanco alzo con su mano izquierda, la cabeza de la valquiria de cabello plateado.

—¡NNNNNOOOOOOO, RRRRRROOOOOSSSSSWWWEEEEIIIISSSEEE! —Fue el grito unánime de Kiba, Gasper, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kurumu, Eve, Ophis, Ravel, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Lucy, Erza, Mavis, Tiamat, Irene e Irina.

—¡Kajajajaja! —Se reía Issei al ver del como aquellos que una vez eran sus amigos, amores y Reina, lloraban sin parar al ver del como él tenía sujetado de los cabellos la cabeza de aquella valkiria que tuvo la mala suerte de estar delante de él.

—¿¡Porque haces esto, Issei!? —Pregunto una muy enojada y triste Eve, la cual estaba en el suelo aprisionada por la fuerte presión de poder que el peliblanco estaba ejerciendo sobre todos ellos para que no lo molestaran.

—Oh, mi linda y preciosa Eve—Comento Issei, lanzando la cabeza de Rossweisse a lado de la pelirroja Gremory, la cual al ver la cabeza de su sierva de aquella forma, hizo que llorase aún más fuerte al igual que las demás mujeres del sequito de la pelirroja. —Simple, ya llego el momento de dejar de fingir—Eve abrió grande los ojos al escuchar aquello de su Rey. —Todo este tiempo estuve jugando con ustedes, manipulándolos como mis marionetas, usándolos como mis juguetes—Decía el chico mientras Ophis, Kurumu, Erza, Lucy, Irene, Kiba y Gasper abrían los ojos del puro shock que les estaba provocando su amor y amigo Issei Hyōdō.

—¡E-E-Es me-mentira! —Lucy grito aquello con mucho dolor en su corazón. —Dime que es una mentira—La rubia solo bajo la cabeza. — _Por favor_ —Susurro aquello con tristeza marcada de por vida en su alma y corazón.

—¡Todo es verdad! —Grito Issei, usando uno de su [Gear] para clavarse en la pierna derecha de la rubia, la cual soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al ver aquel objeto clavarse en su carne y hacer que esta empeciese a perder sangre. —Ustedes solo me proporcionaron de sus poderes—El [Gear] se retiró de donde estaba la lastimada y muy dolida rubia. —Ahora que ya tengo todo el poder que necesito…—Todos los [Gear] estaban preparándose para matar a todas sus víctimas que tenían en frente. —Ustedes…—Los [Gear] empezaron a girar como taladros y a expulsar rayos negros de ellos. —Ya no merecen vivir más—Con eso dicho, los aparatos salieron disparados hacia donde estaban los que alguna vez fueron amigos y amores de Issei.

Pero en eso…

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM…**

Algo o alguien termino cayendo a un costado de donde estaban ellos, haciendo que Issei se cubra con sus [Gear] y que los ya libres chicos se cubrieran con sus respectivas magias de protección o escudos.

 **PAM…**

Un sonido de un golpe fue lo que escucharon los chico que estaban en aquella área que se les fue encomendado investigar.

Con la fuerza del golpe hecha, se disipo la nube de polvo, pero en su lugar se creó un gran cráter y una especia de mujer Dragón fue lanzada hacia donde ellos estaban, pero que uso sus garras para sujetarse en la tierra y retener a su cuerpo.

— **Maldita perra** —La voz de otra mujer se escuchó dentro del cráter, de donde, con un salto hacia el cielo, apareció otra mujer, pero esta tenía la piel por completo negra, su ropa era un vestido negro con unas runas que brillaban en su superficie, además de eso la mujer no tenía boca, poseía 4 ojos y un cabello que simulaba a un fue negro/azulado. En su espalda se podían ver dos pequeñas alas negras y en sus brazos una "esposas" de piedra sujetadas por unas cadenas. — **Mmm… este cuerpo no lo había usado desde hace mucho** —Comento la mujer de forma desinteresada.

—¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? —Un muy molesto Issei se elevó al cielo y pregunto aquello con mucha ira por haber intervenido en la matanza que iba a hacer con sus "amigos". —¡Respond-…! —El peliblanco dejo de hablar, ya que encima de él apareció un Dragón muy conocido por él, además de llevar a un grupo de humanas en una esfera de energía. —¿D-Ddraig? —Pregunto muy confundido, pero luego puso un rostro de puro enojo. —¿¡Como diablos te liberarse del sello y de tus ataduras!? —Pregunto muy enojado, él pensó que había sometido a su compañero y que ahora le estaba drenando su poder para su conveniencia.

— **(Suspiro)** **Ya cállate Issei** —La mujer de negro le hablo al peliblanco, el cual se sorprendió de que ellas supieran quien era. — **No te metas sino quieres morir, pero meh, de todas formas tu planeta y universo serán destruidos en estos momentos** —Con eso dicho, la mujer de negro se lanzó de forma rápida a luchar contra Gothra.

Isa se lanzó hacia Gothra de forma rápida, la Protótypa para ese momento ya la estaba esperando, razón por la cual antes de que Isa llegara a donde la mujer Dragón, un fuerte rayo rojo salio del suelo, dándole de lleno en el estómago a la mujer de negro, rayo que la termino por lanzar al cielo, pero Isa lanzo su cadena hacia Gothra, tomándola del cuello y llevándosela con ella al cielo, en donde ambas extendieron sus alas y empezaron a luchar en el aire, haciendo temblar el cielo y la tierra con tan solo sus golpes.

Ddraig por su parte solo miraba el enfrentamiento con actitud analítica, Issei se estaba confiando mucho del cómo podía ver bien, razón por la cual se estaba dejando lastimar por Gothra, pero también Gothra se estaba haciendo más poderosa o poderoso con cada transformación que este obtenía, en cambio lo contrario pasaba con su viejo amigo o en este caso, amiga Isa, la cual estaba perdiendo poder.

El inframundo en estos momentos estaba sufriendo un terremoto de escalas nunca antes vista, ya que sus tierras y sus ciudades se derrumbaban al suelo con cada golpe que los dos "Titanes" se daban entre sí, provocando la preocupación de parte de los líderes del inframundo, los cuales acudieron rápidamente hacia donde era el origen de concentración de aquellos poderes que fácilmente, sobrepasaban a las de todos ellos.

—¡T-T-Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Grito una desesperada Asia, la cual estaba con sus ojos rojos de haber llorado la muerte de Rossweisse, a la cual el cuerpo fue tragado por la tierra y la sepulto en ella antes de que los demás la tomaran para hacer un digno entierro. —¡E-E-Esto es m-muy peligroso! —La rubia, junto con los demás estaban levitando con sus alas en el cielo, todos ellos viendo la pelea de esas mujeres.

— **¡NO!** —Todos vieron a Rias gritar de aquello forma un tanto demoníaca. — **¡Yo voy a matar a Hyōdō Issei por lo que le hizo a mi Torre, a Ross!** —Con eso dicho, la pelirroja salio disparada hacia donde estaba levitando Issei y más allá, la pelea que se estaba dando con las dos mujeres.

—¡Rias/sama/san! —Gritaron todos sus amigas y siervos a la pelirroja, ya que ella se estaba metiendo en medio de algo muy peligroso.

—¡Hay que sacar a todos de aquí, yo iré a ver a la pelirroja! —Tiamat tomo la palabra, así que tomando su forma Dragón salio disparada hacia donde se estaba yendo la pelirroja Gremory.

—¡Tenemos que sali-…! —Kiba estaba tomando la palabra, pero antes de seguir hablando más, fue hecho cenizas gracias a un rayo blanco que cayó encima de él.

—¡KIBA-SEMPAI! —Fue el grito de horror y desesperación que soltó Koneko al ver a su sempai morir de aquella forma.

—¡Salgamos de aquí ahora! —Erza tomo la palabra, ella estaba cargando a un herida y sangrante Lucy, la cual solamente estaba con viendo a Issei, pero, viéndolo con odio puro.

 **Triiiirrrttt, triiiirrrttt, triiiirrrttt, trriiiirrrttt…**

Los rayos se estaban intensificando cada vez, haciendo que los más débiles salgan volando por cada rayo que les caía cerca de ellos.

Rias por su partes esquivaba con demasiada dificultad todos esos rayos, ya estaba a tan poco de llegar a donde estaba el peliblanco, para así hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había hecho, especialmente por haber asesinado a sangre fría a su [Torre].

— **¡Mierda!** —Rias vio del como la unión de un rayo blanco y uno negro iba a caer sobre ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía esquivarlo ni aunque quisiera, por lo cual…

 **BBBOOOOMMMM…**

La pelirroja no sintió dolor alguno, así que solo abrió los ojos, y cuando los abrió, se quedó en un gran shock.

— **T-Tu un-nunca apre-aprendes, Ri-Rias** —La Dragona del Caos era la que la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo. — **Jejejeje, no-nos ve-vemos des-después** —Dijo por última vez, ya que más rayos cayeron en ella y simplemente la desintegraron por completo, solamente dejando un polvo azulado que cayó en la muy shoqueada pelirroja.

—¡HHHHHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Grito Rias con los ojos bien abiertos y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a montones, su rostro estaba expresando la agonía en su gran gloria.

—¡Rias! —La pelirroja se giró de forma lenta hacia donde la llamaron, viendo del como las demás chicas junto con Gasper estaban yendo hacia ella. —¡Larguémonos de aquí! —Vio a su [Reina] Akeno gritarle aquello.

— **Acabar** —Gothra dijo aquello, expulsando a Isa hacia el suelo gracias a una lanza que se clavó en su pecho. Una vez Isa fuese lanzada al suelo. — **Más** —Gothra lanzo infinitas lanzas negras que iban clavándose en el cuerpo de Isa.

Rias solo vio pasar en forma lenta todo, del como aquella mujer de negro paso por encima de ella, junto con unas enormes y puntiagudas lanzas que se clavaban en su cuerpo y; en el cuerpo de todas sus conocidas, vio del cómo sus cabezas, cuerpos, brazos y piernas, eran arrancadas de sus orígenes, Rias no escuchaba nada, solo veía del como todas ellas solamente abrieron los ojos del puro shock.

Gasper, Koneko, Asia, Lucy, Erza, Irene, Irina, Xenovia, Kurumu, Eve, Akeno, Ophis, Ravel, Mavis, todos ellos terminaron por ser llevados al suelo y que luego…

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Una enorme parte del planeta tierra termino explotando luego de que Gothra lanzara aquella técnica tan devastadora y poderosa, que ni siquiera llevaba a un porcentaje mínimo de su poder, aquello era simplemente un pequeño y diminuto juego para la Protótypa.

— _"Va-Vaya poder"_ —Issei miraba aquello y toda la destrucción, además del cielo del inframundo caer un sinfín de rayos negros por doquier. — _"¿Acaso ellos ya llegaron?"_ —Se cuestiono con algo de miedo en su ser.

— **Así que, tu eres otra versión** —Issei rápidamente se giró hacia el frente, en donde vio a aquella mujer Dragón de más de 2 metros de alto, la cual estaba a unos 5 metros delante de él. — **La comida…** —Los ojos de Issei se abrieron de par en par, ya que solamente estaba viendo su cuerpo sostenido en la mano derecha de esta mujer. — **Siempre será comida** —Con eso dicho por Gothra, ella procedió a abrir de enorme forma sus fauces, llevándose la cabeza de Issei allí y acabando con toda conciencia del muchacho.

El protagonista y a la vez antagonista; de Knight with Will.

—¡RIAS! —La pelirroja escucho la voz de su hermano a lo lejos, por lo cual giro su cabeza de forma inerte hacia donde estaban llegando los 4 Demonios más fuertes del inframundo, los cuales estaban sorprendidos de tremenda destrucción y agujero en la tierra y tormentas en el cielo.

—Onii-sa-…—Sirzechs dejo de volar y abrió sus ojos en shock al ver del como el cuerpo de Rias termino explotando gracias a que dos puños se clavaron en su cuerpo, golpe que la hicieron pedazos sin remordimiento alguno, mientras que los usuarios de esos dos puños empezaron a lanzar ataques que estaban dividiendo la tierra en múltiples pedazos

—Ri…—El pelirrojo Lucifer estaba soltando lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras sus labios temblaban del miedo y la ira. —¡RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS! —Soltó un fuerte grito el pelirrojo, mientras liberaba su poder de forma inmensurable, haciendo que los otros Demonios se cubrieron por el fuerte poder que estaba liberando en ese momento Sirzechs.

Pero…

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

De nada sirve liberar un poder… cuando tu vida, se había esfumado por completo.

Así como también… el planeta en el que vivías.

Isa ataco de frente, abrieron su mano derecha y liberando su materia oscura, la cual formo una mano con enormes garras en ella. Mientras que Gothra, abrió su boca y dejo ver un sinfín de dientes filosos listos para arrancar extremidades.

Ambas atacaron de frente, el resultado…

 **CRACK… CHAM, CHAM, CHAM…**

Una Isa sin el brazo derecho y una Gothra devorando aquel brazo junto con el poder de la materia oscura.

— **¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** —El enojo era muy evidente en ese grito que soltó Isa, pero que no se terminó escuchando, ya que el sonido, no viajaba a través de espacio.

El planeta tierra y el sistema solar ya no existían, todos los planetas y la estrella primaria, terminaron por desaparecer gracias a la enorme explosión de poder que se terminó liberando gracias a Isa y Gothra, toda vida que alguna vez existió en ese universo había terminado por ser erradicadas de forma completa y limpia.

Isa empezó a brillar, Gothra se dio cuenta de aquello y rápidamente arremetió en contra de la mujer de cabello de fuego, abriendo esta vez un portal de color rojo, similar a un agujero de gusano que las termino por absorber de nueva cuenta, llevándolas a un nuevo universo que lo más probable es que termine siendo destruido de la misma forma que este lo fue.

—Snif, snif, snif—Eran los sollozos de las 8 mujeres que estaban consientes, ya que las otras humanas solamente habían terminado por desmayarse gracias a la fuerte presión de aquellos poderes que se habían estado liberando.

— **[Dejen de llorar]** —Ddraig se giró a verlas a ellas, las cuales se asustaron a ver los ojos rojos del Dragón. — **[No es tiempo de lamentos]** —Ddraig abrió sus alas, para que estas brillen en un color azul muy hermoso, y segundos después…

Desapareció junto con la esfera de energía.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 14 – Finished Fights**

Para cuando Ddraig termino por aparecer en el planeta al cual Isa y Gothra viajaron, este vio del como Gothra estaba peleando junto con Issei en pleno océano.

La nueva transformación de Issei era un tipo de ser de color blanco de aspecto muy delgado, con unos pequeños cuernos en su frente, una joroba en su espalda que se extendía por su espalda hasta completar una cola.

Las dos super especies estaban luchando a puño limpio encima del agua.

Ddraig veía del como Issei era mucha más ágil con la nueva transformación adquirida, ya que estaba doblegando de forma tan fácil a Gothra, la cual no podía seguirle el paso por lo rápido y ágil que estaba siendo Issei con su nueva transformación, haciendo que esta soltara gruñidos de vez en cuando y uno que otro grito de dolor al momento de que Issei la termine hiriendo con sus garras o con su cola.

— **Más fácil que antes** —Con la cola blanca, Issei sujeto a Gothra por el cuello, elevándola del agua empezando a propinarle un sinfín de golpes en todo el cuerpo, además de estarle apretando de forma muy fuerte el cuello de la Protótypa. — **Muere** —Por cada puñetazo que Issei le daba a Gothra, el agua iba creando enormes tsunamis que iban directamente a Japón, en donde actualmente se estaba llevando a cabo un rescate de los sobrevivientes de una enorme infección zombie.

Issei ya un poco harto, dio un giro de 360° y termino lanzando a Gothra hacia el cielo y en dirección a donde se marcharon las olas más enormes que se hayan creado en toda la tierra.

 **CCCRRRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK…**

El salto que Issei dio, no solo daño una enorme parte de la tierra, sino que también termino separando una sección del planeta y la lanzo hacia el espacio, solo era cuestión de horas hasta que todo el oxígeno del planeta se acabara y todo ser vivo en ella, terminase muriendo.

—¿¡Porque no los detienes!? —Fue la pregunta hecha por Chloe, ya dejando su odio y tristeza de lado, las vidas que se estaban sacrificando solamente por un enfrentamiento barbárico, era algo muy frustrante de ver. —¡Está muriendo la gente y los mundos! —La rubia golpeo la esfera de poder y vio con ira al Dragón, el cual solamente empezó a volar en dirección hacia donde se habían marchado los dos Titanes.

— **[…]** —Ddraig por su parte no dijo nada, ya que no estaba interesado en responder las exigencias que les estaban dando estas mujeres a él.

—¡RESPONDE! —Grito mucho más fuerte la rubia elfa, ya cansada de ver la ignorancia con la que las trataba el Dragón de nombre Ddraig.

— **[Ustedes no saben nada]** —Empezó a hablar el Dragón mientras volada de forma rápida. — **[Ustedes no controlar para nada esta naturaleza]** —Siguió el Dragón, sin voltear a verlas a ellas. — **[Así que solo hay algo que hacer o decir en estos casos…]** —Esta vez Ddraig se giró a ver a la rubia, la cual le sostuvo la mirada aun con esos ojos tenebrosos del Dragón brillando fuertemente. — **[Dejémoslos pelear]** —Con eso dicho, el Dragón regreso su vista al frente y siguió su vuelo.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—Yo pensaba…—Una mujer de cabello naranja corto hablo con tristeza. —Que íbamos a morir por esas cosas…—Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. —Pero…—La pelinaranja solo alzo la mirada y vio del como un edificio termino siendo destruido por una de esas criaturas que habían llegado a donde ellos estaban escapando. —No creía que moriría de esta forma—Miku solo cayó al suelo de rodillas, empezando a gritar de miedo y terror.

—Al menos…—Esta vez otra voz femenina hablo. —Quiero agradecerte, Takashi-san—Cabello magenta y ojos del mismo color. —Gracias por haberme salvado y… snif…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, tanto por el miedo a morir y la desesperación. —Y… snif… ¡darme una razón para pelear! ¡aahhhhhh! —Grito fuertemente la chica, la cual también fue a parar de rodillas al suelo, empezando a llorar de forma desconsolada.

—No te preocupes Taniuchi—El pelinegro de nombre Takashi se sentó en el suelo, en medio de las dos mujeres con las cuales termino por luchar de forma muy fuerte, masacrando a todos "ellos" que los atacaron una vez lograra manipular y darle una razón de vivir a la chica de cabello magenta. —No te preocupes Miku—Todo iba bien, estaban descansando un poco luego de haber provocado aquella enorme explosión que acabo con "ellos" y el Tyrant. —Ustedes no caminaran solas en la muerte…—Pero cuando aquellas dos cosas aparecieron y empezaron a pelear y llevarse edificios y enormes pedazos de tierra, toda esperanza de vida se fue de ellos. —Ya que yo…—Takashi tomo de la cabeza de Miku y la recostó en su pierna, la misma acción fue la que hizo con Taniuchi. —Yo caminare junto con ustedes—El pelinegro solo puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 **BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM…**

Una explosión ocurrió a las espaldas de ellos, en donde ya no había existencia de tierra alguna, es más, ya ni el cielo estaba, solo estaba el espacio frió y oscuro.

—Gracias… Takashi—Las dos solo cerraron los ojos y colocaron una sonrisa pequeña y cálida en sus labios.

—No es nada—Con eso dicho, el pelinegro solo vio del como una enorme esfera de color celeste se empezó a agrandar en frente de ellos. — _"Finalmente… puedo ir con ustedes, hermanos"_ —Takashi solo cerro los ojos y luego de ello…

 **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

La tierra y la mitad del sol fueron desintegrados por esa expansión de poder que libero Gothra.

Pero…

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

El sol termino por explotar, expandiéndose de tal forma que arraso con todos los planetas a muchos años luz de donde ella estaba, dejando sin vida toda la Vía Láctea y sin ninguna roca que se pudiera llamar planeta, meteorito o asteroide, todo, había desaparecido.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 1 – Pacific Rim: Extinction**

— _Vamos White, ya casi llegamos al abismo_ —Dijo por el comunicador Eva, ya que aquel Jaeger junto con el Jaeger Blanco estaban llegando hacia donde estaba el abismo de donde los Kaijū llegaban a la dimensión del planeta tierra, siendo mandados por una raza alienígena llamada Precursores.

— _No comas ansias Eva, estamos detrás de ustedes_ —Respondió White por medio de los comunicadores, ya que ambos robots estaban debajo del agua a un profundidad enorme.

—Hay que detonar esta bomba que llevamos cargando en las espaldas—Uno de los pilotos del White estaba hablando con su compañero neuronal, siendo aquel compañero, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos dorados. —¡Para luego ir rápido a ver a Sakura! —Comento aquel muchacho, un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

—Te notas muy feliz—Dijo el chico de cabello blanco. —Sasuke—Dijo el nombre del pelinegro el albino.

—¡Pues claro que sí, finalmente le pediré que sea mi prometida! —Comento el chico de nombre Sasuke con entusiasmo en su habla. —¿Y qué hay de ti? Ya llevas unas cuantas semanas con Rei, ¿Qué tal la experiencia? —Pregunto el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver el pequeño sonrojo de su hermano Naruto.

—Pu-Pues bien…—Comento Naruto, recordando del como conoció a aquella chica de cabello celeste y ojos rojos, la cual al chico le había parecido muy hermosa, razón por la cual Naruto la había invitado a salir y ella acepto un tanto dudosa por la faceta fría del albino, pero los días pasaron en Hong Kong y Rei termino por conocer aún más a Naruto, enamorándose de el de forma perdida. —Es tierna y linda conmigo, por eso…—Naruto coloco un rostro determinado. —Hay que sobrevivir, porque quiero estar con ella—Dijo el muchacho de forma seria y determinada, pensamientos que eran compartidos por la chica que estaba en tierra firme y rezando a que aquella misión salga bien.

—Así se habla—Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Acabemos con esos malditos! —Dijo después de forma seria y retadora.

Sin más que decir, ellos siguieron piloteando sus Jaeger hasta donde estaba la Brecha del Abismo, pero cuando ya estaban a tan solo 900 metros, el comunicador de ambos Jaeger sonó y de ella hablo el Mariscal Pentecost.

— _¡Alto pilotos!_ —Dijo la voz seria del hombre, haciendo que los dos Jaeger dejaran de caminar y cesaron el paso.

—¡Que sucede Mariscal, estamos a tan solo unos metros de cerrar este maldito abismo! —Comento uno de los pilotos del Eva, siendo aquel piloto; Jin Namikaze. —¿¡Porque nos detiene hora!? —Pregunto un tanto molesto el chico de cabello rubio.

— _E-El abismo…_ —Les pareció muy extraño que la voz de aquel serio hombre se viera un tanto confundida y entrecortada. — _Ha colapsado_ —Dijo aquello, dejando en completo shock a los 4 pilotos que habían tenido la misión de cerrar la brecha de una vez por todas.

Pero saber eso y sin información coherente, era realmente impresionante e increíble.

—¡Esperen! —La voz de Naruto resonó en los altavoces. —¡Detento una presencia mucho mayor saliendo de la brecha! —Dijo un poco serio y preocupado.

—¿¡Que!? —Grito Sasuke, un tanto sorprendido por lo que estaba diciendo Naruto, ya que este podía saber gracias a la unión Robot y Humano, la cual el pelinegro no poseía. —¿¡De cuanto estamos hablando!? —Pregunto listo para la última pelea, ya que el vio del como la luz de la brecha se apagaba, pero que ahora, se estaba iluminando demasiado.

— _S-S-Su al-altura…_ —Todo escucharon la voz temerosa que el albino estaba colocando, lo cual los sorprendió mucho, ya que el muchacho nunca había mostrado miedo alguno ante los Kaijū. — _E-Es más d-d-de 900 me-me-metros_ —Termino de hablar el albino, dejando en completo shock a todo aquel que lo estaba escuchando.

La brecha por otro lado estaba empezando a agrandarse de forma increíble, rompiendo la tierra y creando un cráter aun mucho más grande que él anterior.

— _¡Salgan de allí inmediatamente soldados, es una orden!_ —El Mariscal ordeno aquello rápidamente, haciendo que los 4 pilotos reaccionaran y empezaran a dar marcha atrás.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido! —Dijo una voz femenina, siendo aquella voz de una chica pelirroja, ojos violetas y que responde al nombre de Natsuki Namikaze

—¡Life System! —Naruto grito aquello, mientras su cuerpo, mente y alma se unían con la de su robot.

Para cuando hizo aquello, Naruto uso sus propulsores de su espalda y rápidamente fue a donde estaba el Eva, el cual solamente estaba caminando lo más rápido que le de sus algo dañadas partes, pero con la reciente llegada de White, este solamente se sujetó de los brazos del Blanco y salieron disparados hacia la superficie gracias a los propulsores, pero cuando ya se estaban alejando lo suficiente, una enorme mano esquelética de color oscuro termino por salir de la tierra y golpearlos de tal forma que los mando sacando del océano y los mando al cielo a volar.

Pero junto con ellos también salio disparado Issei, el cual seguía con su transformación de aquel ser de color blanco y cola, pero se le veía que estaba un poco herido, ya que su piel blanca se veía un poco oscura y levemente chamuscada.

Los 3, robots y criatura, salieron disparados al cielo en dirección desconocida.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

—¿¡Alguien puede decirme que es esa cosa!? —Pregunto el Mariscal Pentecost, mientras veía en los radares aquella enorme criatura que por su enorme tamaño no sabían qué tipo de Kaijū era o que categoría seria.

—No lo sabemos Mariscal—Contesto de forma preocupada Tendo, viendo del como aquella criatura se estaba empezando a movilizar de forma rápida hacia donde estaban ellos y Hong Kong. —Pero si sabemos que se está acercando de forma rápida hacia nosotros—Con los enormes pasos que daba la criatura, cualquier cosa de tal tamaño llegaría muy rápido a donde estaban los humanos.

—¿Dígame donde se encuentran White y Eva? —Pregunto una chica pelinegra, anterior copiloto del Jaeger caído, Echo Saber.

—Se encuentran…—El hombre Tendo abrió los ojos de forma sorprendida ante lo que le estaban diciendo los GPS. —Ca-Cayendo en Ho-Hong Kong—Dijo de forma temerosa, ya que una caída de aquella distancia era muy peligrosa para ambos Jaeger, por suerte Gipsy Danger termino casi ileso luego de la batalla que se libró en Hong Kong.

—¿Q-Que? —La pelinegra se quedó en shock al escuchar aquello y no solamente ellos, ya que todos se sorprendieron en gran medida al escuchar aquello.

Mizore Uchiha, empezó a soltar lágrimas de forma errática.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

— _Na… Naru… Naruto…_ ¡Naruto! —El albino termino abriendo sus ojos dorados, encontrándose con la cabina de su Jaeger totalmente dañada, además de estar todo de un color rojo, señal de que las alarmas se habían activado y que el robot estaba sumamente dañado. —¡Naruto! ¿¡estas bien!? —Pregunto Sasuke, viendo que su hermano abrió los ojos, pero estos estaban medio apagados y muertos.

—Sa… cof, sabes que no—Respondió el chico de forma seria, pero con una voz un poco apagada y moribunda. —Solo déjame aquí y… cof, cof, cof… vete—Dijo el albino, regresando su mirada a la pantalla de su Jaeger, en donde se mostraba que unos edificios fueron destruidos gracias a la caída que ambos robots sufrieron.

—¡No digas tonterías! —Grito Sasuke, mientras trataba de sacar a su hermano albino de donde estaba atrapado. —Snif… ¡No te dejare! —Sasuke empezó a llorar por ver el estado de su hermano, ahora que lo veía bien, estaba muy mal herido y sangrante, especialmente de su cabeza. —¡Vamos, levántate ya! —Le grito el pelinegro.

—(Suspiro) Sabes…—Naruto empezó a hablar de forma cansada. —Me divertí mucho el pilotear a White junto a ti, las peleas que tuvimos, las victorias, las charlas, los almuerzos que compartimos tu y yo, todo eso, los atesorare por siempre, así que…—Naruto regreso a mirar a Sasuke, el cual estaba llorando desconsoladamente. —Ve con Sakura y saluda a Rei de mi parte—Con eso dicho, Naruto presiono un pequeño botón que estaba a su lado.

—¡Narutooooooooo! —Sasuke fue envuelto por una gelatina verde, la cual fue lanzada de la cabina hacia afuera, lazando a Sasuke lejos de donde se encontraba el White y Naruto.

El albino por su parte empezó a manejar los sistemas de su Jaeger con su Life System, viendo del cómo sus hermanos estaban algo heridos gracias a la fuerte caída, pero que gracias a que Naruto uso como soporte a su Jaeger y una que otra lamina de amortiguamiento para apaciguar la caída, estaban bien.

Vio del cómo sus dos hermanos salieron corriendo en dirección a donde se fue la gelatina, la cual ellos suponían que eran él y Sasuke los que salieron, pero la verdad era que solo el pelinegro tuvo la oportunidad de salir.

Veía a la gente correr por los fuertes temblores que estaba causando aquella criatura que había salido del abismo, aun no sabía qué mismo era aquella cosa, pero tendría que ser algo similar a la criatura que estaba parado cerca de donde él estaba con su Jaeger. Naruto vio del como aquella criatura solo miraba hacia el cielo, suponía que estaba mirando la llegada de aquella enorme criatura, ya que los temblores se hacían más fuertes con cada enorme paso que daba.

 **Escotilla abierta…**

Naruto se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que la escotilla de su Jaeger fuera abierta, así que giro de forma lenta su cabeza hacia donde estaba aquella escotilla, encontrando con un rostro muy conocido para él.

—Rei…—Dijo el nombre de la chica el albino.

—¡Naruto! —La peliceleste rápidamente bajo de donde estaba parada, llegando rápidamente hacia donde estaba el albino. —¡Tenemos que irnos Naruto! —Dijo la peliceleste con lágrimas en los ojos por ver el estado en el que se encontraba el chico al cual amaba con el alma.

—Deberías dejarme, Rei—Dijo de forma suave el chico.

—No te dejare—Dijo ella, mientras trataba de desconectar a Naruto de su traje. —No te dejare ni aunque fuese el fin del mundo y que irónico, hoy es el fin del mundo—Comento con algo de amargura la chica, ya que cuando estaba parada encima de la cabeza del White, a lo lejos pudo apreciar a una enorme criatura que estaba acercándose a donde estaban ellos y más humanos. —Yo siem-siempre estaré a tu lado, pro-prometimos que íbamos a vivir ju-juntos, por siempre y…—Rei hablo de forma entrecortada.

—Y nunca rompemos nuestras promesas—Completo Naruto. —Lo sé—El albino coloco una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios. —Rei…—La peliceleste vio a los ojos dorados del albino. —Yo te amo—Naruto dijo aquello con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas, pero con una sonrisa muy genuina en sus labios.

Rei por su parte empezó a llorar más fuerte, esta vez de pura felicidad, ya que Naruto, finalmente le había dicho aquellas palabras que siempre añoro que le dije a ella, pero el chico era muy reservado en aquel tema de amor, pero aun así Rei siempre estuvo con él y para él, y Naruto siempre estaba con ella y para ella.

Naruto se levantó como sea, sin importarle el fuerte dolor de su cuerpo, pero aun así lo hizo, una vez hecho aquello, el albino se sacó su casco y de forma lenta, llevo su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla de la peliceleste, la cual hizo lo mismo al llevar su mano a la mejilla del albino, ambos con unas sonrisas adornando sus labios, pero Rei tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando, esta iba a ser la primera y la última vez que ambos se darían un beso en los labios. Desde que ambos estaban juntos, nunca se dieron un beso en los labios, Rei porque era un poco tímida y porque quería que Naruto diera el primer paso, Naruto porque se le hacía raro y era un tanto frio y serio con Rei, pero aun así ambos se demostraban que se amaban con el corazón y con el alma.

Ahora, finalmente…

Ambos unieron sus labios en un amoroso y hermoso beso.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

— **Pritsm** —Gothra hablo en voz gruesa y poderosa.

Alzo su mano hacia el frente, para luego mover su brazo de forma tan fuerte que termino lanzado una línea de poder de color rojo, línea que viajo de forma tan rápida, que iba destruyendo a todo aquel que estaba en su rango de tiro, lo cual era el 50% de la masa de la tierra, junto con toda la vida que estaba en la superficie de ella.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Ambos se separaron de aquel primer y último beso que se dieron, para luego juntar sus frente y poner unas sonrisas pequeñas en sus labios, ambos se miraron y dijeron lo siguiente…

—Love you…—Empezó Naruto, ya que la última frase la terminaría Rei.

—To Death—Con eso dicho, lo último que sintieron fue que una fuerte luz los termino segando, luego de aquello, simplemente dejaron de existir como para sentir algún tipo de dolor.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Ppuumm… ppuumm… ppuumm.**

— **¿Acaso ya te cansaste de pelear?** —Gothra pregunto de forma gruesa y poderosa, ya que al ser un gigante de 900 metros, su voz se distorsionaba y se hacía mucho más imponente.

Mientras que alzaba su mano izquierda hacia un lado en señal de que se estaba refiriendo al arrodillado Issei.

El Protótypa caminaba de forma lenta por la roca arrida y sin vida que actualmente poseía la tierra, mientras que un montón de humo salía de ella y hacían que el cielo se tiñera de naranja, dándole un aspecto apocalíptico y a Gothra, un aspecto divino.

Ya que el Protótypa con su nueva transformación no solo era un Titan, sino que su cuerpo era por completo esquelético, solo que de su cintura para arriba estaba siendo cubierto por un taparrabos de metal, y en sus hombros poseía una prenda similar a un capirote que ocultaba su rostro, pero que dejaba ver una línea vertical naranja, simulando a su ojo o algo por el estilo. Y parte de eso, encima de su cabeza, estaba una aureola de color negro.

 **Brrruuupppttt… fiush…**

El Protótypa presto atención a aquel sonido, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, en donde estaba el Dragón que siempre acompañaba a Issei en todos los recorridos por los multiversos que se estaban dando actualmente.

— **[Mmm…]** —Ddraig reviso el entorno, no encontrando vida alguna aparte de la de los dos Titanes. — **[¿Ya acabo?]** —Pregunto Ddraig a Gothra, mirándolo de forma monótona.

— **Lastimosamente aun no** —Comento de forma normal Gothra. — **Ya que si hubiera acabado con Ídia, ya te estuviera extrayendo tu poder y devorando tu cuerpo** —Termino su habla el Protótypa mirando al Dragón recién llegado.

— **[Ya veo]** —Murmuro Ddraig, girándose a ver a Issei, el cual estaba mostrando los órganos del cuerpo que actualmente poseía, dando a entender que ese cuerpo había sido dañado severamente ya que se estaba regenerando de forma muy lenta.

— **Creo que es hora de acabar con esto** —Con el dicho por Gothra, este empezó a crear múltiples esferas de color rojo sangre, las cuales iban cargadas de un poder mucho más grande que la de sus anteriores transformaciones. — **Despídete de este mundo, Í-…** —Gothra no pudo seguir hablando, ya que termino por recibir un rayo blanco en su frente, ataque que termino por desconcentrarlo y hacerlo retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás.

— **(Suspiro) Creo que me eh divertido mucho, pero ya va siendo hora de ponerse serios** —El cuerpo de aquel ser blanco, ya regenerado y todo, estaba levitando en el aire, viendo del como Gothra se estaba recomponiendo de nuevo. — **Ahora estas presenciando el 85% de mi poder total** —Comento Issei, mientras a sus espaldas se crearon unas esferas blancas, que segundos después salieron disparadas a velocidades impresionantes.

Las esferas fueron a chocar y a travesar todo el cuerpo de Gothra, el cual ahora poseía agujeros en todo su cuerpo esquelético, pero que se iban regenerando, pero esta vez de forma lenta, algo que hizo sorprender a Gothra por el repentino cambio de poder del Ídia, parecía que al fin de cuentas, él tendría que liberar más poder del que estaba dando, ya que había recolectado suficiente material para matar de una vez al Ídia.

El cuerpo de Issei empezó a brillar de formas inimaginables, dándole un aspecto hermoso como a la vez cegador, haciendo que las 8 mujeres procedentes del ya destruido mundo Eostia, se taparan los ojos como pudieran para no quedar por completo ciegas gracias a aquella fuerte luz que estaba emitiendo la criatura conocida por ellas como "Monstruo".

Segundos después, tanto Issei, como Gothra y Ddraig, habían desaparecido de aquel universo, dejando a un planeta tierra muerto y sin posibilidades de recuperarse, ya que el núcleo del planeta alcanzo su límite máximo…

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Provocando que este explote y termine por expulsar millones de rocas por todo el espacio de aquel universo y multiverso conocido.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 9 – Creación – Sōzō**

Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente, mirándose de forma analítica, aunque uno tenía los ojos completamente negros y esclerótica de color dorado, mirando de forma arrogante y superior al muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color.

—Finalmente nos volvemos a ver, Naruto—Hablo el chico de cabello negro y piel negra escamosa, similar a la de un reptil o un Dragón.

—Solo vine aquí, porque mis instintos de Dragón me decían que tú eras una amenaza para mi existencia…—Comento de forma sería el muchacho peliplata de nombre Naruto. —Sasuke—Dijo el nombre del pelinegro, el peliplata de forma muy seria y monótona.

A las espaldas del peliplata se encontraba una ciudad, Magnolia, una ciudad prospera que se dedicaba un poco a la pesca, pero más que todo, poseía al gremio de magos más famoso de todos; el gremio Fairy Tail.

Pero también en la entrada principal se encontraba dicho gremio, aunque solo sus integrantes más fuertes, ya que los demás tenían la misión de encontrar refugio para todas las personas que estaban muy cerca del peligro, ya que era muy probable que estos dos chicos peleasen de tal forma, que terminarían por destruir todo a su paso.

—¡Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese culo de pato! —Comento una rubia de gran pechonalidad, llevando en sus manos un látigo que estaba esperando mucho para usar luego de que llegara a Earthland gracias a aquellas cosas que Naruto les haba dado para que ellos pudieran viajar entre mundos. —No dejare que le hagan daño a lo que es mío—Comento la rubia de forma muy seria.

—Ara-Ara, Edo-Lucy ya cree que puede llevarse a mi Naruto—Una albina de ojos azules comento aquello de forma muy calmada, pero pronto abrió sus ojos y revelo que ella estaba muy molesta con la rubia por adueñarse de algo que ella ya había elegido para sí sola. —No dejare que lo toques—Dijo con seriedad y celos bien marcados.

—Ustedes, malditas perras, Naruto tiene una muy grande responsabilidad conmigo luego de que to-tocara mi cu-cuerpo—Una chica de cabello rojo corto y ojos cafés dijo aquello, sonrojándose un poco en la parte final por recordar aquella vez en la cual el peliplata termino por toquetear su cuerpo de forma tan; pasional, según ella.

—Cállate, Knightwalker—Otra pelirroja tomo la palabra esta vez, mostrando su claro descontento por el comentario hecho por la su contraparte de Edolas. —Naruto es solo mío—Dijo de forma seria y cariñosa, más de forma seria que cariñosa.

—Haber, haber…—Una chica peliazul hablo esta vez, mirando a todas ellas que se creían algo de Naruto. —Naruto-sama es de Juvia—Luego coloco un rostro que estaba dando miedo a los hombres que estaban junto a las mujeres que se estaban peleando de aquella forma en un momento muy delicado.

—Ustedes mejor no digan nada—Otra chica de cabello azul tomo la palabra. —Yo tengo mucha más historia con Naruto, así que se me callan y me dejan a Naruto para mi sola—Dijo la peliazul de forma muy seria, recibiendo miradas de muerte por parte de las mujeres.

—Jejejeje—Otra albina se empezó a reír por lo dicho por la peliazul. —Mejor cállate, Wendy—La albina la miro de forma seria, haciendo que la llamada Wendy también la mire de forma seria. —Naruto es solo mío—Dijo seriamente la albina.

—Mirajane—La peliazul gruño al decir el nombre de aquella albina de ojos azules.

—¡Naruto-san es de la loli Wendy! —Grito una niña peliazul, estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada por haber dicho aquello de forma tan fuerte. Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero al hacerlo, empezó a temblar del puro miedo que le estaban provocando todas aquellas miradas de muerte que le estaban dando las demás chicas.

—¡A callar todas ustedes! —Una nueva peliazul hablo. —Naruto sabe elegir bien y yo; Levy McGarden, soy la elegida—Dijo la Edo-Levy con un aire de grandeza y corazones en sus ojos al decir aquello.

—¡Yo soy la Levy que Naruto quiere! —Dijo la Levy de Earthland muy sonrojada por haber gritado aquello.

—Ya mejor dejen de decir estupideces—Todas ellas se fijaron en una castaña que hablo de forma seria. —¡Naruto es mío! —Dijo sin más la castaña de sujetador negro y pantalones cafés, mirando de forma retadora a todas las mujeres reunidas.

—Etto… yo, tengo más o-oportunidad—Dijo otra castaña muy similar a la que hablo anteriormente. —Yo creo que te-tengo más oportunidad que la Cana-san de Earthland—Dijo de forma tímida y nerviosa la Cana de Edolas.

—¡Yo me quedare con Naruto! —Todas las mujeres y los hombres asustados voltearon a ver al cielo, en donde estaba flotando una rubia de ojos verdes opacos muy conocida para los de Fairy Tail.

—¡Primera! —Dijeron los hombres, en shock y mucha confusión del cómo se estaba dando toda esta guerra de mujeres por un solo hombre.

—¡Naruto no es suyo! —Gritaron todas ellas, incluyendo las contrapartes de las chicas mencionadas, ya que ninguna de ellas retrocedería en conseguir el amor del peliplata.

—¡CALLENCE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —Todas las mujeres se callaron y vieron al frente, en donde el pelinegro Sasuke grito aquello ya cansado de escuchar estupideces por parte de sus futuras mujeres de orgías sexuales. —¡MUY PRONTO SERÁN CALLADAS POR MI Y MI AMIGUITO! —El chico sonrió con mucha lujuria cargada en aquellas expresiones.

—Les recomendaría que se largaran de aquí—Esta vez fue Naruto el que hablo, mirando a todos los de Fairy Tail por sobre su hombro, dándoles una mirada fría y furiosa, poniendo tristes a todas las mujeres y un poco también a los hombres. Ya que antes de que todo esto pasara, Naruto confiaba mucho en ellos, hasta que el peliplata descubrió que ellos le terminaron mintiendo sobre su origen. —Si no quieren terminar muertos—Con eso dicho, el cuerpo del peliplata empezó a expulsar unos rayos amarillos.

Segundos después empezó a formarse una tormenta en el cielo, de donde unos rayos amarillos empezaron a brillar y a caer por la tierra de Magnolia, luego un enorme rayo cayó encima del peliplata, levantando una enorme cortina de polvo, lo cual asusto a las mujeres y haciendo que los hombres se pusieran serios.

 **GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTT…**

Un enorme Dragón dorado salio de aquella nube de polvo y se elevó al cielo rugiendo fuertemente y haciendo que muchas nubes más aparezcan en el cielo, las cuales se tornaron negras y empezaron a lanzar rayos amarillos por todos lados, una enorme tormenta eléctrica había traído con la aparición de aquel Dragón dorado.

El Dragón, era la misma tormenta eléctrica.

La lluvia empezó a caer de forma lenta en toda Magnolia, la mayoría de las personas habían sido puestas en refugios para que la pelea que pronto se iba a dar, no les afectara y hubiera daños colaterales y muertes de las personas inocentes.

—¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESO ES, ASÍ ME GUSTA! —Se carcajeo y dijo de forma psicópata el pelinegro Uchiha. —¡AHORA ES MI TURNO, MIRA LA FORMA QUE LE DARÁ FIN A TU VIDA! —Con eso chico, una enorme oscuridad empezó a salir del pelinegro, cubriéndolo por completo y haciendo que su cuerpo empiece a convulsionar.

La oscuridad oculto el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero aun así, se podía ver del como la oscuridad se estaba agrandando mucho, segundos después de aquello, hubo una pequeña explosión por parte de toda esa oscuridad reunida.

Y luego…

 **GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…**

Un fuerte rugido se dejó escuchar dentro de aquella explosión de oscuridad, pero lo extraño radicaba en el hecho de escuchar ese rugido, ya que parecía que aquella criatura que rugió, rugiera tres veces.

Unas enormes alas se dejaron ver, dos enormes colas con picos también, una cabeza de Dragón con cuernos apareció, luego otra cabeza similar a esa y finalmente otra cabeza, dejándose ver a aquel Dragón de tres cabezas, en toda su completa y maldita gloria.

La oscuridad desapareció, para dejar ver a aquel Dragón de tres cabezas de color negro y ojos rojos carmesí, las tres cabezas miraban solo al Dragón dorado que estaba aleteando sus alas y que poco a poco fue bajando al suelo, acción que el Dragón negro copió, ya cuando ambos Dragones tocaran suelo, ambos abrieron sus alas y las alzaron al cielo.

Claramente las ventaja de tamaño y altura la estaba teniendo el Dragón negro, ya que sus tres cabezas y sus dos enormes alas, superaban con unos 20 o 30 metros de altura al Dragón dorado que abría sus alas y las alzaba al cielo.

Ambos, buscándose intimidar mutuamente ante sus tamaños y posturas de intimidación.

Y justo en el momento en el cual ambos Dragones iban a atacar con todo, unas fuertes luces extrañas aparecieron a las espaldas de cada uno de los Dragones, además de un luz más encima de ellos.

Todos se extrañaron por aquello, así que algunos de los magos vieron a sus espaldas y algunos se quedaron viendo al frente y unos poco hacia arriba. Los dos Dragones por su parte dejaron su modo intimidación y se quedaron viendo a las espaldas del uno y del otro, poco a poco cada humano y Dragón empezó a abrir los ojos al ver aquellas enormes criaturas que aparecieron a las espaldas de ambos.

Mientras que los magos que vieron a esas enormes criaturas también abrieron los ojos del puro shock, mientras que los que vieron hacia arriba, se extrañaron al ver una cúpula de poder que estaba sosteniendo a unas personas, mayormente mujeres, niños y niñas, pero las más resaltantes eran aquellas mujeres con vestidos hermosos, además de la pelirosa que se encontraba desmayada en los brazos de la chica rubia.

Pero cuando vieron a aquel Dragón, abrieron sus ojos del puro asombro de ver aquel enorme Dragón con esa composición y aquellas alas que eran demasiadas comparadas a las simples dos alas que poseían los Dragones que desaparecieron de Earthland hace ya cuantos años.

La transformación que había sufrido Issei lo hizo ser una especie de Titan casi del mismo tamaño que Gothra, siendo Isse un ser de carne y pile completamente blanca, brazos enormes, un núcleo de color blanco a la altura de su cuello, pero no tenía cuello alguno, en su cabeza poseía otro "núcleo", pero este núcleo era su único ojo que lo veía todo del todo. Encima de este estaba una aureola doble de color blanco.

En tamaño estaba superando a Gothra por unos 150 metros incluso más, pero el caso estaba radicando en el hecho de que ambos Titanes se estaban mirando fijamente, mientras uno alzo su brazo izquierdo, Gothra, de forma horizontal para lanzar su ataque, el otro Titan, Issei, estaba alzando su brazo derecho de forma vertical, buscando cortar a su contrincante a la mitad y darle fin a su existencia misma.

—¡Todos protéjanse! —Ordeno de forma muy preocupada y seria Gildarts, el mago más poderoso del gremio, todos los magos se juntaron para poder crear un escudo mágico que los salvara de lo que fuera que estaban por hacer aquellos dos Titanes que habían salido gracias a aquellos destellos de luz.

Pero también estaban extrañados de aquel Dragón Blanco, ya que solo estaba levitando en el cielo junto con aquella esfera que tenía a esa gente y también a las mujeres soltando lagrimas sin parar, los magos no sabían el porqué, pero algo les decía que iba a ser muy malo el resultado y la respuesta.

— **¡Muere!** —Dijeron ambos Titanes, lanzando sus correspondientes ataques.

 **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

El ataque de poder de Issei, el cual se lanzó de forma vertical, termino por bloquear por completo el ataque que lanzo Gothra, haciendo que el ataque aquel fuese para toda la tierra mágica, cortando el planeta completo de forma horizontal gracias a aquel ataque. Mientras que en ataque vertical del Titan Blanco, termino por cortar a Gothra a la mitad y también logro cortar con demasiada facilidad el planeta mágico en el cual los dos Dragones iban a tener su pelea, pero que con la intervención de fuerzas sumamente fuera de la misma imaginación y sueño, aquel plan fue completamente aniquilado de forma muy sencilla.

Pero aquellos dos ataques no solo destruyeron el planeta mágico, sino que también terminaron por acabar con algunos planetas y estrellas a millones de años luz, provocando explosiones de algunos agujeros negros y supernovas, las cuales explotaron y dichas explosiones se estaban acercando y expandiendo por todo el universo conocido de aquel mundo o mundo destruido en este caso.

Los dos Dragones fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron, pero con secuelas muy marcadas, ya que sus cuerpos estaban por completo chamuscados y lastimados. Naruto en su forma Dragón estaba un poco triste y frustrado, así como también confundido y melancólico, ya que el vio del cómo sus antiguos amigos fueron víctimas demasiado certeras de aquellos ataques, pero lo que más le dolió y entristeció fue la muerte de aquellas mujeres que lo último que gritaron mirándolo a él con lágrimas en los ojos y unas sonrisas tiernas adornando sus labios.

Aquellas palabras fueron…

— _¡Naruto, te amaremos por siempre!_ —Con todo eso dicho, lo único que vio Naruto fue del como los cuerpos de sus antiguos Nakamas terminaron por derretirse en cámara demasiado rápida, supuso que no habían sentido dolor alguno, ya que la muerte que obtuvieron fue demasiado cruel e inhumano.

Irónico, ya que fueron exterminados por seres que no eran humanos.

— **Cre-Creo que fi-finalmente…** —Gothra cortado a la mitad estaba hablando de forma entrecortada, mientras su cuerpo titánico se iba cayendo de forma lenta hacia el vacío del espacio sin estrella alguna, ya que todas fueron consumidas y destruidas por los anteriores ataques. — **Es el ti-tiempo de li-liberar mi forma fi-final…** —Comentaba mientras empezaba a brillar de forma muy luminosa. — **Y li-liberar, mi… verdadero poder** —El brillo que provoco el Protótypa fue muy abismal, tanto que termino segando por completo a Issei y haciendo cerrar apenas los ojos de Ddraig, pero también segando a las 8 mujeres que el Dragón estaba protegiendo.

Una enorme parte de todo aquel universo fue iluminado, cegando incluso a los Dioses que presenciaban aquella pelea entre los Titanes recién llegados, los cuales, por más miedo que esos Dioses tengan, tenían que admitir que sobrepasaban los limites jamás alcanzados por uno de ellos, en otras palabras, los poderes de esos dos Titanes eran mucho más que ellos, pero el poder de aquel pequeño Dragón, superaba a los dos Titanes por algo mucho mayor que la misma imaginación, infinito y sueño.

En otras palabras más simples, Ddraig era más poderoso que aquellos Titanes, haciendo a esos dos, unos bebes en comparación al pequeño Dragón.

El brillo termino por cesar por completo, haciendo que Issei recupere de forma lenta la vista, ya cuando finalmente la recupero, se fijó en el pequeño ser de color blanco y café, el cual no tenía rostro alguno, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de traje/armadura de color café y blanco, en sus mejillas poseía una especie de cilindros pequeños que le servían para poder respirar, aunque no lo necesitase.

— **Jajajaja** —Soltó una carcajada leve el Titan Blanco que era Issei, burlándose de la transformación que hizo Gothra y que supuestamente le había dado un poder mucho mayor, pero Issei sentía que el poder de Gothra había terminado por disminuir de forma muy considerable. — **¿Es todo lo que tienes?** —Pregunto de forma burlesca el Titan.

— **¡Malditos monstruos!** —Ambos seres se fijaron en el que hablo, siendo aquel ser el Dragón de tres cabezas, el cual se encontraba muy mal herido y al borde de la muerte misma. — **¡Mo-Morirán por es-esto!** —Dijo de forma ya entrecortada y cansada la transformación que hizo Sasuke.

— **Los aplastare** —La forma dorada de Naruto cambio de forma drástica, ya que ahora era un Dragón de color negro, finalmente un "humano" estaba usando el poder del Dios de la Destrucción, lástima que era demasiado tarde y no era el poder suficiente para hacerles frente a aquellas criaturas aparecidas de la nada. — **¡Van a morir a manos del Dios de la Destrucc-…!** —Fue lo último que dijo Naruto en su modo Dios de la destrucción, ya que Gothra había aparecido en frente de él y simplemente le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo termino desintegrando de su cintura para arriba.

Matando así, a Naruto, el Dios Dragón de la Destrucción, protagonista de Creación – Sōzō.

 **CLLLAAAAFFF…**

Fue el sonido que provoco Issei al momento de aplastar con sus manos a Sasuke convertido en Dragón, el Titan Blanco simplemente lo termino matando como a una simple mosca chupasangre, así, dando fin a la vida del antagonista de Creación – Sōzō, Sasuke Uchiha.

— **No…** —Titanus God White miro a Gothra hablar de forma desinteresada. — **Esto ya ha acabado para ti** —Con eso dicho, Gothra apareció en frente del Titan y le propino un puñetazo para nada fuerte, más bien un puño bien suave.

Pero al Titan no lo sintió de esa forma, ya que ese golpe fue demasiado fuerte, haciendo que el ojo blanco del Titan termine siendo destruido y hecho polvo cósmico.

— **¡GGGRRRROOOOAAAAAGGGGG!** —Issei llevo sus dos manos al lugar en donde antes estaba su ojo, por primera vez había terminado por rugir de dolor, esta era la primera vez que en verdad sentía un fuerte dolor en su ser.

— **No tiene sentido el curarte, ya no puedes hacerlo** —Comento Gothra de forma tranquila, aun con su puño extendido hacia el "frente" en donde estaba el Titan tratando de regenerar su parte faltante sin mucho éxito alguno.

—¡Eso, así me gusta! —La que grito aquello fue nada más ni nada menos que Chloe, la cual, aunque estuviera aun dolida, estaba muy feliz de que Issei estuviera recibiendo su merecido castigo por parte de aquel ser de blanco.

Ya no le importaba Issei, por nada del mundo.

— **¡Maldito!** —Grito con mucha ira el Titan Blanco, en su espalda se empezaron a formar múltiples esferas violetas/oscuras, las cuales una vez tuvieran un tamaño aproximado de 300 metros, salieron disparadas de forma veloz hacia donde estaba Gothra.

— **Un poder que es capaz de borrar este universo sin problemas, ya veo** —Comento Gothra viendo venir las esferas con el poder suficiente para borrar y devorar toda señal de vida, luz y oscuridad de todo este cuadrante o en este caso; Multiverso. — **Te regreso tu ataque…** —Dijo Gothra. — _ **Con el doble de poder**_ —Si Gothra tuviera rostro, ahora mismo estaría sonriendo de forma arrogante y superior. — **Ven a mí, Riba** —Con eso dicho, la espada de Gothra apareció, pero esta vez era diferente, era una espada delgada, similar a la de los samuráis, pero este resaltaba por una cosa; el filo rojo que este tenía. — **…** —Cuando las esferas estaban por llegar, Gothra hablo. — **Contraataque** —Y movió su espada hacia delante de forma horizontal, golpeando a todas esas esferas y regresándolas hacia el ciego Titan.

— **Oh mier-…** —Issei simplemente fue callado luego de que las esferas que el lanzo, llegaran a él con el doble de tamaño y el doble de poder.

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

 **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…**

Todo el universo termino explotando e iluminándose de tal forma que la misma luz termino por destruir todo a su paso, tragándose toda la oscuridad y a la misma luz que una vez había existido en este multiverso que tuvo la mala suerte de ser elegido por ellos para que al final terminase por ser destruido de la forma más macabra posible.

Y eso que Gothra, no había usado ni el 30% de su poder total.

Mientras que Issei, usaba ya; su 90% de poder.

Minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, siglos, milenios, la verdad ya no sabían de cuanto tiempo habían estado segados por aquella fuerte luz, las humanas eran aquel caso al igual que las elfas y demás.

Por parte de Ddraig y Gothra, ellos podían ver claramente todo lo que se había hecho.

— **Así se ve un universo inexistente… es… bellísimo** —Gothra miraba solo oscuridad, aunque él y Ddraig, junto con la esfera de poder, eran las únicas fuentes de luz que habían quedado en todo ese universos oscuro, millones y billones de años luz fueron destruidos, planetas, estrellas, agujeros negros, todo había sido consumido. — **Pero…** —Gothra solamente hizo desaparecer su espada y abrió un agujero celeste encima de él. — **Él ha escapado, así que aún no termina la cacería** —Con eso dicho, el Protótypa simplemente se marchó al lugar a donde Issei había terminado por irse.

— **[Jump, que recuerdos]** —Ddraig coloco una sonrisa dientuda en sus fauces, ya que toda esta oscuridad les recordaba aquel momento en el cual vieron la destrucción de un universo, a manos de "Madre".

—…—Chloe miro del como todo era oscuridad, un miedo nunca sentido era lo que estaba sintiendo al ver esa oscuridad más oscura que nunca haya visto en toda su existencia.

El mismo caso era para todas las demás mujeres que estaban conscientes, esta oscuridad las estaba intimidando demasiado que sus corazones y mentes les estaban haciendo sentir el peor miedo de todos, todas ellas empezaron a soltar lágrimas y gritar de la pura desesperación que estaban sintiendo, inconscientemente era aquello.

Todo ser vivo, sino sentía miedo, no era algo vivo.

— **[Cállense, niñas]** —La voz gruesa y poderosa de Ddraig hizo que de forma inmediata todas ellas dejaran de llorar, pero se les veía que estaban aún sollozando con miedo. — **[Esto no es la oscuridad más oscura que hayan visto, no es de tener miedo]** —Dijo con seriedad y algo de fastidio por el terror que tenían estas niñas.

—¡COMO NO VAMOS A TENER MIEDO A TODO ESTO QUE VEMOS Y QUE ESTA PASANDO! —Celestine tomo la palabra, alzando su rostro lagrimoso y viendo a los ojos al Dragón Blanco, mirándolo con ira y mucho miedo aún. —¡TODO ESTO CAMBIO GRACIAS A USTEDES TRES! —Culpo la rubia, apuntándole con su dedo al Dragón y refiriéndose también a la intervención de Gothra e Issei en todos los lugares al que iban siempre.

—¡TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MONSTRUOS! —Grito esta vez Alicia, mirando con miedo al Dragón, pero también con una pisca de valentía y seriedad.

— **[No entiendo bien su odio hacia nosotros]** —Comento Ddraig desinteresadamente.

—¡COMO NO SENTIR ODIO HACIA USTEDES QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACEN ES DESTRUIR TODO A SU PASO! —Esta vez Chloe tomo la palabra. —¡USTEDES SON LOS CULPABLES DE QUE MUCHAS VIDAS SE PERDIERAN, DE QUE NUESTRO MUNDO Y MUCHOS MÁS FUESEN DESTRUIDOS GRACIAS A ESOS DOS MONSTRUOS QUE SOLO PELEAN Y DESTRUYEN! ¿¡DIME COMO NO SENTIR ODIO ANTE TODO ESO!? —Chloe grito con todo lo que su voz le dada, sacando todo lo que tenía que decir desde el primer momento en el que vio la verdadera actitud de Issei y al parecer, de Ddraig también.

— **[Lo hacemos para vivir]** —Comento Ddraig, haciendo que las mujeres aun temerosas le prestaran atención a ver que patética escusa iba a poner el Dragón ante tal injusta destrucción de mundos. — **[Peleamos para obtener un orden y una vida, nosotros no sabemos que somos, solo al final se nos revelara que en verdad somos, esta forma que uso ahora, me representa como algo vivo y algo poderoso, mientras que la forma que usa Issei, lo representa del cómo era antes de que todas las desgracias lo siguieran a él y lo terminasen llevando a la completa extinción]** —Ddraig cerró los ojos y de ellos empezaron a caer unas esferas de luz, eran lagrimas que estaba soltando el Dragón Blanco.

Todas se sorprendieron por ver a aquel Dragón estar soltando lágrimas, pero no sabían si todo eso, era real.

—¡E-Eso no justifica nada! —Siguió Chloe, solo que esta vez ya sin lágrimas en los ojos y mirando de forma muy seria al Dragón que aún seguía soltando sus lágrimas que caían al vacío infinito. —Nada de esto tiene una explicación a lo que ustedes… ¡Y especialmente esa cosa a la que llamas Issei! ¡están haciendo, nada tiene explicación! —Grito Chole, refiriéndose al albino como "cosa".

— **[Ustedes no saben lo que Issei vivió]** —Ddraig dejo de llorar y abrió los ojos que ahora miraban de forma muy amenazante a las mujeres, las cuales solamente dieron unos pasos atrás por verlo de esa forma. — **[No saben todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que especialmente él ha pasado]** —Ddraig se empezó a hacer mucho más grande que antes. — **[Si tanto quieren odiar al que les salvo el trasero sin pedir nada a cambio, pues háganlo, a nosotros no nos interesa del cómo nos vean o como nos llamen…]** —Ddraig alcanzo un tamaño descomunal, haciendo que las mujeres se sorprendieran mucho. — **[Ustedes para nosotros…]** —El Dragón tomo la esfera con su garra derecha y haciendo acercar la esfera hacia su rostro. — **[Son solo mierda]** —Dijo Ddraig de forma imponente y poderosa.

Todas las mujeres estaban sumamente asustadas de nuevo, estaban llorando y gritando por segunda vez, irritando mucho a Ddraig gracias a que él podía escucharlas claramente en toda esta vasta oscuridad que antes era un multiverso iluminado por muchas estrellas y satélites.

—… N-N-No ca-caeré—Chloe se levantó del "suelo" y alzo de nuevo su rostro hacia el Dragón, viéndolo con una determinación que a Ddraig le recordaba a Issei en sus mejores épocas de vida.

— **[Vaya determinación]** —Comento Ddraig con algo de burla e interés. — **[Bien pues… ahora verán del como antes conocía a un chico con tu misma mirada y determinación a seguir peleando, sin rendirse y proteger a sus seres queridos]** —La esfera se empezó a envolver en una capa blanca. — **[Verán… del como todo lo que gano y por lo cual lucho, termino perdiéndolo y terminando tal y como es ahora…]** —La esfera estaba ya por ocultar a las humanas y elfas, el cuerpo de Ddraig. — **[Una cosa… un eso, veremos si ustedes pueden con esto]** —Con eso dicho, la esfera se terminó de cerrar y se empezó a reproducir toda la historia de…

Hyōdō Issei y Ddraig Goch.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 7 – Vongola Family**

—¡Na-kun! —Fue el grito que soltó Kyōko al momento de ver del como aquel chico rubio había terminado por ser tragado por aquel agujero negro, para luego cerrarse y dejar un vacío infinito en aquel lado del mundo. —¡Ahhhhhh! —La pelinaranja empezó a llorar de forma fuerte y desamparada, ya que el chico había desaparecido.

— _Naruto-san_ —Haru estaba en un completo shock, con sus ojos bien abiertos y con un sinfín de lagrimas que estaban saliendo de ellos sin control alguno. — _Naru-…_ —Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al momento de caer desmayada.

—¡Haru! —Un chico pelinegro rápidamente la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo. —Se desmayo—Comento el pelinegro al ver a la chica en ese estado. —Naruto—El chico volteo a ver el lugar en donde debería estar parado su amigo rubio, pero en aquel lugar no había nada más que solo destrucción.

—¡Décimo! —Un peliplata empezó a llorar y a gritar el titulo de su amigo y jefe. —¡Maldición! —Se empezó a recriminar a el mismo por ser un pésimo mano derecha.

—…—Un bebé de traje negro estaba viendo el lugar en donde estuvo el agujero negro, su expresión mostraba un poco de tristeza. —…—No dijo nada y solamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para marcharse del lugar, mientras su sombrero cubría sus ojos.

—¡Agh! —El chico pelirrojo estaba despertado con un poco de dolor, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su guardiana del Glaciar. —A-Adelheid—Dijo de forma cansada el pelirrojo.

—¡Enma! —La chica procedió a soltar sus lagrimas de felicidad y también a darle un fuerte abrazo al chico, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor y que la chica rápidamente se separara de él. —L-Lo siento—Se disculpo la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—Ahh, n-no im-importa—Comento Enma con cansancio. —Perdí, ¿verdad? —Pregunto con tristeza el pelirrojo, sabiendo del como Naruto lo había enfrentado sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y ganarle de la manera más cruel y despiadada posible.

—L-La verdad…—Adelheid volteo a ver el lugar en donde debería estar aquel rubio que lastimo mucho a su jefe, pero allí no había nada y solamente se escuchaban los gritos y llantos de los guardianes Vongola. —No lo sé—Dijo ella de forma seria.

—¡Na-kun! —Seguía gritando la pelinaranja.

—¡Tranquilízate Kyōko! —Una mujer de cabello rosado fue a sostener a una histérica Kyōko.

—¡Suéltame Bianki-san, tengo que buscar a Na-kun! —Forcejeaba la pelinaranja con la mujer de cabello rosa de nombre Bianki, la cual estaba con una cara muy triste y unas cuantas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

— _Boss_ —Una chica de cabello azul y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, estaba llorando con angustia ante la muerte de su jefe rubio, sus lágrimas solo salían de su ojo derecho, pero demostraban lo triste y decaída que estaba en ese momento.

En el centro de la ciudad Namimori, más concretamente en el cielo, se abrió un agujero de color violeta, de donde salio un borrón oscuro que termino cayendo al suelo de forma rápida y…

 **BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM…**

Con tan solo el peso de aquella cosa, termino por destruir un kilómetro de toda la ciudad, creando un enorme cráter en aquella ciudad y también matando a muchas personas inocentes que nada tenían que ver en todo esta pelea.

—¿¡Que fue eso!? —El pelinegro que tenia a la chica en sus brazos pregunto aquello, al ver del como el suelo tembló un poco y del como en el centro de la ciudad se levanto una enorme cortina de polvo que le estaba dando una muy mala espina.

—¡Vayamos a ver rápido, kora! —Dijo otro bebé de cabello rubio y ojos azules, con vestimentas militares y un chupete de color azul colgado en su cuello.

Una vez dicho eso, todos los que aún se podían mover se fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde se había provocado dicho terremoto y explosión.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

Del suelo se estaba empezando a levantar una especia de mujer con armadura o cuerpo robótico, ya que toda su piel era de metal, en su rostro estaba una especie de casco con un vidrio que ocultaba por completo su rostro, en su cabeza estaba un capirote de metal que lo cubría, mientras que dejaba caer unas hebras de cabello plateado de la cabeza de la mujer. Y lo otro más extraño, era que esta "mujer" poseía dos pares de colar largas en su espalda baja, las cuales se estaban moviendo como unas serpientes.

La mujer se puso de pie por completo y vio todo su alrededor, un cielo azul, y un enorme cráter en donde ella estaba, podía sentir unas presencias muy débiles que se estaban acercando a donde ella estaba, pero eso no era lo que la interesaba, lo que a ella le interesaba era el hecho de saber cuando Gothra iba a aparecer por aquel agujero violeta por donde ella había llegado.

—…—Se vio su mano derecha, analizándola, luego su otra mano y luego choco su palma izquierda con su puño derecho, haciendo que una pequeña ola de viento se formase y que levantase una que otra roca de forma muy sencilla. — **El rendimiento ha bajado, pero aun sigo en pie** —Comento ella con una voz un poco robótica, pero humana.

Empezó a levitar y a alzarse del lugar en donde se encontraba, pero rápidamente cruzo sus brazos en forma de X y termino recibiendo una fuerte patada en ellos, golpe que creo una fuerte ola de viento y poder, que termino llevándose a todos los curiosos y unos cuantos edificios por los aires sin problema alguno.

El golpe termino lanzando a Isa hacia atrás, pero se recompuso rápidamente y con sus colas empezó a hacer ruido, como el de una serpiente de cascabel, ya que a unos metros delante de ella se encontraba aquel Protótypa, "viéndola" sin mucho interés y solamente bajando su pierna derecha hasta ponerla en su lugar y quedarse quieto en donde estaba.

— **Mmmm, veo que has aumentado tu resistencia** —Comento Gothra, viendo del como los brazos de la mujer robot estaban sanos y no habían sido rotos para nada, pero tampoco era para tanto, ya que no había usado ni siquiera algo de poder en esa pequeña patada. — **¿Otro mundo más para destruir?** —Pregunto con algo de emoción en su voz, ya que eso de destruir universos le había llamado mucho la atención.

Rápidamente se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Isa, la cual tenia una lanza en su mano, Kronos, en modo lanza para ser más precisos, Gothra invoco a Riba y ambos empezaron a luchar con sus armas. Isa manejaba su lanza con fluidez, bloqueando y contraatacando contra Gothra, mientras que este hacia lo mismo, pero era el que más ventaja poseía, ya que él podía ver del como la mujer estaba dando casi todo de si, pero el apenas y estaba usando su fuerza y nada de poder en esta batalla que comenzó como algo emocionante para él, pero que ahora se estaba tornando un poco aburrida.

Cuando Isa estaba por cortar la cabeza de Gothra, este se hizo intangible, pero alzo su brazo izquierdo hacia el rostro de Isa, la cual solamente vio del como el Protótypa termino lanzándole una lanza que se clavo en su cabeza, pero eso no quedo allí, ya que múltiples lanzas más se clavaron en ella y terminaron por hacerla desaparecer de allí a una velocidad infinita.

Gothra vio segundos después del como a lo lejos, a muchos kilómetros, hubo una explosión enorme de luz que dejo permanentemente ciego al que lo haya visto, pero también supo que una pequeña parte del planeta había sido destruido.

—¿¡Que demonios son esas cosas!? —El Protótypa giro a su izquierda, mirando hacia abajo y ver a un grupo de chicos humanos que estaban con unas armas que estaban expulsando llamas de colores.

—S-S-Son mo-monstruos—Comento la peliazul de parche, viendo del cómo ese enorme cráter había sido creado y del como algunos edificios salieron volando por los aires con tan solo aquella muestra de pelea de espada y lanza.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlos! —Comento el pelinegro que poseía la llama de la lluvia, pero aun con la chica Haru cargada en sus brazos, el pelinegro estaba mirando de forma seria a Gothra, el cual los veía como si fueran unos simples insectos que pronto iban a terminar muriendo.

—¡N-No dejare q-que destruyan Na-Namimori! —Enma grito con furia y determinación, ya con su llama de la tierra activada en su frente, listo para la pelea.

Todos los guardianes, tanto del cielo como de la tierra, encendieron sus llamas y sacaron sus respectivas armas, listo para detener a estos monstruos que habían aparecido de la nada luego de la perdida del jefe de Vongola, Naruto Uzumaki.

— **Moatriay** —Dijo Gothra inclinando un poco su cabeza, y como estaba aburrido, solamente creo una diminuta esfera de poder, similar a una canica, la dejo caer al suelo de forma lenta. — **Uryuru** —Los guardianes de la tierra y el cielo, junto con todos los humanos y Arcobaleno, simplemente vieron una fuerte luz llegar a ellos, para posteriormente todo se volverá oscuro por completo. — **Magnifico** —Gothra vía su obra maestra, un mundo completamente destruido y solamente convertido en rocas que estaban flotando por allí o eran consumidos por el sol de aquel sistema.

—…—Isa apareció delante de Gothra, el cual vio del como el casco de la Ídia esta por completo trizado y roto, pero no dejando ver el rostro de aquella criatura en la que se había transformado. — **¿Te encanta destruir mundos, no?** —Pregunto de forma monótona la Ídia, tratando de obtener unos momentos de descanso, ya que en lugar de ganar poder, los estaba perdiendo.

— **¿Cansada?** —Pregunto el Protótypa con mucha gracia y burla dirigida a la Ídia, la cual apretó los puños con mucha fuerza gracias al enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero no supo ni como ni cuando, Gothra termino por aparecer a su costado derecho y susurrarle al oído. — _ **Esto apenas empieza**_ —Isa se impresiono mucho, pero luego de aquello, sintió un fuerte dolor en su nuca que hizo que su luz se apagara.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 2 – Yosō-gai no Kurūzu**

—¡No vayas por favor, es peligroso! —Una chica de cabello rosado y ojos azules, de los cuales salían lágrimas, dijo aquello viendo al frente a un chico rubio con una llama de color blanco en su frente.

Detrás de la pelirosa estaban otras dos chicas con el cabello del mismo color, las cuales se encontraban llorando. Una rubia también estaba detrás de la primera chica, ella estaba por completo lastimada y sangrando de su boca, pero también estaba llorando de tristeza viendo a aquel chico que la cambio por completo de lo que era antes.

—…—El chico rubio miraba de forma seria al frente, en donde estaba una criatura de color blanco, destruyendo todo a su paso, parecía un humano con una armadura, pero no lo era, ya que estaba disfrutando hacer eso y el rubio suponía, que se estaba conteniendo mucho. El rubio volteo hacia atrás. —Lala…—La primera pelirosa miro al rubio. —Nana, Momo…—Las dos pelirosa más solo vieron al rubio con suplica. —Yami…—La rubia solo quería detenerlo y no dejarlo ir. —Las amo—Sonrió con calidez el rubio, para segundos después, salir disparado hacia donde estaba la criatura.

—¡NAAAAAARRRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOO! —Gritaron las chicas, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, ya había perdió a muchos de sus amigos gracias a aquella cosa, pero perder al único ser que las quiso como eran ellas, era lo más doloroso de sentir y ver.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

— _"Rito, Mikan"_ —Pensaba el rubio, volando de forma veloz hacia donde estaba la criatura. — _"Mikado-sensei, Tearju-sensei"_ —El rubio estaba a punto de llegar a donde el Protótypa. — _"Mis amigos… juro que…"_ —Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. —¡Los vengare! —Y con eso dicho, llego a donde la criatura y le propino un golpe en el rostro.

Gothra se dejo golpear, pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir dolor en aquella parte, quiso atrapar al humano, pero este desapareció y apareció arriba de él, en donde le propino un golpe martillo en su cabeza, golpe que lo mando al suelo y creo un enorme cráter en ella.

—¡Burner! —Y de su guante derecho, lanzo un enorme torrente de llamas blancas que chocaron contra el Protótypa.

 **BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

Una fuerte explosión fue lo que se produjo, explosión que sacudió un poco la tierra asustando a las únicas criaturas vivas, siendo ellas las 4 mujeres que estaban viendo la pelea y preocupándose mucho por el bienestar del rubio, el cual estaba luchando para al menos vengarse de la criatura que asesino a todos sus conocidos y a todos sus amigos, tanto humanos como no humanos.

— **Interesante poder** —El rubio solo vio hacia arriba, en donde estaba aquella criatura, solo que esta estaba un poco humeante y con polvo en su armadura. — **Un humano que pudo hacer esto, sumamente interesante** —Decía el Protótypa, mientras veía al rubio envolverse en aquellas llamas blancas. — **Ni siquiera el Ídia pudo hacer algo como esto** —Seguía hablando Gothra, mientras señala a Isa, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo sin moverse.

—Vongola Gear—Los dos guantes de rubio se hicieron de color rojo, además de tener unas decoraciones en ellas. —¡Llamas del Juramento! —El Onceavo Vongola estaba listo para su pelea final.

— **Bien…** —Gothra solo se preparo para liberar siquiera un 2% de su poder. — **Empecemos** —Con eso dicho, ambos se lanzaron entre sí y empezar a darse fuerte golpes.

—Mmm…—Isa empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, trato de levantarse pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que su cuerpo estaba por completo desecho, solo su consciencia y poder seguían activos, tal parece que el Protótypa solo pudo extraer el poder de la armadura y no de su ser en sí. — **…** —Vio al cielo y presencio del como el humano y el Protótypa peleaban, se sorprendió mucho al ver que el humano estaba dándole pelea a aquel que lo termino por derrotar, pero se dio cuenta del poder que estaba usando el humano. — **Llamas del Universo** —Un poder que fue entregado al universo gracias a ellos.

Lo que le daba aquel color al universo, lo que le daba aquella temperatura fría y aquel calor que provocaban algunas estrellas, aquella que les daba el poder a las supernovas, a los agujeros negros, a los agujeros de gusano, toda vida en el universo y en los multiversos, se la debían a las llamas que el humano rubio estaba portando en esos momentos, esas llamas eran la representación completa de uno de sus hermanos más poderosos.

 **Uer…**

— **Excelente** —Gothra libero más poder, llegando a su 10% en total, el veía que el humano no estaba cansando para nada, además de que estaba protegiendo a esas 4 humanas que también estaban envueltas en esas llamas blancas, pero la tierra ya no existía, solo había agua en esos momentos. — **Más poder** —20%.

Isa por su parte estaba viendo todo desde el agua, ella no podía morir por ahogamiento, por lo cual estaba tranquila, ella pudo sacar de Gothra su 60% y ella estando a su 100%, aun no entendía del como su hermano pudo darle ese poder al humano rubio, pero no se estaba quejando, el rubio podía manejar más que bien aquel poder que recorría sus venas.

— _ **Sera mejor irme de aquí…**_ —Estaba huyendo, por primera vez en toda su maldita vida y existencia, estaba huyendo de un enemigo que estaba vez, lo superaba en poder más que suficiente, se sentía humillado de hacer esto, pero necesitaba descansar, acceder a su verdadera transformación necesitaba de más poder e Issei no la estaba teniendo en esos momentos, pero si poseía energía para…

Huir.

Segundos después, el cuerpo de Isa termino por ser tragado por un agujero negro que desapareció segundos después.

— **¡Hahahahaha!** —Se reía Gothra al sentir esa adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, estaba liberando ya más de su 30% de poder y veía del como el humano rubio apenas estaba respirando rápidamente, no tenía heridas ni nada, pero se dio cuenta de algo, el Ídia ya no estaba en ese mundo. — **Ggrrrr** —Gruño Gothra, así que solo se puso serio y dijo. — **Fue una buena pelea, eres el primer humano que saca un poco de poder de mi ser, pero esto ya termino… adiós** —Gothra elevo su poder al completo.

Naruto, Lala, Momo, Nana y Yami, solo sintieron del cómo sus cuerpos se empezaron a derretir, un fuerte dolor recorrió sus cuerpos, las llamas de todos ellos terminaron por desaparecer y esparcirse por el universo, así como también el polvo estelar, de los que una vez fueron los cuerpos de aquellos últimos sobrevivientes de aquel mundo y de aquella dimensión.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo 12 – Life Scales**

Tsukiumi, Karasuba, Kusano, Miya, Akitsu y Matsu, salieron de los lugares en donde se encontraban en esos momentos, sin importar si estaban haciendo algo importante, simplemente lo dejaron de lado y salieron corriendo todas a una sola dirección, donde su Ashikabi.

Todas ellas estaban corriendo hacia Issei como si de aquello dependiese sus vidas, todas ellas tenían algo en común, todas ellas; estaban llorando, así es, todas aquellas Sekirei se encontraban soltando lagrimas a montones de sus ojos, además de que sus corazones se estaban estrujando y doliendo mucho, ya que ellas estaban de cierta forma conectadas a Issei, razón por la cual podían sentir su dolor, su miedo, su desesperación y su anhelo.

Dos rubias conocidas sintieron casi lo mismo, solo que ellas pudieron sentir el dolor de aquel albino que prometió ayudarlas al igual que el Dragón, así que sin más que pensar, se miraron entre ellas y rápidamente crearon un círculo de transporte y fueron rápidamente al lugar en donde debería encontrarse el albino.

Una castaña y una peliplata apretaron sus pechos, específicamente el lugar en donde se encontraban sus corazones.

— _"Issei-kun/sama"_ —Pensaron ambas, para segundos después crear un círculo de transporte e ir rápidamente al lugar en donde estaba aquel muchacho de cabello blanco.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Brecha Dimensional**

— **Ummm** —Un enorme Dragón rojo sintió cierta perturbación en la fuerza. — **¿Así que finalmente ha llegado el fin?** —Se preguntó el Dragón para sí mismo. — **Bien, es el momento de pasarte mi legado, Celestial Ddraig** —Con eso dicho, Great Red, empezó a ir a donde sería el escenario final de la vida.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Tokio – Japón**

El albino Issei se encontraba de pie en aquel parque en donde se había encontrado con Vali y Azazel la vez anterior, el chico se encontraba con la mirada perdida y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero su rostro monótono nunca lo había abandonado, parecía como si todo eso lo estuviera haciendo de forma inconsciente, pero él era más que consciente de lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

—Ya llegaron—Murmuro el albino, viendo al frente del parque, aparecer dos círculos mágicos de color rojo, dos de color dorado, otro de color violeta, otro de un color blanco, y el ultimo de un color celeste.

De los dos círculos rojos aparecieron Sirzechs Lucifer, junto con las chicas del séquito Gremory, Kuroka y Elmenhilde y aparte en el otro circulo, aparecieron Venelana y Grayfia.

Los de color dorado aparecieron Michael junto con su hermana Gabriela, y del otro círculo mágico, aparecieron Arturia junto con Jeanne.

Del circulo violeta salio Azazel, junto con Baraqiel.

Del blanco apareció Yasaka junto a su hija Kunō.

Y del circulo celeste apareció Odín junto con su hijo Thor.

—¡Issei-sama! —Todos los recién llegados observaron a unas 5 mujeres llegar, además de una niña que también venía con ellas, todas ellas fueron corriendo hacia el albino, el cual hasta ahora se dieron cuenta de que estaba soltando lágrimas, algo que los sorprendió mucho ya que nunca vieron al albino en aquel estado. —¿¡Issei-sama se encuentra bien!? —Todas ellas preguntaron aquello de forma muy preocupada, ya que Issei nunca actuaba de aquella forma.

—¡Aléjense de mi Isse en este momento! —Cierta pelirroja hablo de forma muy molesta, claramente dando una orden a aquellas mujeres de que se alejaran del albino.

Kunō y Koneko estaba muy molestas por ver a Kusano estar abrazando a Issei, eso las molestaba de gran manera.

Yasaka por su parte también estaba molesta, pero más con aquella mujer de cabello violeta que estaba abrazando a SU Issei por la espalda, eso la molestaba mucho y por consecuente, estaba liberando un poco de su poder Kitsune.

—Mejor cierra la boca, Rias…—La pelirroja reconoció aquella voz y se giró hacia atrás, encontrándose con su madre dándole una mirada más que molesta junto con Grayfia, a la cual Sirzechs estaba mirando con tristeza, pero esta ni atención le prestaba al pelirrojo. —Antes de que yo misma te la cierre—Aquella amenaza dejo helada a la pelirroja, como también a su hermano pelirrojo, los cuales nunca creyeron que su madre le hable así a uno de sus hijos.

Sin decir nada, la castaña junto con la peliplata, caminaron hasta estar en frente de Issei, el cual seguía con los ojos perdidos y soltando lágrimas de ellos. Aquello hizo que ambas mujeres sintieran tristeza por ver el estado en el cual estaba aquel chico.

—No me importa si es tu madre, Rias, yo la quitare de allí—Akeno empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Issei junto con las mujeres esas, pero se molestó aún más al ver del como aquellas dos rubias llegaron del cielo y cayeron enfrente de ella. Akeno miraba con más odio a Arturia, la cual solo estaba seria. —¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!? —Pregunto de forma furiosa y sus rayos empezaron a aumentar mucho más.

—Nada de lo que te deba importar, cuervo—Dijo Arturia, algo que hizo enfadar a Akeno, la cual termino lanzando un fuerte relámpago hacia las dos rubias.

Jeanne paso al frente e hizo aparecer una especie de lanza con bandera, con la cual solo la coloco al frente y termino dividiendo el relámpago de la pelinegra en dos partes, partes que fueron a parar a lo lejos, destruyendo unas cuantas casas en el proceso, pero como estaban en una dimensión apartada de la realidad, no había mucho problema.

—Débil—Dijo Jeanne de forma seria.

—¡A ver si esto es de tu talla! —Yasaka libero sus nueve colas y lanzo 10 esferas de senjutsu hacia la rubia del Arco.

Ella de nueva cuenta solo coloco su arco al frente y las esferas simplemente se dividían en dos partes y se iban a chocar en la parte de atrás, lugar en donde ocurrieron unas enormes explosiones que sacudieron la tierra y derrumbaron muchos edificios, aquel ataque si fue poderoso, pero Jeanne ha recibido ataques mucho más mortales y poderosos que el de la rubia Kitsune.

—…—Los ojos del albino regresaron a brillar de nuevo y dejo de soltar lágrimas de ellos, solamente quedando su expresión monótona de siempre. —The time is come—Hablo Issei, algo que solo sus Sekirei, la castaña y la peliplata, además de las dos rubias, escucharon aquello, Karasuba iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero un fuerte temblor hizo que todos se callaran de golpe.

 **BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

—¿Qué e-…? —Minato vio una luz blanca aparecer de la nada, su Sekirei Musubi estaba a su lado y solo lo tomo de la mano, para segundos después solamente ser calcinados por una fuerte ola de calor.

—¿Um? —Minaka estaba en su oficina, pero luego cerro los ojos y no los volvió a abrir nunca más, ya que él y todos los habitantes de Japón sufrieron una muerte rápida y casi indolora.

—¿¡QUE FUE ESO!? —Gabriela pregunto de forma muy aterrada, quería ir a abrazar a Issei, pero desde que ella hizo aquello junto con Azazel y Serafall, ella no pudo seguir siendo algo para Issei.

Aparte de ser una de las culpables de su cambio completo.

Todos estaban aterrados por aquel poder demostrado, así que solo decidieron la barrera y abrieron los ojos a más no poder.

Lo que una vez fue Tokio, ahora solamente era tierra arrida y sin vida, como si fuese el mismo desierto en persona, solo se veían kilómetros de tierra y nada de vida, nada de árboles, nada de edificios y nada de vida.

Todo estaba completamente muerto.

 **Soundtrack On – Naruto Shippuden OST – Despair**

—Arturia y Jeanne—Las dos mencionadas no salían del enorme shock en el cual habían sido introducidas luego de ver semejante destrucción, ni siquiera en su universo había alguien con tal capacidad destructora. —Tienen que irse de este universo cuanto antes, ya que pronto… este universo…—Arturia y Jeanne salieron un poco del shock y regresaron a ver a Issei, el cual estaba en frente de ellas mirándolas de forma seria. —Pronto dejara de existir—Eso dejo de nuevo en un enorme shock a las dos rubias. —Tomen esto—Issei les extendió dos de sus [Dinamo] a las rubias, las cuales por inercia las tomaron. —Tienen el suficiente poder para ayudarlas en todo lo que necesiten…—Una rasgadura violeta apareció a las espaldas de ambas rubias. —Gracias por todo—Issei sonrió, de forma verdadera. —Adiós… Jeanne, Arturia—Y con eso dicho, la rasgadura, se llevó a las dos rubias, a su respectivo universo.

Issei miraba el suelo, en donde estaban unas gotas marcadas en el suelo, el albino vio del como las dos chicas soltaron lágrimas al ver y saber de lo que iba a pasar allí, pero todo esto, ya no tenía marcha atrás.

 **Soundtrack End**

— **Así que regresaste a tu lugar de origen, ¿no?** —Todos vieron al cielo, en donde estaba un ser de armadura blanca con café, pero lo que más estaba aterrando a todos ellos era el enorme poder que estaba soltando el ser. — **Ídia** —Termino de hablar Gothra.

—¡TUUU! —Thor estaba más que furioso por lo que ese ser le hizo a este país, así que ataco con su martillo a Gothra, el cual no hizo nada y dejo que el asgardiano llegara a él, para segundos después, tener la cabeza del hombre rubio entre sus manos, mientras que el cuerpo caía al suelo sin vida alguna.

De nuevo todos los seres sobrenaturales quedaron en shock al ver del como aquella criatura termino por asesinar al Dios del Trueno; Thor. Odín cayo de rodillas al suelo y aun en shock, empezó a soltar lágrimas de sus ojos negros.

 **Soundtrack On – Transformers 5 – Sacrifice**

—No pensé que tendría más Sekirei—Hablo Issei de forma tranquila, mirando a sus 6 Sekirei, Miya y Matsu aun sin sus alas, pero los tres sabían que ellos tenían un enlace que solo la muerte, lo rompería. —Es bueno saber que tenía a dos Sekirei más antes de que todo esto termine—Sonrió Issei con algo de tristeza, al menos en este final, quería seguir siendo humano.

—¡Issei-sama! —Kusano se lanzó a los brazos de Issei y sonrió con cariño, el abrazo fue devuelto por Issei con mucho gusto.

—¡Niña, aléjate de mi esposo! —Tsukiumi se molestó mucho con Kusano, ya no estaba más atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sino a lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos, ya que quería disfrutar sus últimos momentos, sin que ella misma lo sepa.

—Issei-sama es de Akitsu—Y Akitsu procedió a darle un beso a Issei, esta vez en los labios y sus alas aparecieron en su espalda, la castaña solo sonrió ante ese hecho, pero fue echa a un lado por Karasuba.

—Malditas niñas, robándose lo que es mío—Y la peliplata procedió a darle un beso en los labios a Issei, un beso que demostraba lo posesiva que era la bella Sekirei.

—Ara-ara, no te adelantes, Karasuba—Y con un golpe en la cabeza, Karasuba termino en el suelo, mientras que Miya miro de forma cariñosa a Issei. —Takehito-san siempre estará en mi corazón, pero el 100% de mi amor y cariño, ira para mi Ashikabi, gracias por todo esto, Issei-kun—Y Miya le dio un suave beso en los labios al albino, el cual no dijo e hizo nada, solo dejo que ellas hicieran lo último en sus vidas.

Las alas de la mujer salieron de su espalda, mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Perdón por interrumpir Miya-san, pero creo que es mi turno—Y Matsu entro en escena e hizo a un lado a Miya, la cual estaba con una sonrisa muy cariñosa en sus labios ante la osadía que cometió la pelinaranja de lentes. —Desde ahora y para siempre, mi Ashikabi—Y Matsu le dio también un beso en los labios al albino y al igual que Miya, sus alas salieron de su espalda.

—Mouuu—Kusano estaba con un puchero en sus mejillas, así que cuando Matsu se apartó, ella fue la siguiente. —Onii-chan, gracias por todo—Y la loli rubia beso los labios del albino.

—¡! —Tsukiumi estaba más que furiosa y molesta con todas las chicas, pero se calmó un poco y cuando Kusano se separó del albino, ella solo se quedó parada allí sin hacer nada, solo que su cabello tapaba sus ojos azules. —Issei-sama no baka—Dijo ella y luego de aquella, ella se lanzó a Issei y lo abrazo de forma fuerte, no importándole mucho que Karasuba este debajo de ella y muy molesta. —…—La rubia y el albino se quedaron viendo fijamente, luego ella solo sonrió con mucho cariño. —Te amo, Isse—Y luego procedió a darle un cariñoso beso al albino.

 **Soundtrack End**

—Siento que nos hicieron de lado—Murmuro Venelana, viendo la escena que se estaba dando en frente de ellas, ignorando el hecho de que un Dragón Blanco estaba luchando con Gothra a sus espaldas, mientras era apoyado por Odín, Baraqiel, Azazel, Michael y Sirzechs, los cuales peleaban contra Gothra igualmente.

—Ya lo creo, Venelana-sama—Apoyo la peliplata, mientras que detrás de ella, Gothra termino partiendo a la mitad a Azazel junto con Baraqiel, haciendo que su sangre e intestinos fueran a parar al suelo.

—Pero se ven tiernos de cierto modo, ¿no? —Sonrió Venelana con cariño, viendo del cómo las 6 mujeres estaba abrazadas a Issei, y a las espaldas de la castaña, el cuerpo de Odín fue hecho polvo por un ataque de Gothra, ataque que también afecto a Michael, solo que a este le borro de la cintura para arriba, dejando caer el resto del cuerpo al suelo, por lo cual mancho más de sangre el suelo que ya estaba más que teñido en un color carmesí.

— _Pero yo también quisiera estar así_ —Susurro Grayfia, algo que Venelana si escucho gracias a los sentidos mejorados que poseía al ser un demonio, por lo cual coloco una sonrisa más que angelical y linda, y a sus espaldas Sirzechs termino explotando, expulsando toda su sangre por doquier, manchando un poco a las chicas Gremory que estaban en un enorme shock por presenciar eso, especialmente Rias, ver la muerte de su hermano era algo muy doloroso y traumatizante.

—Que atrevida eres, Grayfia-chan—Comento Venelana, algo que hizo sonrojar a Grayfia al verse descubierta por su señora, y a sus espaldas, Gothra estaba con el brazo extendido y con su puño cerrándose poco a poco y con ello, iba aplastando a Vali en su Juggernaut Drive, haciéndolo una bola de carne que al final termino explotando en pura sangre, no quedando nada de Vali junto con Albion, el Protótypa tenía la capacidad de eliminar hasta el alma de cualquier ser viviente e incluso, no viviente.

 **Soundtrack On – Visions of Utopía – Audiomachine**

—Aun con un poco de emociones y sentimientos, les pido disculpas, Venelana, Grayfia—Las dos mujeres vieron a Issei, mirándolas con tristeza y algo de pena.

—Umum—Venelana solo negó con la cabeza y luego vio a Issei. —Eres tú, Issei-kun, que debería disculparnos a nosotras por haberte hecho tanto daño, yo, siendo madre de Sirzechs y Rias, deje que hicieran de las suyas junto con Zeoticus, yo soy la que te debe de pedir perdón por todo lo que has pasado—Venelana solo empezó a llorar por todo el sufrimiento que ellos le causaron a un buen chico como lo era Issei.

—Venelana-sama tiene razón, Issei-sama—Esta vez hablo Grayfia. —Nosotras deberíamos estar de rodillas pidiéndole disculpas por todo lo que le ha pasado, por todo el sufrimiento causado y por todas las lágrimas soltadas, nosotras somos las únicas culpables de todo—Ahora Grayfia estaba llorando con mucho dolor en su corazón.

Issei estaba escuchando a las dos mujeres, mientras que sus Sekirei estaban abrazadas a él e iban conciliando el sueño poco a poco.

 **Soundtrack End**

Pero Issei también estaba viendo detrás de ellas, en donde veía a Gothra lucir un traje parásito de color rojo con líneas negras, "traje" con el cual estaba creando unas hachas, cuchillos y picos, los cuales estaba usando para matar a sangre fría a Yasaka, la cual solamente regreso a ver a Issei en busca de ayuda, pero no llego a mucho, ya que termino hecha pedazos antes de siguiera ver a los ojos al albino.

—No se preocupen—Issei vio del como Gothra en modo Carnage, termino por hacer cuadritos a Koneko y Kunō, las cuales trataron de correr, pero solamente perdieron la vida antes de dar dos pasos. —Ustedes no tienen nada de culpa—Gothra abrió su enorme boca y tomando de los hombros a Akeno, le arranco la cabeza. —Nadie tiene el control de su vida—Gothra clavo dos de sus picos en los cuerpos de Elmenhilde y de Irina, para segundos después estas estallaran como globos de sangre. —Todos somos regidos por algo o alguien—Ravel fue partida a la mitad, Rossweisse estaba sin brazos, sin piernas y sin su cabeza, lo único que había de Asia era su esqueleto ensangrentado. —Pero lo que más lamento, es no poder hacer nada por ustedes o por ellas—De Kuroka solo estaba su cabeza, pero sin sus ojos, de Xenovia solo estaba una de sus piernas, de Le Fay solo su sombrero y uno de sus ojos.

Y de Gabriela, solo sus alas rojas.

 **Soundtrack On – Naruto Shippuden OST – Loneliness**

—No tienes por qué disculparte Issei-kun—Sonrió Venelana con cariño dirigido al albino.

—Pero a que se refería co-…—Grayfia estaba por hacer una pregunta muy importante, pero justo en ese momento…

Su vida, la vida de Venelana, la vida de Karasuba, Kusano, Matsu, Miya, Akitsu y Tsukiumi…

Había dejado de existir.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Inframundo**

—Um—Serafall estaba en su oficina firmando unos papales, pero sintió algo en el ambiente. —¿Qu-…—Lo único que vio fue una fuerte luz blanca y luego de eso, nada más.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Kuōh – Academia**

Las chicas del club de kendo perseguían a los dos pervertidos, todos los alumnos estaban en el receso, todos ellos viendo del como los dos pervertidos eran apaleados por las chicas, las cuales estaba felices de poner a esos pervertidos en su lugar.

Sōna Sitri junto con su Reina Tsubaki, solo negaban con la cabeza ante la actitud de esos dos pervertidos, esos dos nunca iban a cambiar por nada del mundo, pero…

—¿Qué pasa? —Sōna y todos en general, vieron una fuerte luz que termino segándolos por completo la vista, al igual que termino…

Segando sus vidas.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Familia Hyōdō**

En una habitación estaban reunidas las dos hermanas de Issei, pero las dos se dieron a vuelta hacia la ventana, en donde se estaba formando una fuerte luz.

— _Onii-chan_ —Susurraron ellas dos, Seraphim, Shinka, las dos chicas, cerraron los ojos por inercia, ya que luego de aquello, su vida, la vida de sus padres y la vida de muchas personas…

Termino por ser erradicada de la existencia.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Ubicación – Lo que una vez fue Japón y todo el continente asiático**

Aquella enorme explosión de energía termino llevándose todo lo que una vez fue Japón, Corea del Sur, Indonesia, Nueva Guinea, la mitad de Tailandia, de China, de Mongolia y de Rusia.

 **Soundtrack On – Naruto Shippuden OST - Tragic**

En todo ese enorme cráter de miles de kilómetros de ancho y cientos de hondo, en medio de todo eso, estaba un albino flotando, viendo sus manos, en donde estaban posadas unas cenizas de las que una vez fueron sus Sekirei y también de las que una vez fueron aquellas dos mujeres que se disculparon con él por última vez en la vida.

Los ojos del albino estaban por completo muertos. —Liberar…—Issei hablo de forma monótona, dejando caer sus brazos, haciendo que las cenizas se fueran volando por el aire del cielo. — **¡MAD PARADOX!** —Grito con todas sus fuerzas y con una voz completamente demoníaca.

El cuerpo de Issei empezó a convulsionar por completo, sus ojos se derritieron por completo, de su boca estaba saliendo un montón de sangre de un color negro, la cual manchaba toda la ropa blanca del albino, cambiándola de color de forma completa.

Sus extremidades empezaron a explotar por completo, liberando mucha más sangre negra en todo el lugar, pero la sangre no caía al suelo, sino que se arremolinaba todo el líquido en el mismo, en su pecho apareció un agujero en forma de rombo o diamante, para segundos después…

 **CCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH…**

Todo el líquido negro termino esparciéndose por todo el lugar, haciendo que toda la tierra y el mismo cielo, se tiñeran de un oscuro tenebroso.

— **¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!** —Gothra llego a escena y vio del cómo había terminado el Ídia, el grito de aquella forma porque estaba más que molesto y furioso, el poder que se liberó hace unos momentos atrás, era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo más perfecto de lo que ya era. — **TODO POR NADA, TUVE QUE ABSORVER A TODOS MIS HERMANOS PARA PODER MATARTE, PERO AL FINAL TU SOLO TE MATAS, ¡MALDITO SEAS ÍDIA!** —Gothra, en un arranque de desesperación, libero todo su enorme poder.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **En algún punto del infinito espacio**

A lo lejos de todo el espacio, se podía apreciar un punto blanco ir creciendo de poco a poco, destruyendo todo a su paso, mundos, estrellas, agujeros negros, agujeros de luz, universos, soles, supernovas, agujeros de gusano y todo en general.

Luego de que aquella luz recorriera unos billones de años luz, en aquel punto del macroverso, solo quedo un lugar oscuro, sin estrellas, sin luz, sin vida, sin nada.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Ubicación – Lo que una vez fue el sistema solar – Vía Láctea**

Gothra libero todo aquel poder y luego de mucho tiempo, se fue calmando poco a poco hasta calmarse por completo, así que solo se quedó allí levitando, sin hacer nada, solo siendo la única fuente de luz en toda esa infinita oscuridad.

— **¡GGGGGRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!** —Gothra alzo su mirada hacia el "frente", para ver salir de la nada a un enorme Dragón Rojo que termino apareciendo en frente del Protótypa, el cual miraba al Dragón como si fuese una mierda de cosa.

— **¡GGGGRROOOAAARRR!** —Segundos después de que saliera el Dragón Rojo, salió un Dragón más, este era de un color violeta, casi llegando al color negro mismo, pero se la podía distinguir en toda esa oscuridad de forma fácil.

Pero lo más relevante del Dragón Negro, era que este traía a otro Dragón más pequeño en sus garras, el cual se mostraba muy asustado no solo por estar en las garras de la Diosa Dragona del Infinito, sino también el estar en frente de Great Red y el de una oscuridad más aterradora que la misma historia de la creación.

— **¿Dónde está la tierra?** —Pregunto Great Red con mucha confusión, ya que en este lugar está ubicada la tierra y la Vía Láctea en general, pero en este lugar no había nada más aparte de esa horrible oscuridad, pero también estaba el hecho de ver a esa pequeña criatura en frente de él. — **¿¡Que has hecho!?** —Pregunto furioso Red, mirando con puro odio a la criatura delante de él.

— **Mejor cállate** —Hablo de forma seria Gothra, solo vasto la simple voz del Protótypa, para que los tres Dragones sintieran un enorme miedo en sus almas. — **Yo borre este mundo y todo este universo, y con ello, a todos sus seres vivos y también al que ustedes conocían como Trihexa** —Explico Gothra, calmándose un poco y dejando en puro shock a los Dragones. — **Así que, si no quieren seguir el mismo destino que ellos, será mejor que se callen, no estoy de humor como para soportar a escorias como ustedes** —Termino Gothra, no sabiendo que hacer ahora que el Ídia se había autodestruido por sí solo, todo por conseguir un nuevo poder.

—…—Ophis termino por soltar a aquel Dragón que la marco de por vida, el cual solo se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer, el miedo lo inundaba por completo. — _ **Mientes**_ —Susurro la Dragona, con los ojos muertos y sin vida. — **Mientes** —Hablo un poco más fuerte esta vez. — **¡MIENTES!** —La Dragona estaba soltando muchas lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que en el mundo humano pudo hacer amigos, conocer el amor, la desesperación, la felicidad y todo lo que conlleva a sentir algo en esta putrefacta vida que ella siempre llevo. — **¡GGGGRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!** —Y dando un gran rugido, la Dragona fue volando hacia Gothra, el cual no estaba interesado en ella que digamos.

 **Soundtrack On – Two Steps From Hell – Heart of Courage**

Y justo antes de que la Dragona llegara si quiera a la mitad del camino, una enorme explosión de poder de un color violeta ocurrió en aquel lugar, mandando a volar a lo lejos a Ophis, junto con Great Red y el pequeño Dragón que Ophis trajo consigo. Gothra también tuvo el mismo resultado que los Dragones, ya que fue lanzado hacia "atrás" por esa fuerte ola de poder que apareció de la nada.

De repente una enorme rasgadura apareció en medio de todos ellos, el espacio se había roto, como si fuese un simple cristal solamente, por breves segundos se pudo ver del como unas imágenes aparecieron en aquella rasgadura, pero desaparecieron así como aparecieron, como también lo hizo aquella rasgadura en el espacio, y luego de desaparecer, solamente dejo ver a un niño albino con vestimentas negras y violetas, con un capirote encima de su cabeza y con 6 objetos negro/violetas que flotaban en su espalda.

—…—El albino miraba con detenimiento y aburrimiento a Gothra, el cual también lo estaba mirando, pero con una felicidad infinita de ver vivo al Ídia. —…—Issei alzo su brazo derecho y extendió su mano hacia Gothra, colocando sus dedos en forma de pistola. —…—El chico movió sus dedos como si haya disparado algo, sus [Dinamo] apuntaron rápidamente y terminaron por lanzar unos rayos violetas, los cuales viajaron de tal forma que Gothra no pudo esquivarlos y termino por ser impactado y dañado por esos rayos.

— **¡Aght!** —Gruño Gothra con dolor en todo su cuerpo, ya que eso lo había tomado desprevenido y sí que le había dolido, mucho. — **¡Ídia!** —Grito el Protótypa, para segundos después estar en frente del albino y propinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que su brazo era sujetado por el albino, el cual solo lo miraba de forma aburrida y cansada, así que solo apretó de forma fuerte su mano y termino destruyendo el brazo del Protótypa. — **¡AAAAAAAAHGHGHGHGHGH!** —Grito con dolor el Protótypa, ya que el albino le estaba haciendo pasar un muy mal rato.

—…—Issei abrió su palma derecha y termino lanzando a Gothra hacia "atrás", luego el albino procedió a mover su dedo en un lado para el otro, mientras que sus 6 [Dinamo] atacaban a Gothra según lo señale su dueño. —…—Issei chasqueo los dedos, y con ese hecho los [Dinamo] cargaron unas esferas blancas que lanzaron hacia el Protótypa indefenso, el cual solamente recibió las explosiones que no fueron enormes; sino destructivas.

 **Soundtrack End**

Issei solo dejo de mover sus manos y sus [Dinamo] regresaron a su espalda, luego el chico solo abrió un poco sus labios y de ella empezó a salir su sangre carmesí, mientras que el diamante violeta en su pecho iba perdiendo su luz poco a poco.

—¡Isse! —Ophis en su modo loli fue volando rápidamente hasta estar a las espaldas del albino, para luego proceder a darle un fuerte abrazo, mientras lloraba y sonreía de pura felicidad. —¡Qué bueno que estas bien, Isse! —Dijo la pelinegra de forma muy contenta.

— **¿¡Que crees que haces!?** —Ophis solo gruño de dolor, al sentir en su vientre un fuerte ardor, se separó de Issei y dejo ver una marca en aquel lugar de su piel, esa era la marca de su macho. — **¡Tú eres mía, Ophis!** —Grito el Dragón pequeño que había venido trayendo la pelinegra, todo con tal de acabar con su vida.

—¡Ma-Maldito! —Maldecía Ophis, mientras que Red estaba viendo a Issei y luego a Gothra, el cual se estaba regenerando de forma rápida, algo que lo estaba asustando, y que estaba sintiendo que el poder de Issei estaba bajando de poco en poco.

— **¡Ella es mi hembra, que te quede claro, Sekiryūtei!** —Y con eso dicho, el Dragón lanzo una esfera violeta de poder en dirección a Issei, el cual solo les daba la espalda a ellos.

—¡N-No, I-Isse! —Ophis trato de interponerse en el ataque, ya que cuando ambos Dragones se aparearon, de cierta forma, compartieron el poder y vitalidad de cada uno, como una conexión.

 **BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM…**

La explosión ocurrió, el Dragón empezó a reírse como un loco, mientras Ophis solo lloraba y Red no mostraba nada, ya que ese ataque no le causo nada de daño al albino.

—Eres molesto—El Dragón dejo de reírse, solo para tener en frente de el al albino, el cual lo miraba de forma monótona, vio del como extendió su mano derecha hacia él. —Muere—Eh Issei fue cerrando su puño poco a poco, haciendo que el cuerpo del Dragón se fuese haciendo una esfera de carne misma.

— **¡No, agh, e-e-e-esto n-no pu-puede s-se-…!** —El Dragón no termino sus últimas palabras, ya que Issei cerro por completo su puño y la esfera de carne termino por desaparecer y expulsar un poco de su sangre, esa, fue la última cosa que quedo de la ex pareja de Ophis Ouroboros.

—…—Ophis se vio su vientre, en donde la marca se fue perdiendo de a poco, mientras que la Dragona empezó a llorar de pura felicidad, ahora que el Dragón Violeta había muerto, ella e Issei finalmente podían ser pareja.

—Una tarea más—Ophis alzo la mirada y vio a Issei en frente. —Adiós, Ouroboros—Issei se alejó de Ophis, la cual estaba confundida, Issei alzo su mano derecha y sus dedos formaron una pistola. —…—Issei movió sus dedos como si haya disparado algo.

—Isse, a que te refi-…—Ophis iba a preguntar, pero lo último que pudo ver fue que los [Dinamo] del albino apuntaron a ella y dispararon unos rayos, segundos después no sintió nada de nada, ya que lo que nunca existió, no podía sentir algo.

Red presencio del como el cuerpo de la Diosa Dragona del Infinito, fue hecho polvo estelar, polvo que se perdió por aquel espacio completamente oscuro, así que solo cerro los ojos en señal de lamento hacia la muerte de la que una vez, fue su compañera de puesto de Dioses.

— **¡Hahahahahaha!** —Issei se dio la vuelta y vio a Gothra a lo lejos, con su cuerpo completamente intacto. — **Eso fue divertido, que empiece la verdadera pelea** —Y con eso dicho, Issei y Gothra terminaron por lanzarse al ataque.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Ubicación desconocida**

 **Ddraig Goch**

Ddraig estaba yendo en dirección hacia el universo de Life Scales, claramente ya no sentía nada de vida en aquel lugar, tal y como quedo en el universo anterior al cual llegaron, pero Ddraig estaba yendo de forma lenta hacia el lugar en donde estaban luchando Issei y Gothra.

Giro su rostro hacia atrás, en donde estaba la esfera con aquellas mujeres, el "Dragón" sabía que ellas ya estaban a tan solo unos minutos de acabar de ver la historia de él y de Issei, una historia en donde abarca muertes, peleas, poderes, orígenes y…

Una madre.

Pero dejo de pensar en eso ya que sintió un leve aumento de poder, algo que no le hubiese importado sino fuera porque ese poder era del…

— **[¡Mad Paradox!]** —Grito Ddraig, así que solo abrió sus alas con rapidez y se teletransporto rápidamente al lugar en donde estaban luchando Issei y Gothra.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Con Issei y Gothra**

Ddraig apareció en donde estaban Issei y Gothra, pero solo se encontró con un espacio completamente oscuro y sin luz, vio a su "derecha" y vio a un Great Red con una enorme herida en su cabeza y sin la mitad de su cuerpo.

Luego se fijó en Issei y Gothra, el primero estaba sangrando de sus labios y su ojo izquierdo era de un color negro con un punto rojo, ya era demasiado tarde. Y Gothra por su parte estaba con el cristal de su casco roto, sin sus piernas y sin un brazo, pero se iban regenerando de forma muy rápida, pero el poder de ambos estaba casi igualado, solo que el poder de Issei iba disminuyendo poco a poco, ya que…

Hyōdō Issei, iba a morir muy pronto.

— _ **"[Maldita sea Issei, ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?]"**_ —Ddraig estaba soltando unas lágrimas de sus ojos, Issei ya se sacrificó una vez, y ahora que sacrifico otra para obtener el Mad Paradox, solo le quedaba una vida más, la cual iba a terminar ya que, de todas formas, su amigo estaba muriendo por no estar en el estado necesario para pasar a esa forma.

 **Soundtrack On – Alan Walker – Interlude**

Ddraig se acercó a donde estaba Great Red, el cual seguía aún con vida, no podía morir al menos de que termine de hacer lo que vino hacer en ese lugar.

— **Qué bueno que llegaste, Celestial Ddraig** —Hablo de forma cansada el Dragón Rojo de los Sueños, mientras que Ddraig solo lo estaba mirando en silencio. — **Cómo puedes ver, mi vida ya ha llegado a su fin, no me queda nada ahora, el mundo fue destruido, este universo igual, la Brecha Dimensional de este universo se destruyó…** —Relataba Great Red, ya en sus últimas. — **Ophis murió** **y yo ya estoy en ese camino** —Decía Red, soltando un poco de lágrimas de sus ojos, ya que él no quería morir, pero era el momento de pasarle su legado y título, a alguien más. — **Por esa misma razón, te sedo mi título, Celestial Ddraig, desde ahora y para siempre…** —Red fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco. — **Serás el nuevo, Dios Dragón de los Sueños** —Y con eso dicho, el que una vez fue llamado como Great Red, el Dios Dragón de los Sueños, termino cerrados sus ojos y…

Muriendo y empezando así, con su sueño eterno.

 **Soundtrack End**

Ddraig dejó caer unas lágrimas, mientras que el cuerpo y esencia de Red se hacía energía, la cual viajo al cuerpo del "Dragón", para luego introducirse en él y hacerlo en ese momento, el nuevo Dios Dragón de los Sueños.

 **Soundtrack On – Godzilla KOTM – Goodbye Old Friend**

Ddraig solo se quedó quieto en ese lugar, sin hacer nada y sin decir nada, mientras que la esfera que siempre iba con él, termino por abrirse y revelar a las mujeres de Kuroinu, las cuales estaban de rodillas con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado, después de ver toda la historia relacionada con Issei y Ddraig, comprendieron muchas cosas, la forma de ser de ellos, la razón de ser de ellos, la búsqueda que tanto estaban haciendo ellos.

Todo eso, era por una simple razón.

Chloe busco con su mirada a Issei, lo encontró, puede que parezca un niño, pero ella siempre reconocería a Issei, sea como sea.

Lo vio, estaba sangrando de su boca, de sus oídos y de sus ojos, pero esos ojos eran completamente negros con un punto rojo en ellos, la rubia lo vio y no pudo evitar soltar muchas lágrimas al ver el estado del chico del cual ella; estaba enamorada.

—¡IIIIIISSSSEEEEEEEE! —Grito fuertemente la rubia elfa, Issei la escucho, la vio y le sonrió con cariño.

El resto de mujeres escucharon aquel grito, buscaron con la mirada a Issei, lo vieron y solamente empezaron a llorar, pero Issei las veía y solamente les sonreía, no importándole que el Protótypa le estuviera arrancando el brazo, dejándolo sin un brazo, los [Dinamo] del chico trataban de hacer algo, pero Gothra los estaba destruyendo como si fueran poca cosa.

—¡IIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII-SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA! —Gritaron todas ellas, llorando y tratando de romper el cristal que las alejaba de aquel albino que estaba perdiendo la vida en frente de ellas.

— _´Sabes Ddraig, siempre pensé que mi humanidad había sido destruida, que simplemente era buscar, matar y devora´_ —Hablaba mentalmente el albino, mirando a Ddraig. — _´Pero olvide que buscábamos algo más preciado que solo matar y matar, ya lo comprendí… siempre seré lo que soy, un humano y alguien que siente y ama… gracias por todo Ddraig…´_ —Issei solo le sonrió a Ddraig, para luego, el cristal de su pecho, se rompiera por completo. — _´Adiós… viejo amigo´_ —Y con eso dicho y con la última sonrisa dada.

Hyōdō Issei, termino por explotar y morir finalmente.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Memory**

— _Que hermosa melodía… gracias por todo…_ —Issei estaba delante de una mujer de cabello blanco, la cual estaba tocándole una melodía a su hijo. — _Madre_ —La mujer sonrió y abrazo a su hijo.

— _De nada, mi vida_ —Respondió la mujer, cerrando los ojos.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **KKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…**

 **Soundtrack End**

Después de mucho tiempo, la fuerte luz provocada gracias a la fuerte explosión ocurrida anteriormente, se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco, solo para revelar todo el páramo desolado, oscuro y sin vida, en todo ese lugar, solo había una fuente de luz, el cual era Ddraig, solo que estaba con la cabeza agachada y soltando unas lágrimas por la muerte de su amigo, compañero y hermano.

Mientras que las mujeres de Eostia, estaban de rodillas, todas ellas completamente calladas, sin sollozos, sin vida en sus ojos.

— **[Me preguntaba del cuando ibas a aparecer, Protótypa]** —Ddraig alzo su cabeza y miro al "frente" en donde estaba Gothra, pero con su casco trizado, revelando su rostro, el cual era de un color rojo y sus ojos completamente blancos, una boca con unos enormes dientes blancos que secretaban una sustancia violeta.

— **D-Debo ad-admitir que la autodestrucción de Ídia n-no la veía ve-venir…** —Hablaba Gothra, mientras su casco se iba regenerando de forma un tanto lenta. — **Pero… al menos me quede con el premio** —Gothra alzo su mano derecha, la abrió y dejo ver en ella un pequeño diamante violeta, el cual llevo a su pecho y… — **¡Un nuevo poder a mi disposición!** —El casco de Gothra se regenero por completo, su nivel de poder subió ya que estaba muy bajo, ahora, se sentía mucho más poderoso que antes. — **Ahora…** —El Protótypa se fijó en Ddraig, el cual solo lo miraba de forma neutra. — **Faltas tu** —Señalo el Protótypa al nuevo Dios de los Sueños.

— **[Ahhhh…]** —Ddraig solo suspiro un poco, así que solo abrió sus alas y segundos después estaba frente a Gothra, para posteriormente teletransportarse de nuevo a donde estaba. — **[** **Yo no soy Issei, Gothra** **]** —Ddraig alzo su garra derecha, en donde poseía dos diamantes, uno violeta y el otro rojo, luego procedió a poner presión en su garra y termino destruyendo los dos diamantes.

— **Im-Imposible** —Los niveles de poder de Gothra empezaron a disminuir de forma considerable. — **¿¡Que me hiciste!?** —Pregunto gritando el Protótypa, ya que con el poder de Ídia en él, era alguien mucho más superior a todos ellos.

— **[Puede que yo eh Issei seamos casi el mismo ser, pero yo…]** —Ddraig abrió sus alas en todo su esplendor, mientras que, a sus espaldas, se creó un agujero de luz que iluminaba al "Dragón", dándole un aspecto divino y superior a todos ellos. — **[Yo soy alguien que posee el poder del número 1… de…]** —Gothra ya se estaba haciendo la idea de quien estaba hablando, razón por la cual empezó a retroceder y cuando se dio la vuelta, simplemente empezó a volar y escapar de allí rápidamente. — **[Ojkatuyu]** —Y con el nombre dicho, Ddraig desapareció de nuevo y apareció en frente de Gothra, el cual se mostraba muy asustado.

Ddraig lo tomo con su garra izquierda y el Protótypa trataba de liberase como sea.

— **¡Su-Suéltame, no qu-quiero morir!** —Gothra trataba con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nada le estaba sirviendo el tratar de escaparse de su ya pronta muerte, finalmente estaba conociendo lo que es la verdadera desesperación.

— **[Fue un gusto, Gothra, Señor de los Protótypa]** —Y Ddraig abrió sus fauces y termino por arrancarle la cabeza a Gothra, para luego masticarlo y masticar el resto del cuerpo del que una vez, fue el adversario más poderoso de Ídia. Una vez terminado su trabajo, Ddraig solo suspiro. — **[Finalmente la rivalidad entre Ídia y Protótypa, ha finalizado]** —Hablo Ddraig con algo de melancolía. — **[Pero aún hay un trabajo que hacer]** —El "Dragón" vio la esfera que siempre estuvo con él, en donde estaban aquellas mujeres sumergidas en un enorme shock.

Así que solo abrió sus alas de nuevo y se preparó para dar su salto por el multiverso y macroverso.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Universo Kuroinu – Eostia**

El "Dragón" apareció en el lugar en que una vez estuvo el mundo de estas mujeres, pero que ahora no había nada más que solo polvo estelar y algunas estrellas por doquier, aquí solo se destruyó este pequeño mundo y sus soles, nada de su universo fue tocado.

— **[Re]** —Ddraig extendió su garra derecha al frente y abrió su palma, para segundos después, el planeta, sus habitantes, su flora, su fauna, y todo el general, volviera a retomar su vida. — **[Re]** —Y con ese último hecho, los planetas destruidos y todas sus estrellas, volvieron a aparecer de nueva cuenta. — **[Mi trabajo ha finalizado, podrán retomar su vida, desde cero]** —Ddraig se giró a ver a las mujeres, las cuales al escuchar eso, regresaron en sí y se sorprendieron mucho de volver a ver a su planeta de nuevo.

Pero…

 **Soundtrack On – Fairy Tail OST – Shukumei**

—¿Desde cero? —Olga se asustó por eso, no quería saber que iba a pasar si ellas empezaban desde cero, todo lo vivido y hecho por Issei, seria por completo revertido.

— **[Con ligeros cambios. No recordaran nada de esto, olvidaran de quien soy y del que una vez fue Hyōdō Issei, sus memorias, serán destruidas por completo]** —Explico Ddraig lo que iba a pasarles.

Eso no le gustó mucho a una rubia elfa de ojos rojos, por lo cual rápidamente se puso de pie y hablo.

—¡Por favor, no quiero olvidarme de Issei! —Grito ella de forma desesperada. —¡YO LO AMO! —Grito fuertemente, soltando sus lágrimas a montones.

—¡Yo también amo a Isse-sama, no quiero olvidarme de él! —Grito esta vez Olga, mirando de forma suplicante a Ddraig.

—¡No quiero olvidarme de mi esposo! —Ruu-Ruu lloraba mucho al pensar que olvidaría a Issei, así como así.

Pero Ddraig solamente las estaba mirando, mientras sus alas se abrieron y se empezó a alejar poco a poco de las mujeres, las cuales suplicaban con si no hubiera un mañana de que no les borre las memorias vividas con aquel joven de cabello blanco y de aquel "Dragón" que tenían en frente, ellas no querían olvidar lo que sentían, lo que vivieron, lo que ganaron y todo lo que hicieron, no querían que eso pasara.

—¡POR FAVOR! —Grito fuertemente Chloe.

— **[** **Lo siento** **]** —Con eso dicho, las alas de Ddraig brillaron de forma fuerte, cegando a todas las mujeres.

—¡NOOOO-…! —No pudieron seguir gritando más, ya que todo para ellas, había cambiado por completo.

 **Soundtrack End**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Eostia – 10 am – Castillo Lucros**

—Nee-sama por favor no hagas eso de nuevo—Celestine hacia un tierno puchero viendo a su hermana mayor, Olga, la cual había terminado por usar un hechizo de agua y mojarla a ella en el proceso.

—Tú me lanzaste tinta—Dijo de forma acusadora la pelinegra, haciendo que una chibi Celestine desviara los ojos ante aquella acusación.

— _"Ahhh, Celestine-sama y Olga-sama siempre con sus bromas"_ —Chloe solo negó con la cabeza al ver la actitud de sus dos princesas y señoras, pero sonrió de forma feliz, ya que luego de mucho tiempo, ellos vencieron a Kuroinu y ahora vivían la mayoría en una gran armonía y paz.

—Celestine, Olga, Chloe—Las tres mencionadas se giraron a hacia aquella voz, en donde veían abajo en el balcón, encontrándose con Maia, Ruu-Ruu, Claudia, Kaguya, Alicia y Prim. —Dense prisa para llegar a nuestro día de campo—Dijo Alicia, viendo a las tres elfas que no bajaban rápido.

—¡Enseguida bajamos, Alicia-chan! —Dijo Celestine, tomando de la mano de su hermana pelinegra y proceder a bajar hacia donde estaban el resto de mujeres.

—¡Más despacio, Celestine! —Dijo Olga un poco nerviosa por lo feliz que estaba su hermana, pero de igual forma, estaba ansiosa de pasar el día de campo con sus amigas.

—Finalmente todo es paz en este lugar—Chloe empezó a correr hacia donde estaban yendo las dos hermanas. Pero paro de correr y se dio la vuelta hasta ver al cielo. —Gracias—Agradeció la rubia, recordando a un joven albino que se sacrificó por ella, para que Vold no la asesinase, para posteriormente ella, dar el golpe final y acabar con la vida del líder de Kuroinu.

Con ese pensamiento y agradecimiento ya hecho, la rubia retomo su carrera hacia donde estaban las hermanas, las cuales hablaban de forma amena con las demás chicas y cuando ella llego, también empezó a hablar con las mujeres y también a sonreír de felicidad al escuchar las anécdotas de todas ellas, además de las caras avergonzadas y rojas de ellas cuando alguna decía algún chiste.

Por fin, había una versión en donde eran felices, eso le gustaba mucho.

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **Con Ddraig**

El "Dragón" estaba viajando por un agujero de gusano, deformando todo el espacio y el tiempo en el proceso, al Blanco se le notaba que estaba con un rostro tranquilo, ya todo esto finalmente había terminado para él y para Issei, finalmente para el albino podía decirse que se acabó su ciclo, bueno, el ciclo de uno de los muchos Hyōdō Issei que existen en el macroverso.

 **BBBUUUUAAFFFF…**

Ddraig salió del agujero de gusano y estaba en un espacio que era un lugar más que alejado de la realidad y de todo ser conocido y desconocido, pero el "Dragón" giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda, en donde se podía ver un tipo de ciudadela a lo lejos, pero se veía que esta estaba siendo atacada por algo o alguien, ya que había muchas explosiones y esas cosas.

— **[Ciudadela de los Issei]** —Murmuro Ddraig. — **[Tanto poder para nada]** —Ddraig solamente dijo aquello y retomo su viaje, mientras que aquella ciudadela procedió a explotar de forma masiva. Ddraig por su parte estaba de nuevo yendo por su agujero de gusano a un lugar desconocido. — **[Lastima que todos están en una liga muy baja, demasiado para mi gusto]** —Había muchas versiones de él y de Issei, pero ellos se podían decir, que podían ser alguien sin la necesidad de formar una liga.

Las escamas de Ddraig se fueron formando en su cuerpo, mientras que sus 5 alas, se fueron juntando hasta formar solo un par de alas, sus escamas plateadas iban siendo reemplazadas por unas escamas rojas carmesí, mientras que su vientre azulado se tornó de un color amarillo, casi como su mismo aspecto de cuando era el Sekiryūtei, pero ahora ya no con ese cuerpo de antes, sino con el mismo cuerpo que posee en esos momentos.

Finalmente, el Dragón Rojo de los Sueños, Great Red, había tomado su lugar en el macroverso, en un nuevo universo.

Ddraig solo hizo brillar sus alas, para luego desaparecer del agujero de gusano y aparecer en un espacio del nuevo universo al cual el, iba a pertenecer de ahora en adelante.

Por unos minutos estuvo "volando" por el espacio, pero se dio cuenta de que una especie de luz dorada se estaba acercando a donde estaba el, afilo su mirada y se dio cuenta de que era una especie de humano con una armadura dorada y unas enormes e imponentes alas del mismo color.

— **Así que tú eres Hyōdō Issei, ¿no?** —Pregunto con una sonrisa colmilluda el Dragón Rojo, viendo al Señor del Aire; Horus.

— **¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?** —Pregunto el Issei de ese universo.

— **Yo soy Ddraig Goch, hermano mayor de Dramilia Goch, la Sekiryūtei** —Comento Ddraig, viendo del como Issei coloco una expresión del rencor en él. — **Vamos niño, veamos de lo que estas hecho** —Y con eso dicho…

Issei y Ddraig aletearon sus alas y empezaron una fierra lucha entre ellos.

* * *

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

 **END**

 **{….-….-….-….-….-….-…}**

* * *

 **Notas finales**

1.- Bien, este es el final de Life Scales, finalmente eh llegado hasta aquí y es todo por el momento.

2.- Algunos se confundieron mucho sobre el viaje entre los multiversos, eso es simple, todas esas muestras son de sucesos futuros, es decir, algo que, en lo canónico de mis historias, aun no pasan, pero esas son las escenas que iban a pasar, pero que ahora que ya han muerto, no será posible.

3.- Si señores, todos los personajes de todas mis historias acaban de morir, sus respectivos universos fueron destruidos por Issei y Gothra, ya no hay salvación para ellos, al menos que llegue alguien y los regrese a la vida, pero ese alguien ya no seré yo.

4.- Y si, Gothra y todos los Protótypa están muertos, como dijo Gothra en un dialogo, el absorbió a cada uno de sus hermanos Protótypa para poder darle pelea a Issei, el ultimo Ídia, así es como Gothra obtenía múltiples transformaciones y aumentos de poder, pero como ya está muerto, eso ya no importa mucho.

5.- Prácticamente todos los universos que yo cree, están borrados ahora, me dio algo de pena matar a Great Red y a las Sekirei junto con Venelana y Grayfia, al igual que todos los personajes buenos de todas mis historias, pero como dije, ya no puedo hacer nada y así es como yo, eh terminado por hacer mi final de todo.

6.- Estén felices, las Gremory ya murieron y todos esos traicioneros de igual forma, además de que mate a la pareja de Ophis y a ella misma, así que supongo que deben estar algo satisfechos si quiera.

7.- Hice la referencia directa a la Ciudadela de los Issei, algo que ya eh leído en muchas historias y que muchos escritores están haciendo. Una vez alguien me invito a ser parte de ese proyecto, algo que yo rechace porque no me parece una idea rentable y además no me gustaba mucho, digo, juntamos a unos Issei súper badass y que al final aparezca un tipo cualquiera con un poder superior sacado de quien sabe dónde, dejando en completa mierda todo el poder de todos esos Issei, por favor, no seamos tan tontos. Por esa razón rechacé la invitación y decidí ser yo mismo, avanzar sin la necesidad de juntar a mi personaje con otros de su misma clase.

8.- Lamento si algunos escritores y lectores de ese tipo de historias se molesten conmigo, pero solo soy sincero y digo lo que pienso, pero solo expreso lo resumido, para evitarme un completo testamento en este lugar y que aparezcan mucho haters a insultarme.

9.- La única chica de Kuroinu que iba a estar con Issei era Chloe, como ya muchos se deben estar haciendo la idea.

12.- Agradezco a todos mis seguidores y lectores por haberme seguido en toda mi travesía a lo largo de Fanfiction y de todo el mundo literario, en verdad estoy muy feliz por mis logros y por haber hecho historias que les encantaran a ustedes. Mil gracias por eso.

Bueno mis amigos, ya eh terminado, gracias totales y Juan, se despide de ustedes.

Sigan adelante en esta vida, puede que sea difícil, pero al final, valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo que uno hace.

* * *

Adiós.


End file.
